Persona Paranormal
by IVergilI
Summary: A club is created to hunt the paranormal and the unknown of the world, each member having their own judgment tested by the masses and higher-up. They must confront the truth behind the rise of abnormality in their city and face the monster inside each of them to harness true salvation without their ways being stain by lies or illusion Poll open. SYOC close. [Ayakane] working
1. OC List & Status

[ **OC** ]

 _6/13/17 [12:57 PM CT]_

 _Persona User are fill_

The Fool - [M] Luck Arclight _Me_

The Magician - [M] Zach Vermilionfield _Seven Alice_

The Priestess - [F] Serena Austin _florarune_

The Empress - [F] Rikka Tachibana _RosyMiranto18_

The Emperor - [M] Luke Autumn _Shiroikage_

The Hierophant - [M] Robert Kennedy

The Lover - [F] Ayakane Koifumi _Shouta Izukai_

The Chariot - [F] Ariel Nightingale BlackAce19

The Justice - [F] Naomi Yamashita H _arukawa Ayame_

The Hermit - [F] Amy Smith

The Fortune - [F] Jane Hanamura _Maria65_

The Strength - [M] Satoru Miyahara _KingOfStories01_

The Hanged Man - [F] Azalea Vanderbell _AndrogynyXAlchemy_

The Death - [M] Shin _Shadowplayer360_

The Temperance - [F] Michi Yamauchi _Magick From Your Heart_

The Devil - [F] Aihime Arashi _Reduced20_

The Tower - [M] Kazuhira Nagato _Kaizer Rinzence_

The Star - [F] Jennifer Kunikida _JessJess1818_

The Moon - [M] Alex Eliwood _Alex The God Killer_

The Sun - [M] Dimitri Moreau _ItSaCaTwOrLd_

The Judgment - [F] Martha _APHLync13_

The Aeon - [M] Tsuruya Shirasaki _PrincessFairytale5_

The Jester - Kae Sakagami [F] _TheRoseShadow21_

9/30/2017

 **[Persona** ]

Luck Arclight

[Fool] **Agnostos Theos**

 _Physical –_ _ **Resist**_ _(Shadow Form Only)_

 _Gun –_

 _Fire –_

 _Ice –_

 _Electric –_

 _Wind –_

 _Psychokinesis –_

 _Nuclear –_ **Wks**

 _Force –_ **Str**

 _Water –_

 _Earth –_

 _Bless –_

 _Curse –_ **Null**

 **Ailments Immunity** _(Shadow Form Only)_

Charm (Special Ailment)

Fear (Non-special Ailment)

 **Skills**

Eiha

Cleave

Zan

Sukukaja

Jane Hanamura

[Fortune] **Bahamut**

 _Physical –_

 _Gun –_

 _Fire –_ **Null**

 _Ice –_ **Wks**

 _Electric –_

 _Wind –_ **Str**

 _Psychokinesis –_

 _Nuclear –_

 _Force –_

 _Water –_

 _Earth –_

 _Bless –_

 _Curse –_ **Str** ( _Shadow Form Only_ )

 **Ailments Immunity** ( _Shadow Form Only_ )

Sleep

Brainwashed

 **Skills**

 **Agi**

 **Dia**

Luke Autumn

[Emperor] **Herne, the Hunter**

 _Physical –_

 _Gun –_

 _Fire –_ **Wks**

 _Ice –_ ** _Str_** _(Shadow Form Only)_

 _Electric –_

 _Wind –_ **Str**

 _Psychokinesis –_

 _Nuclear –_

 _Force –_

 _Water –_

 _Earth –_

 _Bless –_

 _Curse –_

 **Ailments Immunity** _(Shadow Form Only)_

Sleep

Brainwashed

 **Skills**

 **Garu**

 **?**

Ayakane Koifumi

[Lover] **Siren**

 _Physical –_ _ **Resist**_

 _Gun –_ _ **Resist**_ _(Shadow Form Only)_

 _Fire –_

 _Ice –_

 _Electric –_ _ **Wks**_

 _Wind –_

 _Psychokinesis –_

 _Nuclear –_

 _Force –_

 _Water –_ **Null**

 _Earth –_

 _Bless –_

 _Curse –_

 **Ailments Immunity** _(Shadow Form Only)_

Despair (Special Ailment)

Silence (Non-special Ailment)

 **Skills**

?

Jennifer Kunikida

[Star] **Lyra**

 _Physical –_

 _Gun –_

 _Fire –_ **Wks**

 _Ice –_

 _Electric –_

 _Wind –_ _ **Str**_

 _Psychokinesis –_

 _Nuclear –_ **Null**

 _Force –_

 _Water –_

 _Earth –_

 _Bless –_

 _Curse –_

 **Skills**

Frei

Rakunda

Kae Sakagami

[Fool] **Toyotama-hime**

 _Physical –_

 _Gun –_

 _Fire –_

 _Ice –_ _ **Wks**_

 _Electric –_ _ **Str**_

 _Wind –_

 _Psychokinesis –_

 _Nuclear –_

 _Force –_

 _Water –_ **Null**

 _Earth –_ _ **Null**_

 _Bless –_

 _Curse_

 **Skills**

Aqua

Magna

Tarukaja

[ **Compendium** ]

Lv.6

 **(Equip)** [Fool] **Agnostos Theos**

 _Physical –_ ** _Resist_** _(Shadow Form Only)_

 _Gun –_

 _Fire –_

 _Ice –_

 _Electric –_

 _Wind –_

 _Psychokinesis –_

 _Nuclear –_ **Wks**

 _Force –_ **Str**

 _Water –_

 _Earth –_

 _Bless –_

 _Curse –_ **Null**

 **Ailments Immunity** _(Shadow Form Only)_

Charm (Special Ailment)

Fear (Non-special Ailment)

 **Skills**

Eiha

Cleave

Zan

 **Sukukaja**

 **?**

Lv. 4

[Sun] **Tam Lin**

 _Physical –_ **Resist**

 _Gun –_

 _Fire –_

 _Ice –_ **Wks**

 _Electric –_ **Resist**

 _Wind –_

 _Psychokinesis –_

 _Nuclear –_

 _Force –_

 _Water –_

 _Earth –_

 _Bless –_ **Null**

 _Curse –_ **Wks**

 **Skills**

Zio

Cleave

 **?**

Lv. 2

[Magician] **Pyro Jack**

 _Physical –_

 _Gun –_

 _Fire –_ ** _Null_**

 _Ice –_ **Wks**

 _Electric –_

 _Wind –_

 _Psychokinesis –_

 _Nuclear –_

 _Force –_

 _Water –_ ** _Wks_**

 _Earth –_

 _Bless –_

 _Curse –_

 **Skills**

Agi

?

Lv. 3

[Lover] **Pixie**

 _Physical –_

 _Gun –_ _ **Wks**_

 _Fire –_

 _Ice –_ _ **Str**_

 _Electric –_ _ **Str**_

 _Wind –_

 _Psychokinesis –_

 _Nuclear –_

 _Force –_

 _Water –_

 _Earth –_ _ **Wks**_

 _Bless –_

 _Curse –_ _ **Wks**_

 **Skills**

Zio

Dia

?

[ **Team** ]

Name: **Luck Arclight**

 **Gender: Male**

Age: 17

Grade: Junior

Persona: Agnostos Theos

Shadow Mode: Luck's Shadow form will take any scenario seriously and with a cold-hearted attitude if such action is necessary. He will become unfazed by anything as his will is strong and the worst opponent to face, but he still has his kindness for his teammates.

Persona's clothing: Luck Persona's clothing consists of a large white, long sleeved cloak reaching down his legs and barely covering his dark boots and a dark scarf with two trails leaving behind. Luck's body change as he has a pair of dark, feather wings, horns, and a slim dark tail.

Weapon(s): (Right) Claw & (Left) Thin blade

Gun: Revolver

Crystal/Gem: Pink Star Diamond

Gem/Crystal Location: Thin blade's Socket

Name: **Jane Hanamura**

 **Gender: Female**

Age: 17

Grade: Junior

Persona: Bahamut

Shadow Mode: Jane's Shadow is distrusting, sadistic, sarcastic and psychotic when her shadow takes over. She had little to no mercy and often mocks others if they try to bring her down. She is known to tear her victims apart and she loves shedding blood.

Persona's clothing: Jane ends up wearing a black cloak with leather training clothes, dragon rider gear. A shoulder guard on one shoulder, gauntlets, hips and shin guards. Dragon wings are printed on the cloak she wears.

Weapon(s): Two-handed Sword

Gun: Glock 9

Crystal/Gem: Diamond

Gem/Crystal Location: Necklace

Name: **Luke Autumn**

 **Gender: Male**

Age: 17

Grade: Junior

Persona: Herne, the Hunter

Shadow Mode:

Persona's clothing: A tight white turtleneck sleeveless shirt, a open light grey high collar jacket with only one left long sleeve. The collar of the jacket has black diamond's shape pattern. Dark blue loose pants and the legs are tuck are in a pair of black leather knee high silver tips boots with white belts around the legs. One black long right glove with neon blue and green vines pattern on it. He has a white deer mask that covers the top half of his face and has a pair of white antlers at the top of his head.

Weapon(s): A pair of tonfas

Gun: Dan Wesson DW RZ-10

Crystal/Gem: Green Fluorite

Gem/Crystal Location: Left earring, a vine covering his left ear cuff with the jewel dangling.

Name: **Ayakane Koifumi**

 **Gender: Female**

Age: 17

Grade: Senior

Persona: Siren

Shadow Mode: Ayakane's Shadow form will act childish to lower the guard of her opponents and friends; she is flirty toward people as she understands people's desire well and weaknesses while occasionally act very clinging toward Luck. She hates backstabbers and Luck trying to leave her side as she believes he may disappear again.

Persona's clothing: She wears black bodycon dress with a slit on her left leg and a fluffy neck chocker with a dark-blue circle pearl. Two pair of black leather gloves reaching her elbows and black high heels with two fluffy chocker above her feets.

Weapon(s): Bow

Gun: Rifle

Crystal/Gem: bright blue cavansite crystal

Gem/Crystal Location: A chain around neck holding a bright blue cavansite crystal shaped like a small orb.

Name: **Jennifer Kunikida**

 **Gender: Female**

Age: 15

Grade: Freshman

Persona: Lyra

Shadow Mode: ?

Persona's clothing: She wears a knight's armor with a golden border, but just a chest plate and metal shorts. She also has a red cape with black rose design. Her shoes are fancy leather boots and she wears a black musketeer mask and a white musketeer hat with a red feather.

Weapon(s): Katana

Gun: ?

Crystal/Gem: A milky white opal in the shape of a quartz.

Gem/Crystal Location: Silver bracelet on her left wrist.

Name: Kae Sakagami

 **Gender: Female**

Age: 16

Grade: Sophomore

Persona: Toyotama-hime

Shadow Mode: ?

Persona's clothing: A short kimono that is a very blue with abstract swirly silvery patterning at the end of sleeves and at the hemline (which just reaches her knees), with a sky blue obi, tied with an indigo cord. With this, there are black leggings that are slightly shinier, and sky blue knee-high lace-up boots (the laces are black).

Weapon(s): Curved blade

Gun: ?

Crystal/Gem: ?

Gem/Crystal Location: ?

[ **Pact** ]

The Jester – ( **Rank 1** )

After a big predicament, Kae has finally see the light of Luck and wishes to repay him back, but she still hate him of his attractions.

 **Kae Sakagami**

A adapts girl that survive the harsh way of life on her own and can do anything if she put her mind into it. Prefer to follow her three rule above all else.

The Fool – ( **Rank 1** )

Philemon trusts Luck at avoid his unavoidable fate and will lend a helping hand for his unknown reason as of now.

\- ( **Rank 2** )

Philemon began to lend a helping hand to further develop his gift and hoping he doesn't die from his unavoidable future.

 **Philemon**

A strange man wearing a mask and he seems to be watching Luck's progress from afar for unknown purpose.

The Magician – ( **Rank 1** )

Luck has gotten the attention of the overlord, Zach during his usual routine and manages to strike a deal involving his shadow self-training.

 **Zach Vermillion**

A self-proclaim evil genius that wish to rule the world with his intelligent and rather big ego. He became outcast by his other peers and wishes befriend someone despite his own feelings of others.

The Priestess -

The Empress -

The Emperor – ( **Rank 1** )

Luke realizes his judgment wasn't at fault nor he was weak after realizing this from Luck. He decides to join Luck's cause in order to find the truth in that case, three years ago.

 **Luke Autumn**

A student council president of Morning Star High. He has kindness and care for other as he will do anything to protect anyone from harm.

The Hierophant – ( **Rank 1** )

Robert began to trust Luck as he will success on something he once fail to do and wishes the best for him on his club.

 **Robert Kennedy**

Hard-working teachers that want what is best for his student and teach them the value of life. He seems to be hiding something from his past and relating to the original Paranormal Team.

The Lover – ( **Rank 1** )

Ayakane realize the boy from her past was indeed Luck and wanted to stay by his side to repay the kindness he once show him.

\- ( **Rank 2** )

Ayakane has learn that she manages to change slightly and impressing Luck with her progress. They manage to get their friendship back.

 **Ayakane Koifumi**

A rising artist that gotten the attention of many people with her skills with the paintbrush and while she is an introvert person, she can speak with others freely and without hesitation. She has a crush on Luck and afraid to speak up her feelings to him.

The Chariot -

The Justice -

The Hermit – ( **Rank 1** ) **_New!_**

Amy finally spoke the truth between Luck's relationship and her reason to look after him. She finally regain calm and no doubts are found within.

 **Amy Smith**

A mature girl looking out after her little brother and want to find out the truth of her parent's whereabouts.

The Fortune – ( **Rank 1** )

Jane wanted to help and get praise by Luck for gaining his trust but doing so, he felt trust for him which made herself change slightly.

 **Jane Hanamura**

A calm composure girl that want to be perfect on any subject and dislike relying on other and wishes to be rely on. She secretly hates hospital and dislike being tease by Luck.

The Strength -

The Hanged Man -

The Death – ( **Rank 1** )

Shin realizes the similarity between him and Luck as they wish to safe other from the bad guy. He wants to teach him the things he learns so he can accomplish such task on his own.

 **Shin**

A nihilist young man that works for the government as an agent but later realizes that life is a big game of just numbers. He lost interest on life and his own personality as a whole because of his realization.

The Temperance -

The Devil – ( **Rank 1** )

Aihime wanted to keep her secret away from people's ear and strike a dark deal with Luck while gaining her respect from his courage.

 **Aihime Arashi**

A teacher that acts likeable, kind and willing to help others to hide her true personalities from others, as she is prideful, ruthless and very planning of her every action. She is the leader of the dangerous gang known as The Dark King's.

The Tower -

The Star - ( **Rank 1** )

Jennifer spoke with Luck about her dilemma with her other peers and took it hard, but Luck confidently prove her wrongs as she has more potential that she realizes.

\- ( **Rank 2** )

After Luck find Jennifer's main problem, Jennifer reject Luck's help and no longer seek his companionship since she will hurt him if he stay with her.

 **Jennifer Kunikida**

A freshmen student that has trouble speaking with others as she has trouble with her shyness and prefer to safely play video games, read manga and talk about anime than normal conversations.

The Moon -

The Sun -

The Judgment –

[ **Stats** ]

[ **Lv. 1** ] Comprehension – Ignorant (+ **9** )

[ **Lv. 2** ] Determination – Daring ( **+8** )

[ **Lv. 1** ] Adept – Clumsy ( **+5** )

[ **Lv. 1** ] Affection – Blunt ( **+5** )

[ **Lv. 2** ] Beauty – Engaging ( **+9** )


	2. Protagonist Descend

[ **Chapter 1** ]

Protagonist Descend

 _August 21_

Sunday

 _ **Evening**_

I watch the city below illuminating brightly from the darkness of the night as the airplane slowly descend toward my destination. I felt the airplane making a safe landing toward the earth and I could hear the captain announcing our departure of this place.

"We arrive to **New York City** , please exit carefully and don't forget any belonging you may forgotten. Thank you for flying with us and have a nice day."

I smile at my arrive of this place and I quickly set afoot toward my exit as I became excite for my new future here. I manage to arrive to the main lobby with some help of peoples and attendants giving me handful guidance.

 _Now then, I was told by father that I will meet a certain someone here, but who can they be?_

I began to ponder on this strange acquaintance of father and began to focus too much as I felt a tap on my left shoulder without me noticing their presences. I turn around to see a strange young girl getting my attention. She has very long light-brown hair that reach back halfway and two green eyes looking at me. Her clothing consist of a dark, long sleeves, collar shirt with a red tie and a gray skirt. Also I notice her black knee high socks and black shoes. She began to think for a second as she examine me from top to bottom with curious eyes.

"Based on your clothing alone, I am assuming you are Luck Arclight, correct?" She ask.

I smile at my name called out from her lips and I slash the air in front of me as my clothings dance in the wind.

"Yes! I am Luck Arclight, the protagonist! It is a surprise to see my name already reaching this far." I announced, fearless.

I notice the young maiden sigh at my bold introduction and a few constantly gazing at me from some strangers passing by. I became curious at their stare but I need to focus on the girl for now.

"Yup, you are definitely the kid. No wonder they didn't tell me your description, you stand out like a sore thumb." She mumble.

"Description?..." I mumble, thinking. "Wait! Don't tell me!" I spoke, shock.

The girl smile at my surprise and raise her right hand toward me as I look at her dumbfounded by the shocking result.

"The name is Amy Smith, I am going to be your caretaker for one year so please don't cause any more problem." Amy spoke.

"I see…" I spoke, adjusting my glasses. "It is nice to meet you." I reply.

"Good respond, I hope you can stay safe and out of problem. Anyways, let's head out and show you where you are going to stay."Amy explain.

I nod at her explanation and she took my respond as she turn around toward the exit of the airport with me following after her. We arrive to her car and drive toward my room where I can rest for today. I gaze outside through the window to see many building, people, and many new thing I couldn't find back home.

 _This is just hitting me, I never realized the new environment I am currently in and how far I am from home, but! I am the protagonist! I will do just fine here._

After a couple of minutes passing green light and turning around some corner, we arrive to a peculiar crossroads with many building advertising many products around this strange place. Amy caught my curious wandering as she glance toward me for a second.

"This is your first time in New york, isn't it?" Amy ask.

"Yeah, it is very different from the place I came from." I reply.

"Well, this is the **Time Square** and this is where I pass the time with the job I establish." Amy explain.

"Job you establish?" I ask, curious.

Amy suddenly park at a nearby building somewhat close to the time square she mentioned. I look up the sign to see _Midnight_ written and I became curious on what job she has. I look at her to notice she is already at the door and I immediately follow after her.

"Wait! You can't just leave..huh?"

I spoke to her but I took a close look at her home to find myself inside a small bar. I could see tables fill with chairs and a counter where people could drink the night away. I enter the bar looking around to organize my thoughts about this place. I could see many beverages neatly stack in the shelf behind the counter and I notice other thing beside the beverage, a kitchen. I became angry at this place dark intention and I began to tap my right feet as I cross my arm.

"What's this!? I hope you are not working here! I can smell evil vibe from this and I must speak to your boss about it." I exclaim.

Amy smile at my anger as she confidently step behind the counter and began to serve something behind my back. I wait for a couple of second before Amy brought me a glass of something dark with foam inside the glass.

"You must be exhausted from the fly, why don't you drink this to cool you down." Amy spoke.

I stare at the drink with disbelief and Amy sigh as she speak once more.

"It isn't what you think, it is just soda." Amy sigh.

"Oh." I spoke.

I took a seat behind the counter as I grab the cup and took a gulp at the drink. I could taste the root beer soda flavor hitting my taste buds and I let quick exhale after the drink.

"Thank for the drink, but this isn't going to distract me from my previous question." I spoke, seriously.

Amy look at me as she think about my question and slowly raise her hand toward herself which made me confuse.

"Huh? Why are you pointing yourself?" I ask.

"Don't you get it? I am the boss around here, Midnight is my place and the place I work at since I don't have any workers as of yet." Amy explain.

"What!?" I spoke, shock.

Amy smile. "Are you surprise? You shouldn't be, after all, I need money to pay for my college and all. In the end, most student would do the same thing." Amy spoke, calmly.

"Yeah, but! Working in a bar isn't what must student do!" I reply.

I pause for a second after I realize that Amy isn't your regular ordinary girl from some college and perhaps she could become become a main character like I envision her to be.

"In any case, let me show you to your room." Amy spoke.

I see Amy leaving the counter to approach the stair leading to the floor above us and I follow her lead. We approach a door at the end of the stair and she pull out a key from her pocket. It made me curious is to why she keep this door lock. Amy open the door to reveal a room fill with boxes and I could faintly see a bed, desk, windows, and a couch with a table nearby. I scratch my head at the cram room standing before me and how can I possibly sleep and do my stuff with this boxes.

"Right, I forgot to move this boxes from this room. I felt like I forgotten something and this was it." Amy mumble, thinking.

"What are those boxes?" I ask.

"They contain beverages for the costumers and I usually put them at the fridge but I had a lot of extra than I expect. So, I move them here so it wouldn't bother the customers downstairs." Amy explain.

I notice the word _Fragile_ written in the boxes so I know her story is genuine and she could be trusted, despite her having a very sketchy job.

"Any how, I apologize to say this but could you sleep in this room for now. I don't have the time to move this boxes since it is night after all." Amy spoke.

"By yourself? I prefer to do it myself." I reply.

Amy chuckle. "There's nothing to worry, I can call for help to move those boxes. For the meantime, you need to sleep for tomorrow and I need to drive you there for now." Amy said.

"Oh, then I will do just that." I spoke.

Amy nod. "Good and don't worry, by the time you come back from school, I will remove this boxes from your room." Amy smile.

Amy left the room through the stair with a smile on her face and I focus my attention to my new room. I became happy at my new room despite the boxes getting in the way for now. I suddenly recall something as I sigh and rub my head.

" _it was a meteor, and beside, a kid like yourself should stay away from the government's business and listen to our judgment. After all, our judgment is what is keeping this great place safe and secure for our citizens."_

I became sadden at remembering something from back then and I manage to pass through the boxes to rest in my bed. I lay down as I release a sigh and I could hear a clock ticking near me. I began to feel angry at their judgment since they hide something from me and more importantly, the citizens.

 _Judgment, huh?_

I felt my eyelids getting heavy and I need the rest for today from that long trip. I close my eyes to finally rest and soon I fell into deep sleep. I felt weird as my body float and I felt at peace somehow. I immediately open my eyes to see the blue sky above me and I slowly get up to notice nothing but grass within my vision. I could feel the cold breeze pushing the grass beneath me and I became confuse at this dream of mine.

"Oh, a visitor?"

My body twitch at the sudden voice and I turn around to see a man approaching me. The man wore a black turtleneck shirt and black pants with a belt. I immediately notice his strange butterfly mask and I felt a strong connection to this person but I haven't seeing this person.

"There no need to worry, my name is Philemon. It seem death and judgment will be on your future." Philemon spoke.


	3. Awaken Thy Judgment

[ **Chapter 2** ]

Awaken Thy Judgment

I became silence at Philemon's introduction and we call only hear the wind passing us by. I became puzzle at this situation and now i can safely say that this is a dream or so I hope it is. I cross my arm as I gently push my glasses back and talk to Philemon since I have no other objective.

"Hello Philemon, I am Luck Arclight, the protagonist." I smile.

Philemon nods at my kind introduction and seems please by it and not confuse like the other people.

"Hearing your name from your own mouth is satisfying." Philemon smile.

"You know who I am?.." I ask, thinking.

"Indeed, you are the boy that one day will face a difficult decision and a difficult task." Philemon chuckles. "Are you ready for it? Do you have what it take to win with the chance of success is close to zero?" Philemon asks, happily.

I began thinking on his strange explanation and It is hard to understand what he meant by that but I felt like I can accomplish such feat.

"Of course, I am the protagonist after all, I can't let anyone down." I smile, kindly.

Philemon nod with a smile appearing on his face due to my answer and suddenly he vanish leaving a trail of butterfly coming to me. I cover myself from the blue butterfly and after they pass by, I slowly open my eyes to see him gone from sight. I look around for him but he seem to disappear and leaving here alone on this strange place.

"For your sake, let's hope so."

I could Philemon's voice from the sky and I became very sleepy as I struggle to keep myself standing up. I fell into the soft grass and my consciousness slowly drifts away.

 _August 22_

Monday

 ** _Morning_**

I quickly open my eyes to see my new room from before and I look around confuse at the dream I just had.

 _What a strange dream….Philemon.._

I slowly daydream as I stare off into space until I snap out after in realize this is my first day of school that is going it begin. A protagonist shouldn't be late for his introduction and must make a grand entrance above all. I smile as chuckle and adjust my glasses at the knowledge of my great beginning in this new place. I quickly left my room to go below to prepare myself for school. I descend from the stair to see Amy cleaning some cup and I could see clothing neatly stack on top of the counter. Amy glances at me as she continues cleaning the dishes and cup from what I can tell is from last night work.

"Oh, you up already?" Amy asks.

"I need to get early to prepare myself; my plan is to know the layout of my new school." I reply.

"That's smart of you, do you want me to make you breakfast before we go?" Amy asks, smiling.

"No need, let's go before we are too late." I smile.

"If you say so, then let's head out now to the school." Amy nod.

Amy left the counter as she notice the clothing I am wearing and stop at her track as I look at her puzzle at her reaction.

"Sorry, but you can't take those clothes with you, Morning Star High school is very notorious for being very picky about what all of the students wear. I know since I went there." Amy explains.

"Really? That's a shame but I can manage with whatever you got." I spoke.

"Good, everyone in that high school always wear black shirt with the school insignia on it so I prepared some clothing just for you." Amy smile, confidently.

I smile at her kindness and thoughtfulness of her since she did a lot of things for me. I hope I can pay back the favor in the future; I approach my uniform to see a black blazer with a four-pointed star imprinted and a white, long-sleeved, collar t-shirt with buttons and a red tie. Black pants with a black belt seem to be the uniform given to me and I like her clothing style since I am rather bad at it.

"I don't know if you like it but it is what I decided was best for you, so what do you think?" Amy ask.

I began to think on my answer and I could say about three things at most but I my decision was made a while now.

"Is great, I do like what you got me so thank you." I spoke, smiling.

Amy nod as she turns around to walk into the door but I catch of glimpse of her smiling which made her happy.

"You're welcome, now change before we go, I will wait the car so don't take too long, all right?" Amy said.

Amy left the bar with me grabbing the uniform and quickly changes them so we can prepare for school. I finish preparing and I enter her car as we drive to the school. As I watch the new scenery at every corner, Amy spoke about my new way of traveling starting tomorrow.

"Luck listen, you must find your own way to school starting tomorrow. Today isn't a big problem to me since I don't have class now but in the future that will change." Amy explains.

"I see…" I mumble, with a slight worry tone.

Amy notices my nervous as a suburbs kid walking in the big city of New York for the first time without help and she smile to ease my worry.

"I say you can find your way, but I didn't say you could do it without my help." Amy smile. "When you come back from school and when you have free time, I can teach you how I walk from here to school, is that a deal?" Amy asks.

I could feel Amy worry about me and I felt happy to know I am not alone here so I nod with a smile.

"Deal, I do need a navigator in order to find my location and who is better to ask but a city girl like you." I reply.

"Okay, then that's settle it. We will arrive to the school in a couple of minutes so relax and be mentally prepared for your first day in there." Amy spoke.

I spend my watching and looking for stuff to lookout for since I may find them and I can explore a bit more about this new places. We arrive to a rather big build and strangely enough, the train station is close by so I know now i must take the train to reach her. I open the door to take my first step into this high school and I became excite at my new adventure.

"Good luck Luck, I will wait for you back at the bar." Amy said.

I nod with confident and she left the highway for me to start walking inside the school. I notice the students wearing black clothing like Amy mention as I walk to the entrance of the school. I wasn't very happy to see a lot similarly in all of us and I got an amazing idea for me to stand out.

 _Ah! Brilliant! Surely I can stand out and be recognizing as a protagonist._

I immediately remove my blazer and wore it as a cape so I can show my white from the t-shirt. I am happy at this idea of mine and began to proudly walk further in. As I reach the main hallways of the school, I notice a girl carefully watching me from afar and I notice her as I became puzzle at her. She has long, dark-brown hair reaching her hips and strangely, her left eyes are blue while her right eye is brown. I notice her black jacket with the Morning Star High Logo and underneath the jacket is a white button up shirt with a red tie just like mines. There is a black skirt, white stockings and lastly, brown shoes.

 _The way she looks at me...it seem not because of my clothing but something else...but what?_

She seem hesitating about something as she mumble under her breath until she shook her head and approach me with a serious expression on her face.

"Who are you? You don't seem to be a regular student here? What business do you have here?" She asks.

I became confuse at this girl's bombardment of questions as if I look suspicious and I remember my idea from earlier which made me stand out too much. I need to reply to her questions to ease my suspicious or these unintentional bad manners.

"Well, I am a new student here and I came here to look for my homeroom. Ah, my name is Luck Arclight by the way, nice to meet you." I explain.

The girl pauses for a moment to check me out from top to bottom as if looking for something.

"I see, do you by any chance have a crystal or jewelry around? Are you…" She pauses, thinking.

The girl chuckle at something which made me feels left out of something but she shook her head of any thoughts of revealing such crucial information.

"I am sorry for bothering you; I have habit of distrusting new people so I do apologize for it." The girl apologizes, smiling weakly.

"Don't worry about it; you probably have your own reasons. As a protagonist, I must stay firm to my trust on others." I spoke, proudly.

"Protagonist?..." She pauses. "Anyways, I hope you enjoy Morning Star High, but I do advise as a former transfer student to stay away from any reflection if you value your life." She spoke.

 _What? Is this a joke, but the way she say it make me think twice._

I became stun at the girl sudden explanation and I want it hear some answers but she just left me on my own. I watch as the girl left me in the main hallways confuse and I notice the student barely coming in as I came a bit early than most. I still have a lot of time to explore so I need to focus on that and worry about my homeroom for now.

I adjust my glasses. "Value my life, huh?" I mutter.

I began walking to the main hallways to find the schedule and lucky, I found a stack of paper with name in alphabetical order. It seems to be name adjusting them to a specific homeroom in this school and I found my name guiding me to class **C-5**.

"Now, let's find this room so I can prepare myself for my grand entrance." I smile.

I became excite at my first day of school but in the back of my mind, I could heart that girl's warning. I felt something is going to happen and I remain silence. I shook my head of that possibility and wander around the hallways. As I walk around, I notice that this alphabet reach from **A** to **D** and with each with their own floor and grade. A classes belong for freshmen at the 1st floor, B classes is for Sophomores on the 2nd floor, meanwhile my classes are in the 3rd floor as a junior, and finally we have the seniors on the top floor.

As I search for my class, I decide to take small break in the 3rd floor as I felt a bit dizzy from something and head toward the nearest bathroom to wash my face.

 _I don't feel so good….where did my energy from last time go?.._

I manage to reach the bathroom as I use the wall as a support and reach the sink to grab some water. I notice my own reflection smiling from the corner of my eyes and I immediately look up to see nothing but my own confuse face. I rub my head at the strange phenomenon happening and I began to throw some water into my face to calm down.

 _Relax, I need to gather some time before my introduction and relax…wait...reflection...is the mir-_

"Oh."

I hear the sound of a boy coming from behind me and I turn around to see a 5 ft. 9 in. boy coming from the bathroom's door. He seems to be wearing a black blazer with the school's star on it like any other and black pants. I can also see a pair of black fingerless gloves and some black shoes. The boy's dark hair reach his shoulder and I notice a streak of red on his left side as his bangs as swept away from his eyes.

"Are you the new student I being hearing about?" The boy asks, smiling.

"Probably." I answer, unsure.

The boy smile as he approach me next to me and began washing his hands and began to speak his mind once more about a particular thing.

"I see, I being told that a certain student will be coming today and apparently, all information related to their sudden appearing and why they were transfer here in the first place is a mystery." The boy spoke curious, as he wipe his hand.

I felt a sudden pain in my head as I remember something but not a single image appears but words of a girl appear.

 _You are the protagonist in our story, and one day you will face judgment unlike any other. You must take responsibility for your actions and face true judgment and repentance to our cause. Here, why don't you sign here? Your full name please.._

I felt my head splitting in two as I could hear TV static and remembering any more would always lead me to unimaginable pain which cause me to grab my head with pain.

"Wow, are you alright? Want me to take you the nurse's office?" The boy ask, worry.

"I am...fine.." I spoke, struggling.

I couldn't miss my first day of school because of some weird phenomenon happening to me unexpectedly. The boy seems to be very eager to help a stranger and somehow a bit angry at my answer.

"Stop lying! As a student council president, I will not turn a blind to a helpless student, no sir!" The boy spoke, seriously.

I shook my head to get rid of the pain and then I notice something strange coming from the big glass near the sink. I notice the reflection of the bathroom looking darker and abandon as the wood seem decaying. I became disbelief at what I am seeing as I approach it very slowly and I notice cockroaches moving inside the reflection.

 _Oh boy, I am definitely not feeling well today..a cleric's healing won't even help…_

"What's going on here!"

The boy spoke angrily at something and I turn around to see the whole scenery change just like the reflection. The bathroom became worn out and I could see black liquid residing on the toilet as the stench of something death linger the air. The atmosphere sudden made a turn to the worse as I feel like someone or something is watching my every move. If air could kill a man, than this feeling will surely will as my back suddenly felt chill after we hear something dragging chains outside the men bathroom's door.

"D-Did you hear that? What's going on here?" The boy asks, with a slight worry tone on his voice.

"I don't know, perhaps it could be prank." I spoke, unsure.

"Prank? Not possible, nobody here will take such risk as to damage school property." The boy looks down, thinking. "Or at least I hope not…" The student council president mutters.

The sounds of chain forcibly drag across the hallways made us flinch and suddenly the president had enough of this prank. He stands up to face whoever made that noise and walk toward the door to talk some sense to those troublemakers. I see him bursting out from the door and turn to his right with a fierce anger on his face. Until suddenly, the boy frozen with fear and I became confuse by his state as he couldn't must the strength to speak up.

"Hey, do you find something?" I ask, curious.

Silence, the council president remains in that state and ignoring my question which made me curious as to what cause him to reach like that. I felt nervous and curios at the same time, I slowly approach the door and slowly turn around to see that thing watching us standing still. A humanoid wearing a white robe with chain around her wrist remain unmoving and watching us with her soulless, dark eyes hole coming from an old wooden mask. I felt sirens going off in my head as to the dangerous of this thing and I see it slowly raising his right arm toward us.

"What the hell-"

The humanoid made an unbearable, inhuman scream as we cover our ear and made a quick dash away from this thing. The thing remains screaming while we didn't hesitate to run away from it and we manage to reach the stair which led or the 2nd floor.

"What's going on here!" He yells, taking quick breaths. "Nothing makes sense here and I still don't believe this is real!" He finishes.

"Calm down, let's find the exit of this school and we can figure out the rest." I spoke.

The boy remains silence as we ran together and I follow his lead since I have no experience walking these hallways.

"Y-You are right, I will gain nothing if I panic. Alright, I will take us to the first floor, follow me!" The boy spoke, confidently.

"Right." I smile, nodding.

We ran across many hallways and making some quick turn into we reach our destination. We arrive to a long hallway leading to many rooms and at the end of the hallways to our right is perhaps our exit.

"Right there! If we can manage to turn to our right, at the end of the hall, we will find the stair just by turning there and our exit is in the bottom as well." The boy explains.

The sounds of the horrible scream from earlier approach us rather fast and made us worry at how fast that thing ran. I felt very tired of running but this scream made me to try harder to run from my life and he did as well. As we manage to pass midway of the hall, I hear a loud thud and I turn to see the humanoid running in four and with a long gaping mouth open.

 _That's how she manage to keep up with us, at this rate.._

The boy glances back as he realize our rather close gap between us becoming shorter and shorter by the second.

"Crap!" He yells, turning back and focusing on running. "Come on legs, don't fail me now!" the boy said, as he ran.

I follow his lead as I use all of my energy to run faster and focusing on our main objective, the stairs. As we ran, we could feel that thing screaming and running approaching us extremely fast.

"We need to make a bold decision; can you handle the jump from here?" He asks suddenly.

I smile weakly as I adjust my glasses. "I am not a fan of pain and especially jumping from stairs." I chuckle, weakly.

The boy smiles weakly as the boy chuckle. "Me neither." He replies.

We nod at each other as to our plan and with a miracle; we manage to reach the end of the hallways but with the monster right next to us. We felt happy as we took final step and quickly turn around with a big leap from that spot. It didn't take long as our joy turn into despair as we could see a gate blocking our path and our only hope vanishing. We hit the fence and fell back into the floor as I try to recover. Meanwhile, the boy desperately tries to budge, hit, and even move the fence, but it remain unmoved by his every action.

"No! No! No! Why is a gate here of all places! I can't die here so easily, I need to live for their sake, damn it!" The boy screams in anger.

I rub my head from the pain and the boy stop as he try to walk back and looking scare at something behind me. I understood that face very well and I felt my breathing becoming heavier and repeating constantly. I slowly turn around to see that thing blocking our only path available and I manage to stand up to face that thing. The thing quickly brushes me off with ease as my body slam into the wall with her right hand alone and leaving me on the floor struggling with my pain.

 _Wow…such strength…_

I clench my teeth from the force and watching the beast approaching the student council president. He began to make desperate and began to rattle the gate with everything he has and the beast roar at his attempt to escape.

 _Why is that monster targeting him? And not me?...i must do something! I am a protagonist after all! Is all my talk, my judgment, my existence all for nothing!_

I slam the ground with anger to my weakness as I watch helplessly going to be kill and I felt like I am the only one that can do. My eyes widen as I see the boy in the air and being strangle by the monster with her two hands.

"Stop it!" I scream.

The strangling didn't falter nor did it stop as I scream with anger and she seems to be ignoring me and proving my theory correct. I felt scare, angry, despair, weak and useless at my powerless state.

 _"What's wrong? Is boasting about being the protagonist was all just talk? Is all your talk, your judgment, and existence all for nothing."_

I became shock at the voice speaking in my head and I felt angry at myself for not proving him wrong.

" _If you are indeed such character, then stand up and don't let your judgment be falter by anyone."_

I look at the boy so close to dying by the hand of the beast and I clench my fist as I speak truthfully on the question.

 _I am and I will!_

I gather all of my energy to stand up once more and manage to stand up as I feel new power building up inside of me.

 _"Good, that's what I like to see from you and so.."_

Suddenly, I felt pain coursing throughout my body as I scream in agony at the power changing my body and I notice the monster finally turning back to see me.

 _"I am thou, and thou art I…"_

I struggle to keep myself in check as the pain is finally piling up inside me and look back the monster releasing the president from her grasp.

 _"Thou shalt pass thy own judgment and never falter by others erroneous judgment. Spread thy wings and guide them to true salvation, so they will never forget and always remember thy true judgment."_

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

I scream as a burst of dark-light and wind illuminate the entire hallways and causing the monster to run away from the strong light emitting from me. I felt my body and clothing changing as I took deep breaths and covering my right eyes what appear to be claw of some sort in my right hand.

 _"Speak my forgotten name and let us show them reasons to obey us."_

A weapon materializes next to me as I grab with my left hand and a white diamond appears as well. I grab the diamond as if I knew what I must do and quickly insert the gem in the socket of my hunter knife and the gem shiny bright as I raise it in the air.

"Come, **Agnostos Theos**!"


	4. The Darkness Within Me

[ **Chapter 3** ]

The Darkness Within Me

I grin as my persona appear above me and comforting me with the darkness around me. I glance at the black messy hair persona as he silencing watch the area with his orange eyes for a bit before sighing. I notice two horn pointing up and a black scarf surround his neck which leave two trails. He wears a short sleeved black shirt which reveal strange symbols behind his hands and I notice him that he seems the silent type person. Black pants with robe like thing behind him and dark boots with white highlights. I also notice a dark tail behind him and dark wings as he spread them with pride or so I can say as he seems to show little to no interest in the boy.

"I am your judgment and an ally against those that may cause harm to our greater cause." Agnostos Theos spoke, softly.

I felt new power around me developing and my persona quickly left the scene as I finally calm down.

"Wow, what in the world are y-"

The boy words are interrupt by the appearance of two white ghost with a blue mask carrying a lantern and they seem eager to fight us. I couldn't feel the bone chilling sensation from the other one and I know they are but grunt compare to the big one. I felt confident as I stand between the boy and those weakling ghost.

"You don't belong here outsider, didn't your friend warn you about coming here again?" The ghost spoke, angrily.

"What the! They can talk!?" The boy shockingly responds.

 _Warn?_

I became puzzle at the thought of someone other than us coming to such dangerous and bizarre place, but I didn't have time to think as the enemy began to attack. They began to change form as they dissolve into black ooze and later remerge from that same ooze into different form. Two little fairy with brown hair and wearing clothing appear to battle me. They boy behind me felt relief at the sight of a not scary foe and let an exhale of air.

"Thank goodness, I was worry for a second there about another scary monster appearing." The boy smile, relief.

The two little fairy didn't enjoy the boy's comment and being underestimate so they respond with a sudden lighting attack close to us. The boy felt danger yet again but this time, I will stop them from hurting us and I approach to battle. My Persona suddenly appear as I approach them and I began to prepare for battle.

"Defeat any enemy that stand in our way and push them aside with my power alone." Agnostos Theos command.

"Persona!" I scream.

I gently put my weapon on my forehead as it glows and my persona began to charge up an attack. The enemy became cautious at me after witnessing my persona watching them with unimpressed eyes and powerful aura surrounding him.

"Out of my way!" I spoke, fiercely.

I raise my weapon as it shines brightly and Agnostos snap his finger to summon a small tornado to push one of the fairy away. I became excite at this new power of mine and now I understand my role as a protagonist. The fairy slowly got up as she still had the energy to retaliate and both of them shoot the same lighting at me. I felt electricity running down my body but strangely, I manage to withstand such dangerous attack like nothing.

"Nothing, such weak creature shouldn't stand near us if that is all they got. Now, fight with your blade and claw, you are well capable to fight with them on equal ground." Theos explain.

 _Equal ground?_

I watch the dark combat knife and raise my right hand as I see my fingers having small sharp nails. I clench my right fist with a smile and charge at the weak fairy from earlier without hesitation. I throw a good right hook which cause the fairy's body to fall back by my attack but I didn't finish my attack as I quickly grab her body to slam it down on the floor. The fairy disintegrates into black smoke and I turn to face the last fairy standing in my way.

"Don't get cocky human! She will punish you for entering her domain!" She angrily spoke.

"Agnostos Theos!" I command.

I watch the fairy as I held my weapon high in the air, ready attack at my command and so I finish this battle.

"Let's finish this! Come, Agnostos Theos!" I spoke.

Theos appear above me as he snaps his finger to summon a dark hole beneath it and dark energy surround the fairy which cause it to explode as the familiar black smoke appear after the attack has finish. I let a sigh of relief at my victory and how the monster from earlier ran away so I felt relief at that the most.

"Hey!"

I turn around to see the boy approaching me with disbelief at what happen and confuse by something as he stares at me from behind me.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"What's wrong? What do you mean what's wrong!? You can't just ignore what happen here as it was just another normal day! It was unnatural and those monster! I mean, what the hell!" He spoke, angrily.

I became embarrass at my power and most import, on how his feeing suddenly change from taking control to suddenly becoming angry. They boy took notice of my reaction and he clear his throat as he walks next to me.

"I mean; this is a dream." He spoke, thinking and nodding at his idea. "Yup, I can feel I will wake up any second now. Starting now!" He said.

There is a long silence after he finish speaking and I wait for him to calm down from this situation because no normal human will be able to completely take it all in.

"And now! Now! How about now!" He repeats.

"It isn't a dream…ummm.." I began thinking. "What's your name? it was difficult to ask your name with the monster chasing us and all." I spoke.

The boy gave on the idea of dreaming this entire ordeal and turn to face me with exhaust face as he rubs his head from the pain.

"Luke Autumn, the student council president as I previously mentioned and thank you for helping me. I really appreciate what you have done but I do have one important question." Luke explain.

"Oh yeah? What is it?" I ask, curious.

"What's with the getup? And are those horns and wings?" Luke ask, puzzle.

"Getup?" I repeat, confuse.

I look at myself to see new clothing replacing my uniform and a pair of black feathery wings behind me. I check my head to find two black horn as he mentioned and a familiar tail which I can strangely move at will. I notice the same scarf worn by my persona and my round glasses still remain the same as I move them. I notice a rather large white, long sleeved cloak covering my body. The only thing visible are the dark boots and I notice a zipper closing my robes.

"Oh boy, I am no longer a mortal Luke, you must leave from my party and save yourself from this curse." I spoke, dramatically.

I raise my right claw to him and I look back as I cover my eyes with my left hand to show my intention. I glance black to see him not impress by my good acting and I drop such act which was a letdown.

"Seriously? I do hope you can turn back to normal, I mean if the other see you like this…" Luke trail off, thinking. "I can never guess what they will do to you if they find out." Luke spoke.

"I understand, but let's figure out the way out here first and then we can worry about my new looks." I recommend.

"Right, let's go with that then." Luke nod.

We turn to our way left to where we first came from and after taking a good look of this place, we realize how dark this place really is. The only reason we manage to carefully maneuvers these dark hallways is because of the moon coming outside the windows.

 _Huh? Moon?_

I move toward the window to see even more strange stuff than the creepy ghost, it was nighttime already where it should be daytime in the morning. The whole school is strangely cover by thick forest and a full moon is shining above in the dark sky of the night. I see Luke approaching as he notices the change as well but all he did to this change is a sigh.

"I am no longer surprise by anything now and I am already too tire to worry now.." Luke sigh. "In any rate, lets head back to the bathroom in the 2nd floor where we ran. There should be a stair that lead to the 1st floor, remember?" Luke ask.

"I remember, that's where I felt a bit tire and decide to head in the 3rd floor in the nearest bathroom to rest." I reply.

"Yeah, let's start there and hope no gate are blocking there." Luke nod.

We slowly head back to our destination as the dark hallways are a bit difficult to move around with the thick darkness surrounding but it is comfortable to hide from monster around here. We slowly manage to arrive to the men bathroom's door outside and I see the stair from here now. The big monster that was chasing us was blocking the stairs and I felt a bit embarrass for not noticing.

"Well, there it is. Let's hope we can escape this strange place." Luke said.

I nod as we march toward the stare and we didn't hold any hope of not seeing the gate but nothing stood in our path which made us feel happy at our good luck. Luke became excite at our ticket home and we head toward the stair until we could hear step coming up from the bottom stairs.

"Do you think is same monster that chase us? Or the little ones?" Luka whisper, scare.

"None, the big one is carrying chains and the little ones could easily fly up toward us without making any noise." I whisper.

I decide to confront this new threat and slowly head down the stair without making any single noise. I could hear Luke whispering to go back but I need to see for myself to who are making those footsteps. As I see the midway of the stair as the stairs turns and more stairs was leading down the opposite way, I could see a familiar girl that I meet at the main hallways. She looks up to see a shock expression and a smile at her and wave at her. I notice her clothing a bit different as she wears a black cloak with leather black training clothes and a dragon-like rider gear. A shoulder guard on her right shoulder, a pair of gauntlets, hips and shin guards. I also notice her two handed sword behind her back and I understand all I need to know about her.

"You!" She said, sounding a bit angry.

"Indeed." I reply, smiling.

She was preparing to speak once more but she became even more surprise as she notices my new getup and my weapon next to me. I understand now more than ever as to what she meant back there and I know she has the power to summon her persona as well.

"H-Hey, did you by any chance have a…a.." She hesitates to speak.

"Persona? If so then yes, I just acquire this power and I receive a diamond to summon it, see." I spoke.

I pull out my hunter knife to reveal the diamond glowing as I touch it and she became excite at my reveal which was a first expression on her I seeing.

"I see, congratulation on acquiring your Persona. I do apologize yet again for my mistrust and you must understand I was doing it to protect any from coming here." She explains.

"Oh, don't worry about it, I finally understand and…" I trail off, looking back. "You can come out now Luke." I spoke.

"Luke?" She asks, confuse.

There was a brief silence before we could hear footstep coming down and we could see Luke coming down with an embarrass expression as he listens to our conversation. The girl wasn't so happy now as she felt I brought him here and never a person to listen first.

"You brought a civilian here!? You know how dangerous this place is!" She asks, seriously.

"Yeah, I know now but it isn't my fault. It just happens to be as I watch the mirror from the 3rd floor and then I was here." I explain.

The girl began thinking on my explanation and she seem confuse by my statement which I didn't understand as she keeps all information to herself.

"That's impossible, even I couldn't enter this place on any floor above the 1st floor.." She mutters.

"Its fine Luck, but we should find the exit to such dangerous place and I am worry about school since we being out so long." Luke spoke.

"Oh that? It is already lunchtime." She replies.

"What!? But my lateness is inexcusable if I became tardy for two of my classes." Luck sigh. "What would I do now?." Luck spoke.

"Well, you can worry about that later, for now we must head toward the exit." The girl spoke.

"You know the way out? I ask."

"Of course, I being here practicing my Persona so I know my way around here in some floors. Follow me." She commands.

The girl head back down the stair toward the 1st floor and we look at each other with a confuse look at her. We decide to follow her lead to reach the first floor and into the main hallways from before. I notice the main door already open and our exit is clearly visible to us now.

"Excellent, that must be our exit home, correct?" Luke ask.

"Yes, once we head outside, we will find ourselves outside of the school in the real world." She nods.

"Let's go." I spoke.

The two of the nod at my command and we walk toward the exit until a horde of ghost surround us and we became trap.

"What the! Why there is so many ghost here and why now!?" Luke ask, surprise.

"I don't know; this is my first time seeing this Shadow acting like this." She spoke.

"Shadow?" I ask.

"Well, well, we do we have here."

The voice of a girl suddenly got our interest as we desperately look for the source of the voice and we see her behind us. The humanoid ghost has light- brown hair reaching her back with a red bow on top of her. She looks at us down with her dark, soulless eyes as the other monster but she didn't wear any mask like the other here. She wears a yellow night gown with the school's star which caught me off guard to the reveal. She seems to be glowing light-green all-round her body, in fact, she seems to be emitting that color as if that is the original color of her body.

"Students here again, huh? You don't ever learn to stay away from here and yet you come back to be tear apart by them. Is death what you wish for then?" The ghost girl asks.

"Who are you! Are you a student at Morning Star High?" The girl asks.

The ghost girl sigh at her question and seem not very interest to answer her question as she glares at her.

"I am the one asking the question, know your place." The ghost girl angrily spoke.

We notice the Shadow screaming in pain as the ghost girl became agitate and more are popping out from around us.

"Hey, stop making the ghost girl mad, do you have a death wish or something?" Luke ask.

Luke approach the girl ghost as he apologizes to her about our friend's rudeness and how we mistakenly arrive her. I notice the ghost girl becoming angry after Luke step in which was odd, as if he has a connection to this place or her.

"You!" The ghost interrupt.

"M-Me?" Luke spoke, nervously.

She became angry just by looking at him alone and she point at us which cause us to become cautious at her next move. I slowly pull out my weapon and I notice the girl about to grab her necklace holding a gem.

"Kill all intruders and don't let them go alive from here." The ghost girl command.

She floats in the air to disappear in the ceiling and the shadow began their assault on us as they began to change form like before.

"Let me show you guys my Persona and my potential to never steer from my own judgment ever again." The girl spoke.

She slowly clenches her necklace as it illuminates brightly and she glance toward the shadow with a confident look in her eyes.

"Come, Bahamut!" She yells.

A burst of light appears as she summons her Persona which cause the shadow to back away from the power light coming from her. I could see her Persona emerging from her and spreading his wings as he appears. We could see a dark-blue dragon with fangs jutting from his upper lips like a saber-tooth tiger would. Short studded spike travel from her back and her silver horns are long, and curving inward. This persona's wing are large compare to her body and I notice small shining black spike at the end of the wings. The persona watches us with his slitted purple eyes and she seem to be calm about the situation.

"I am Bahamut, I won't let anyone dare touch our judgment or else they will meet death if they do." Bahamut spoke.

The girl glance back at the exit and she approach me as she turns to face the exit and tug my sleeves to get my attention.

"Luck was it? I know you have a Persona so I need your help on making a path for us through the exit." She whispers.

"Got it, I will do what I can." I spoke, smiling.

She smiles at my respond and we face the crowd of shadow in front of us as I raise my weapon in the air and summoning my Persona.

"Agnostos Theos!" I summon.

My Persona emerge once more to help me get rid of the Shadow before me and we continue our assault. The girl looks at my Persona with a bit of disbelief in her eyes and became happy at my persona ability.

"I see, not a bad Persona." She smiles, as turn to face in front. "My name is Jane Hanamura, I hope we can get along from now on." Jane spoke, with a slight joy in her voice.

I nod as the Shadow became cautious at our Persona focusing to attack them all and we start to make our moves as we shout.

"Let's go!" Me and Jane spoke.

My persona snaps his finger as a force push shadow away from that specific spot and the dragon open her mouth to release a small ball of fire which burn the group of shadow. The Shadow became disorganize by our attack and became distress at our attempt to retaliate so we took our chance to pass them by.

"Okay, the Shadow are distracted, now let's move it people!" Jane command.

"Right!" Luke spoke.

We ran thought the hallways as the Shadow attempt to attack us from the side but our Persona interfere to such attempt with ease. While we slash, cut, or push them away at our end while keeping Luke safe. Jane path was clear as she pushes the shadow away with ease with her giant sword and we became shock at this girl strength.

"Wow, what a girl, huh?" Luke ask, shock.

I chuckle. "Yeah, good thing she is in our team." I spoke.

Luke nod as my reply and we continue moving forward toward out exit and when we reach the exit, One the shadow manage to sneak by and lunge at Lunge which cause me to stop and turn to face him.

"Luke!" I said.

I could see the wave of shadow we push by coming down the hallways and I hesitate to just run away from him. The sight of shadow made me cautious at my next move and I could hear Jane shouting at me. The pressure suddenly weights upon my shoulder and I knew someone is going to live and the other die. I am breathing heavily at the result and my body react as I stab the shadow to make it disappear and Luke became shock at my answer to that question.

"L-Luck…Wow, Hey what are yo-Ahhh!"

I quickly grab his arm to throw him toward Jane and he manage to land next to the door which I felt relief.

"You idiot! Are you throwing your life like that!?" Jane ask, angrily.

I sigh as I felt happy at my answer despite Jane's word and I felt a shadow attach to my back and I forcibly grab him to throw him away from me. Later, I felt more and more of them putting me down as I could only see darkness slowly surrounding me and I became unable to stand up. I could their shout of worry as I fell down into the floor and they began to trap me with their weight.

 _Is this the end for me…_

 ** _Are you going to give up already? Then you truly aren't her protagonist if you are acting like this. Yo….WE could do better, just shatter you gem and let me be free._**

I felt a shock as I could hear my voice resonate in my mind and I body instinctively bring my weapon up. I pull the gem from my weapon and look at the gem as if hesitating to shatter the diamond.

 ** _Do it! Let's me protect our cause and prove them wrong! Government, people, anyone are wrong about our judgement, just let me go wild!_**

I shatter the diamond as I froze from something and I felt new emotions overwhelming my entire mind.

[ **Luke POV** ]

I watch as a student risk my life for me and I felt disappointed at myself since the only reason I reach the rank of president was to protect student like him. I see those monster piling up and there is a silence with no struggle coming from Luck.

"I can't believe it!" Jane shook her head.

Suddenly, we felt something dangerous coming from that pile and we could hear soft laughter. This laughter was hard to describe as it holds no emotions of pity, mercy, or kindness but the thrill of something bad. The laugher became more clear as the shadow pile jump a bit and they became confuse just as us about what just happen to them. Soon, the pile is easily push away and I could see Luck coming from the pile with his right arm in the air.

"Luck!" I smile.

I start to approach him but Jane suddenly grab my arm and I turn to see her becoming nervous about something.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I ask.

"Impossible, his Shadow here and now?" Jane spoke, confuse and nervous.

 _His Shadow?_

I turn to face a chuckling Luck as he covers his right eyes with his right hand and I could see from his round glasses a change. I could see the eyes of a killer looking for a thrill and those yellow eyes are really confident at their ability to make it happen.


	5. Abnormality

[ **Chapter 4** ]

Abnormality

We gaze at the abnormal Luck acting very strange and the Shadow slowly approach him from behind. I became confuse as to why Jane didn't help him out and act really nervous around him. The whole horde of Shadow made an attempt to use the same tactic as before but he just rotates his body as he made a leap into the air to slash them all into piece. He lands into the floor like nothing and turn to face us with a grin. Jane respond with her sword aim toward him and Luck became puzzle at her reaction.

"Stay back Shadow! I don't want to hurt you but if I must, I will do so." Jane spoke, threating.

" **What are you talking about? I just manage to escape from that and save Luke.** " Luck? spoke, confuse.

Jane became puzzle at Luck respond but her anger still remains intact and I became confuse at Luck strange behavior.

"Why are you acting so strange? You seem to be enjoying killing those thing." I spoke, pausing for a bit. "And what with your voice?" I ask, holding my composure.

Luck turn to me with an embarrass smile as he scratches his head and he didn't seem to disagree to my previous statement which worry me.

" **Well it doesn't matter now, let's just leave from here and get back to class, alright?"** Luck? said.

Luck approach the door so we may follow him but Jane put his large sword between him and the exit. Luck turn to face Jane with his eyes lid lowering as to focus on her and I felt like a battle is going to start any second now. Strangely, Luck chuckle at Jane's action and smile as he points to himself.

" **Why are you so mistrust of other Jane? I am the protagonist, so you can trust me and let me help you with your trouble.** " Luck? ask.

I felt relief to hear him saying his old stuff and I touch Jane's shoulder to give her some comfort. She turns to face me as I nod at her and she finally lower her weapon down.

"Fine then, but if you do anything suspicious I will cut you down, you hear?" Jane spoke.

" **Got it.** " Luck? nods.

We all decide to step out the door to find ourselves outside of the school's entrance and the light suddenly appear as the sun became visible in the blue sky. I felt happy knowing we escape such dangerous place and I turn back to see them both back here as well.

[ **Luck POV** ]

 _August 22_

Monday

 _ **Lunchtime**_

I could feel the tension from earlier leaving the atmosphere which made me feel at ease and I notice Luke turn to face with a smile.

"What a terrible place.." Luke spoke, smiling weakly.

"Oh, you mean the Hotspot?" Jane reply.

"Hotspot?" I ask, curious.

Jane glance at me as she became cautious at me from my sudden change of behavior and I also became curios is to why I change as well.

"For starter, that's the name I give to that place since it reminds me of a haunt place where paranormal activity resides. Henceforth, a Hotspot." Jane nod, approvingly.

I stare at the prideful girl as she became impress at her own word and Luke began to think on the matter.

"If what you are saying is true, doesn't this Hotspot relate to the strange abnormality occurring in our school?" Luke ask, seriously.

"Abnormality? What kind of abnormality occur here? Beside the Hotspot we just went in." I spoke, curious.

"Oh right, you haven't been here for this three years, huh?" Luke reply, thinking. "Well, it all start when I became a Sophomore, people mysterious began to go missing and this school made a huge name for them self…" Luke sigh, depress.

I notice Luke depress face as he endures such hardship as a student council president but she shook his head to give his best smile he can give to us.

"At any rate, the trauma didn't end there." Luke spoke, holding his anger. "After a countless search for the culprit, corpse suddenly began to show at random and cause many students to become afraid at this person, whoever this was." Luke explain.

"But it wasn't a person who was killing them, but rather a ghost kills any person who traverse to the other side and body pop from there into our reality." Jane suddenly, spoke

Luke became surprise at Jane's shocking respond to his past and he wanted to know more about her theory relating that Hotspot to the missing people.

"What do you mean by that!" Luke ask.

Jane sigh. "What I am saying is that the people who enter, like you two for example, could go missing for a while and the Shadow from that place would of kill you. In other words, you two would of die and go missing like the others who once enter the Hotspot if Luck didn't awaken to his Persona or if I didn't intervene." Jane explain.

Luke became shock at Jane's theory and became angry as he grabs her arm very tightly and Jane became silence as she remains calm.

"Are you saying, you had this power from the very beginning and you did nothing to rescue the student from such dangerous place!" Luke angrily state.

I became awkward at the situation from both of them and I notice a couple of student passing by noticing the whole ordeal.

"Ummm, guys?" I spoke.

Jane became silence at Luke sudden answer and Luke wasn't so eager to let this question go unanswered but Jane smack Luke's hand away from her.

"I did try that! I was alone all this time and I can only do so much with myself so stop putting your stupid trouble on me!" Jane spoke, fiercely.

Luke became silence as he looks down with shame and Jane did the same thing as she grabs her shoulder. I, in the other hand became more focus on the student whispering about us and I immediately grab both of them so we can talk more in a private place. We reach the outside side of the school and I turn to see them very confuse and angry at their powerless self. I need to do something about their problem before they can hurt each other even more.

"Listen you two, you two have responsibility to do and that's fine what you think but!" I spoke, raising my hand. "You two can rely on others and we can accomplish even more together than alone, rely on me if you can since I am involve on this matter too." I explain, smiling.

They look at me and listen to my speech as they remain silence for a brief second until they burst in laughter.

"Hey, I really meant that, you two have the potential to be main character." I chuckle.

"I don't know why I became angry, but you are right Luck, and I am sorry Jane." Luke sigh. "I should of seeing your side of the story before saying my opinion and give false judgment." Luck said.

"It's okay, it is my bad as well since I don't trust other so I thought I could do it by myself and I paid the price for it, I am truly sorry." Jane spoke.

I became happy at those two making up and letting their past stay in the past and so I became excite to meet such individual as those two that I could hold my excitement.

"Excellent! Seeing such friendship! Such personality as the like of you really make me feel alive and more excite to be the protagonist." I spoke, excitedly as I began to breath heavily.

"Wow, easy there, you should slow down and you are freaking me out with your drooling and stuff." Jane spoke, blushing.

Luke laugh. "I think it suit him." Luke smile.

I slowly calm down my excitement as I took some deep breath and focus on them to cheer them on.

"My bad, but I do really mean by you two having such potential unlike the others. So, don't go saying you aren't anything special, I know when someone is unique." I explain.

Both of them seem really happy about themselves due to my speech and I felt like my beauty has increase to some degree. Luke pull out his phone to become scare as he glances at his clock and put it back on his pocket.

"Guys, lunchtime is almost over so we need to go back to our homeroom." Luke said.

"Then let's resume our previous conversation for tomorrow and focus on class, is this idea look reasonable enough?" Jane ask.

"No problem." Luke nod.

"I can agree to it." I reply.

We all nod at the plan and Jane quickly left the area as Luke approach me with something on his mind.

"Hey Luck, I need you to come with me to the main office so we can have an excuse for that time gap." Luke spoke.

"Oh? What kind of excuse are you going to say?" I ask.

"Like you help me with my paperwork, move some boxes, and speak with teacher about their paperwork and such. Don't worry, you can count me on this." Luke explain, confidently.

"All right." I nod.

I follow Luke's plan as we march on into the main hallways and look turn to face the three door from our right. He turns a sharp right to the closest door close to us and we enter to a room with people waiting for people in there. I could see a woman on her counter behind the long counter and Luke speak to that woman.

"Hello miss, I want to report myself and the transfer student, Luck. We were very busy with minor chores from the student council and I came here to report such detail in case people were wondering for us." Luke explain.

"Ah Luke, the student council were getting pretty worry for your sudden absence. I am glad you were doing your job after all." The woman spoke, relief.

 _Wow, Luke sure is something else if she became worry for him and his other peers._

"I understand, I will let the principle and the teachers know about your doings." The woman smile.

"Thank!" Luke smile.

Luke walk out the office and I follow him to the main hallways, he became happy about something but the sound of the bell rang across the hallways which cause me not to ask him about it.

"Oh, I forgot to say this to you but ever since those case of missing people. We, teacher, and principle decide to keep all of the student in one class for the time being." Luke explain.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask, curious.

"The homeroom will be your only class for half of the semester or until this problem calm down. So, just read your homeroom from the paper in the main hallways and head there for today." Luke said.

"Got it, I think it was C-5 for my homeroom." I reply, smiling.

"Really! That's my homeroom too!" Luke happily said.

Luke became excite for me being with him in that class and we head toward our classroom as we chat about each other. We made it to the 3rd floor of C-5 and Luke open the door as we enter to see students looking at us which made me feel like a disturb their study.

"Oh? Luke."

I turn to face forward to see a dark haired young man with a suit and a red tie hiding behind the suit. I could see a pair of black pants and brown shoes. He smiles as he sees us with his two brown eyes and he seem to be teacher of the class.

"Hello Mr. Robert." Luke spoke.

"I receive word about your arrival from the main office and the attendant office so you can take your seat right away." Mr. Robert spoke.

Luke nod as he took his seat and the teacher look at me as he coughs to get everyone attention.

"Listen everyone, as of today we have a new student joining this class so I want you to make him feel at home, alright?" The teacher explains. "Is time to take the spotlight Mr. Luck." Mr. Robert smile.

I approach toward the center of the room as I feel everyone gaze toward me and I could hear whisper but I remain confident.

"My name is Luck Arclight, nice to meet you all." I introduce.

"He seem rather normal?"

"I wonder why he came here in the first place?"

I could hear them despite them not hiding their opinion very well but the teacher clap to making stop.

"Okay, enough with the introduction. Take your seat Luck and we can resume our study, but don't worry, I will hand out to you the study we learn from the time you and Luke didn't show up." Mr. Robert explain.

"Right." I nod.

I turn to see Luke sitting to the farthest back and closest to the window as he points toward the chair in front of him. Luke seem very prepare and so I sat in front of him since we share a common knowledge.

"Nice, now we can talk without worry about the Hotspot." Luke happily spoke.

"Yeah, I wonder where Jane gone off to? If we only we can talk about it together a bit more." I ask, smiling.

Suddenly, the class's door shot open to reveal Jane coming from the door and she came into the class. I could hear people whispering again at Jane's arrival and I began to listen to them.

 _"Ugh, it's miss perfect."_

 _"Why do I share a class with her and homeroom of all.."_

 _"Look at her, she just walks like she owns the place."_

I felt angry at the student around here insult their peers like that and Luke notice as he became silence at their comment.

"Ah, welcome back Ms. Jane. You can your seat, we just started with our study so please take your seat anywhere for now." Mr. Robert smile.

Jane nod to the teacher's word and I see slowly taking her seat right next to Luke and we that resume class. I spend my time focus on class since Jane became silence and Luke didn't want to bother us so we stay focus on class.

 _August 22_

Monday

 _ **After School**_

The sound of the bell rang as the student began to leave the class for home and I get up to leave the school. I turn back to see Jane already left the class but Luke remain in class as he was waiting for me.

"Hey, I want to talk about something with you. Do you mind if you listen to my selfish request." Luke asks.

Luke is acting a bit weird and serious about this request of his and I didn't mid to listen to his problem.

"I don't mind, what's this request of yours since you sound serious." I spoke.

"Well…" Luke trail off, sighing. "Listen, this may sound dumb to you but I want us to go back to Hotspot again?" Luke spoke.

I became shock at Luke's bold request since he is the one person that wanted to leave from there in the first place. I notice Luke's eyes as a sign of a boy looking for something or rather, helping those who need protecting. I smile at his courage to help another and I understand that feeling pretty well.

"Sure, I don't mind." I reply.

"Really? Excellent! I do owe you again and we can do it after school tomorrow." Luke explain.

"Sound good." I nod.

"All right! I'll see you tomorrow then, later!" Luke said.

Luke left the classroom to do his own business and I decide to leave the school since I have no other business here until I found something to do. I march down to the 1st floor and I notice all of the student already gone. I check my pocket to call Amy but I notice it was empty and I began to panic.

 _Oh no! I forgot it back at Midnight…_

I sigh as I felt really dumb for leaving something so important back at my room as walk toward the entrance I notice a young girl coming out from the office room from before. The girl has dark-brown hair reaching below the ears with bangs swept to her right and held by a few hairpins. Our eyes meet as I see her green-blue color eyes watching me from afar with thick lashes. She wears a black V-neck button shirt with the four-pointed star imprint on it and a paint-stained light blue jeans that are rolled up to her ankles. I glance down to see black angle high boots and felt I know her from somewhere but nothing came to mind. She smiles at me and wave at me which cause me to do the same thing. A couple student began to gather around here and I know she is the popular girl around here. I went outside of the school and figure out a way to go back to Amy's bar. I notice Amy's car from far away and quickly approach it. She lowers her window to me and began to dangle my phone to me as I became embarrass at my mistake.

"It seem someone forgot their phone today? I wonder if he can manage to reach from the school to my place, hmmm?" Amy think, as she glances at me.

"I apologize, I was just really exciting to get here and plus! I meet some friend already." I smile.

I open the door to get in the car and Amy smile after I reveal my result of the day.

"That's good, you making good process for someone that is new to New York. In fact, I am impress, nice job kid." Amy smile.

I felt very pride after getting receive Amy's word of praise and with that, we decide to head home for the day.

 _August 22_

Monday

 _ **Evening**_

It took a while to reach the bar but we manage somehow and we enter my new home. Amy began preparing for her work as she organizes the beverages and I want to help out but I knew she will reject as I have no courage to ask. I decide to ask about the direction I need to take from here to stop so I won't cause problems for her. I took a seat in one the chair near the counter closest to her and began to speak her about it.

"Amy, can you tell me the direction I need to take to reach Morning Start High school?" I ask.

"Sure kid, all you need to do is take the 7th Avenue to reach the 57 Street Subway Station. From there it will take around two stop before reaching the Morning High Station, they really made that station well for new students." Amy explain.

I began to remember all the information I need and I felt confident I could make it there this time so I nod at her.

"Good, and in case I forget to tell you, I will give you the key to this bar in case you want to wander around, which I know you do." Amy smile.

"Yeah, thanks Amy." I reply, happily.

"No problem kid." Amy smile. "Also, your room is already clean from the boxes yesterday so you reorganize your room now." Amy explain.

I immediately head toward my room as I open the door, I could see my spacious room with no boxes in sight. I felt happy to see a spacious room and I felt a bit tire than usual, perhaps it was all that happen at school and the Hotspot. I lay down my bed as my eyes felt heavy to keep them up and so I felt into deep sleep. As time pass, I suddenly feel my myself standing up which is weird and I slowly open my eyes to find myself inside a small blue arcade room with two people sitting down. I notice the games shelf on the right side of the room as the screen face me and to left are the two people. An old man with a long nose, pointing ears and bulging, bloodshot eyes appear to be sitting down and waiting for someone as he taps his finger on the table. He wears a black suit with white gloves and I turn to face the girl sitting on her own chair. The young girl has long platinum blond hair and two golden eyes watching with me. I notice she is wearing strange blue clothing like an attendant and carrying large book saying Le Grimoirewith a blue ribbon page marker with a butterfly imprinted on the marker. The old man chuckle at my appearance as if excite of something coming up.

"It seem you have a very interesting fate and your involvement has stir up a very powerful being to take notice of you." The old man chuckle "Let's start from the beginning, my name is Igor and I am pleased to finally meet you at long last" Igor spoke.

Igor slowly turn to face the quiet young girl and she nod as she turns to face with to give her introduction.

"My name is Martha, and I shall assist you toward your journey and guiding you for your better judgment." Martha explain.

I became puzzle at this two person appearing in my dream and I was wondering if they are relating to that Philemon guy from yesterday.

"Welcome the Velvet Room, this place exists between realm and reality, mind and matter. Only those has form a contract may enter and in the future, we can surely find your true judgment after the long ordeal that await you." Igor explain.

[ **Chapter 4 End** ]


	6. The Past's Mistakes

[ **Chapter 5** ]

The Past's Mistakes

I became stun at this people inside my dream and I slowly began to wonder if this is even a dream at all. I approach them as lonesome chair is near them and I took my seat before speaking to them.

"Igor, was it? What do you mean by a powerful being involvement with me?" I ask.

The old man remain silence at my question as to keep it a secret from me which didn't make sense since my life would be in danger.

"Sorry, we are here to aid your judgment and not reveal anything that may cause you to lose your way from your true judgment." Igor explain. "When the time come, we will help you in another way involving fusion, but that explanation will have to come for a later time. Until next time we meet again." Igor smile.

I felt puzzle at what he says as if he knows I would fall asleep and I felt very drowsy which cause me to fall to sleep right in the chair.

 _August 23_

Tuesday

 ** _Early Morning_**

I open my eye to see myself in my room and I felt great as I took an early nap which may be the reason why I felt good today. I took a good look at my room as sit in my bed for a second to see my room more clearly. The desk in front of me seem like a good place to study if I have the extra time and a couch in the middle of the room with its on round table. To my right is a window that let me see the Time Square which is a great sight and I notice a large shelf close to the bed which I didn't see. It seems this is my whole room now as I may come here to add my own things but school is calling me so I gather my stuff before departing.

 _What a strange dream? I hope it isn't relate to that Hotspot or maybe a ghost is following me…_

After I got ready as I discard such thoughts, I headed down to see Amy cleaning the dishes from last night work and notice a glass of brown liquid on the counter. I approach the counter to get the attention of the hard worker Amy glancing up to me.

"Good morning Luck, I knew you were going to wake up early today too, and so I prepare a hot chocolate for you." Amy spoke.

"Really? I am sorry if I made you work extra hard for me." I reply, sadden.

"Nah, its fine, I had a little extra time so enjoy the chocolate before you leave." Amy smile.

Amy resume her work as I instantly grab the chocolate to drink it quickly and give it back to Amy as I left the Midnight for School. I came out to see a long, stretch road as buildings stand tall and people constantly walk around to the Time Square nearby. I glance at the street post to find myself at 7th avenue like Amy told me and now I need to find this 57 Street Subway Station. I look to my right to see the path to the Time Square and not the place I am looking for, I turn to my left to see a suspicious place that peak my interest. I decide to head to my left for a start and I manage to find the train station and I walk down the stairs. After a while of traveling the train, I arrive to school and I walk up the stair to see the school from here. I see Luke at the School's entrance as he is waiting for me since we study in the same homeroom. I walk pass the busy street to reach Luke as he happily waves upon my arrival.

"Hey Luck, it's good to see you again." Luke smile.

"Same, but are you sure you are ready for Hotspot?" I ask, slightly worry.

Luke became silence at our plan we made from yesterday and he sight with a determination face as he looks at me.

"Yes, after school we will go there and make Jane teach us to enter that place. We need to make sure nobody will suffer that dangerous place alone and we alone can accomplish this." Luke explain.

"I see, all of this plan is to safe the student who accidentally enter Hotspot, huh?" I ask, amaze.

"Yes, I know I don't have the power like you or Jane.." Luke pause, as clench his fist. "But even so, I want to keep all of the student safe since that's my job and I don't want to see another family suffer because I was weak." Luke mutter.

I sympathy for Luke, I feel like those three years was horrible for him to endure of missing kid and the dead bodies.

 _He is strong, strong than anyone that I know for sure._

"Okay, you can count in me so don't worry about it. We can manage with the three of us." I spoke.

Luke smile at my respond to help him out and with that Luke nod as we walk toward our homeroom, C-5. We arrive a bit early so we spend time talking about random thing until all the students arrive. Jane appear just in time and I can probably guess where she went, and with that, we resume class as usual. After a couple of hours of listening to Mr. Robert teaching and working on assignments, I began to wander off thinking about Hotspot.

 _Hotspot…Why does that place exist and that ghost girl seem to be the leader if she can take command on those Shadow…I can't figure it out alone…_

"Mr. Luck."

I snap out of my trance as I hear my teacher calling my name and I turn to see all my peers watching me as I did something.

"Yes?" I ask, nervous.

"I hope you were listening to our lecture and I was wondering if you can answer this question if you did." Mr. Robert smile.

I felt like I was in a lot of trouble if I didn't answer this question right and I felt pressure building up as I adjust my glasses to focus on his question.

"We were talking about this world is full of mystery relating to the paranormal and how we see it as a threat or not. So, Mr. Luck, what's the name of the ghost that say to haunt the Windsor Forest and the Great Park?" The teacher asks.

I can feel the other student's eyes piercing through my soul as I gulp at the question and I began to focus on the question. I remember hearing a name involving those two location and I felt like this answer was the only thing I have.

"Herne, the hunter?" I spoke, unsure.

"Correct Mr. Luck, Herne the Hunter is indeed the right ghost that haunt those locations. The ghost wasn't so popular until William Shakespeare's play, The merry Wives of Windsor made the ghost popular and has being told as a English folklore to this day." Mr. Robert explain.

I felt relief for getting the question right and I felt the student whispering as they seem to be impress by my knowledge. I felt like I learn something for today class and listening to his lecture. Class resume as usual without any problems, Lunchtime came and go until we manage to keep our cool as the end of the school reach its point. Mr. Robert say his farewell to all of us and we manage to catch Jane so we can speak about our plan to her.

 _August 23_

Tuesday

 **After School**

"Jane, we want to talk with you about something relating to Hotspot." I ask.

"Do you want to find a way to enter that place, right?" Jane spoke.

I turn to Luke as he became silence at her respond but her eyes remain unchanged and so I nod at her question. She sigh at us as she glance at the students leaving the classroom and leaving us alone.

"What do you want to accomplish by going there? That place is very dangerous and it can cost your life if you aren't prepared." Jane explain.

"We know but I want to make sure no students ever set foot in that place and if they do, we can rescue them before they are kill by the Shadow." Luke reply.

Jane turn to face Luke with a slight angry expression and in the end, she is probably worry about him the most since he lacks a Persona.

"Its fine if Luck can come in but you? Ha, you are just asking to be kill by them and I don't if you can manage to survive another trip." Jane spoke, truthfully.

"Y-You may be right, I don't have any power like you and him but still…i.." Luke stutter, as he looks down and hiding his face from us.

I understand that feeling very well, when everyone tells you it isn't possible and how powerless you are facing against that huge monster. That feeing hurt most but I overcome that feeling as I believe in myself I could of accomplish.

"I think he can do it, I will be there to protect him and you as well. So, I don't mind if he doesn't have a Persona, isn't that right Luke?" I ask, smiling.

I smile as I see Luke turn to face me and he nod as his smile and courage slowly build up from me. The both of us turn to Jane she became irritate by our curiosity but she smiles at the end as she nods at our approval which cause Luke to be excite.

"All right, but don't blame me if anything bad happen to you then. I will do my best to protect you and I expect great thing from you Luck." Jane explain, smiling.

"Right!" Luke smile.

"I will do my best as a protagonist." I nod.

"All right I will meet you at the school main entrance, where the glass statue of the Morning Start High school symbol is. I will explain the details later so let's split here and prepare ourselves until then." Jane explain.

We all split from the 3rd floor to do our things so we can explore Hotspot and I went to the 1st floor to wait for the others. As I climb from the 2nd floor to the 1st floor, I notice the same girl from yesterday being surround by three guys in the corner. I notice that most of the students are gone from this floor and the remain students here are too afraid to stand up to those guys. I notice the girl becoming very uncomfortable to their flirt and I need to do something.

" _Let's trick them._ "

I hear that familiar voice inside me once more and I became shock hearing here in the real world. An idea occurs to me as I smile and move my glasses upward at my incredible success rate. I took some deep breath and soon I inhale the air as I turn to face the stairs.

"Mr. Robert, can you come her for a second, I have a question I need to ask you." I yell, extremely loud.

There is a silence after my yell and soon I could hear some footstep running away from me. I grin as I hide my chuckle from the students near me and I manage to regain my normal self and I became curious on who this person was talking inside of me. Every time he spoke inside my head, I get new emotion and feelings I wouldn't never thought of using.

"Hey"

My open widen at the girlish voice speaking to me from behind me and I turn to see the girl calling out to me.

"Ummm, how can I help you today?" I ask.

"I came here to thank you for what you have done for me, so thank you very much." The girl spoke, kindly.

"Oh that? So you notice the plan, huh?" I ask, embarrass.

"Yeah, it was a good plan and I am grateful for what you have done for me." She smiles.

I felt her smile being so powerful from the other girls and I didn't understand why she seem so familiar to me.

"Anyways, what your name? I have seeing you yesterday and I still haven't heard you name." I spoke.

The girl became shock at my question and I didn't understand why she react like that but she nods regardless.

"I haven't meet someone that haven't heard my name but it is nice to meet people like this once in a while." The girl chuckle, joyfully. "My name is Ayakane Koifumi, but you can call me Aya." Aya smile.

I began to think around that name as I became silent for a brief second until it hit me and my eyes widen at the shock.

"Wait! Ayakane, that famous artist that was interview in TV and magazine." I ask, surprise.

"Indeed, nice to meet you" Aya smile.

 _That would explain the group of student heading toward her after school._

"Same here, I would have never thought of meeting a celebrity here." I smile.

"It isn't a big deal, I prefer if people can talk me like a normal person. Oh, I didn't catch your name?" Aya ask.

"Right, my name is Luck Arclight." I reply.

"Luck, huh? Well Luck, I need to head back to art class so I will see you." Aya said.

"I understand, I'll see you tomorrow." I smile

Ayakane bow as she took her leave and I decide to head toward the main entrance of the school to find this suppose statue of the school's insignia. I found Jane and Luke waiting for me at the entrance and with all of us here, we can now resume our exploration.

"It seems we all here and so, lets head toward the statue now." Jane spoke.

"Statue? But I haven't seeing it anywhere in this past two days?" I ask, curious.

"The statue is well hidden from the new student but it is here I can assure you." Luke answer.

I felt puzzle at Luke's explanation but I remain silence as I follow those two as head behind the large bushes. We reach to a four-pointed star hiding behind those thick, large bushes and preventing the outside looking at the glass statue. The star is slowly rotating and I could see a plate fill with name on the bottom. Luke became depress as he looks away and Jane began to search around his bag for something. I became curious at the name written in the plate and I need to ask Luke about it.

"So, whose name are written here? Start student? Teacher? Stu-"

"The decease."

I pause with shock as Luke announce the answer to me and I slowly back away from the plate to pay my respect. Now I understand why Luke wasn't so thrill to see the statue since it only reminds of him of his past failures. I notice a huge amount of name written here and it made me feel sick to my stomach to see dead body day after day back in the past.

"Oh, I found them" Jane interrupt.

I turn around to see Jane pulling a handgun from her bag and later pulling a revolver from the same bag. Luke's depress face took a glance at the weapon to quickly recover to his formal self and became cautious of her.

"Wow! You can't bring lethal weapon in school property!" Luke spoke.

"I knew you would of disagree to use these weapons, but we need them to fight against the Shadow in Hotspot." Jane explain.

Jane approach me to hand me the revolver and I felt a bit of weight on this gun which made me feel uncomfortable to say.

"Hey, either you take the gun and live or don't and die, because those Shadows don't hesitate to kill you." Jane angrily spoke.

I nod at her with as I grip the weapon with more confident and it sort of feel right for me, meanwhile Luke wasn't so thrill to see student handling dangerous weapon.

"I will allow them but please don't show them to the other students, okay?" Luke sigh. "Anyways, moving on into the point subject, how we can travel from here to the Hotspot? I don't see any door or anything that can lead us there in the first place." Luke ask.

Jane look toward the rotating glass start and we look at it as well with a confuse look at it.

"The statue? What about it?" I ask.

"It isn't the statue itself that is interesting, but rather the reflection that it makes. If we can see our own reflection within it, it will be enough to warp ourselves inside the Hotspot." Jane explains.

"Is that really all the requirements? I mean, me and Luck manage to enter the Hotspot from the 3rd floor on the bathroom." Luke spoke.

Jane began to think on that little details and she became confuse as well.

"You got me there, even I don't know why you two were able to accomplish something like that. Perhaps Luck was your ticket there." Jane said.

"Me?" I ask.

"Yes, the other requirement is to have the potential to wield a Persona. You miraculously enter that place for that purpose alone." Jane nod.

"Sooooo, the other student that went missing during this past three years also have the potential to wield this Persona?" Luke ask.

Luke became very fascinating on this subject since it relates to his past and Jane sigh at Luke's eagerness to find the truth.

"I don't know…" Jane mumble.

"Huh?" Luke spoke, shock.

"What I mean is that I don't know why they were all send there and for what purpose they serve is a mystery as well. The creation of Hotspot, the ghost girl, and the missing people entering Hotspot are all a mystery to me as well." Jane explain.

Luke felt overwhelm by all of this and as I too felt the same thing but I knew she wanted to seek answer to this strange phenomenon.

"I see…" Luke mutter, holding his head.

We all became silent at the slight truth behind the missing people and Jane's eyes widen after realizing something as she checks on her bag once more. She pulls out a video camera and two flashlights.

"What are those for?" I ask.

"I forgot to mention that Hotspot can suddenly become darker than humanly possible and therefore I brought this night vision camera and two spare flashlights to walk inside of it." Jane explain.

"Darker? I hardly doubt it, since it was very dark to begin with and it made it very difficult to move there even with the moon lighting our path. I don't think it can get any darker than that" Luke spoke, scratching his head.

"Oh, trust me on this." Jane chuckle.

I felt like I need to take the camera after hearing Jane's chuckle for the first time at Luke's question. I open the small screen to see where the camera see and I could change it into night-vision mode. Luke and Jane pick up the flashlights as Jane nod at our picks.

"Okay, the preparation are set, let's go. All we need to do now is to look at our self through the mirror." Jane explains.

Me and Luke nod at Jane's instruction so we all look at the refection to see our whole area slowly consume by darkness. The darkness fill the statue and we all turn around to see nothing but pitch black than any human could possibly handle it. I couldn't see nothing but darkness as if I became blind but the light from Jane's flashlight say the differ. She points at her safe which reveal a prideful smile and Luke became silence at the darkness.

"See, good thing I came prepare for this, huh?" Jane proudly ask.

"Yeah, yeah.." Luke mutter.

Luke manage to turn the light while I open the screen to see the whole area a bit better than those flashlights. I look around the sky to see nothing of the moon or star ever appearing there which me feel far away from home. I look at the abandoned school building better now as the glasses are shatter and it seem old and forgotten by the world.

"Okay, let's move in quietly and turn on the light when necessary. Luck will be our guide and we will watch everything from his screen until trouble arise." Jane explain.

"Right! Man, this atmosphere make us like ghost hunter. huh? I mean the darkness surrounding us, we looking for the paranormal inside an abandoned building to find the truth to who know how and who know where?" Luke excitedly explain.

"Yeah, I agree. This make it like an adventure for us ghost hunter." I chuckle.

"You know what, I actually kind of see it now that you mention it." Jane smile.

We all felt happy as we spoke at each other about our team and we quietly continue walking inside of enemy territory. As we enter the familiar main hallways, I stop at my track as I spot the ghost girl looking at me from above.

"Stop." I whisper.

Both of them immediately stop without making any noise and look at my camera to become shock at the sight of the ghost girl.

"I guess once wasn't enough. You are all here for seconds…" The ghost girl spoke, holding back her anger. "People that bully sure are stupid no matter how you look at them and so.." She trails off.

I notice another horde of Shadow appearing from nowhere and surrounding us yet again. Luke and Jane turn their flashlight to see the Shadow more clearly.

"Crap! A trap!" Jane spoke, angrily.

The door behind us close as it made a loud thud and I became ready to fight since I felt confident at doing it again but the sight of that monster soon left me with despair. The sound of chain rattling in the hallways made Luke frozen in her as he points toward the monster from yesterday and fell into the floor.

"Oh no, not her." Luke spoke, scare.

Jane didn't falter as she pulls her gun and began to shoot the beast down but Jane became surprise to see not a small scratch on the Shadow.

"You will pay with your life dearly." The ghost girl finish, angrily.

The big Shadow screech very loudly as we all cover our ear and making us unable to move without hearing that unbearable scream of hers. The Shadow took this chance to take down Jane from behind me and I became trap as well. The scream finally stop and I still had hope as I gently pull the gem from my weapon. I couldn't shatter with them in my way so I pull my arm out but the big Shadow step on my arm causing me to release my gem.

 _No!_

[ **Luke POV** ]

I watch in horror as my friend become trap by those Shadow and I became paralyze with fear as I see the monster watching me. I felt useless just like before and I haven't change ever since I became the president.

 _I am so powerless, even with this new responsibility I can't even protect my own friends.._

"You are useless, Student council president, Luke Autumn."

I became shock as the ghost girl spoke my full name and I look up to see her grinning at my failure. She seems very familiar to me when I took a good look at her and ignoring that night gown of hers.

"You know me? Who are you!" I demand.

The ghost girl laugh at my question as my voice tone become weak and with fear lingering in my voice regardless of my anger inside.

"You don't remember her, huh? Well, it doesn't matter in the end. The death can't speak after all and you were indeed useless to us back there and even now to them."

I fell into my knees as she was telling the truth, everything I did was and is a failure to the end. I could see the big shadow approaching me and it raise his right fist into the air but It didn't matter. I accepted this fate for a while now and so I close my eye as I thoughts of my last word.

 _Maybe…dying isn't so bad after all…at least, I can be forgiven by them if I join them.._

"You are wrong!"

I open my eyes in shock as I turn to face Luck fighting back as use his knife to drag himself out and how he manage to speak his opinion to them.

"Luke is a strong guy, he won't be beaten so easily since his judgment is very powerful to be falter by the like of you!" Luke scream.

 _My…judgment?_

"You still have the will to fight back? Very well, I should end your life first" The ghost girl spoke.

I gasp as the big monster lost interest on me and went toward the immobilize Luck.

"You are right, I was weak and useless back then.." I spoke, sadly. "I wanted to keep everyone safe but after the corpse were found. I knew I had no chance of helping no one and yet I remain there, alone." I explain.

"Tch! You still talking, why don't you just die already!" The ghost girl scream.

I felt anger developing inside me and I kept it inside me for a very long time and this time, I will speak my judgment to anyone that dare oppose me.

"No! You shut up!" I scream angrily, as I stand up to face her. "The killing, the missing people and you are calling me the bad guy! Screw you! You are the scumbag that kill all those innocent students!" I spoke.

I felt my never-ending anger slowly coming down as I can sense power overwhelming me as I speak my last.

"My judgment has been right from the very beginning and I will protect anyone from you!" I scream.

" _Indeed, this is thy judgment. Let's everyone know our cause. I can proudly announce myself to you after a very long time"_

I felt pain in my head and I grab my head as the pain continue to build up inside and I began to focus on the voice. I see a pair of tonfa forming right before me and a jewel dangling from a vine, sort of an earring. I felt my clothing began to change like Luck and I felt joy at this new power.

" _Don't let anyone give you false judgment, false truth, only you, with your own two eyes can see the judgment everyone is seeking. Now, scream my name and we can protect anyone you want me to."_

I put the earring in my left ear cuff and I tightly grab my weapon to prepare myself to fight with my judgment. I gently raise my right hand to touch the jewel dangling from my left ear and shout his name.

"Herne, The Hunter!" I shout.

 **[Chapter 5 End]**


	7. Crossroad of Fate

[ **Chapter 6** ]

Crossroad of Fate

[?]

 _August 23_

Tuesday

 **Lunchtime**

After a long lecture from Mr. Robert, lunchtime arrive just in time as I became hungry and I wanted to invite the president for lunch like we usually do. As I nod to myself at my idea, I could hear his voice and I turn to see him with a boy and a girl. I became surprise to see Luke hanging out with the other students as he always remains focus with his work and talk with the other student council. I began to listen to their conversation a bit as I became curious as to why he hangs out with them in the first place.

"Why don't we eat together?" Luke spoke.

"Nope." The girl spoke.

"Come now, he is probably want to learn more about Hotspot and all." The boy smile.

 _Hotspot?_

The girl became irritate by those two as she brought her own lunch and sight as she couldn't enjoy her lunch in peace.

"Fine, but let's do it somewhere else.." The girl slowly turn around.

I immediately look away from them but still listening to their chatting and I could feel her stare behind me.

"Private." She finishes.

I became nervous at that girl's stare and I see them leaving the classroom with me left behind like always. I sigh at my weak will to speak my mind and I couldn't help it since I have no strength to do so. I get up so I can eat my lunch back at my safest place, the student council room. I walk to the 3rd floor to find my favorite room where all the student council meet and discuss the future of the school, but I often use It to with the president and others. I open the door to see girl with chest-length black hair styled into double braid and bright blue eyes moving along as she read a book with her black-frame glasses make her look smart. I immediately notice her dark blazer and I look down to see her red skirt with knee high sock as she wore brown shoes. I smile at the sight of a friend and I close the door so I wouldn't disturb the student council's treasurer. I always dream of becoming a person such as her, with no fear of speaking her mind or having the strength to do anything she put her mind into. I took my seat opposite of her as I brought my lunch into the table and she glace up as she notices my presence in the room.

"Satoru Miyahara? Why are you doing in this room? Didn't you plan to eat with the prez today?" She asks.

I flinch at Naomi Yamashita good guess and all I can respond is with a weak laugh as I try to forget that plan for today.

"Well, the president was busy with stuff and I didn't want to bother him, hehehe…" I spoke weakly.

"I see.." Naomi mumble, and began focusing on her book.

I hate myself for not able to change who I am and the same day keep repeating over and over if I don't do something about my problem.

"You haven't change, Satoru." Naomi spoke.

"Huh!? W-What do you mean I haven't change?" I ask, nervously.

I notice her stop reading for a second before sighting and continue reading her passage as I became shock at my problem slowly revealing to her.

"It's nothing, forget what I say." Naomi said.

"Oh…right…let's…forget.." I mumble.

I stare at my lunchbox as I began to think on how the president is so strong with his judgment and I wonder where is he going to reach with that power of his. If only I had ¼ of that power, then I can be proud of myself if I can achieve greater things like him.

 _But…I can't._

[ **Luke POV** ]

My Persona emerge from inside of me as the burst of light push away all the weak Shadow that hinder my friends which free them. My Persona is man wearing a black bodysuit with silver on his arms, silver shoulder guards and body armor. A black tattered cloak flow in the air as he looks at my enemy before me and his silver helmet with a pair of antlers on top of it. I notice a white human face mask covering his face and riding on top of a pale white horse with manes and green fiery eyes. Herne is holding a white horn of a ram's horn on his left hand and I felt proud at myself for summoning my own Persona.

"What is this?" The ghost girl spoke, shock. "It doesn't matter, kill them all and be done with." She commands.

The ghost girl became uninterest on us as she left the room and letting the big Shadow handle us for the time being. The giant Shadow roar at her command and I stood my ground this time as Jane and Luck began taking their battle stance.

 _No longer I become useless to them and those who were a victim to you!_

[ **Luck POV** ]

I took my distance from the big Shadow as he began to prepare herself to fight for real and we all reunite as we stand up together but this time we have Luke helping. Luke attire change into a tight white turtleneck sleeveless shirt, an open light-grey high collar jacket with one left long sleeve. I could see black diamonds shape patter on his collar and he has dark-blue loose pants. The legs are tuck in a pair of black leather knee high silver tips boots with white belts around his legs. I could also see one black long right glove with neon-blue and green vines pattern on it. He wears a white deer mask that cover the top half of his face and a pair of white antler. I felt happy for him to realize his potential like us and I turn to face our new opponent.

"Listen everyone, this will be our first time acting as a group so let's go our best here." Jane spoke.

"Right, we will beat this Shadow to prove ourselves." I spoke.

"Agree, lets win this for their sake as well!" Luke smile.

The big shadow dissolve into black ooze and it is replacing by a powerful being taking its place. A young girl with light-green hair appear and light-green eyes watch us with anger. I became uncomfortable as she wore nothing but scale covering his private part and she look like a mermaid with two flaming skulls orbiting around her.

"Everyone, let's go!" Jane spoke.

Together we sprint toward the enemy to become closer to her and she prepare for anything she may plan. She look down at us as if we were no match for her and glaring at us for disturbing this place.

"You all will submit to her and be punish for your actions." She spoke.

"Never! I will submit to no one and I will judge where I am right or wrong." Luke spoke.

The mermaid summon help as the two skull transform into two Shadow and they look like a pumped-headed ghost with a blue witch hat and a blue cloak as they carry a lantern with one glover hand. It seem this battle will be tougher than those weaker one I fought last time but I feel confident as I wasn't alone like last time. Even more since Luke just join the front line and we didn't falter even with the even number for both sides at the moment.

"I will provide guidances through this battle and I let Luck lead us." Jane spoke.

"I understand." I nod.

Luck smile at his opponents as he touch his earring to summon his Persona and he made the first move in this fight. He became very confident as his move and portably very excite to test his new power into action.

"Let's show them, Herne!" Luke command.

Luke's Persona blow his horn as a powerful wind appears below them and they strangely went down into the floor rather easy. I notice that Shadow struggling to get up from the floor from that specific attack and Jane smile after noticing the falling Shadow.

"I forgot to mention this but when a Shadow is hit by specific attack, like this one here, they will struggle to get up and won't attack for a while now. Although, this will also affect us if they manage to hit our weakness so be careful. " Jane explains.

"Then, I will aim for the next one myself." Luke spoke.

Luke once again calls for his Persona as he appears to blow his horn which causes a string wind to appear. Herne hit the same Shadow's weakness which cause to fall appears well appears leaving the mermaid to be by herself. Luke glare at the mermaid as focus his attack to her now and Herne blow his horn to cause some damage but causing her to fall down like the other two.

"Damn! It look like wind attack aren't your weakness." Luke spoke, disappointed.

"Don't lost hope; a majority of Shadow will always have always weakness so let's try everything we have at the moment." Jane explains.

The mermaid didn't just let us go with our plan and began to attack as she raises her right hand toward Luke. She focuses on Luke to strike as a giant ice cube surrounds his entire body and suddenly it broke into pieces. Luke manages to stand up but she seems to be in great pain as he wobbles around and began breathing heavily.

"I got you!" Jane said.

Jane clench her pendant to summon her Persona but not to attack the mermaid, but rather to strangely illuminate Luke for some strange reason.

"What was that?" I ask, curious.

"I heal him; he should be good as new and ready to fight like that attack didn't hurt him at all." Jane answer.

"Thanks!" Luke smile.

The mermaid began to attack with something else she took a deep breath and began to slowly chant very softly if practicing singing. I immediately knew about her next move and I lift my weapon to summon my Persona to aid us.

"Agnostos Theos!" I spoke.

My Persona answer my call as he lift his right wing toward the mermaid to easily push her away and I smile as she began to struggle to get up like the others two. They seem unable to move from that spot and Jane quickly took action as she took her gun out to them.

"Let's go, it's time for an all-out attack." Jane spoke, seriously.

"All-out attack?" Luke asks.

"It means we can beat the light of this Shadow by attacking them as they have no way of retaliate to this attack." Jane explains.

"Doesn't sound so heroic at all…" I mutter.

"Let's go I say!" Jane angrily commands.

"R-Right! "Me and Luke agree, nervously.

We began our attack as we charge with our weapon out to attack at random at each and every Shadow standing in our way. We bash, cut, shoot, and slash our way through this Shadow which made some huge damage as they began to feel weak. All of the Shadow manages to live from that attack which surprise me and I know now that this Shadow are very resilient. The mermaid still have the will to continue fighting while the other two are close to being completely gone. One of the pumpkin ghost began to shake their lantern toward Jane and she is blasted by fire attack appearing from nowhere. I became even more surprise to see her not even faze by that attack

"Hmph! Is that all?" Jane spoke.

"I-Impossible, ho!" The pumpkin-headed ghost spoke.

The two pumpkins ghost became shock at Jane as their attack did absolutely nothing and began to feel fear of her since she is invisible to them. Jane pull her gun to easily shot one of them away and causing the other one to run away from fear. The mermaid is looking a bit irritate by the Shadow and mostly on us for slowly beating her. She took a deep quick breath and began to sing a calming melody as it echoes across the hallways. I became to feel tire as I began to listen to hear song and everyone else has the same effect. Covering my ear didn't do anything to halt the effect of my drowsy but I manage to shake it off and I am ready to fight.

 _I wonder why she sing?.._

I became curious on her reason to sing and I notice Jane and Luke sleeping in the floor. I became shock at their suddenly sleepiness and I quickly shook Luke to wake him up.

"Noooo….five more minute…" Luke moans.

"Wake up! You are in the middle of a fight!" I shout.

It seems they are in a deep sleep and I couldn't do anything so I change strategy as I face the mermaid.

"Don't you like my song? I did prepare this song just for you all." She softly spoke.

"I prefer to stay awake but I did enjoy it if I am being honest." I spoke, honestly.

"Really!?" She spoke, happily.

I became bewilder by her happiness and most importantly, how I am managing to keep talking to her despite her being angry at us for trespassing. I notice the mermaid's tail fish happily moving to my honest answer which cause me to feel even more puzzle at this situation.

"She did order me kill you all and I became angry for her sake…" The mermaid mumbles, as she glances at us.

I took my battle stance as I became ready to protect this two from harm by this Shadow but she smile at my courage.

"But I decide it is best for me to follow my desire and join our cause." The mermaid announces.

"Huh?" I spoke, confuse.

She smiles warmly at me as she approaches me and I felt like I could trust those words of her. The mermaid began to glow as she is absorb by my diamond and I slowly tap the diamond to see any new change but nothing happen. Silent linger the main hallways as I look back to my team happily sleeping and me being confuse at what just happen. I notice my diamond changing into a new color but it probably wasn't so major to be anything good so I ignore it. I wait for a couple of minute for them to wake up and Jane manages to pull off from that trance. Jane immediately jumps into action as she took her battle stance and she became puzzle at the empty hallway with be alone.

"What happen to the Shadow?" Jane ask, confuse.

"I don't really know myself but she kind of went inside my diamond and she disappears from here?" I spoke, unsure.

Jane looks at me with disbelief at my own words and I notice Luke wakening up from his nap.

"What happen? I hear the Shadow's singing and the next moment, I felt asleep." Luke spoke.

Luke began to slowly realize the situation as he glances at the empty main hallways and the only light illuminating us from the flashlights. He quickly became serious and confuse at the missing mermaid from earlier.

"D-Did you beat her alone?" Luke asks.

"Something along those line." I ask, puzzle.

Luke became happy at my announcement and became more relax after I answer him and Jane, on the other hand seem displease by it.

"That was a very powerful Shadow and you are telling us you manage to beat that thing alone? Explain to me everything that happen when we fell into sleep, don't neglect any details." Jane explains.

"Huh?" I ask, confuse.

Jane is serious with her word and I felt like I need to explain myself to her since she may know something that I don't. I explain everything I knew from talking to her and how I manage to get to her good side. The more I talk, the more she seem dumbfounded by that fact but she still kept listening to my explanation.

"I see, although it sounds very silly at first, I can understand how you manage that." Jane nod.

"Really? That's an amazing skill you have Luck. I wonder if you can make all of the Shadow disappear like that one." Luke smiles, nodding.

"I don't know myself but I will try my best as a protagonist." I smile.

"For now, let's return back to the real world since this sudden trap made us realize of our mistake of not fully prepare ourselves for the worst scenario." Jane instructs.

"Yeah, I got to agree with that. We manage to pull it off by luck and we shouldn't waste this opportunity to prepare even better." Luke agrees.

We nod at the plan and so we left the abandon school for today so we can start our new preparations.

 _August 23_

Tuesday

 **After School**

We arrive outside of the school, next to the glass star statue and we became a bit exhausted from coming out of Hotspot.

"Everyone, we should bring armor and a gun for Luke to handle. Also, it would be nice to have some medicine to help to our battle." Jane spoke.

"What? Do I need to have a gun?" Luke ask.

"Yes, it is very important since we are fighting Shadow, remember?" Jane ask.

"Yeah, I understand…" Luke sigh.

"Oh, and don't worry, I know I guy near the Time Square who can give such weaponry and maybe even armor. He lives near 7th avenue so it is a bit far from here." Jane explains.

"7th avenue? I live there." I said.

"Really? Then it would be best for you to meet him and buy the goods from him for us. I trust you to make a judgment of our money affair." Jane smile. "The name of the agent is Shin and he seem to be hanging around an alley, you will quickly spot him if you do." Jane said.

"Got it, I will do my best to meet your expectations." I nod.

Jane smile at my bold answer and Luke began preparing to leave the school as we depart for today. I see Luke coming back from our separate way and he seems to be running as he breaths heavily to catch up to me.

"Luke? What the matter?" I ask.

"I wanted to thank you." Luke spoke.

"Thank me? For what?" I ask, puzzle.

"For saving me from the beginning and believing at me even when she told me how I am useless I was.." Luke chuckles weakly.

I notice Luke scratching his head as he smile which made me happy for him since he doesn't feel depress like the first time.

"I didn't do anything, I just gave you a boost with my speech since I am a protagonist at all." I smile.

I spread arm as I chuckle at my glorious speech from back then and I see Luke chuckling at my action.

"Maybe, but I still believe I manage to see it through with your help and I came here to let you know I am with you if problem arise in school." Luke said.

I see Luke smile kindly at me as he stretch his hand toward me and I nod as I will depend on him from now on here and in the other place. I shook his hand as our bond will bloom one day and help those in needs.

 _Thou art I… And I am Thou…_

 _Thou hast established a new Judgment_

 _Thou shalt further expand his horizon_

 _And develop his own cause to judge._

 _With the aid of the_ _ **Emperor**_ _Persona,_

 _I have the power to change your fate from salvation and save thee from Death._

I felt a strange power building up hidden inside me and I felt wonderful to figure out my potential on other. Luke quickly left as he seem to be in a hurry with his work as a president of the school and I went my way. I catch my train back to the 57 street subway station and step into the 7th Avenue as I began to look for this Shin person. I look behind the alleys for any particular person and I manage to find a black-haired person sitting alone. The young man is handsome with sharp eyes looking at the busy street and I notice his small ponytail. He clothing consist of a grey shirt with a black hoodie, a pair of jeans, a pair of dark-blue sneakers, and a pair of sunglasses. I approach this man and I notice him looking up to see me coming toward him.

"Hm? Are you lost kid? If so, then it would be wise to leave here and find your way back." The man spoke.

"I was send here by Jane Hanamura to buy some weapons and armors from a guy name, Shin." I reply.

The man's eyes twitch as Jane name is being call out and he sigh as he scratch his head to think of my respond.

"A friend of Jane, huh? Well, if you are looking for gun and armor, then I am your guy." Shin explains. "Although, the shipment hasn't arrive today so I will kindly ask you to come tomorrow. I will prepare a batch just for you when you arrive." Shin spoke.

"I understand, I will come tomorrow for that. I will see you later." I spoke.

I say my farewell to him and he nod at my farewell as he continue to watch the people from the street for some strange purpose. I didn't ask him for such details and I head toward my room to rest as I felt very tire of visiting Hotspot. I immediately arrive to Midnight and I am greet by Amy like usual. We chat for a bit before I decide to call it a day and I began to change into my sleepwear before sleeping at last. I felt the same sensation and presence when I first enter the Velvet Room and I open my eyes to see myself in there. This time however I am sitting down next to those two and Igor chuckle at something.

"It seems you have acquired a Persona, I am happy to see progress on making your judgment the correct one and I will henceforth help you with the technique of fusion." Igor explains.

"Fusion?" I ask.

I notice Martha moving in her chair to give an explanation to fusion and I began to focus on such subject if it relate to my power from earlier.

"Fusion is an ancient technique use by our master and it will tremendously help you on reaching your true judgment with ease. It will allow to fuse two Personas to create a new, strong Persona from those two." Martha explains.

"Is that so? What would happen to the other two that were used in fusion?" I ask.

"Don't worry, they will be record in my compendium for safe keeping and you can summon them back any time with my help." Martha smile.

I look to see Martha smiling as she hold her rather large book with nostalgic and I felt happy knowing she felt happy about this strange book.

"In any case, you can visit us according to your free will and we may summon you here occasionally to discuss future techniques available to you. For now, this is farewell and until next time." Igor smile.

[ **Chapter 6 End** ]


	8. The Truth

[ **Chapter 7** ]

The Truth

My consciousness and my vision slowly drift away from the Velvet room as I fall into deep sleep.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Luck?"

I felt a hand touching my right shoulder and my consciousness is brought away by the voice of a familiar man from a dream long ago, Philemon. I adjust to the light inside of the room as I blink and turn to see Philemon smiling at me for staying awake from that trance. Igor smile as he seems please at Philemon's presence and Martha becoming cautious of him.  
"To think we will meet again after such a long period of time, master." Igor chuckles. "It seems this boy has given the chance for such miracle to happen in this very room." Igor smile.

"Master?" Martha spoke, shockingly.

I see for the very first time Martha becoming shock from something as she kept her cool and composure in check but she look rather cute for the young maiden.

"Indeed, I am grateful for such opportunity and so I came here to lend a helping hand for the boy." Philemon said.

"I see, then this Velvet Room welcomes you and we should keep his judgment true from salvation and the being that keep him bind to the world." Igor explains, nodding.

Philemon nod to Igor as he stand beside Igor to his left and to his right Martha look confuse at the situation but remain silence for my sake since I am leaving.

"Before you go, I will give you a gift for making this far and I hope you can impress me as your harsh journey begins." Philemon said.

I felt Philemon's trust on me with those word and I felt a small power suddenly appearing inside of me.

 _Thou art I… And I am Thou…_

 _Thou hast established a new Judgment_

 _Thou shalt further expand his horizon_

 _And develop his own cause to judge._

 _With the aid of the_ ** _Fool_** _Persona,_

 _I have the power to change your fate from salvation and save thee from Death._

I catch a glimpse of unimaginable power for a second and I wonder if I ever acquire such power for myself if I continue to improve from this experiences.

"For now.." Martha cough, regaining her composure. "This is farewell and I hope you come visit us soon." Martha spoke.

My consciousness again drifts away from this room as I felt drowsy and I follow those instincts to seep.

 _August 24_

Wednesday

 **Early Morning**

I open my eyes to find myself at my room as usual and I slowly began to understand the Velvet room but I still need question in order to understand their aids. I decide to prepare myself to go to school for this morning and began to change into my uniform. I took the way to school without a problem with many things I need to take care of with Shin near 7th Avenue and the Hotspot investigation with the others. I arrive to Morning Star High's main entrance from the subway station and I began to ascend into the stair leading me to the 2nd floor but the sound of laughter caught my attention. I turn around to see a particular crimson red-haired boy causing a scene but most students just pass him by without giving me second thoughts. The boy's hair is spiky and frames his face with various strands of bangs pointing down in his forehead and a tiny cowlick in one side of his head. His scarlet eyes looking around for suspicious peoples within his perimeter and black marks under his eyes which made him the suspicious of all people here. I look to see a pair of yellow goggles with spiral design as a hair band and it made me curious to see why she made such attention for himself but I am not the person to say that since I will do the same thing. The boy's attire consists of a long, black unbuttoned ragged coat with high collar over his uniform. I could see black pants, black fingerless gloves, black boots with chains and spikes, while his nail are painted in black.

 _He seems like an interesting guy to talk to and I feel like we share a genuine feeling to get attention from someone._

After witnessing myself at his strong desire to get attention, I approach him to make introduction and he notice my presence as he point to me.

"You! I can sense strong aura coming from that puny body of yours! Who are you?" The boy asks.

I grin as I slash the air away from me to let my blazer dance in the wind and I face him with confident eyes while my arm remain stretch to introduce myself to the boy.

"I am the protagonist, Luck Arclight and I came here to myself know to such person individual who seeks answers." I smile.

The boy smiles at my grand introduction as he looks please and somehow more relax than previously which made me curious as to why. The student became excite as he raises his clenching fist to me and began to introduce himself.

"I see, a protagonist you say?" The boy asks, curious. "The name is Zach Vermilion, evil genius and for a protagonist such as yourself, I can see great evil in you." Zach spoke, grinning.

I became startle as he mention evil which there is only one thing that can relate to that subject, Shadow.

 ** _Heh, he sure got us good despite him lacking the potential to sense me._**

I became shock at the voice again in my head and I ignore him at the moment since evil doesn't relate to me in any shape or form.

"How could I be evil!? I am a well-mannered citizen that protects the good and expel the darkness!" I spoke, shockingly.

"You can't ignore your evil thoughts, let them go free from you mind so they can guide you for the better. I can train your evil self so that one day it can even overcome me, but that day will never come since I am an Overlord." Zach boost, chuckling.

I felt defeated by this person's unique aura which causes me to step back as I try to say something and I could see Luke approaching me.

"Hey Luck! I was wondering on when..you.." Luke stops.

Luke notices me struggling at the foe before me and Zach remains almighty as he lifts his face at my powerless state. Luke sighs at the will of battle and he pats my shoulder to calm me down, which it works.

"Zach, I did tell you to leave that coat back at home since it go against our dress code and it will bring you problem from the other teachers." Luke sighs.

"Tsk! The eyes of the watchers are so persistent as usual and for you, I will think about it when lunchtime comes. I will take my leave from this hallways and march toward classroom." Zach explains.

"Don't just leave from this as if you have nothing to do with our current talk. I will show you that I have no evil residing within me." I protest.

Zach slowly chuckle at my speech before bursting into laughter and turn to face me as he stretches his hand to me.

"It is a deal then, you will make a deal with an Overlord and I will make your evil know to the world, even if it kills me." Zach explains.

I didn't hesitate to accept such deal as I need to prove him wrong on his assumption and with that, we made a deal that will last me for a lifetime.

 _Thou art I… And I am Thou…_

 _Thou hast established a new Judgment_

 _Thou shalt further expand his horizon_

 _And develop his own cause to judge._

 _With the aid of the_ ** _Magician_** _Persona,_

 _I have the power to change your fate from salvation and save thee from Death._

Zach quickly dash away to the stairs while leaving me and Luke on the first floor to think on the whole ordeal that happen. I felt ashamed of myself for letting my emotion get the best of me but I did felt like he understands something I don't.

"So, why did you make a deal with him again? It isn't a big deal, you know?" Luke spoke.

"Not a big deal!?" I yell. "Do you even comprehend how many days and night it took me to make myself this good and reaching protagonist level." I ask, with an anger tone in my voice.

"Ummmm…how many?" Luke ask, confuse.

"I spend 2940 days practicing my good-behavior and intelligent with my parents and random people." I reply.

"I see, you seem very determine to see it through no matter how much I try to tell you not to, huh? Well, it is rare to see you like this but I hope you stay out of trouble." Luke explains.

"Of course, but I do need Jane to help me with this little problems of mine and she may figure out something since she was the first person to be involved in this." I spoke.

Luke nod at my idea and we quickly decide to head toward our classroom to meet her there but miraculous, Jane appear in the front door with an unusual timing.

Ah, speak of the devil.

I nudge Luke to turn to see Jane coming to us and she notices us standing in the stairs to wait for her.

"Hey guys, where you perhaps waiting for me here?" Jane asks.

"Something likes that but anyways, Luck seem to be in trouble with a certain problem relating to the strange behavior from our first trip in the Hotspot." Luke explains.

Jane became silence at Luke's explanation and she look at me with serious eyes as I watch her with a confuse look. Jane began to think for a moment before speaking her mind about the strange phenomenon. She glance at the students and she point toward an empty chair beside the hallways. We follow her lead as we don't want the other student to hear about the strange stuff happening here and we began to listen to Jane.

"I see, you are probably wandering about your Shadow, correct?" Jane asks.

"My Shadow?" I ask.

Jane nod. "Yes, like the Shadow that appears in Hotpot, there is a Shadow version of one of us and it is best to avoid them at all cost." Jane spoke.

"Really? I have one as well?" Luke asks, surprise.

"Why avoid them? It seem like they have great strength to fight those Shadow and we manage to live because of my Shadow." I said.

Jane sigh as she lean back at my respond which made me a bit angry at her for keeping stuff for herself and not share her entire Intel to us, her friends.

"They're dangerous to us because they are hidden feeling we hide from other and it may cause mentally problem to the person that talk to them since they want to be the real one." Jane explains, smiling weakly.

I remain silence at her explanation as Jane was the most likely person to be hiding something from us and Luke turn to feel the same way. I wanted for Jane to trust me and Luke a bit better than this, but she just kept her problem bottle inside and I am getting worry about her health. I gently put my right arm in her left shoulder which cause her to flinch at my touch and she turn to face with sad face.

"Don't worry, I will accept your hidden feelings with open arms and you shouldn't worry about us, isn't that right Luke?" I ask, smiling.

Luke smile at my question as he lay his left hand on Jane's right shoulder and she turn to face Luke.

"Indeed, I will do the same thing because you are my friend now, and I will always support you despite your hidden feelings." Luke happily talks.

Jane became surprise at our trust at her which causes her to smile warmly and look down while grabbing both of our hands.

"I don't know what to say, but thank you for trusting someone like me. I do feel happy knowing I have friends that will always have my back." Jane smile.

The trust within our group grew stronger than previously and we can make this team work more efficiently. We wait for Jane to relax for a bit before we head toward our homeroom and starting Mr. Robert's lecture. Today's lecture is about USA's history which I stay to hear the entire lecture and I manage to learn some intriguing stuff from it.

 _August 24_

Wednesday

 **After School**

The school's time continue as we reach 4 o'clock to end this day of school. Jane quickly approaches us to discuss today's plans and she looks very impatient about something which did concern me but I need to ask that later. I am rather happy to see Jane slowly trying her best to trust us with her plans and I hope it can progress smoothly from now on. Luke smile at Jane as he lean to us and began our discussion.

"Luck, did you visit Shin like I told you yesterday?" Jane asks.

"Yeah, although he says he didn't have them that time and I need to pick them up today." I reply.

"That's fine, I guess we will not go to Hotspot today either.." Jane sigh, disappoint.

"Actually, I do have one question regarding the purchase of that item." I spoke.

"Hm? What's that?" Luke asks, curious.

"I am talking about money, I don't have the money to purchase that.." I cough. "Stuff from Shin." I spoke.

Jane and Luke glance around the classroom to see all of the students already left the classroom. Jane didn't seem bother by my question and she simply hand me some wad of money coming from her pockets. I stare at the cash as I stack them to see around 2,700 dollars in my hand and I became rather stun at how much money she had in her pocket. Luke made the same reaction as he too notice the huge number from these 100 dollars.

"Where did you get this? This is quite a large sum of money coming from a student…" Luke ask, shock.

Jane sigh. "Don't worry, I didn't steal them or get a shady job if you are thinking like that.." Jane answer.

I turn to Luke to see him smiling and scratching his head as he seems to be thinking on Jane's prediction.

"I got this money from my past exploration of Hotspot and I decide to keep them for safekeeping." Jane explains.

"The Hotspot?" We ask, confuse.

Jane smile at our confusion and she push her long, dark-brown hair away as she looks happy at our reaction.

"Didn't you notice that the Shadow drop money when defeated or even items?" Jane asks, smiling proudly.

"Not really.." Luke mutters.

"Well, they do and that's how we can afford to buy weaponry and armor from Shin, so get to cracking with our equipment Luck." Jane instructs.

I nod at her instruction as my mission remains the same from yesterday and Luke suddenly spoke about another subject which related to the ghost girl.

"Oh! I forgot to mention this yesterday's meeting, but I had this feeling I had seeing the ghost girl from the Hotspot and I began to check some record on the log from 3 years ago…" Luke mutters with hesitation.

We notice Luke losing his confident on continue with his explanation and Jane became curious on the ghost girl. Jane became angry at Luke for stopping and she slams her fist on the desk which causes Luke to snap out of it.

"Focus Luke! What so interesting about the ghost girl from Hotspot? Is there something going on here or what?" Jane asks, angrily.

"Well…I.." Luke spoke, fluster.

I watch as Luke try to speak up but fail to meet Jane's expectation and so I just smile at him as I gently pat his back. Luke turn to face me with a worry expression and he notice me smiling which cause him to relax a bit.

"Okay, I am sorry for acting like this since I know my judgment now and so.." Luke trail off, and shaking his head before speaking. "I need to tell you about her! This is something very important." Luke spoke.

I notice Luke's shaking clench fist on the table and he seem rather scare at something on his mind. In fact, he seem not like him and it only made me worry on this new Intel he has gather for us and Jane also felt the tension. I gulp with anxious and so I slowly open my mouth to ask Luke about it.

"What's so important? Who is she?" I ask, worry.

"She was a student of Morning Star High School, during my freshmen year and I remember seeing her here in the classroom until that faithful day occurs." Luke explains.

"What? She was alive back then, then that mean.." Jane pause, thinking about something until I notice her eyes wide open with shock.

Jane gasp at figuring out something Luke trying to explain and she cover her mouth to cover her fear. I became impatient at their conversation and leaving me in the dark about something important.

"What!? What happen to this girl three years ago and why she hasn't show up!" I ask.

Luke began to sweat as he shook his head at my question and I remain patient as I bite my lips.

"That girl, or formerly known as Zoey Connor in our school's record and Police's record.." Luke sighs. "Zoey has being murder by someone and her body has being reported missing to this day, nobody has ever find her corpse."

[ **Chapter 7 End** ]


	9. Objectives

[ **Chapter 8** ]

Objectives

I became shock at the sudden reveal at the enemy we had made and I felt pity for her. I notice Jane biting her nail as he try to look calm but she is shaking up just as us and Luke felt defeated by his owns word.

"In the end, we were fighting a vengeance ghost of some sort?..." Jane asks.

Jane look stun at something on her mind and she glare toward Luke as he became confuse at her sudden anger building up. Jane suddenly grab Luke's collar with her might and easily push him toward the wall.

"That's why! The moment when she looks at you, she always looks angry at you and completely ignores us. You are her killer!" Jane asks, angrily.

I became shock at Jane sudden backlash and I need to step in or else this will make the team fall apart. I stand up from my chair as I grab her right shoulder and Jane glare at me which I remain unfazed by it.

"Listen Jane, Luke doesn't appear to be the bad guy of this and you really trust an enemy rather than him." I ask.

Jane lowers her eyes to think about my reasoning but a bit and turn to Luke still within her grasp. She looks sad at her action and let go of Luke's collar before apologize to him like a good friend would.

"I am sorry Luke.." Jane mutters, sadly.

"Its fine Jane, I would probably do the same thing if it happens to someone else, and I am not her killer…" Luke answers, sadly. "I am still looking into that case for a while now and I felt really stupid for not knowing her face right away. The fear and stress is really catching up to me.." Luke sighs.

Luke began to rub his hand of this problem bothering him for three years and a strange mystery involving Zoey is approaching us. I wonder if such case is solvable by us and maybe we can help her if we can find her killer. My eyes widen at my own thoughts as I realize something relating to Hotspot and Zoey.

"Guys, that's it!" I spoke, excitedly.

"Huh? What wrong?" Luke ask, confuse.

"Zoey is a ghost that is hurting and taking student away in Hotspot for one reason alone. A good reason to let anyone know her pain and suffering." I explain.

I began to explain my theory to them but they aren't following my direction and I sigh with a smile. Jane quickly caught up with my theory as her eyes widen and she gasps at the truth.

"If you theory is correct, then that mean Zoey is an angry spirit that is trap inside this building and that means.." Jane trails off, thinking.

"Yeah, keep going." I smile.

Jane became to focus on her next comment as she close her eyes and Luke slowly began to understand the situation.

"Ah! What Luke mention before, her body wasn't found by anyone, and that mean her body is somewhere here and unable to rest in peace because of the killer hiding her body." Jane explains.

"What! Is that true?" Luke ask, surprise.

I cross my arm as I smile at my finding and I see both of them looking at me with disbelief.

"Hehehe, don't underestimate a protagonist's ability. Correct, Zoey body is somewhere here and not letting her soul rest. We need to go back to Hotspot to get some answer from her and find her body in order to release her from this prison of her." I instruct, chuckling.

I notice Luke charging at me for a huge, tight hug which surprise me with his rather large strength and he seem to be unable to see me struggling as he is happy about my finding.

"Luck! I really owe you a lot of helping me finds the answers I was seeking for so long and I am happy to meet you." Luke smile.

I felt my body being slowly crush as my lung began to follow after the pain and I struggle to keep my consciousness at bay.

"L-Luke…help…" I mutter, struggling.

Jane smile at my attempt for help and she poke Luke's shoulder to get his attention elsewhere so I can be release from his hug. I fall into the floor as I try to catch my breath and causing Luke to worry about me.

"Ah, sorry Luck, I was so happy I didn't notice I was hurting you." Luke apologizes.

In the end, we all agree to remain on standby at the moment and I needed to meet Shin back at 7th Avenue near Midnight to gather equipment for tomorrow investigation. I was going to go to the 1st floor but I see Ayakane going up the stair toward the senior's floor is. I became quite surprise at her grader, she seems small and I thought she was a freshman. I also notice a blond boy sneakily following Ayakane which did worry me and I began to follow the boy behind him as I slowly climb the stairs. I reach the final floor of this building and I catch of glimpse of the boy from earlier making a turn to my left and I quickly catch up to see him watching something from the door. The boy has blond hair and green eyes looking at something very interesting to him. He wears a grey jacket with a black shirt underneath the jacket which is his uniform and a yellow tie around his neck. A pair of black pant with a brown belt and black shoes, he seem very suspicious for a boy wondering around here.

 _What is he doing?_

I walk to him in order to get some answer and he turn to see me with a grin. I didn't like this guy grin as it felt cold and merciless which made me even more worry for Ayakane.

"Are you here to see Ayakane as well?" The blonde boy ask

"..."  
I remain quiet at his questions due to my caution and very distress at him knowing Ayakane. The boy scuffs with a smile on his face and slowly turns to see her from the door's window.

"You don't have to tell me, I know Ayakane's body is very desirable and her popularity as an artist." The boy explains.  
The boy's words made me angry at mocking a girl's body like that and I felt like I need to do something about this weird guy getting away from her.  
"Why are you doing here? Shouldn't you be somewhere else or perhaps not bothering a young lady in her time of work." I explain, holding my anger tone.

The boy chuckle at my response which made me angrier at this strange boy but I need to keep it together since she is here.

"Not me, I am her boyfriend and she is my precious trophy. A tiny girl with big-"

I grab his collar as I fell for his disgusting personality of his and he seems to be enjoying my reaction as the boy chuckle at my attempt. The door suddenly opens to reveal Ayakane with a shock expression to see me holding this guy by the collar.

"Luck and Lucas!?" Ayakane ask, shockingly.

 _Lucas?_  
I turn to face him to see his usual smock smile but he suddenly made a 360 on his personality as he look normal at best.  
"It isn't what you think Aya, this gentleman grab me as I was about to fall off and save my life." Lucas chuckle, happily.

"Ah, I see, thank you so much Luck." Ayakane said, smiling.

I am dumbfound by this situation as I slowly walk back from this and I notice Lucas's cocky grin as he hide it from her. My eyes wide at the realization of something and I regain my composure. I regain what little sanity I have of not letting my anger overtake me since I see Ayakane's warmth smile showing.

"Y-Yeah, no problem." I mutter.

I sigh as I felt my anger taking a toll on me and Ayakane turn to Lucas as he quickly change into his kind smile from before. It made me angry at the inside as he is manipulating Ayakane with his words.

"Welp, I came here to wish you luck on your next art piece before i go. So, good luck." Lucas smile.

"Thank you Lucas, I will make you proud as your girlfriend." Ayakane spoke, excitedly.  
The boy nod with a smile and began to leave the hallways but he pass me with a grin on his face. I clench my hiding right fist from Ayakane and I need to change Ayakane's mind about him.

"So, that's your boyfriend, huh?" I ask, sadly.

"Yeah, he really save me with my mom…" She spoke, but pause. "You don't seem to thrill about Lucas, are you okay? Did something happen." Ayakane said, worrying.

I felt like I need to do something to break those two up and letting Ayakane be free from that dangerous guy. I know I am just a stranger to her and I have no chance to change her mind but I am a protagonist for a reason.

"Ayakane, listen to what I need to tell you. Lucas is a bad man for you and I think you need to break up with him." I spoke, truthfully.

Ayakane became shock at my answer and she look stun at me for talking bad about her boyfriend. Her shock turn into anger which was to be expect since it wouldn't be easy to break them up

"Luck! I didn't expect this kind of behavior from you and I believe in Lucas." Ayakane said, with a little anger.  
"You can't! That guy think of you like a trophy or a thing that bring him pleasure, I can't allow such thing to happen to you and-"

"I don't want to hear any more Luck! Lucas protects me from people like that and I want you to never bother us again." Ayakane spoke, pausing as she looks down to gather strength. "Y-You hear!" Ayakane shout.

I see Ayakane's angry face but I also see her watery eyes and her hands shaking from fear. I felt sorry for Ayakane as she must muster her all in order to reply back and she doesn't handle anger very well. I felt broken and depress for Ayakane hating me for trying to save her but I have no choice but to retreat from her. I ran away from her for both of our sake and I began to walk alone toward my next objective.

 _…Aya.._

[ **Ayakane POV** ]

I watch as Luck ran away from me as I began to sob at my anger building and I am not good at expressing my anger so well. I rub my teary eyes as I felt like I made a big mistake and I felt like my heart hurting as I shout at a friend. I shook my head as I slap my cheeks with my hand to focus on my art piece that is due in tomorrow.

"I need to get back to work…" I mutter, silently.

I turn to the hallways Luck ran as I grab the door as if hoping he will come back and I could apologize for my shout but alas, he didn't came back.

[ **Jane POV** ]

I arrive to the first floor as watch the student leave the school through the main entrance and I need to talk to Luck about me accompany him as we need to decide many thing relating to our weaponry of choice. I began to engross myself at the new weapon in store today and the two Persona-user capability of handling Hotspot.

 _Those two seem promising at such early state. Hm, I wonder if we can manage to suppress the Hotspot if we can figure out the killer of that Zoey girl…._

I began to focus on the next investigation as I gently put my right index finger on my chin to think on Luck's theory until I notice the genius himself walking down from the stair in a strange hurry. He seems to be breathing quite heavily as he just sprint from 3 floors and he took his glasses to rub his eyes. I immediately notice Luck looking depress of something and my first thought is bullying, I approach Luck with worry as I try my best to hide that from him.

"Why do you look sad, Luck?" I ask.

Luck became startle as he quickly put his glasses and turn to me with a shock expression as I cross my arms and look at him with serious expression, demanding some answer from him.

"O-Oh, it just you Jane.." Luck mutter, relief.

I raise an eyebrow to Luck's careful word as he expect someone else asking him something and my thought were right from right then.

"Luck, is someone bullying you?" I ask.

Luck pause for a second at my question as he look chuckle at the idea and he doesn't seem to be lying with that humorous chuckle of his.

"No, why would you assume that?" Luck smile.

I smile at Luck chuckle as I felt happy for him not being bully by other student and as a friend; I deeply care for his well-being. Although, that doesn't change the fact he still look sad about something and I want him to rely on me more than anyone else as I believe to be the more useful among my peers.

"Luck, I want you to rely on me, so if you have any problem, you know you can tell me, right?" I ask.

Luck smile as he hide his eyes from me and adjust his glasses with a gently push which made him more mysterious as he is hard to figure out.

"Sure, but why do you want to help me? I am a protagonist; my duty is to do the same action you are doing as well." Luck explains.

I took a deep breath as I need to choose my word real carefully and I felt some nervous when I am around this guy which is a big surprise.

"Well, for a start, I am very reliable person as I can handle almost any scenario possible and I know I can accomplish anything if you ask me." I explain.

Luck became silence at my explanation and look at me with a smile on his face as usual.

"I see, I am happy to know you open up to me." Luck spoke.

I became shock at his word as I gasp at that realization myself and I know I wouldn't trust anyone to rely on me or someone else entirely. Luck nod as he felt happy for me trusting him and became worry for him. I felt warm nostalgic feeling inside my cold heart and I never felt like this in a very long time.

I smile. "I thought I came here to help you with your problem, but in the end, you were the person to help me with my little problem." I said.

"I didn't do anything, it was just a coincidence scene and I notice your lonesome from a mile away, even Luke himself took notice on that." Luck spoke.

"I see, I am rather good at hiding my feelings while not effecting my current action since that a sign of weakness and I want to be useful to someone." I spoke, smiling sadly.

I try my best to hide such emotion but I couldn't, not from him anyways as he seems to be my main problem and also my solution in a way. I gently look down at my depression, my lonesome, and my betrayal from my lifetime until I felt a warmth weight touching my head.

[ **Luck POV** ]

I look at the depress Jane looking down from shame and I needed to help her to guide her toward a better path. I smile as I softly pat her head and stroking her beautiful hairs of her. Jane flinches at my action and look up to see me patting her, like a good child would deserve for enduring such hardship on her own. I knew the words that she wanted to hear from someone in a very long time and I softly spoke those very words.

"You did a good job Jane, I am proud of you." I spoke, smiling.

Jane became frozen in that position looking at me with shock face as I continue patting her head. It took a while for her to slowly raise her head high and she seems fluster about her current state.

"So, ummm.." Jane coughs. "Th..you.." She spoke, quietly.

I couldn't catch her last two word spoke from her and I mischievously smile as I try to tease Jane.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch those two words of yours; can you speak a bit louder?" I ask, smiling.

Jane blush as she mumbles angrily at me for teasing her as she has keen eyes for understanding the situation.

"I say, I am thankful…" Jane spoke, angrily.

I nod as I adjust my glasses and extend my arm toward her and she sigh to our further friendship developing from now on. Jane accepts the handshake from me and this is a pact to our friendship growing.

 _Thou art I… And I am Thou…_

 _Thou hast established a new Judgment_

 _Thou shalt further expand his horizon_

 _And develop his own cause to judge._

 _With the aid of the_ _ **Fortune**_ _Persona,_

 _I have the power to change your fate from salvation and save thee from Death_

"Geez, why do you need to try that! I am still a girl, you know…" Jane mutter, quite cutely and blushing.

I chuckle. "This new personality of yours suits you better and you look rather cute as well." I spoke, teasingly.

I see Jane showing her emotion to me and I felt happy for her and at the same time sad as I am probably the only person that can witness such raw emotion. Although, anger isn't a good emotion to experience from her as she scuff and walk away from me.

"I was going to join you on shopping but I just change my mind." Jane asks, angrily.

"R-Really!? Wait, I am sorry for teasing yo-Wait!"

I shout at Jane to wait for me, which she refuse to talk to me on the way to Shin's place and I had to remain silence for my punishment. The long silence travel manages me to think of never trying to tease Jane again and I learn my evil deeds as we walk into 7th Avenue. We notice the young man sitting in the back alley as he looks rather cool and mysterious as he watches the citizen walking by day to day. Shin made a reaction as he notice us walking toward him and slowly get up for our conversation.

"Hello Shin, it has being a while since the last time I came here to buy good from you." Jane spoke.

"Yeah, and I am curious is to why you invite a civilian into this and most importantly, how this guy manage to gain your trust ever since.." Shin trail off, covering his mouth and thinking.

Jane glare at Shin as I felt left out again at her past and Shin sigh as he scratch his head at his situation.

"Regardless, it isn't my business and I have the good in my hideout so you can come now." Shin explains.

He nudge to us to the back alley and Jane follow his lead and I walk behind them to this suppose hideout of his. After a couple of turns of walking in the back alley, we reach a dead end and I didn't see anything out of the ordinary here.

"Where is the hideout?" I ask.

"Right here, just because it is the end of the road.." Shin mutters.

Shin began to tap the solid brick wall a couple of time and moving his hand around in a specific order until we hear a click sound. The whole wall quickly move away to reveal a door and Shin turn around with a smile.

"It doesn't mean your path end here; you can just make another one." Shin explains.

I became stun at this guy strange personality and coolness to hide such place from ordinary people. I became excite to learn more about this guy should the time arrive and we enter the shop of Shin. I see a rather expensive looking rotating chair in the back of the store with a large table occupying the entire room and other rotating chair alongside it. A whole weaponry, armor, jewelry, weapon is visible through a well organize shelve all around us and a glass seem to be protecting the goods from anyone that may steal such goods. I manage to see a door behind the expensive chair and it seem out of place to me. I could see light-blue light illuminating the whole room and Shin began to talk right into business as he sit on the expensive chair of his.

"Well, you know the deal Jane, you pick whatever I have at the moment and you give me money as usual." Shin spoke.

"I understand, come Luck, let's pick Luke weapon and other things that may come in handy." Jane instructs.

"Didn't Luke mention he didn't want any gun?" I ask.

"Nonsense, he definitely needs one for combat and this will be a surprise for him so let's pick one that suits him." Jane reply.

I agree to Luke having a weapon since it will protect him from danger and he may understand it very well now after he awakens to his power. We look around each gun and I became quite curious to what each gun can bring out from battle and Jane quickly examines it until we reach our answer. We nod at this particular gun since and Shin approach us with curious eyes as we look mumble.

"Oh, the Dan Wesson DW RZ-10. Not a bad choice for whoever may wield this weapon." Shin spoke, nodding.

"We will take it then and we will take a 3 pair of those pendants." Jane orders.

"Got it, by the way, those pendants will make the user's spiritual power rise a bit." Shin explains.

Shin quickly got the items we order for today and I pull the wads of money given to me by Jane to Shin. Shin began to count the money and he seems please with the money and he returns a few back as our change of our purchase. Jane handles the good as she put them in the bag and turn to Shin with a smile.

"Thank you for the goods as usual, we will come back here more often so do prepare new item for us until we do." Jane spoke.

"Got it, I will make an arrangement." Shin answers.

Jane became quite satisfy with her purchase as she began to prepare for her departure while I watch her do her usual stuff as I may will do the same thing here.

"Well, I will be going so I will see you back at school tomorrow morning, good night Luck." Jane said, smiling.

"Yeah, good night and be careful on your way back." I smile.

Jane left Shin's store with anticipation for tomorrow's investigation of the Hotspot and i felt the same way.

"Hold there."

I stop at my track to hear Shin's word and I turn confuse by his sudden command which is odd as we have no more business here. Shin gently rests his chin on his head that cover his mouth and began to think about something as he examines me.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"What's your name?" Shin asks.

Oh right, I didn't tell him my name.

"My name is Luck Arcight." I reply.

"I see, you reminded me of me when I was young, willing to save someone no matter what the cost. Like you did with Jane, right?" Shin asks.

I could feel a sadness from those words of him as he remember his past and I grab my blazer hiding on my back to quickly push it away as I look at him with confidence.

"Right! I will do anything to protect those who are precious to me and I will gladly do it again." I reply.

Shin began to hide his eyes by his folding hand and I could faintly see a smile from him as I felt proud.

"I have another question; do you have any combat experience?" Shin asks.

"Combat experience? No, I just fight what I can manage." I answer, thinking.

Shin began to get up and approach me with confident eyes and I felt no threat from him but rather, a helpful guide for my future.

"Then lets me teach you what I learn and hopefully, this will come helpful for you during those strange travel to that other place." Shin explains.

"You know about the Hotspot!" I ask shockingly.

Shin nod. "Yeah, I may not experience that place but I do know about that place as an agent of the government." Shin spoke.

I became taken back by Shin's explanation and I slowly gather the whole information from him. I didn't know what to say to him as I am shock about his sudden reveal and he extend his arm to me.

"Now, let's see what you got, kid." Shin smile.

I slowly took his hand as I shake his hand and I felt a new bond developing or perhaps my end slowly approaching me.

 _Thou art I… And I am Thou…_

 _Thou hast established a new Judgment_

 _Thou shalt further expand his horizon_

 _And develop his own cause to judge._

 _With the aid of the_ _ **Death**_ _Persona,_

 _I have the power to change your fate from salvation and save thee from Death_

[ **Chapter 8 End** ]


	10. A Fool's Job

[ **Chapter 9** ]

A Fool's Job

I stare at the suppose secret agent of government, the people sorely responsible for taking away my home from me and send me into this new environment without no answers to my many question still inside my head. Shin notice my reaction as he probably notice my low anger inside my eyes and he scratch his head as he began to speak.

"What's wrong? Is something bothering you?" Shin asks.

I nod. "Yes, it is something to do with the government you work with." I point out. "Do you know why people from the suburb of Dallas, a rather small city had to evacuate square miles from streets to streets?" I ask, longing.

Shin began to listen to my question which surprise me since those guys from before didn't even bother hearing my opinion to the matter and unlike them, Shin seem very helpful to me.

"I see, do tell you the truth, I quit that life of a job for quite a while now and I hide here from them since they want to keep that place a secret no matter what the cost or risk." Shin explains, calmly.

"What? Is the government hiding the fact that Hotspot are real and my home is now relating to that as well?" I ask, shock.

"Who can say, I don't contact them anymore nor they seem to share that information to me since they are very untruthful of others. " Shin answers.

I became puzzle to the facts that relating to my sudden remove of my home but I discard such thought since I need to focus on my next investigation for now. I need to find some answers in Hotspot and with Shin training me, I can find those answer with him and others guiding me. I nod to myself at my objective as I need to finish this before I can continue with my trivial matters.

"Alright, let's forget what I ask and focus on your teaching. What are you going to teach me exactly?" I ask, curious.

Shin slowly turns behind him and I gaze at the direction he is seeing to reveal the door from before and I got confuse by his answer.

"A door?" I ask, puzzle.

"You will understand once we start the door. Come, lets the harsh training begin." Shin spoke, seriously.

Shin began to walk toward the door as I began to feel hesitation to follow his lead and perhaps I wasn't ready for this, but once I remember Hotspot. I knew I had to become stronger if I face a strong opponent in the future and now is for the best time to do so. I shook off my negative thoughts away and began to follow Shin into the door. Shin open the door to reveal a pitch-black room until he switch the light to reveal a huge empty room and I stare dumbfound by this normal room of his.

 _Huh? For a second there, I thought it would be some crazy exercise room with crazy gadgets forcing me to my limit.._

I shake with fear at the thought of such room and relief to see nothing of the ordinary happening.

"Hm? Why do you look relief?" Shin asks.

"It's nothing." I smile, as I adjust my glasses.

"Good, now let's begin our training." Shin grin.

I became nerves at his grin as he pull out a remote from his jeans' right pocket and click the only red button in there to make the big room change. I look stun at the room began to pull itself apart to bring a large treadmill with large moving wooden spike ball all around the place and hanging from the ceiling.

 _I knew it!_

Shin look at me confuse as I nod to myself at the obvious harsh training and he began to explain.

"Luck, I want you to run across to the other side of this treadmill. If you manage to do that, then I will teach you a move that will surely help you in your progress." Shin explains.

I look once more at the moving treadmill and the unmoving wooden spike ball to feel confident to accomplish such easy task.

"Alright, sound easy." I reply, confident.

Shin chuckle. "Good luck then." Shin smile.

I stare at the other side of the giant treadmill as I took some deep breath and I began to run as the treadmill work the opposite way. I manage to easily dodge the unmoving wooden spike ball with ease as I just move away from them.

 _This isn't so hard, after all._

As I feel some sort of joy from this training, something from behind me hit me and causes me to fall down as the treadmill began to pull me back to the beginning. I rub my head as I began to feel pain above my head and I immediately notice the spike ball spinning around.

"What? That wasn't fair." I spoke.

"You need to learn that the opponents are unpredictable and always hiding their power from you. You should take cautious on every enemy you face and with this training; you will learn it and become an instinct to you soon enough." Shin explains.

"Yeah, but…" I mumble.

I watch as the spike ball began to spin around and made a quick stop which irritates me to underestimate them or this training. I pound the floor as I dash once more to try it and when I reach the point from before, I manage to pass the first one but the other began to follow up rather quickly which made me fall once more. I began to see this training impossible as the wooden spike ball are everywhere I look and they attack from my sides which I can't see.

"If you wish to protect someone, then start training hard in order for you to accomplish that on your own." Shin spoke.

I bite my lips at my weak state as I realize I need to learn more and get stronger from this. I made any attempt to cross toward the other side but none of them came even close to reach ¼ of the treadmill which made me feel embarrass at my failure. I sit at the beginning as I try to catch my breath and I began to sweat from my forehead from the exhausting training. Shin approach me with him standing next to me and watching the treadmill with nostalgic on his eyes.

"I once thought this training was impossible too, I remember failing like you did and I almost give up this training." Shin spoke.

"Really?.." I pause, as I took breath heavily. "What made you…change your mind?" I ask.

I notice Shin becoming sad about something which made him feel more human unlike previous attempt to hide his emotion with his calm composure.

"I had a teacher that always cheers for my accomplishments and with him on my side; I manage to finish this training and the future ones as well." Shin answers.

I look at the training once more as I began to feel a bit of strength building up and a small trust of him. Shin suddenly began to dash at the treadmill with fast pace and I became shock at this man speed. He easily passes through the spinning spike ball and reaches the midpoint as the treadmill began to change direction wildly. I became nervous as I couldn't manage to reach there and it seems even more impossible. Meanwhile, Shin easily dodges and maneuvers the spinning spiking wooden ball while the treadmill change direction at random. Shin reaches the end of the treadmill with a smile on his face as he probably felt joy from me reacting like this.

"You want to try it?" Shin asks, calmly.

I remain silence at the rather bold offer but I don't have the energy to stand up correctly so I decide to leave this place until next time. We say our farewell as I left the store with exhaustion and cramp from my legs which made it worse.

"I really let myself go.." I mutter, defeated.

I walk toward my home with what little pride I had left as I witness something I shouldn't have. I felt my courage and skills rise from this experience as I didn't felt too bad from it.

[ **Ayakane POV** ]

 _August 24_

Wednesday

 **Evening**

I finally reach the comfort of my bed as I gently close my eyes to fall asleep as usual, but something is keeping me awake. For some strange reason, I still feel bad for yelling at Luck and I should apologize to him for it. I felt more at peace after confirm this plan and I slowly drift away into dreamland. I stare at nothing for a while as I open eye to see a bunch of kid pointing and laughing at me. I could hear their laughter as I glance to my right to see my first painting being mock by peers and I felt embarrass as I grab my long hair to hide it.

"Children, you shouldn't laugh at other people hard work and you are hurting her feelings." The teacher spoke.

 _That's right…I remember the first day in start at my 1st grade and I wanted to show them my arts as I wanted to become an artist one day. But in the end, they all laugh at my first attempt and laugh at my hair cover with paint. Back then, I had long hair and I always hate it because of it.._

The teacher began to make the other student work on their art piece as I began to sob and looking down at my failure.

 _Maybe they are correct, I first thought, maybe I should quit this dream of mine and get marry to a man like any other person.._

I couldn't hold my tears as I remember this painful memory of my first day of school and I notice someone footstep approaching me from behind. I flinch at their footstep as I close my eyes to hide myself from them but I knew they could see me.

"Hello!" A boy greets. "Wow, you sure are good at drawing with paint and you look really cute with long hair, so don't let anyone judge you for it." He spoke, chuckling. "Despite paints getting in your hair." He happily adds.

I became shock at the boy's word and I felt happy knowing that somebody appreciate my art piece. I began to sob harder but it wasn't sadness like at the beginning, it is joy of hearing someone praise of my artwork. I felt a touch in my left shoulder and I turn to see the boy with a smile on his face. I became shock as the boy look like Luck but a bit younger and I knew what this mean.

"Let's be friend from now on and forever!" Luck spoke, smiling.

I look at his extend arm reaching for me as I found the truth about our relationship and this feeling lingering ever since our first encounter. I rub my eyes to see Luck clearly and I shake his head to confirm our friendship. Luck smile sadly at my handshake and I look at myself to see me at my old self. I regain my older appearance and I wasn't a child anymore but Luck remains the same, looking up at me and the children look at me as well.

"I hope you can pull through now, I will always will be watching you from far away and at the same time, very close." Luck spoke.

I notice a strange blue butterfly surrounding Luck as soon, more blue butterfly appear and they began to surround me as well as I felt myself wakening up from this dream.

"Thank you Luck, I remember now. You always believe at me and I, as a childhood friend, should repay the favor for such kindness.." I mutter, crying.

I notice Luck wearing a strange butterfly mask as he nod at my realization and I see the whole room slowly being swallow by the darkness so I can wake up.

[ **Luck POV** ]

I slowly open my eyes to arrive into the Velvet room as usual when I fall asleep in my room but this time, Philemon isn't here with us.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." Martha spoke.

"Where is Philemon?" I ask, curiously.

"My master is an errand to guide someone into the right path." Igor chuckles. "I never see my master doing such thing before." Igor spoke.

I watch as Igor became amuse and proud of his master doing that errand he told me, but I became confuse as I didn't understand what king of errand he is doing.

"Let's focus on today agenda, which involve the bond you are gaining and gaining even more in the future. It seems you have made strong bonds during our last meeting and we hope you can build new ones to stop such fate from ever occurring to you." Igor explains.

"Bonds? Is making new friend beneficial to stop my bad future you guys are telling me?" I ask.

"Indeed, it is wise to spend your free time for those who you share a bond and develop that bond so it can make you stronger when the time of nigh come." Martha reply.

"I see." I mutter, thinking.

I began to think of the bonds I made this far and I want to see the progress I have made of attempting to making a friend. I close my eyes to deeply focus on the matter as I took a deep breath.

 _Luke is my first friend i made as I gain his trust and he seems to be helping me in school in some way. Next is Philemon, I guess he a friend to me and I felt power give to me by him which surely make my journey a bit easier. Zach, he seem very unique but I can feel I can control my shadow self with his training and I already feel control of my true self. Jane, I wonder what she can offer; she has many trouble on her own and Luke seem to feel the same way as I do. Shin, he can definitely make me stronger from his teaching and I will strengthen my bonds with everyone._

I open my eyes to see those two smiling at my thinking as they realize at my goal from the very beginning which made feel at ease.

"It looks like you made up your mind. Now lets me show you the true purpose of the Velvet Room as you have two Persons inside of you now." Igor spoke.

"True purpose? I thought you two were guiding me to stay in the good path and away from that bad end. Is there more you can help me?" I ask.

"Yes, our master can perform the technique of fusion and while I have the compendium as you can see." Martha said, as she raises her book. "I will keep all Personas you will receive from your journey and summon them to you when you require their assist once more." Martha adds.

I stare at the normal looking book as I tilt my head in confusion at the specialty of that say book and Igor summon three blue cup in the table.

"Let's us show you the fusion for yourself and take out your crystal that the Persona reside within in so we may begin." Igor commands.

"Crystals?" I mutter.

I notice my combat knife next to me as it materialize by itself and I grab the weapon to gently put it on the table as the gem illuminate brightly. I took out the diamond from my weapon's socket and I became confuse as Igor mention more than one crystal, but I can only see one held in my right hand.

"Now, close your eyes and focus on your sea of consciousness, tell me how many crystal you currently have in mind." Martha instructs.

"Okay..." I spoke confuse.

I close my eyes to focus deep in my consciousness as I clench my right palm and soon I relax myself to see two bright diamond of the same kind inside my head. One is for Agnostos Theos and the other, the mermaid from the previous battle which confuses me is to why she resides inside me. I quickly open my eyes to open my right palm to reveal two diamonds within my palm and I became surprise at this magic trick.

"Wow, I did that!?" I ask, excite.

"Yes, not only that, but you can take many Persona at once and wielding many crystal at your disposal unlike any other." Igor spoke, chuckling. "That the power of infinite possibility, you very use it wisely." Igor smile.

I scratch my head with embarrass at my infinite power I had for a while now and how special I have become due to their help. I want to get stronger and protect other with my power; they are my answer to such infinite potential. I push the two diamonds to Igor and he hides both of the diamond with a cup on their own. I see two cup hiding my Persona and one left alone, Igor spin his finger around to make the cup circle slowly around, like a magic trick. Suddenly, the cup began to move very fast that I couldn't follow them and they suddenly stop with me confuse at the result since I lost track of my diamonds. Igor grab both left and right while leaving the middle one alone and expect to see one in one of these cup but when he reveal the cup, no diamond are found hidden within the two cups.

"Hey, what happen to the other one!?" I ask, shock.

Igor reveals the last cup with a diamond shining bright and I sense a different Persona inside of it.

 _"The name is Tam Lin; I will protect your judgment with my spear and courage. Let's us show them all of our power."_

A new voice spoke with confident inside my head and I grab the crystal as I felt a new power inside of me building up differently from my Agnostos Theos.

"It look like the fusion is a successful one and with this, we must say farewell." Igor spoke.

"Right, until next time." I smile.

They nod to my respond and I welcome the darkness overtaking my vision as I slowly drift back into reality.

 _August 25_

Thursday

 **Early Morning**

I open my eye to find myself back into my room as I though and I start to get the hang of it to travel from my dream to the real world and by versa. I quickly change into my uniform so I can meet Luck at the main entrance and so I dash away into my routine of today. I ride the train to arrive to Morning Star High a bit early than usual and I have lots of time to walk around before school started. I felt sad after remembering Ayakane and I wonder if she will be all right with that Lucas guy. Strangely, I felt like I know her and I wanted to protect her for some strange reason which indeed bother me.

 _What is this feeling…like something bad is going to happen to her.._

As I began to wonder about this feeling, I felt a drop of water hitting my head and I look up to see rain coming down. The rain quickly pick up hard as the student outside of the building ran inside and away from the rain as I follow the same action.

"Luck!-"

I immediately stop from running away as I hear Ayakane's voice calling out to me and I look behind me to see no one behind me. I notice girlish notebook on the floor which caught my attention and I instinctively grab it as I remember this notebook from somewhere in my past. I open the first page to reveal Ayakane name written in the header of her journal and I became worry as to the owner of this journal.

[ **Ayakane POV** ]

 _August 25_

Thursday

 **Early Morning**

I quickly make haste toward my school as today; it is a special day for me to meet my childhood friend and the one that push me toward the direction of an artist. I need to apologize and be thankful for helping me becoming who I am today, and so I brought my journey from those days to remind him of me. I made a mad dash toward school, a smile slowly appear in my face as I ran toward the school with no stopping in mind and for the first time, I felt truly free and without worry if I have him by my side again. I manage to reach the school as the rain became to rain quite heavily and I didn't predict this weather. My breathing became heavy as I ran quite some distance and travel to train but I catch Luck running inside of the school. I become happy at our reunion and I felt like today will be a wonderful day indeed. I ran after him as I step on water puddles and as I call out him name loudly, time suddenly stop for me as a water drop reflect me. The whole school is being swallow by the darkness that came from nowhere and I close my eyes from it as I became startle at the strange phenomenon. I open my eyes to see the whole environments changing into a creepy, abandon replica of my school and I start to feel scare at my lonesome.

"Luck…Luck.." I mutter under my breath, weakly.

My legs began to shake as I hear inhuman voice inside of the school and the forest behind me wasn't so safe either as I can hardly see nothing but the moonlight shining my path. I hesitate to enter the school but I need to be brave and find some answer to this place. And so, I slowly approach the school with fear lingering behind me and nervous within my hands as I try my best to courage myself like he would of done to me.

 _Luck, please help me._

[ **Chapter 9 End** ]


	11. My Will

[ **Chapter 10]**

My Will

I head inside of the school building as I shelter the journal from the rain and began to become rather nervous at something like this. I manage to find a free seat as I stare at the journal that should be kept in private and my mind began to wonder of Ayakane.

 _She could of drop it...yeah, that could be it._

I thought of many possibilities as to the reason of her journal being on the floor but I still felt doubts of my reasoning.

"Hey Luck."

I look up to see Luck calling me out and with his clothes wet from the rain as he probably didn't expect the weather just as I did. Luke tilt his head with a smile as he notice the girlish book in my hand and

"Is that yours? I never picture you with that kind of hobby but I never could guess you." Luke smile.

"No, it belongs to Ayakane and I found it near the main entrance of the school." I reply, quietly.

Luke notices my seriousness as I stare at the journal of her and he cough in his hand to get in the mood as she looks serious.

"So, you think she is missing or perhaps kidnap by someone?" Luke asks.

"Of course not." I spoke, and then hesitate for a bit. "I don't know if it is correct but, I do feel like that's what happen to her." I answer.

"I see, I will tell the staff council and the main office to call Ayakane from the office's speakers. Surely she will be found with my help and those in school staffs." Luke proudly explains.

I felt relief and quite frankly, happy to have a friend like Luke on my side as he has control on the school with his position. It almost felt selfish to use his position to find Ayakane but I had to know for sure or else I will continue all day with doubts.

"Thanks, Luke. You always seem the person to help and I am thankful for what you are doing." I smile.

Luke rub his nose at my answer and he quickly dash into the main office as I hear Ayakane call out from every room of this building and I pray that my feeling are false. Time passes by as staffs, teachers, and even the students became worry sick at Ayakane's absent and the time for class is coming close. I began to become impatient as I tap my index finger on my knees while I look at the floor below and Luke is working very busy with everyone to find Ayakane.

 _...damn it! I wish my feelings weren't true...I wonder where she left...perhaps..._

"Everyone seems panic about something, what happen?"

I look up to see Jane looking confuse at the state of the school and she probably doesn't know the problem we all having.

"Ayakane is missing.." I spoke, softly.

Jane looks serious as I mention her disappearance and she took a seat next to me as she look at me.

"I was worry you were going to say that and I think I know where she is." Jane explains.

I felt my heart jump from my throat as I grab Jane's shoulder and looking at her directly.

"Where!" I ask.

"Easy there, you seem worry? Don't you remember, this happen before to me as well, and all of the students that went missing all ended up in Hotspot, for some strange rea-"

I didn't wait for Ayakane's explanation as I made a run for it toward the heavy rain outside and I am welcome to the sound of rain hitting the floor hard. I felt the rain easily covering me and my glasses getting foggy from the wetness. I remove my glasses to put then in my collar as I locate the statue which I did and I took out the video camera from my backpack.

"What are you doing?"

My focus on the reflection is interrupt by the sound of Jane's shouting from behind me and I turn around as I touch the statue in front of me.

"Going to rescue Ayakane from Hotspot, that's what I am going to do." I reply.

"Are you insane, going in Hotspot during the rain is suicidal as the shadow become agitate and more violent from intruders." Jane explains.

"Even so, I am willing to take that risk." I answer, confidently.

I look at the reflection as the darkness is within my sight and any moment, I will enter Hotspot to rescue Ayakane from death. In that moment, Jane tackles me and away from the reflection but it is too late for such attempt. She only tackles me into Hotspot as our clothing changes and the school became creepy as a sign of entrance.

"You stubborn fool!"

Jane surprising punches me in the stomach as I quickly back away from her as she looks angry at me. I kneel down with my right knee on the floor and covering my stomach to suppress the pain. The sound of rain still continues even in this place and even I still remain wet in this place.

"You can't do it alone, I know that feeling very well and even I fail to accomplish that task so, please stop this nonsense. We can't save everyone so let's just find leave from here, together." Jane pleads.

I remain silent as I manage to recover from her blow but my mind has being made up. I decide to follow my feelings to protect Ayakane, another friend that I need to rescue as I would do the same for them. I turn away from her as I walk into the abandon school's main entrance to find Ayakane by myself if necessary. Suddenly I felt a dangerous presences approaching me and so I dodge whatever I felt. I notice Jane throwing a punch from behind me and looking a bit angry at my choice as he grip her right fist.

"You don't understand at all about trust and how weak we truly are in Hotspot. If only you have infinite power unlike us then maybe I will listen but now..." Jane trail off.

Jane made a dash toward me as she quickly turns to grab my left arm and lift my entire body from the ground to slam me down into the floor. I felt my back hurting a lot from that move of her and I struggle to get up as I focus on the pain.

"You are not strong, you are weak like us and we can't help no one like this.." Jane sadly mutters. "I am sorry but it is the truth that you will one day face." Jane adds.

I bite my lips at Jane's speech and how wrong she truly is as she has the powers to fight back just like me. I stand up to face her as I put back my glasses to focus on Jane first before moving on.

"You are wrong, I do have that power, and you can definitely fight back against this if you only try with your might, like I have right now." I reply.

I stand tall with my belief as we do have the power to change and overcome Hotspot and its mystery revolving around it. Jane thinks about my proposal for a second but she look at me with anger as I sight at Jane's stubbornness to believe on her or others.

"If you can talk big.." Jane trails off.

Jane grabs her necklace with her left hand tightly while she extends her right arm to materialize her two-handed sword. Bahamut appears above her as she point to me and putting her sword on her right shoulder.

"Then does mean you have the will to defy me. Show me this power you claim you have and I won't go easy on you! " Jane spoke, confidently.

I adjust my glasses as I summon my weapon to fight against her and I need to keep my power a secret for now since I can't avoid this painful fight.

 _For Ayakane!_

I widen my eyes as I charge as I began to jump in the air to slash down but Jane easily push me away with her stronger blade in her hand. I land in the floor as I glance up to see Jane rushing with her blade in the air and I manage to dodge her swing. Even so, Jane manages to carry her body to reach me with a kick in my back as I hit the trees. Jane buries her sword in the floor as she extends her right arm to me and holding her pendant.

"Come Bahamut!" Jane commands.

Bahamut appear as he open his mouth to hit me with a fire attack from nowhere and strangely, that attack felt like nothing to me. I push the firework from me as Jane became stun at my resistance to fire as I smile with pride.

"Impossible, Agnostos Theos has resistance to fire attacks!?" Jane spoke, angrily.

"It isn't Agnostos Theos, but rather.." I spoke, as I lift my weapon to summon my new Persona. "Let's go, Tam Lin!" I summon.

A long, white-haired young man appears from my sea of consciousness wearing light-green armor and a long spear in his left hand. Tam Lin spin his spear above him as Jane try to dodge the attack by steeping away but my Persona long spear manage to slam her away hitting the building. I could see Jane struggling to get up and voices screaming inside of the building coming from the shadows. I became worry as we raise suspicious to us and the Shadow has realize our rude entrance.

 _Now I can rescue Ayakane!_

I ignore Jane as I quickly ran toward the main entrance to find Ayakane, but Jane stab me in my body as I felt the sword hitting vital organs inside of me. I felt dizzy as I feel my blood running down my stomach and I slowly back away from the blade as I grab my cut to stop the bleeding.

"Don't worry, I can heal that wound easily and I know there no reason with you anymore, so I decide to make you pass out cold should that option occur." Jane explains, as my vision became blurry. "Which sadly it did and I never thought you will get this strong, so you should be happy with your strength and this is as far as you go, leader." Jane smile.

I became dizzy as from the blood loss and fall into the floor crawling in the mud toward the entrance but Jane stops my progress as she stood between my destinations. I became tire from fighting a more experience Persona-user and I slowly fall asleep as I fail to save Ayakane. A couple of second pass as I stare at pitch-dark of my eyelids and I became healthy despite the previous wound.

" **Are you going to give up, again?** "

I slowly open my eyes to see my Shadow looking at me with disappointing eyes and frustration of my loss from Jane. I became curious to his existence and why he is helping me rather than do something else with his time.

"Of course not, I just too weak like Jane say…" I mumble, angrily.

My Shadow sighs. " **Is that what you think?** **So in the end, you didn't want to save OUR childhood friend from those pesky Shadows, correct?** " My Shadow asks.

I became puzzle as he mention Ayakane being my childhood friend and we clearly aren't, as I have no memory of such thing occurring in my life. My shadow became angry at me for not remembering something important to him.

" **Damn it! It seems she has** **deleted some part your memory, what an annoyance.** **Let me show you the truth and hopefully, we can link together better than this"** My Shadow explains.

"Show me? Show me what exactly, and what do you mean by link?" I ask, confuse.

" **Just watch; it should make some sense after you regain your loss memory.** " My shadow answers.

My other self began look down as he tap his feet in the dark floor beneath us to quickly change the whole dark, gloomy place into a classroom for middle school students. My heart began to feel pain and that static sound is following after, as if something is preventing me from remembering something. I grab my head from the headache and I notice students bullying a girl.

"You draw horrible, you should just give up."

My eyes widen as the children began to bully one them but one boy, away from the group began to watch from far as it got his attention.

"Yeah, an ugly pig like you would never be an artist so stop pretending to be one."

Another insult, the girl began to weep silently as she hides her sadness from the students and I felt angry at those bad children. Thankfully, the teacher kindly stop her student from bullying the girl and I felt relief to see her doing something like that. The children went away as the girl remains alone and without friends, as she remains in that pose for a while now.

" **So tell me, what would you do if you saw something like this?** "

I turn to my left to see my Shadow crossing his arms as he look at the lonesome girl weeping on her own and I turn to see her as well. Normally, no student will protect her since she is alone and never defend herself from them but I am no normal person.

"I would have befriended her and…" I pause, thinking and hesitating. "Try to make her feel good about herself and tell her that I would be her friend so she can lean to me." I reply, truthfully.

 _That's right; I can faintly remembering an exact scene occurring to me before._

I wanted to approach the girl to comfort her but the boy from before approach her and began to talk. I became stun at our exact idea and I wanted to know who exactly this boy is.

"Hello!" The boy greets. "Wow, you sure are good at drawing with paint and you look really cute with long hair, so don't let anyone judge you for it." He spoke, chuckling. "Despite paints getting in your hair." He happily adds.

I froze with shock as the boy standing before me is me, I felt strong pain as I can feel nostalgic follow up with strong pain and I fell into my knees as the pain became unbearable.

"Let's be friend from now on and forever!" The boy spoke, smiling.

"Thank you…my name is Ayakane Koifumi..nice to meet you." Ayakane shyly mutter.

Suddenly, the pain began to disappear as I felt more at peace and I close my eyes to feel the pain lingering in my head gone. I took a deep breath from this and release it with a long exhale to relax. I open my eyes to find myself back in the dark room and my Shadow smiling at me.

" **Good, I can feel my real self coming back already and do me a favor. Don't lose her and don't lose your way, for OUR sake."**

[ **Jane POV** ]

I sigh as Luck finally remain immobilize as he pass out from the blood loss and I felt guilty for making Luck realize his weakness.

"I shouldn't, it was in due time after all and right now, I couldn't effort to lose another friend.." I mutter.

I look down to see my friend unconscious in the muddy floor and I began to rub my eyes from the situation. I snap out from this guilt as I began to grab his leg to pull him back into our world before the Shadow attack us in our time of weakness. Suddenly, I felt a powerful aura coming from behind me and turn around to see Luck trying to get up from the floor which made me to take some distance away from him. Luck seems more different than before and I felt like I should be more cautious of my every move which confuse me is to why I felt like this.

 _What is this feeling?...Fear…_

I felt my breathing become heavy as Luck's presence sharpen the atmospheres around him and I became nervous for his next action. Luck turn around with a serious expression which isn't like him and he remove his glasses as he fold them to put it away. I took my battle stance I notice his glowing yellow eyes and his shadow is involve in this somehow. Suddenly, his small blade turn into a long, skinny one and he slam the blade into the floor as he rest upon the hilt.

" **That was pretty good Jane, you are indeed strong enough to fight any threat that may come our way.** " Luck spoke, calmly. " **But, it won't be enough to stop me from rescuing my childhood friend from danger and so you will lose in the next 5 second or so."** Luck confidently announces.

I became angry at his bold prediction and so I dash after to him despite his new power. I need to end this pointless battle once and for all so we can escape from here. Luck spread his wing which made me worry since he never use those and I wanted to stop but Luck quickly fly toward me with his thin blade on hand. In one second, our distance became close to zero as his blade is near my throat and his serious eyes are watching me very close with determination. I became shaken by his power as I lost this battle like he predicted and I release my weapon from my grasp. Deep inside of me, I felt happy of this result and he will likely travel father than I would ever imagine.

[ **Luck POV** ]

I notice Jane dropping her weapon as she give up on her foolishness and I slowly back away from her as I remain cautious still. Jane looks up with a smile on her face and I raise an eyebrow to her reaction since she lost after all.

"So this is your power, huh? Show me more of your potential and if you need my help, then ask away and I won't hesitate now." Jane spoke, smiling.

A smile slowly appears in my face as I gain Jane's trust at long last and now we can work together without a doubt on her mind. Jane looks at me with curious on her eyes and hesitating about something on her mind.

"Luck, how do you summon another Persona? It shouldn't be possible for you to summon another Persona, beside Agnostos Theos." Jane explains.

" **That's a part of my power as well and I just found out last night.** " I reply.

" I see.." Jane mutters, curiously.

I notice Jane's leg moving impatiently and she seem to act rather differently as she began to blush and not looking at me in the eyes. Jane caught up to my gaze and tries to get her calm composure that she acts out of pride of some sort.

"W-What, why are you looking at me like that?" Jane asks, nervously.

" **Heh, so you act calmly to hide your true emotions from people and this is how your true self is. I never expect Jane to be girlish when she drop her act and trust someone.** " I smile.

I smile as I put my left hand in my hips and while Jane blushes at my truthfulness which made her puff her cheeks.

"Well, I am sorry I act like this, okay! I just hide this from people since they take advantage of me in the past." Jane spoke. "A-Anyways! Enough about me, lets rescue your childhood friend? Do you know Ayakane?" Jane asks, changing the subject.

I sigh. " **Yes, I forgotten something very important and now that I remember, I will do anything to save her once more and I need your help, please help me.** " I plead.

I raise my right hand toward her and she became happy knowing she is reliable to me since she wants to be useful to someone. She happily accepts that offer and we walk together toward the main entrance like a team. We arrive to the 1st floor to immediately spot Ayakane on the floor, laying down and I quickly run after her.

" **Oh, so my hero finally shows up."**

I stop at my track as I hear Ayakane voice speaking to me and I notice a dark aura coming out from Ayakane's body to form another Ayakane. I calm down as I focus on this strange enemy and three Shadows began to appear. Jane quickly appears beside me as she too took her battle stance and became shock at Ayakane's Shadow.

"A Shadow? But this one is loose compare to your." Jane spoke.

" **It appears so, Jane, I want you to take care of the three Shadows on your own and I should focus on Ayakane's Shadow."** I plan.

"Why on your own? Shouldn't we stick together against her?" Jane asks.

The shadow change into a different form as the familiar pumpkin-headed Shadow appear once more to battle and I know Jane can easily handle them, and I know for sure I can handle Ayakane's Shadow.

" **You have some very strong resistance to fire attacks, and I have a strong bond with Ayakane. Now you understand where I am going with this."** I spoke.

I grab my scarf as I felt confident on this battle and Jane pause for a bit to realize my plan.

"Ah! Now I understand your plan, and I agree with that but you need to be careful. People's Shadow are tricky to handle, even if they are friend, or foe." Jane answers, while giving me tips.

I nod to her advice as she quickly rushes to cut the competition and I remain alone with Ayakane as she remains silence while acting strange for a Shadow.

" **You left me all alone to suffer as you gain friends on your own.** " Shadow Ayakane spoke.

" **You know that isn't true, I am here for you after all and I want you to be by my side again, like old time.** " I reply.

" **What about your judgment? You believe in me, my art, and even so, you throw me away like thrash, like the rest of the people before you.** " Shadow Ayakane said.

" **You are wrong and you know that, let's just talk like rational people and without any fighting, alright**?" I ask, calmly.

Ayakane's Shadow emotionless face remains unfazed by my reasoning and strangely, her Shadow feel odd to me. Even though it is my first time dealing with this, I can tell something is strange about Ayakane's shadow and I need to fix it. Ayakane's Shadow materializes her weapon, a bow and she put her arrow inside the weapon to fight against me. I sigh at this development as I have to fight my childhood friend in order to save her in the first place and so, I bring my weapon out to indulge her curiosity.

[ **Ayakane POV** ]

I became very uncomfortable at the scary atmosphere changing so quickly and I slowly manage to go inside the building to find some answers. I open the main entrance door to see rotten hallways and darkness overwhelming me as I try my best to see inside of it.

"I am having second thought about this.." I mutter, quietly.

I manage to bring some courage into me as I walk close to the wall as I guide in this darkness and I notice a girl standing the middle of the hallways. I became startle at first but I became relief as she wore the same shirt I had and perhaps she became lost just as I.

"Hello, are you lost?" I ask.

The girl remains silence and weirdly unmoving to my question which made me feel uneasy at her behavior. The urge to run away from this place became the first thing in my mind and so I carefully and slowly without any noise, head back to the exit of this building.

" **Are you going to run away, again?** "

I pause at my voice asking me the question and I pause with fear as I see the girl having the same face as me looking at me back. I couldn't answer her question as my breathing became heavily and scare at this thing. She grins horrific as I fall into the floor with fear at this monster with my face and I felt dizzy.

"What's your judgment?" She asks, once more.

"I d-don't understand, w-who are you?" I ask, nervously.

 **"I am your shadow of your most true inner self. You will never find good judgments in this rodent world of ours, try as you might to steel yourself from salvation, in the end, you will fall back to where you started."** She spoke.

The girl approach me as I remain frozen with fear and I couldn't look away from myself grinning at my attempt to stand up. I couldn't hold myself and so, I pass out as my vision became darkness and I felt my body hit the floor.

 **[Chapter 10 End]**


	12. Ayakane's Love

[ **Chapter 11** ]

Ayakane's Love

[ **Luck POV** ]

I hesitate to strike at Ayakane's Shadow but it look like I have no other choice but to force her to realize my judgment and my will. I sigh as I glance at Ayakane's body on the floor and I need to rescue her quick, before any more Shadow appear. "

 **"Why do you believe in your own judgment? Human shouldn't have the potential to judge or make choice on what truly important, life.** " Ayakane's Shadow spoke.

Ayakane's Shadow shoot an arrow to me as I easily slash it away from me but as I slash the arrow away, I notice her running to me close to my perimeter.

 _She is quick!_

I didn't have the time to dodge her tackle as she pin me down on the floor and putting her delicate body on top of my chest. I narrow my eyes as I see her pointing at me with an arrow to my face and she remains disappoint at my reaction time.

" **You aren't taking this seriously?...** " She mutters.

Ayakane's Shadow put her bow away as she materializes a rifle to her side and aiming the barrel at me as I felt the cold steel of the weapon. I see her finger slowly pulling her trigger and I know she is going to hurt me so I move my tail to push the rifle away from me causing her to miss me. I took this opportunity to bail out as slip my leg up to kick her away from me and avoiding at fatal damage to be done to her. I stand up as I see Ayakane body not moving and I slowly approach her so I can immobilize her in some matter but, as I try to approach her, she quickly lift her upper body to shoot at me. I felt a strong pain coming from my right shoulder as I try to dodge it but the bullet manage to hit me and thankfully, it didn't hit any major. I bite my lips as I have no resistance to gun as I expected and I curse myself for not attacking back at her, but I still believe her Shadow can change. I kneel down as I grab my shaking left shoulder with my right hand and I glace up to see Ayakane approaching me without aiming at me.

" **Look what your judgment has gotten to you so far, failure. No human has the right to deny the love and free will of god, so why don't you embrace it like the others.** " Ayakane's Shadow explains.

I remain silence at Ayakane as she looks at me down and she grab my head with her right hand. I didn't became surprise at her brute strength as she lift my entire body up so she can forcibly make me look at her while she crush my head, but I have resistance to this.

" **Well? Why aren't you attacking me and answering my questions? Aren't you their leader and as a leader, you should be faithful to their friends!** " Ayakane's Shadow angrily yells.

My body hit the hard floor as my back is the first thing hitting it and I am relief to have felt little damage from it but even so, I still felt pain from it. My breathing became heavy as I began to sweat at her attempt to kill me but I remain pacifist until I find another way.

" **Exactly…** " I mutter, breathing heavily and pausing for a bit to regain some oxygen. " **You are my friend, a dear one at that and I believe…that you can have your own judgment on life and express your own thoughts from your experience alone.** " I spoke.

I notice Ayakane's Shadow grinning at my reply as if she got some thrill of me barking at her back and she stop at my stomach as I grunt in pain from her action. I grit my teeth at the pain slowly building up in my body and she seem to be having fun from this.

" **My own judgment you say? Ha, you have no right to tell me what I can't or can do since you have no right to do so, only god can give such law and her words are righteous.** " She spoke, chuckling.

 _God? Her?..._

I became curious at she mention this god of her but she once again grab my head to lift my body up and I felt another bullet hitting my vital organ this time. I scream at this major bullet wound and I couldn't hold much longer if I don't attempt to do something. She release me from her grasp as my body easily fall into the floor and I hear her sight from above me.

" **How boring, so this is what a human's judgment has to offer? I didn't expect much and soon, you will join her salvation like the rest of the masses.** " Ayakane's Shadow sighs.

I glance up to see her walking away from me and she give up on attacking me but I am not done with her just yet.

" **I am not done!"** I yell.

She pauses for a bit and she turn around with narrow eyes at my attempt to stand up once more which I did. I bite my lips to gather the strength necessary to stand up and face her again as she became annoy at my action. She grin as she happily shows me her rifle once again and trying to make me feel fear from it. I didn't feel any fear as I notice Ayakane's Shadow becoming very hesitating every time my life on the line and I approach her as my body wobble around.

" **I believe in you back then and I still do now, so I trust your judgment to not kill me or shoot me from this point on.** " I spoke, confidently.

She laughs. " **That's a good one, and I will prove you wrong.** " She replies, grinning.

I continue walking to her as I left my weapon behind me and I open my arms to her despite her grinning or words of hers. Now, I can clearly see Ayakane's Shadow hesitating in shooting me as her hands shake with nervousness and I will arrive to her very shortly. Ayakane became silence as she breathing heavily and became scare at my bold action, and with this, I pass her aim as I tightly hug her from her fears.

" **Its fine, I will shelter you and guide you toward a better path if you believe me, so let's stop this already.** " I said, smiling.

I pat her head as she felt her shaking even more now and strangely, I notice a very dark aura leaving her body as I catch a glimpse of something quickly leaving her body.

 _What was that?..._

As my mind began to wonder of that thing, I felt Ayakane's Shadow hugging me tightly and I became startle as it interrupt my thoughts.

 _Poor Ayakane, She must be so scare of this place alone and to find her Shadow…Well it doesn't matter now, she is safe now an-_

Suddenly, Ayakane's Shadow lean too much to me as we fall into the floor and I became to mumble from the sudden fall as my wound are still here.

" **Snuggle, snuggle, snuggle.** " Ayakane's Shadow repeats herself as she happily rubs her face into my chest.

I became confuse by the sudden change in behavior as Ayakane's Shadow giggles as she continues with her things.

"Hey Luck, are you..."

I turn to see Jane pausing after she witness the scene before me, Ayakane snuggling to me and she became angry at this.

"I never imagine Luck to be quite the lady man, I am rather disappointing in you already.." Jane spoke.

I scratch my head. " **It isn't what you think, I manage to free Ayakane's Shadow from something..** " I mutter, unsure.

"Are you saying that she was control by something? And this is how she truly act?" Jane asks.

" **Apparently so..** " I nod.

Ayakane's Shadow lift her head with a smile on her face as she probably know me already and she seem normal beside the little hug of hers.

" **I miss you Luck, I am really happy to have you by my side again.** " Ayakane's Shadow smiles.

" **Same**." I smile, as I nod.

Suddenly, she grins at me as she aims her bow at my face and she slowly pulls the strings.

" **So, don't ever leave me, or else I will hurt you really bad.** " Ayakane's Shadow mischievously giggles.

I became quite surprise at Ayakane's Shadow self as she act different than the original, and so I nod to calm her down. She became happy at our promise and she began to hug me once more.

" **Yay! We will become the best!** " She happy announce.

"Alright, we get it now, can't we leave from this place. The whole building is crawling with Shadows and I came here to warn you about it." Jane angrily explains.

I glance behind Ayakane as I see a wave of Shadow howling in the stairs, hallways left and right which made me feel not ready for such fight as I am wounded. I immediately grab Ayakane's body from the floor as I carry her and I turn to face the other for our escape from this place, I glance toward Ayakane's Shadow.

" **You should return to her, we will leave from here and I will explain everything to her in your behalf**." I instruct.

" **Right, be careful on your way out**." Ayakane's Shadow smiles.

Ayakane's Shadow disappears as she return back to the original's body and I turn to Jane as she nods to our escape. We left the Hotspot in a rush as the Shadow are too powerful in the rain and we didn't have the energy to fight them alone or without Luke.

 _August 25_

Thursday

 **Lunchtime**

We reach the real world and I notice the rain already gone from this side, but I could see cloud covering the whole sky still. My clothing, personality, and my wound are gone as I felt myself again and I became happy as I rescue Ayakane with the help of Jane.

"We did it; we manage to save your friend from being killed and strangely, I feel happy knowing I finally save someone from the Hotspot at long last." Jane happily spoke.

"Yeah, I also feel that same feeling too and I am happy for your cooperation so thank you. I really owe you one for saving my friend" I smile.

Jane became proud at her achievement as stick her chest with pride and smiling at her accomplishment.

"Yeah, no problem." Jane answers, proudly. "Although, we should tell Luke about it and can we dismiss the part where I fought you…please?" Jane asks, blushing.

I chuckle at Jane attempt to hide her doubts from Luke and she became stubborn from my laughter as she dislikes being tease.

"If you want, I am sure Luke won't judge you for it and he will probably worry about you rather than being mad about it." I explain. "In any case, I will drop Ayakane in the nurse office and you can explain him all about what happen in Hotspot so he doesn't have to worry about it." I instruct.

"Right, leave it to me!" Jane nod.

We nod as we took our stuff with us and head toward our different destination as I head toward the nurse office located in the 1st floor, to the right hallways. Many students became shock at Ayakane being carry by me and I awkwardly manage to reach the nurse office as all of the students follow my lead. I reach the nurse office as I close the door and lock it so they won't bother her. I gently lay Ayakane's body down as I glance at the clock to realize it is 12 o'clock and I became shock to find how long we left from here.

 _Oh boy, Luke isn't going to like this.._

 _August 25_

Thursday

 **After School**

A couple of hours pass as I took a seat near Ayakane to watch over her and the students making a commotion outside to see her until I hear from the PA system about Ayakane's safety. I sigh as Jane manage to explain everything to Luke and the students outside began to leave as the teacher told them to leave from here. I open the door to see Luke, Jane, Mr. Robert, and policeman at the door.

"Are you the one that found the girl?" The office ask.

"Yeah, and she is safe and sound as I found her lying on the floor near the statues." I reply, lying.

"I see, I will ask the two of you for more question about her sudden disappearances. You should know by now that this school is taking this case very seriously and we don't want to repeat what happen to those other students." The officer said, sadly.

"R-Right.." I nod.

The officer nod as he left the room to contact his superior about my respond and the rest manage to take a look at Ayakane sleeping in the bed. Mr. Robert became quite happy knowing that one of the students didn't ended up like the rest and he seem to be effect by this case as well.

"Thank god, I was worry about one of the past student missing during the whole class and now, I am glad she manages to come back to us safely." Mr. Robert happily spoke.

"I agree Mr. Robert, I was prepared for the worst but I am happy at this outcome." Luke said, smiling.

I smile as I see them both happy at this outcome of mine as both of them carry a heavy burden involving around those student that are gone from this world.

"Nice job on finding Ayakane Luck, you are quite a special student." Mr. Robert spoke, smiling.

"Oh, it was nothing and I wanted protect my childhood friend from harm so…" I laugh nervously from my task.

"Childhood friend, huh? Well, I do hope you can continue to protect what dear to you and I will support you with that ideal. For now, I will head back to write some paperwork and let you four talking about this." Mr. Robert said.

"Good bye Mr. Robert, we will make sure Ayakane arrive safe to her house." Jane spoke.

"Yeah, and don't worry about Ayakane, we will handle this from here." Luke informs.

"I will do my best to meet up your expectation and bow to keep that promise." I reply, confidently.

Mr. Robert became impress at our responds as he doesn't look at us like children but rather young adult trying to face this problem head on. Our homeroom teacher left the room with relief and Luck became worry about us.

"I did what you told me and to later found out that Luck and Jane became missing as well. Care to explain is to why you left me here, huh Luck?" Luke ask, seriously.

I felt Luke sudden serious tone as I laugh nervously and began to think of a good reason to say to him. As I thoughts of a reason, I slowly turn to Jane for help but she quickly reject me.

"Don't look at me Mr. Hero; you were the one that want to save Ayakane by yourself." Jane smile, as if mocking me.

"What!?" I spoke, shocking at our trust. "But you just-"

"Hey! Don't blame me for your-"

"I thought you trust me, but you are devil in anger clothing." I spoke, angrily.

We began our bickering as we try to blame the other about this and Luke became angry at our childish display.

"Enough! I just wanted to participate on your journey as well, I am not weak anymore and I have a Persona too." Luke spoke.

We became quiet at Luke's respond as we did promise to do it together and it is my fault to begin with as I follow my feelings too much.

"I am sorry, I should of ask you two for help from the beginning.." I mutter, sadly. "But, I wanted to find her since she is special to me…sorry." I add.

I look down at the floor with shame at my ability to rely on others since Luke clearly became worry about me and even help my cause.

"Its fine, just don't do it alone from now on. We are a team now and as a leader, you should make a better example to us." Luke smile.

"Yeah, you are right." I smile.

"Ummm.."

We turn toward Ayakane as she began to listen to our conversation and awake from her slumber.

"Ayakane! Are you okay?" I ask, worry.

"I am fine, thank for asking Luck and I am sorry." Ayakane spoke, sadly.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" I ask.

"For yesterday, when I yell at you and not remembering that you were that boy gave me a reason to continue in becoming an artist." Ayakane explains.

I blush at Ayakane apologizing for something that clearly isn't her fault and I turn to the other as Jane nod to my request. Jane quickly pulls Luke away from this room as he became confuse at my request and she understands where I am going. We remain alone in the nursery office as I felt nostalgic at our fated reunion and I need to patch up with our previous problem we had to address first.

"Ayakane." I call.

"Yes?" She answers.

"You don't have to apologize for anything, In fact, I honor your bravery for standing up to me to protect your boyfriend and I respect that." I spoke, smiling.

Ayakane felt depress as I mention this and I scratch my head as to her reaction.

"Yeah, boyfriend.." She mutters.

"But even so.." I spoke, but pause.

"What is it?" She asks, hoping for something.

I cross my arms to think about the problem with that Lucas's personality and hidden agenda he told me back there.

"I still believe that guy is using you for his own gains and I was hoping if you…" I pause, hesitating.

I began to have second thoughts about this since I have no business with Ayakane's affairs which made me feel hesitate to bring forth my opinion.

"You were hoping if I break up with him to what you say to me yesterday." Ayakane spoke, calmly.

I became stun at Ayakane saying what I had in mind and how she remains calm as she spoke those words. I felt a bit worry as I say some nasty stuff about his future husband and I don't like it but I have no other choice.

"Something along those lines.." I mutter.

"Okay." Ayakane smile.

"H-Huh?" I ask, shock.

"I will break up with Lucas and take your words for it." Ayakane smile.

"Wait, you do know what you are saying correct? You are literally trusting someone else word other than your boyfriend." I explain.

"I know, and I choose to trust you, Luck. You're my childhood friend that I trust and gave me the reason to stand up to those who oppose my dream." Ayakane softly reply.

I felt sort of happy at her wise choice even though Lucas will lose the best girl in his world.

"Alright, then that is settled." I nod.

"Luck, I do have one more question." Ayakane ask, curious.

"What is it?" I spoke, puzzle.

"The other me that show up in that weird place looking like Morning Start High School, what exactly is that place?" Ayakane ask.

I began to sweat bullets as I bite my teeth as Ayakane finding out about Hotspot and having to remember that place is even more troublesome. Although, she did have a Shadow like me, and perhaps she has the potential to summon her Persona.

"That place, we call it a Hotspot, where the Shadow gather and the missing student appear." I answer, truthfully.

Ayakane became confuse by the abnormal answer and I didn't expect Ayakane to believe in my answer since it does sound unbelievable.

"Okay, so what are you doing in there?" She asks.

"You believe in me?" I ask, stun.

"Of course, I always trust in you and you should have faith in me, Luck." Ayakane smile, warmly.

"You are right, I should believe in you the most, and to answer your question. We go there to rescue student, like yourself from being kill by the Shadow and finding the answer to that murder case that happen 3 years ago." I explain.

I see Ayakane becoming interest on the subject as her eyes became curious and wanting more information about our goal.

"Oh, that sound cool! I want to join you." Ayakane respond.

I became worry of Ayakane's safety as she lack a Persona to fight with and I didn't want her to join my team.

"You can't!" I spoke, seriously.

"Huh? B-But why?" She ask, her eyes becoming teary.

I suddenly felt my seriously slowly drifting away as I see Ayakane about to cry and I couldn't make her cry.

"I don't want you to die or go missing like right now. I was so worry about you that I fought my friend for it and I was selfish.." I explain, muttering the last part.

Ayakane became worry about me as I told her the truth about my action and she approach me as she began to hug me to comfort me.

"I am sorry, I won't cause you trouble again.." Ayakane mutters, sadly.

"So, you understand?" I ask.

"I do, and I still believe I can help you." Ayakane reply.

I sigh. "You seem persistence no matter what I say and so, why are you trying to help me? I do have Luke and Jane to help me with that obstacle." I spoke.

"I owe you big time for what you have done in the past and this is my way of saying thank you.." Ayakane spoke, but pause as she blush. "And also I have…"

"Hm? I didn't quite catch that last sentence?" I ask, curious.

"It's nothing!' She blurt out. "A-Anyways, do we have a deal?" She nervously asks.

I am puzzle to her behavior but I am became focus on deciding whether I should let Ayakane join the team or not. As I thought about my decision, I remember Igor and Martha saying something about my power and fate.

 _"It seems you have made strong bonds during our last meeting and we hope you can build new ones to stop such fate from ever occurring to you."_

 _"Indeed, it is wise to spend your free time for those who you share a bond and develop that bond so it can make you stronger when the time of nigh come."_

I remain silence as I remember to develop new bond and deepen them as well and I look at Ayakane's Puppy eyes as she want to help me.

"Alright, but promise me you stay by my side and out of trouble." I sigh.

"Yeah, I will do my best to help the team. Thank you Luck." Ayakane smile.

She extends her right arm to me and I smile as our bond has deepen and I will grasp a new power inside of me. I happily accept her handshake as well as her cooperation on finding the truth about that paranormal murder case.

 _Thou art I… And I am Thou…_

 _Thou hast established a new Judgment_

 _Thou shalt further expand his horizon_

 _And develop his own cause to judge._

 _With the aid of the_ _ **Lover**_ _Persona,_

 _I have the power to change your fate from salvation and save thee from Death_

[ **Chapter 11 End** ]


	13. The Power of Bonds

[ **Chapter 12** ]

The Power of Bonds

I felt happy knowing that I fix my relationship with Ayakane as I will depend on her just as Luke and Jane.

"You should head back home; you don't want your parents to worry about you since the school call them about your whereabouts." I spoke.

"Y-You are right, I am sure they feel worry about me.." Ayakane spoke, worry.

"Do you want some company?" I ask.

"No, I don't want to cause trouble to you and I need to be prepare." Ayakane softly speak, as she smile.

"Prepare? Prepare for what?" I ask, puzzle.

"I need to break up with Lucas, so I want you to be my side when I tell him that since he may react differently like you say." Ayakane mutter, scare.

"Of course, we will always remain together as friend so let me know when that time comes." I promise.

"Thanks." Ayakane smile.

Ayakane seem a bit relief at our plan for tomorrow as she wants me to help her with that problem and I remember something I need to return. I pull out my backpack to pull out Ayakane's journal and she became fluster as she notices her journal in my hand.

"W-Where did you get that!?" Ayakane nervously ask, blushing.

"I found it outside in the rain; this is the reason I came looking for you in the Hotspot, why?" I answer, confuse.

"I-It's nothing, did you read my journal." Ayakane sigh.

"No, I didn't want to disturb your privacy and only open the first page with your name on it. I didn't read anything else beyond that, I promise." I explain.

I return Ayakane's journal back to her as she began to hug it tightly and it seems very important to her so I felt happy about it.

"Thank, i am always causing you trouble and I haven't change since I left that school, huh?" Ayakane spoke, sadly.

"It's fine, you can always rely one so don't hesitate to show your true self to me like before. Remember, we did promise to trust one another." I smile.

Ayakane smile as she look down with nostalgic at our bond and with that, we part way with our own thing and return back to school together the next as we hope. I felt like have a grasp of my affection from this talk with her and I will surely help when I need it. I arrive into the main hallways as I didn't see Luke or Jane anywhere, I know they left me with her and they decided to leave here since I did take a whole while there.

"Oh, you still here?"

As I began to think on what to do, Mr. Robert call out and I turn to see him carrying a rather large stack of paper with him.

"Mr. Robert? Do you need help with that?" I ask.

"Huh? Oh, it would greatly help me actually.." Mr. Robert chuckles weakly.

I took half of the stack of paper away from him as he is rather a hard worker and want the best for his students. Although, he seem to be really worry about them as well and work hard to educate us.

"So, where are we heading?" I ask, curious.

"To the main office, I need to deliver the paper from Ayakane's missing paper, my attendants for my homeroom and lastly, the paperwork of my observation report." Mr. Robert answers.

I became quite stun at all of his work he must endure ever since the case appear and the school are taking precaution on this.

"That's a lot of work.." I mutter.

"I can handle it; it is for the safety of the student here so I don't really mind it." Mr. Robert smile.

After that, we head out toward the main office as we drop all of this paperwork to the staff there and began to analyze it as we left. We arrive to the main hallways again and Mr. Robert turns to me as he had something on his mind of telling me.

"Hey Luck, have you look at the club recently?" He asks.

"Not really, i never thought of joining a club since I have no hobby at the moment." I answer.

"Well, you should join one, it isn't mandatory per say but it will open up a new world for you and those around you." Mr. Robert explains.

"Really? I never thought of it like that, it's almost tempting to join one.." I mutter, thinking.

"You can also create one on your own if you like; you don't have to join the others." The teacher spoke.

I began to think on the possibility of making or joining one, and then an idea strung me as I smile slowly appear in my face at the benefits of creating a club for the team.

"Mr. Robert, where can I sign up to create a brand new club?" I ask, excite.

"That would be in the main office, but you will need two guardians to check up on you since we are taking precaution and not many teachers are free for such activity." Mr. Robert responds, sighing and smiling.

I began to think of a suitable teacher to guide and check on us but I had that position for the teacher I trust.

"How about you Mr. Robert, if you don't mind of course." I ask, smiling.

"I am flatter by the proposal.." Mr. Robert mutters, smiling.

"is that a no…" I mutter, sadly.

Mr. Robert looks at my sad face as he began to think on the subject a bit more until I notice him smiling at me which I felt good news coming up.

"Before I answer, what kind of club are you trying to make?" Mr. Robert

"Well…" I mutter, as I scratch my head.

I couldn't tell my homeroom teacher about Hotspot as it sound crazy to people and I don't want any other people without a Persona involve.

"The Paranormal Club.." I nervously chuckle.

"Paranormal Club?..." Mr. Robert mutters, as he stares off into space.

I notice Mr. Robert remaining silence for a while and I didn't expect that reaction as if he has something on his mind as he reacts to the paranormal.

"What's the matter?" I ask.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just remember doing something like that when I was young and create the same club with some friend I had." Mr. Robert spoke, laughing.

"Oh, what happen to them?" I ask, curious.

Mr. Robert show a very depress expression but quickly smile as he notice me peeking on him and probably didn't want me to worry about him.

"We all disband after we got bore of searching scary place for ghost, and I didn't expect the club ending so quickly." Mr. Robert explains.

I became curious as he spoke the last sentence as if he hiding something but it wasn't my business to ask such delicate subject to him. Mr. Robert regain his composure as he focus on my question on whether he will join as one of the two guardians.

"You have my support, although I won't appear in that club so often with my work, so I will apologize for it." Mr. Robert smile.

I felt joy as Mr. Robert became happy to go out of his way to help the new club I will make, and I still need one more guardian so I can fulfill this club's goal.

"Thank you Mr. Robert! I will do my best to find the other guardian for the club and experience that new horizon you told me." I smile.

"That's good, I think I have the right woman for that job but I am rather busy so can you go to the senior floor in D-7 class. You will find another teacher that is willing to join your cause." Mr. Robert explains.

"Really! I will head right now so I can create the club as soon as possible." I spoke.

Mr. Robert smile as he extends his right arm to me and I stare at as I became curious to his gesture.

"You remind me when I once started that club with the others, and I am hoping it will become a success compare to my failures. Let's shake on it and work together so all of my student can see the world in a new way." Mr. Robert spoke, smiling.

I nod as I happily accept his promise to change the way we see the world and for the better since it is for the team's goal of finding the culprit on this abnormal case.

 _Thou art I… And I am Thou…_

 _Thou hast established a new Judgment_

 _Thou shalt further expand his horizon_

 _And develop his own cause to judge._

 _With the aid of the_ ** _Hierophant_** _Persona,_

 _I have the power to change your fate from salvation and save thee from Death_

I felt a new power blooming inside of me as our bond began now and Mr. Robert hasn't notice this.

"I won't let you down sir!" I spoke, confidently.

We made some small talk about our study before I head toward the senior floor to find this other teacher Mr. Robert recommends to find. I arrive at the classroom D-7 as I notice a female teacher busy looking at her attendants of her student or filling her paperwork like Mr. Robert once told me. I didn't hesitate as I open the door and the woman look at me confuse as we haven't make an acquaintance before. The woman has long black hair that reach down to her waist but is held back in a low braided ponytail reaching her mid-back. I see her light ocean blue eyes watching me as she smile at my curious eyes and she seem very athletics for a normal teacher. The teacher wears a black plain t-shirt, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes.

"Hm? Who may you be? Are you lost perhaps?" The woman asks, kindly.

"My name is Luck Arclight, I was told by Mr. Robert to ask of you to help me on creating the paranormal club, as I require your help to do so." I explain.

"My, my, I didn't expect Robert to make such decision. I am rather surprise to see him going for it." The woman spoke, shock. "Ah, how rude of me, my name is Aihime Arashi and I teach the senior, it is nice to meet you Luck." She greet, smiling.

I became relief to see another kind teacher just like Mr. Robert and I felt confident for her to listen to my request.

"So, can you help me on creating this club?" I happily ask.

Ms. Aihime began to ponder of my question as she tap her index finger on the table and leaning forward on her desk which made me feel a bit worry on her answers.

"Sure, since I want to see why Robert chooses to believe that creating that club will be a great idea." Aihime smile.

I became very curious as to what happen to that Paranormal Club in the past, but I need to know for sure it has a bad history before asking questions. I bury my curiosity as I accomplish what I came for and I need to ask her about the club creation.

"Thank you Ms. Aihime, what else I need to do after I have two guardians for the club?" I ask.

"Ah, then you need to fill a paper regarding to the club's information such as a leader, team member and overall the goal of that club since you will receive funding from the school." Aihime spoke.

"I see! Where do I get this paper?" I ask, amaze.

"Don't worry, I will get it from the next teacher over as I have no paper with me, so if you can wait here and wait for me, that will be great." Aihime happily said.

Ms. Aihime left the classroom with kindness on heart to help her students out in dire need and I felt excite to create a club for everyone. Now, we can talk and plan out our investigations without any other student finding out about Hotspot. I smile as I jump around excitedly and I acidly bump into the desk as a bunch of thing fall in the floor.

 _Oh no! I need to pick it up before she gets back!_

I quickly recover the paper on the floor as I return them back to their original location and strangely, I found her phone on the floor as well. The screen turns on from the fall of my accidental bump and I see a strange symbol on the home screen. A silver dagger and a white circle around the dagger with a black background and I felt like I shouldn't see this.

"If only you haven't seen my secret, maybe we could have a good teacher-student relationship like Robert."

I felt a soft arm grabbing my chest and a revolver aim to my head from behind, I can also hear the voice of Ms. Aihime but it sound very ruthless. I notice Ms. Aihime face peaking from my right as she had a serious expression unlike our previous encounter.

"Ms. Aihime?" I ask, frozen.

"You know too much now, you must know already that I am part of The Dark King's gang." Ms. Aihime spoke.

I became nervous as I was told once about such gang before as they live inside of New York and rule many territories, and I didn't expect one of the teachers being one. I need to think my way out since I can feel that revolver ready to fire and I manage for an idea to appear inside of my head.

"Yeah, and if you want for me to keep it a secret." I trail off, as I grab her revolver. "You need to follow my every directions." I spoke.

I notice Ms. Aihime clicking her tongue as she can't really shoot me in the school and especially in her classroom, it will only lead my death by her hands.

"Mr. Robert knows I came here so I am sure he will provide a good chunk of information to my whereabouts, before I died by your hands and you k now very well where I am heading." I explain, acting brave.

I became nervous on the inside as I manage to remain calm and without stuttering since she will easily see through my fake confidents. Ms. Aihime began to bite her lips as she began to imagine the worst for her and she removes her revolver from her while stepping away.

"To think, a student is blackmailing the leader of The Dark King's around." Ms. Aihime scuff, angrily and she seem very prideful. "So, what do you want? Are you going to fulfill your wild desire like those weirdoes and their lewd imaginations." Aihime spoke.

I smile as adjust my glasses to find a good trainer and best of all; she is something truly unique for a protagonist such as me. This is fate, I know it all along and I had a better idea compare to her wild fantasy.

"Ms. Aihime, are you good with that gun of yours?" I ask.

Ms. Aihime became cautious and confuses by my proposal as she look rather stun at my reveal, but remain calm as she is the leader of a famous gang.

"One of the best, why do you ask?" Ms. Aihime asks, curious.

"I want you to train me in using the way of the gun and there isn't anybody better than you." I reply.

"Why do you want to learn that from me? Why are your true agenda from this training?" She asks, glaring.

 _ **"Let us handle this, together.**_ _"_

My eyes twitch as I hear the voice of my true self speaking and I agree with his plans as I felt my personality change as I sigh with focus. My eyes became sharpen as I took this very seriously than before and very brave as I took a rather bold stance while bring out her phone to her.

" **You should behave Ms. Aihime, I do have something really important to you and I am the one asking the question here. Now about the deal, why is your answer?** " I spoke, aggressive and bold.

The teacher became overwhelm at my shadow's sharp atmosphere and I became impress by her strong will to remain confident at me.

"Alright, I understand my position and I will listen to keep part of the favor as long as you remain quiet about my hidden job." She spoke.

Ms. Aihime crosses her arm as she became rather ashamed of herself for letting me taking over control of the situation and I sigh as I extend my arm to her.

"What's this? Ms. Aihime asks.

" **A sign of our deal and this will make sure we won't break our promise to each other.** " I respond.

Ms. Aihime became to hesitate to shake my hand as I look at her with hidden motive but she didn't have much of a choice as she accept this dark deal of ours.

Thou art I… And I am Thou…

Thou hast established a new Judgment

Thou shalt further expand his horizon

And develop his own cause to judge.

With the aid of the **Devil** Persona,

I have the power to change your fate from salvation and save thee from Death

 _"_ _ **My job here is done"**_

I took a deep breath as I smile at my power slowly adapting to any situation such at this and I look at Ms. Aihime.

"Then, it is done. I will keep quiet and while in return, you will teach me how to use a revolver just like you." I spoke.

"Yeah, I get it." Ms. Aihime mutters.

I nod to her understanding of the deal we made and I walk out of the room but she call out to me and I stop without looking back.

"Hey Luck." Ms. Aihime said.

"Yeah?" I ask, puzzle.

"You do have some courage to stand up to me since most people will easily get scare when I mention my role. Also, i will fill the form for the club and become your guardian as I agree; I want to see what the kid that tricks me got in store for us." Ms. Aihime sounded happy.

I hear Aihime feeling excite for my power as I hide my smile from her and headed out toward home for today. After this experience, I felt like I gain a lot of courage from standing up to a gang leader like that.

August 25

Thursday

 **Evening**

I took the usual route to arrive to Amy's bar as she welcome me with a smile like always.

"Welcome back." She said, smiling.

"Yeah, good to be back." I smile.

I close the door behind me as I approach the counter as she prepares something for me to eat and I began to happily eat my dinner.

"So, how are doing in Morning Star High school? Are you gotten used to this sudden change and befriend people in school?" Amy asks, curious.

"Yeah, I am doing great here and I meet many people that I can consider them as dear friend." I spoke, but I became excite. "Ah! I also meet my childhood friend of mine, I became happy to meeting her in that school" I happily spoke.

"That's good to hear, I was a bit worry on your progress here and It seems I don't need to be worry about it. Enjoy the meal I made and sleep well today for tomorrow." Amy advice.

I nod to her advice as I began to slowly eat my dinner and thank her for delicious meal like always. I went inside my room as I felt a bit tire from entering Hotspot and fighting a long battle with Jane and Ayakane's Shadow which exhausted me. I remove my school uniform as I quickly fall asleep as I hit the soft bed of mine and I couldn't wait for the big news I will tell the other guys. As I sleep, I felt like someone began to call me into the Velvet Room and I open my eyes to arrive to that place once more. Philemon is the only person present at the Velvet Room and I didn't see Igor or Martha here. It looks like Philemon want to talk to me about something since he call me from my sleep.

"You making fabulous progress as I expect from you, and I notice that you using the power I gave you wisely." Philemon spoke, proudly.

"Power? I don't know what you mean by that?" I answer, unsure.

"The power to communicate with lost Persona that have forgotten their true self and need guidance to return to your sea of consciousness. That is your power as you can talk to them so they can remember who they truly are." Philemon explains.

He's right, I remember using that power to make the mermaid join my side by talking to her rather than fighting like we initially though.

Philemon smile as he read my mind and I smile as well as I check my right hand and look deep within myself at this power of mine.

"Tomorrow would be a hard day for you Luck, you should brace yourself for the worst and I hope you can make the wisest choice from this point on." Philemon spoke, seriously.

I became startle at Philemon's words of advice as I didn't understand but I will take those words to heart.

"Don't worry, I will do my best and I have others that support me too." I answer, confident.

"I see, I wish you good luck." Philemon nod.

My vision slowly became blurry as our time is running out and I need to return back to the real world as I close my eyes to return there.

 _August 26_

Friday

 **Early Morning**

I open my eyes to find myself back at my room and I quickly change into my uniform to arrive early to tell everyone the good news. I made some small talk with Amy as I began to eat my breakfast and head toward the train station there. As I wait in the train I began to think on Ayakane's problem, today is the day I need to help Ayakane break up with Lucas and I felt happy for her, in a way. I start to become bore from this long wait in the train and I should probably bring some book or game with me to pass the time. I sigh at my realization to do such thing before and today is Friday, which mean I have time to prepare and free time to spend with others. I arrive to school's train station and I began to walk up the stair leading me to the streets and I began to listen to the student whispering.

 **"** Hey, have you checked the Hyakuman-koku Bento and their Kaga no Daimyou Challenge?"

"Man, don't remind me…I fail that challenge and I still think it is impossible…"

"Well yeah, but I hear they are recruiting part-time there and you can get discount on the food! Maybe we should apply for it."

I listen to the student's conversation as they mention this Hyakuman-koku Bento which did interest me and the impossible chance they speak of. It would be wise for me to take a small peek on that place when I have the time. I arrive to the main entrance as I notice Jane, Luke, and the recent member, Ayakane waiting for my arrival. I felt happy inside of me as I build from nothing into this wonderful friend helping me with this investigation for our sake.

 _"_ _ **They are sure are good friends, let's do our best as the leader to find the answers with our judgment together."**_

"Right! I will find the hidden truth in Hotspot no matter what"

[ **Chapter 12 End** ]


	14. The Paranormal Club

[ **Chapter 13** ]

The Paranormal Club

I arrive at the entrance of the school as my teammates notice my presence and smile at my arrival as I follow their feelings.

"Hey, are we finally doing this or what?" Luke asks, smiling.

"You don't need to ask, we can all tell by your smile alone that we are definitely going there to find some answers to that weird case." Jane answers, confidently.

"I will help you and the team now; s-so I will do my best in the battlefield!" Ayakane cheer.

I smile as my friends are impatient to investigate Hotspot and I am ready for Hotspot now ever since I made some bonds with people around me.

"Yeah, I won't be here if I didn't find the answer to that problem, so as the protagonist, we will find the killer for everyone sake." I spoke.

Everyone seem excite to explore Hotspot and I still need to explains the club but It can wait for after school and I became curious on how Ayakane seems to be handling the matter easily.

"Ayakane, how did you know about our goal and that case?" I ask, curious.

"That would be us." Jane spoke.

I turn to her to see Luke smiling and Jane looking at me serious since they did arrive her early than me so they must have share the information we gather so far.

"We explain everything that happens to us, from the beginning to now. It made it easy for everyone to get inform and I will explain once more when the time comes." Jane explains.

"Yeah, I also share anything I know about the case and about Zoey.." Luke spoke, sadly.

I felt a bit sorry for Luke telling his feeling and hardship with that incident that happen to him and more of a reason to find this killer on the loose. Anyone could have done it and we need to find the truth by traversing the Hotspot.

"How about if we postpone that meeting after school, I have some great news for the team and I know you will like the idea." I smile, as I close my eyes and predict their reaction of the news.

"Oh, is that so?" Jane spoke, shock.

"Really! I can wait to see the surprise." Ayakane soft spoke, smiling.

"It must be a good if you are smiling that hard, and like Ayakane say, I also can't wait for the surprise." Luke smile.

We all agree to the idea of postponing the meeting until I reveal the Paranormal Club and I also couldn't wait to reveal such exciting news to everyone that I chuckle at the idea.

"Anyways, let's head inside and do our normal routine until the end of school where we can all meet in Mr. Robert class in C-5." I instruct.

"Why C-5 of all places?" Jane asks, curious.

"That a secret as well, you have to wait until we finish class before I can reveal any further information." I smile mischievously, as I adjust my glasses.

Jane didn't like to be kept in the dark, but nod to my plan as the other agree to it and we began to chat with one another about our first meeting. We reach the 3rd floor as Ayakane went up to her class while the rest of us went to Mr. Robert's class for today's lecture. We took our seat and I notice Zach sitting far away from us and I understand why I didn't notice him from the beginning. Class resume as I focus on the study and I hope I can become smarter than all of my peers as it will benefit me in the future. I grin at the thought myself improving at study and I could also improve on many other as well.

 _August 26_

Friday

 **Lunchtime**

Lunchtime came and went as I enjoy my lunchtime with everyone, including Ayakane and getting the attention of many students with our odd combination. A transfer student, an outcast, a student president, and an idol artist eating together in the same table. I like this attention I am getting as a human being, I seek attention but not too much of it since we are looking in the case in secrecy. We all return to our classes and resume our lecture where we left off. Mr. Robert began to give a slightly different topic for today and we began to listen to his topic.

"The coral reefs are a manifest creation of Mother Nature and they provide home for all marine species. They all depend on it as they use it for shelter against predator and are something to watch as a human being at the wonderful creation, So Luck.." Mr. Robert calls out my name.

I flinch at Mr. Robert calling me out to answer some crazy question and I wasn't prepare for it this time but I had to try either way.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Do you know which ocean has most of the coral reefs?" Mr. Robert asks, smiling.

I became puzzle at his question as I have no idea to that knowledge and I knew I need to study so I can easily pass this question. I began to think on the oceans I know and pick one that seem reasonable enough to hold many coral reefs.

 _Alright, as far as I know. There is the Indian, Atlantic, Pacific, and Arctic Ocean available and I need to pick one…_

I choose one as I felt somewhat comfortable with and I look up to face Mr. Robert with the answer I have.

"The Pacific Ocean." I answer.

Mr. Robert smile at the right choice and I let a sigh as I guess the right one again while receiving praise from Luke and Jane.

"Correct, with the greatest area of tropical waters, the Pacific is also home to the largest number of coral reefs and they can't tolerate water temperature below 64 degree Fahrenheit." Mr. Robert explains.

I can hear the sounds of the student whispering about me and I seem to be getting attention from this which made me feel good. I gotten a bit smarter from Mr. Robert's question and I want more question as I continue improving my intelligent.

"Fun fact, in Greek mythology, the siren lures sailors to rocky coast and the coral reefs to shipwreck. Although, now we are worry more about shark attack and other mysterious beings lurking in the depth of the water." Mr. Robert chuckles.

Everyone became a bit scare knowing of the mysterious and yet scary fact about the ocean that we don't know yet. Mr. Robert seems to be having fun on this but we continue learning about the oceans and other small things.

 _August 26_

Friday

 **After School**

The sound of the bell ringing cause Mr. Robert to pause the lecture for today and while giving us homework to work on our first weekend of school. Everyone began to leave, one by one as Jane and Luke became impatient as I could see it all from their expression.

"Patient now." I spoke, smiling

"How are you so you relax? We are going into Hotspot in a four group person for the first time and you need so relax about it." Jane sighs.

"I am confident we can win and more so when I reveal this secret of mine to you all." I reply.

"That was on my mind lately as I couldn't wait until school ended, for the first time as president, I wanted for school to end for my own selfish desire!" Luke spoke, shockingly to his feelings.

I smile at Luke slowly change as he seem to be focusing on school a lot in the past and now he look like the person that can judge his own decision on his own. The door suddenly open up as our latest member show up in the door with a smile as she look at us and we wave at her with a smile as well. She approaches us quite happily and Mr. Robert smile at Ayakane's healthy condition.

"I didn't expect to be back here Ms. Ayakane." Mr. Robert spoke, as he approach us.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you Mr. Robert." Ayakane smile.

"You know Ayakane Mr. Robert?" I ask, curious.

"Why of course, I had her last year and I was rather shock to teach a famous artist." Mr. Robert chuckles.

I became happy for Ayakane to meet such a great teacher and both of learn how to handle different experience on their own. Mr. Robert brought a paper from his hand to me and I check the paper as I smile at the result Mr. Robert has shown me.

"What is it Luck? You look happy about it, so why don't you show us the paper to find out!" Luke spoke, excite.

I put the paper down and flip them toward them so they can read the paper out loud to everyone present on the room. Jane became suspicious to my smile and began to see the truth for herself.

"Congratulation Luck Arclight, the Paranormal Club has been acknowledges by the main office, principal and body staffs to be given the pass on the club. The club will have the permission to use the building X for any activity involving the club and your chosen guardians has agrees to this." Jane reads.

I cross my arm with a mischievous smile on my face as they look at me with disbelieve at the paper's true words and I became rather happy with their expression.

"W-What is this? Who are these two guardians they speak of since no teacher are willing to join the club since they have lots of work to do." Jane spoke, seriously.

"That would be me Ms. Jane."

Everyone froze as Mr. Robert spoke his involvement with the creation of the club and Jane slowly turn to me with some anger on her mind. It seems she has different opinion on this club creation but they must be good reasons which involve our teacher involvement with Hotpot's activities.

"Not only did Ms. Aihime agree to it, she personally went to the office to work on the quick process. I don't how you manage to do it, but I am happy either way." Mr. Robert explain, impress.

"Ms. Aihime did that!?" Ayakane spoke, surprise.

"Oh yeah, she is your teacher right? I do wonder why she hasn't instruct a club and why now, she is a strange teacher but a kind one." Luke spoke.

"I agree there, but I know you all are waiting to see get started so I can leave to you Luck." Mr. Robert smile.

"Got it! I will do my best for your sake and mines." I answer, confidently.

Mr. Robert left us alone and Jane seems to have something on her mind involving with my choice.

"Luck, why did you involve a teacher with our secret investigation." Jane angrily mumbles.

Jane fold her arm as she tap her feet on the floor waiting for my answer and I felt nervous to speak with an angry Jane but I had to change her mind.

"I didn't involve him per say, he just watching us not do something bad and all. We can use this club to do our investigation to the Hotspot." I explain.

I felt like this club will really help my team and Jane slowly calm down as she realize that Mr. Robert doesn't know about Hotspot. She sigh with relief and she seem more worry about the other citizen involvement in this dangerous investigation.

"Fine, I will follow along. So, our club is in building X, correct? Let's go." Jane commands.

Jane took action as she walk to the hallways and leaving us behind to follow her which was a good sign.

"I do hope we can start this investigation and this club will surely work Luck, so don't worry." Luke nods, smiling.

"Yeah, I will support you with that decision so let's go." Ayakane smile.

I became confident with my decision making after hearing their cheering for me and we follow Jane's lead. We head in the back of the school with eagerness in everyone's mind to find our club and I felt proud at my decision after seeing their curious eyes wander from building to building. We manage to arrive to a rather intimidating pool surrounded by three building in far back and I immediately went for a closer look. I look down to see the clear water and the bottom is rather a long drop.

"Wow, that a deep pool.." I mutter.

Everyone approach the side of the pool with me and Luke smile as he notice me look at it.

"This is the pool used by the swimming club; they mainly use it for swimming during competition or practice routines." Luke explains.

"I often see them on the pool during after school; I am scare of swimming this pool though..." Ayakane spoke, shaking.

"You guys, shouldn't we focus on finding out club first. We don't have time to idle by with our time." Jane spoke.

"Its fine Jane, don't you want to take a swim later? It would be a good time to spend together here or for fun." I respond, smiling.

We all turn to Jane for a respond to my question and she became hesitate to answer as we all watcher her struggle for an answer as she blush and look shaking.

"I like this new Jane, the other one was rather cold-hearted and distant from others." Luke chuckles.

"S-Shut up! I haven't changed..." Jane answers, angrily but stops to think. "I just don't want to be betrayed by someone I call friend and hurt me.." Jane said, sadly.

We became stun at Jane's true feeling pouring out from her damage heart of hers and she look exhaust by acting defensive toward others. She finally low her guard just low enough for us to get to know her better and for us to understand her situation. Ayakane felt pity for Jane as she came to her side to hug her and ease her shaking to a complete stop.

"It will be fine Jane; I was scare and helpless when I had nobody by my side too, so I understand what you are going through. I became strong just a tiny bit after I meet Luck." Ayakane explain.

Ayakane turn to me as Jane follow her gaze with teary eyes and I look away embarrass with their eyes looking at me. I felt happy even though I felt embarrass by Ayakane and Jane smile at my avert eyes.

"After I meet him, I live every day to the fullest and enjoy my days to accomplish my dream of becoming an artist. So, you should trust on me, on us to make you feel the same way as I do." Ayakane smile.

Ayakane release her as she tightly told her left hand while smiling to her and Luke happily joins in as he hold Jane's right hand. Jane became uncomfortable with their act to cheer her up and turn to me with a tire expression.

"Luck, why don't you say something to this two.." Jane asks.

I stare at my friends bonding with each other as I began to think on my answer and I have many options, but one I pick the one I though it is the best path. I smile as I remove my glasses to slowly and gently put them on Jane as she felt frozen at my weird act.

"You should listen to them Jane, I believe you should trust us since we will depend on each other with our lives from now on and trust will be an important factor for this team." I explain.

Jane became silence as she blush and she adjust my glasses as I chuckle at her true self revealing to us.

"I guess you all have a point, I should be more open with my feelings now and I will try my best to do so." Jane spoke, truthfully.

"Of course, I will do my part on the team as well and for everyone to find the answer I was seeking for so long." Luke reply, confident.

I felt our team becoming closer and closer as we speak our trouble with one another and with that, I felt like I need to reach their expectations of me if I am capable friend. Jane became a bit more relax with our companionship and she glance behind me with narrow eyes as she move my glasses.

"Wait a minute, I just found the X building Mr. Robert spoke of, is right there." Jane point out.

I turn around to see a two floor building behind me and I became confuse at our club being inside here. I wonder if it is right but I could see X written in the door and it wasn't a mistake. Luke approaches me as I became confuse by this location and he seems to have some answers.

"If you wandering if the X building is the whole club, then the answer is yes." Luke answer.

"What!? The whole building is our club room? I mean, that a lot of space for a club likes us to have. I expected a small room with a table and chairs.." I mutter, confuse.

"Wow, I can believe we can have this building all to ourselves." Ayakane said, excite.

Everyone but Luke became impress by the home of the Paranormal Club and we couldn't wait for our big home as I dash toward the building and while the other follow my lead. I burst through the door as the beautiful scenery welcome my presence and I became teary at our new home. I could see the balcony in the 2nd floor as i see 10 doors and in the 1st floor, I notice a large table fill with chairs. In the far back, I could see two stairs leading into one toward the 2nd floor and hiding behind the wall. I also see windows to our right and left so we can see our surroundings. I glance up to see a glass circle window above us and I could see the blue sky from here.

"Amazing! I am seeing this and I still can't believe what I am seeing." I said, excitedly.

Luke whistles. "Wow, they did wonder to this place and this is rather normal with the others, but i feel honor to call this place, home. "Luke spoke.

Jane scuffs, as she smile. "Not bad, I think you made the right call of making this club after all, we can speak freely about our investigation and while enjoying our free time." Jane said.

"I really like the atmosphere from this place, I could use this for my next art piece and I can paint here in peace." Ayakane happily said.

Everyone seems to be enjoying their new place which made me happy and I walk around to begin to explore this place. I barely manage to take a couple of step before Jane grabs my left arm to stop me.

"I know you Luck, but we can't explore this wonderful place yet. We have business to do first and discuss about our first investigation together as a team." Jane reminds me.

I sigh at her correct judgment on this matter but I do feel disappoint by the fact that we can't explore our club but business call. I turn around with a nod to her plan and she let a sigh of relief.

"Good, for a second there, I thought you were going to explore this place from top to bottom all day." Jane spoke.

"Yeah, that would be silly!" I laugh nervously.

Jane stares at me seriously at my attempt to scout the place and I cough to get in the mood of this conversation. I walk to the most back chair as I took my seat and everyone took their respective seat. Ayakane sat to my right while Jane and Luke occupy the left side of the table.

"Okay, this will be our first meeting for the Paranormal Club. So we will inform each other about our finding until now and get Ayakane to understand with our goal." I spoke, seriously.

Jane approve at my change of behavior and I felt relief for Jane to feel that way, the only person that isn't update to date is Ayakane and Jane stand up from her chairs to begin.

"I will go first then, for the couple of three years; I was working alone and trying my best to rescue the students that befall in the Hotspot." Jane explains, but soon stops as she glances down with shame. "Although, in the end i didn't even manage to save one live from those Shadows lurking inside and I decide to keep at it since nobody had the potential to summon their Persona." Jane mutters, sadly.

Everyone on the room felt sadden by Jane's explanation of her side of the story but Ayakane seem more worry about her as we do. Luke bites his lips as he felt the same pain she is going through her mind. Jane step down and Luke took her place as he spoke his side of the story, I remain quiet to their story.

"Anyways, since my freshmen years, I wanted to become the president and I accomplish that goal of mine, but.." Luke spoke, angrily as he holds his anger. "I fail to find those students that I needed to protect and seeing their dead body, I started to become obsessed with finding the killer, no matter what!" Luke spoke, angrily.

Luke began to fold his right hand into a fist and began to shake with anger as he slashes the air with his might. Luke took his seat and the room became quiet at Jane and Luke's story. I sigh at the sudden tense of our problem becoming bigger and how big this investigation really is. I slam the table as I raise my body to speak my mind to them and ease their trouble mind.

"You all have a tragic past, but this bad ending will end as of right now and by working together. We will find the killer and stop this paranormal happening in Morning Star High School once and for all." I spoke, confidently.

I firmly watch them as I spoke the utter truth to them and they seem a bit calmer as I remind them of our main objective as a team. Ayakane felt happy at my guidance and she raise her hand as I chuckle.

"Yes, what is it Ayakane?" I ask, smiling.

"After hearing Jane's story, what are Shadow and Persona?" Ayakane ask, smiling.

"Right, you barely join the team and have awakened to your Persona." Luke spoke.

"Not exactly Luke." Jane disagrees.

Luke became puzzle at Jane disagreement and I understand since he didn't join our previous adventure which only makes him guess at the result.

"What do you mean? She awoken her Persona just like us, right? Or maybe, did something different happen while I wasn't there.." Luke spoke, muttering the last sentence.

"Ayakane hasn't awoken to her Persona, but rather, her Shadow self.." Jane mutters.

Luke became stun at the reveal as he became silence and unsure on how to answer.

"So, she can use that Shadow thingy like Luck?" Luke suggests.

"Yeah, and I manage to take full control of it since the last time I used it too." I add.

Luke became grubby as he feel left out of my adventure and I became guilty for my selfish feeling of rescuing my childhood friend.

"Now that you mention it, I do hear my voice speaking inside of my head." Ayakane spoke.

"That's your true self, something you are hiding from everyone and I know that feeling very well." I proudly say.

I felt proud at my new ability and Jane became angry for not obtaining this power like me and Ayakane. Jane must be feeling incapable of acquiring this power since I know her that she wants to be useful to everyone.

"In any case! Shadows are beings that lurk and attack anyone in sight inside Hotspot, the place on the other side of the reflection and quite the opposite of here. Meanwhile, our Persona are our shield against those things and our countermeasure to fight off them as well." Jane explains, stubborn.

"Yeah, while our Shadow, are our sword that are strong than our Persona and they can change our personality to adapt into combat." I add.

Jane became angry at my added addition since she can't use it as of yet and Ayakane became interest on the subject as she listen very serious.

"Our main enemy inside of Hotspot is Zoey Connor, one of the first victims of this strange murder case." I spoke.

Ayakane became confuse at the first victim of this murder case being our enemy and we felt the same way of this turn of events as we don't have a clear motive for her actions.

"Why is she our enemy? Normally, she would of help us on finding out the culprit." Ayakane spoke.

"Why indeed, there some many mystery revolving that and why Hotspot appear in the first place?" Jane ask, irritate.

"That's why we are entering and investigating Hotspot, to find the truth hiding in there and getting some answers out of Zoey. That is the only option available to us." Luke adds.

I glance at each and every one at our decision to step forth into the Hotspot and I didn't see any regrets as Ayakane understand our situation a lot better now. I smile at this team progress and I can finally say without regretting it.

"It is decided then, we will go to Hotspot to gather information on that case and if possible, get rid of the Hotspot all together." I announce.

Everyone cheer at our plan of action and began to move forward to our location, the statue in front of the school. As we reach the exit of our new club's room, Ayakane tug at my sleeve and causing us to stop and separate from those two.

"What the matter Ayakane?" I ask.

"Well, today we promise to tell Lucas about the break up and I manage to call him out here, so…"

I look at Ayakane worry about Lucas's throwing a tantrum of their break up and I smile as I pat her head to ease her nervousness.

"Ah I see, well I will be by your side, remember?" I ask, smiling.

Ayakane chuckle happily at my promise and we decide to wait for Lucas to show up as plan. A couple of minutes pass by, Lucas manage to arrive like he promise and he became confuse after seeing me with her.

"What with the sudden call, honey? Did something happen or did this guy tell more lies about me?" Lucas jokingly spoke, as he chuckle.

Ayakane became nervous and hide behind me as i protect her like in the past from anyone that may hurt her. Lucas became a bit angry as he glare and understand the sudden shift of the situation as Ayakane trust me now.

"I see, you believe in this guy rather than your boyfriend? Do I need to remind you on who pay your mother's hospital bill?" Lucas spoke, with an angry tone.

Ayakane became scare at Lucas's true personality slowly coming out from him and slowly approach us as she shake with fear. I stood in his way as I raise my right arm and blocking his path.

"You should stop Lucas, it is over now and my childhood friend won't fall for your lies ever again." I sigh.

Lucas became stun at my words and he burst out in laughter at the sudden trust of Ayakane.

"Ah, I see, you little shit. To think you had a connection with my toy." Lucas chuckles, wicked. "It really doesn't matter now, I am the son of a pretty famous politician and I can make you disappear from this world. So be a good boy and disappear from my sight." Lucas command.

I remain in my ground as I wasn't faze by this threat and I promise her to be by her side, always. Lucas became impatient and began to throw a right hook as I became stun at his sudden aggressive side. Suddenly, Jane intervenes as she punches him in his face and sending him back. I became surprise at Jane sudden appearance and Lucas began to bleed from his mouth and nose. Lucas struggle to get up from that punch and glare at Jane as she scuffs at his gaze.

"You bitch! Did you have the slight idea at who you just hit!?" Lucas angrily yells.

"I manage to punch you in the face with everything I got, and you only got a bloody nose and mouth." Jane smile.

Lucas became furious at Jane's jokily matter as she doesn't take Lucas's word seriously and adjusting my glasses that I forgot to take back. I and Ayakane watch Jane's action with amaze to protect us from harm's way. Lucas rose up from the floor as he cover his nose and point at her.

"I will make you three disappear from this place and nobody will welcome a nobody like you. Nobody will ever trust you and they will believe in me!" Lucas spoke.

"I wouldn't count on it."

We all stare behind Lucas as Luke approach the scene and Lucas becoming surprise at the President hearing his threat to us.

"I listen to every that just happen Mr. Lucas, and I have to say that you aren't a good student like I initially thought you were. So, I had to tell this to the principle and make an arrangement for your expulsion." Luke smile.

We all became shock at Luke's bold decision and I never thought this problem could escalate this quickly. Lucas didn't felt scare of his expulsion and only laugh like a maniac at his result.

"You idiots, it doesn't matter if you hear it or not, in the end." Lucas grins. "I will make you all four get expelled from Morning Star High school and I will use every power my father has to do so."

I felt my heart sunk as I hear Lucas laughs out loud at his prediction and I blame myself for bring this misfortune to my teammates.

[ **Chapter 13 End** ]


	15. Listen to my voice

[ **Chapter 14** ]

Listen to my voice

[Jennifer POV]

 _August 26_

Friday

 **After School**

I sight with relief to finally hear the bell ringing on the room and today is a Friday so I can finally rest the entire weekend by playing video game. I smile at my plans and I decide to take the short cut to my house through the back of the school and I pull out my game console so I wouldn't be bother or bore by the long walking.

 _All right, I wonder what I should play today._

I felt relax as I inverse myself into the game and began to easily walk alone in the hallways as I enjoy my game. I manage to reach the back of the 1st floor without bumping into someone and I can see the exit to the pool side of this building.

"I see, you believe in this guy rather than your boyfriend? Do I need to remind you on who pay your mother's hospital bill?"

I hear the voice of a familiar male and he sounded angry which made me scare at this boy's voice so I desperately look for it to find three people standing outside of the door from far away from this door. I flinch with fear as I see Lucas angry about the boy and girl hurdle together which made me worry about their safety.

 _Oh no, they made Lucas angry…I can't believe their luck…_

I can feel my legs shaking at the Lucas's anger and I couldn't help them nor call out for help since I just watch from afar, afraid to do anything. Lucas approaches them as he extends his right arm to the petite girl behind the guy. The guy suddenly extend his right arm to block the path of Lucas which surprise me as he stand up to Lucas. My eyes gleam with joy at the boy's courage and seeing Lucas push away by him. Suddenly, I could hear the sound of footsteps from behind me and I quickly hide in one of the room nearby. I peek through the door's window to see a confident girl pausing at the sight and without hesitation, rush out from the exit to do something.

 _Who was that?_

I wonder but I quickly came out to see the girl from before punching Lucas on the face and I cheer for her. I became surprise at my joy seeing that bad guy being push around and I really like it. They seem to be talking for a while until the council president show up and speaking something Lucas. I press my ear into the door to listen to their conversation which got my attention.

"Come on, I can't hear.." I mumble.

"You idiots, it doesn't matter if you hear it or not, in the end." Lucas grins. "I will make you all four get expelled from Morning Star High school and I will use every power my father has to do so."

I froze as Lucas announces their expulsion from Morning Star High and it made me feel sorry for them and after their bravery act. I pull back from the door to see the boy feel despair and I felt sorry for him. I notice Lucas running to this door and I immediately hide at the same room. I hear him pass by as I sigh with relief as he didn't see me here and I wait to hear footstep slowly passing by.

"We need to find the answers in Hotspot, we can't afford to stand by and let you all expel for my mistakes."

"It isn't your fault Luck; it was mine and for me being too selfish by putting my problems into you…"

"It isn't nobody fault….yo….hav…"

The voice slowly went away from the door and I became puzzle as to their next action and it seems they are in deep trouble. I sigh as I sit in the door as I hug my knees as what I want to do next.

"What can I do? I am not good with talking to people and I am weird….the only thing I have is my video games…" I mutter, sadly.

I stare at my treeds with teary eyes as I am useless to help someone and I see a dialogue play out from the game.

 _"Lord Jess, we mustn't abandon civilian. We must always protect the weak from all evil and it is your job to protect those people of yours."_

"But I can't, I am just a normal person without any power like in Water Emblem." I reply. "I can't do it alone.." I spoke, weakly.

I began to think as I put the game console away and I shook that thought away as I felt their courage speaking out to me. I quickly get up as I felt motivate to join their cause and I open the door to follow them so I may help them in any way. I huff as i don't run so often and I manage to catch a glimpse of them walking to the side of the school. I sigh at this running stuff but I need to catch up in order to tell my opinion and I dash away yet again. I went down the small stair to see them hiding in the bushes and I peek thought the bushes to see them all gather around the glass star statue rotating. I notice the student council president wasn't present in there but I didn't paid attention to it.

 _Wow, I never seeing this statue before._

I quickly burst out from the bushes to see them shock at my appearance and the boy spoke with worry.

"No! Don't -"

I notice the reflection behind me to see darkness swallowing the scenery from the reflection and suddenly, I felt scare as I look around the sudden scary atmosphere and the new appearance of the others.

[ **Luck POV** ]

I watch as Lucas ran from the scene as I felt guilty for causing my friend to be expel from school for my actions. I look down with dread but soon I felt a touch on my left shoulder and I look up to see Luke smiling regardless.

"It is going to be okay, Luck. He won't accomplish that task when I am here, so don't worry about it." Luke spoke, smiling.

I felt his smile very contagious as I smile as well and felt a bit relief to have Luke by my side as I told myself many time. Ayakane bow to us as she probably felt the same way I did but even worse as I look down at her.

"I am so, so sorry for this. I-I try my best t-to.." Ayakane spoke, but stop as she began to sob.

I could see her trying to hide her face and removing her tears with her hands but Jane comfort the little girl as Jane embrace her. I look quite stun as I see Jane hugging Ayakane to relax her mind from this problem.

"Shhh, it is fine. Just relax and take deep breaths, we don't want you to cry in front of the boys, right?" Ayakane softly spoke, as she smile.

Ayakane blush as she buries her face on Jane's chest while I and Luke embarrassingly laugh it off.

"Anyways, I have to remain here and report this to the faculty office and the main office about this. He will most likely use this power he mentions in the next meeting." Luke explains.

"When is that next meeting?" I ask, curious.

"2 week from today, **September 9** on a Friday morning." Luke answer, serious.

"What do think we must do?" Ayakane ask.

We all look down to see Ayakane calming down and looking very serious about our current dilemma, I felt happy about Ayakane quick recovery and so, I keep my cool as I figure out a plan.

"Why don't we look for the answer of that case, it may help us in a way?" I spoke, unsure.

Everyone became silence at my proposal until Jane look up with a gasp as he got an idea to our problem.

"I understand, you trying to say that we can find this culprit of Zoey and it may drop the expulsion since we found the answer to that old murder case." Jane explains.

"That could do it, but even so, I can't guarantee our safety from his father's connection." Luke mutters.

"We can try, I will help you acquire the answers and we can happily go back to our club." Ayakane smile.

Ayakane smile fill us with hope for a better future of the Paranormal Club and with this plan of ours, we immediately set it in motion as Luke went to the main office to explain our situation and while we march toward the statue. We reach the statue safely and Jane gave Ayakane a flashlight to traverse the darkness inside of Hotspot.

 _Okay, we can finally explore the 1st floor fully before we can safely call it a day an-_

The sound of bushes caught me off guard as I look back to see a girl jumping out and embarrassingly trying to stand up from her jump. The girl's height is about 5 ft. 2 in. and two brown eyes looking at me. She has dark-brown wavy hair that barely manages to reaches her shoulders. Her uniform consists of a black blazer with a red tie and black boy's pants which is odd for a girl to wear. She has glasses just as I wear mine but she has a different type. I became scare as she might be suck inside of Hotspot with the rest of us and I try to block her view with my body.

"No! Don't-"

I try my best to safe her from being drag with us but Hotspot manage to pull her in with us and I notice my clothing and body change to confirm it. The little girl look frighten by the new atmosphere which I didn't blame her for it.

"You shouldn't have come here." I spoke.

"Ummm…sorry.." She spoke, shyly and scares.

I notice her looking at me with fear as I glance back to see my pairs of black, feathery wing popping out from behind me.

"Ah, sorry for the sudden change but I can explain!" I spoke, nervously.

The girl remains frozen by my change and I sigh as I cover my eyes with my left hand as I try to think of something to say.

"Calm down Luck, this girl came here for a reason. Don't you remember what I told you before?" Jane asks.

I began to think on what Jane is speaking and I can faintly remember something relating to the person's appearance in Hotspot.

"Oh right! People can only come in if they have the potential to summon their Persona or being drag by Zoey." I reply, shockingly.

"Wow, then does that mean she has a Persona like you two, and I can get one myself." Ayakane happily spoke.

"Correct, although, getting your Persona require some requirement which I don't know.." Jane mutters.

I glance back at the girl still frozen with fear about my strange form and Ayakane took action as she began to pet my left wings. I flinch from her warmth hands as she began to cuddle her face with it and I didn't know why she is doing it.

"A-Ayakane!" I spoke, shock but I began to chuckle.

I felt ticklish from my left wings as I kneel down and began laughing at Ayakane's touch.

"See, Luck isn't scary at all but rather a cute and fluffy angel." Ayakane smile.

The girl became a bit relax at my laughter as she slowly approaches me and began to follow Ayakane's lead by touching my wings. I felt a bit relief to feel a slow touch as i exhale with relief and look up to see the new girl rubbing my wing for comfort.

"Are you afraid now? I don't really hurt.." I mutter, smiling.

"Oh, of course.." She mutter.

The girl felt sad about something in her mind as she cling on to my wing and Jane approach the girl with an angry face as to her decision.

"Why did you follow us? This place should of being a secret place from new students." Jane asks, angrily.

The girl became nervous at Jane's strong aura and she fluster to answer her question.

"W-Well, I saw you fighting with Lucas and I overheard that you were all going to be expelled." She answers.

Jane became stun as she remain silence at the girl's answer and Jane approach me as she began to whisper in my ear about something.

"Luck, she has the potential to summon a Person if she could enter her. She as might well join our cause since she know that much." Jane whisper.

"What!?" I spoke, shock.

I look at a possible teammate and a club member shyly standing in front of me and I can hardly believe such fate appearing to me. Jane became unfazed by her potential as she knew a lot about this place than me.

"Don't you remember what I told you; there is two possible paths to enter the Hotpots. One, to have the potential to wield a Persona and awaken it here. Two, to be force in by Zoey or perhaps even the Shadows looking for negative feelings." Jane explains.

"Oh, now I understand why I enter Hotspot. I had the potential as well." Ayakane spoke, smiling.

My teammates began discussing about the Hotspot's paths and the new girl became confuse by our conversation since she doesn't know about Hotspot, yet. The girl tilts her in confusion as she looks rather interest on the subject and we all see her raising her right hand for some question.

"Ummmm, what's a Persona?" She asks, curious.  
The girl look at me with excite and curious eyes as I scratch my head to answer her curiosity.

"A Persona is a person's most inner thought, like a shield that protects you from hardship, from what I can tell anyways. I explain, unsure.

I felt a touch on my right shoulder and I turn to see Jane with a disappoint face as she smile at my attempt.

"You try Luck that's what really counts." Jane softly spoke.

"Hey! Don't make fun of my explanation!" I spoke, childish.

Suddenly, we hear laughter coming from the new girl as she felt more comfortable by our friendly fighting and I smile at her.

"Sorry, I just laugh at how silly I was thinking you were all dangerous people. I seeing you all act nice by protecting one another." The girl smile.

I and Jane look at each other at this girl's smile and we regain our composure as we cough while blushing to get by to business.

"What's your name?" Ayakane ask.

The girl turn with gleaming eyes as she turn to Ayakane and became very happy about her presence.

"Oh wow, you are like pretty famous around my classroom; you are the Ayakane Koifumi, the female artist everyone is talking about. I can't believe I am talking to her." The girl excitedly spoke. "Right, my name is Jennifer Kunikida. It is nice to make an acquaintance with all of you." Jennifer smile.

Ayakane felt happy to hear her happy voice and nod to her rather excite performance as she jump with joy from meeting Ayakane and us. it is quite a sight to see a girl jumping from meeting Ayakane and I felt embarrass as I thought if I act like that from my childhood.

"Likewise, i am happy to meet someone like you and I hope we can get along together." Ayakane smile.

"Nice to meet you Jennifer, errrr.." Jane blush. "I am sorry for seeing me like this and please don't be afraid of me because of it. My name is Jane Hanamura, nice to meet you." Jane spoke.

"Its fine, you were trying to protect me and stuff, I was excite to meet you all so I am the one to blame for this." Jennifer answers.

Jane sigh with relief to hear Jennifer forgiven for her overprotective for her friend and Jennifer turn to me with curious eyes about my name. I felt overjoy at this girl's introduction and I spread my wings with my arm in the air.

"My name is Luck Arclight; I am the leader of this group and the one leading the Paranormal Club." I proudly announce.

I could see her eyes gleam at my introduction and I felt happy to meet her expectation of me.

"Luck, huh? I will remember that. I do have a tiny, small favor from you, senpai." Jennifer asks.

"Senpai? Hmmmm, I like the sound of that." I smile, as I rub my chin. "Sure, what is it?" I ask.

"I want to join the Paranormal Club!" Jennifer excitedly asks.

I became shock for her trying to join the Paranormal Club and I turn to the others for help with her question as I am not sure about it. Ayakane smile warmly at the thought of another member joining and Jane seem bother by it but she smile as well at her curiosity. I nod at their obvious answer and I didn't need to hold back my excitement for it.

"Sure, welcome to the Paranormal Club and I hope we can get along." I reply, smiling.

"Yes! So, where do I get my Persona thing you speak of? Is that a badge or a shield like you said? Oh! I want it like my video game if it isn't too much to ask." Jennifer asks, smiling.

"Oh boy.." Jane mutters, as she sighs.

I felt embarrass at my explanation as she doesn't understand what a Persona look like and so I materialize my thin sword from my right hand. I swipe my diamond as it illuminate brightly while I raise it in the air to shine the darkness away from this spot and summon my Persona.

"Persona!" I yell.

Tam Lin show up as he held his spear on his right hand and look down at them all as I smile mischievously at my power. Jennifer felt overjoy at the true meaning of a Persona and not scare of my power.

"Wow! I want one! I want one!" Jennifer happily spoke.

I sigh as i calm down the light coming my sword's socket and my Persona vanishes from me as he went back into my consciousness.

"That will take time and it happen naturally, so don't rush it, okay?" I ask.

Jennifer felt a bit sad to know it will come out naturally but still remain chipper about having one inside of hers.

"Now that our introductions are over, let's head inside of the building and find the answers to that old murder case." Jane spoke.

"Answers? What are you here for anyways? It look rather scary and not a place I want to be.." Jennifer mutters.

"You see, we come here to find the killer that kills Ms. Zoey back then, and to reduce our chance of us being expelled by Lucas." Ayakane reply.

"Ah, right…" Jennifer sadly, mutters.

"In any case, let's head in there and we will protect you and Ayakane from trouble so don't worry." I reassure her.

Jennifer nod with a smile on her face and Jane went ahead with calm Ayakane to the building with their flashlight on hand. I follow their lead while taking out my camera as Jennifer touch my wings and I turn to see her having some question in her mind.

"You all look like those people in that show I watch at night, Ghost Finder!" Jennifer smile.

"Oh yeah! I never thought of it like that but that seem like it." I smile. "Although, I prefer to be a protagonist than a ghost investigator." I said.

"Protagonist? Oh, are you a hardcore cosplayer or something? If so! Then does mean you play video game like me!" Jennifer excitedly spoke.

"I live it, play it, and experience it. This experience I am referring to is to spend time with my friend here and figure out this abnormality." I answer.

Jennifer look at me with a smile on her face as she think of something and I tilt my head in confusion at her quietness as she seem very talkative.

"I want to apologize again for being scare of you.." Jennifer sadly mutters, but smile. "I know that feeling very well and yet, I saw you as an outcast or a monster and I want to apologize for making you feel like that." Jennifer sadly bows.

I stop after seeing Jennifer bowing her head to me which made me feel uncomfortable for making her apologize to me about such silly thing.

"Please, raise your head and I don't blame you after seeing me like this so don't apologize." I spoke.

Jennifer raises her head but with teary eyes showing on her eyes and a smile slowly build up on her face at my words. After that, Jennifer felt happy knowing about me forgiving her and we continue on into the abandon building. We enter the main hallways with their flashlight moving around and checking the surrounding. I look at my camera to spot a gate from before blocking the stair case and I narrow my eyes to see a padlock in the gate.

"Everyone, there is a gate blocking the stairs leading to the 2nd floor." I spoke.

"What!?" Jane asks, angrily.

Jane quickly turns her flashlight to the stairs to reveal the black gate with a white padlock and she became surprise at this.

"Hm? What's the matter guy?" Jennifer asks, curios.

"There wasn't a gate there before and now, there is one.." I mutter.

I began to think that Zoey was the reason for that gate and she didn't have the time to bother with us any longer. Suddenly, we all hear a thud coming from behind us and it made flinch at the loud noise. We all turn around to see the main door being block by the same gate but no padlock is present there.

"Are we trap? There is another way, right Jane?" Ayakane ask, slightly worry.

"That was the only exit I know…" Jane mutters.

"In other words, we are trap here and inside of this scary looking place." Jennifer, calmly spoke.

"Yeah." I nod.

Jennifer calmness suddenly went away as she became nervous at her surrounded and we could hear the sound of chain dragging across the hallways. I immediately recognize the sound of that chain dragging and I began to command the others at the big threat coming.

"Turn off the light you two, quick." I command.

Jane and Ayakane immediately turn off their flashlight to welcome the darkness hiding us from the big Shadow approaching the main hallways. I became impatient and worry at the sight of the big shadow from before walking around. I became scare as I notice another one behind this one and I felt nervous at our probability to win this battle if we were found. Ayakane grab Jane's hand as she is scare of this Shadow that she didn't see and one of them turn to our way which made me pause my breathing. I hear the sound of Jennifer heavy breathing the cause of that big Shadow attention and she seem very frighten by their threating aura.

 _No….._

The big Shadow roar at our direction which made me jump into action as I drew my blade ready for this impossible battle of ours and Jane join my side with her big blade on her shoulder.

"I-I am sorry.." Jennifer mutters.

"Its fine, just stay back and try to escape from here with Ayakane. We wil try…" I trail off, thinking as I sigh. "We will try to let you live from here while I and Jane buy you time to get out of here." I spoke, sadly.

I could feel Ayakane's despair even without the light and I felt a tug from behind me.

"Y-You can't! after I just got you back, I can't leave from your side ever again so I will-"

"You need to live Ayakane!"

Ayakane flinch at Jane's angry but truths respond as she became shaken at her death which isn't easy to accept, even for her. Jennifer felt despair at our attempt to sacrifice our self for their safety and protection. I rush toward the big Shadow with a heavy heart weighting me down and I felt sick. The two big Shadow transform into two female witches and I felt like I couldn't talk myself out of this one.

 _I hope, those two live on and stay out of danger.._

I shook my head of any negative thoughts as I glare at the two Shadows grinning at my loss and mocking my determination. The Shadow witch has a rather large black witch hat as they carry a black broom with them and levitating from the floor. She has large light-blue hair reaching down to her knees and wearing a black corset dress as she looks at me with her orange eyes. Jane arrives by my side to try to win this battle no matter what and not letting Luke down.

 _"What cute human you two are, I wish I didn't have to kill you two but orders are orders." The witch playfully chuckles._

"We don't have to fight, you can join me and we ca-"  
 _"Don't bother boy, you don't have the power to handle us nor start this conversation." The other witch interrupts._

I sigh at my power being too weak to reach out to these two and I have no choice but to use force to get pass here or at least, let them live. I raise my sword to summon my Persona while Jane clenches her necklace to do the same.

"Persona!" I shout.

"Come, **Bahamut**!" Jane calls out.

Tam Lin slash at the witch which only manage to do little damage to her and Bahamut's fire attack did the same also. I clench my right fist as our little damage to them and we need more help to accomplish this task.

 _"Lets us show you our power now!" The witch spoke._

The witches raise their hand up as a I see a familiar dark attack coming up and it manage to hit both of us, but this attack is very strong against me as I struggle to get up.

"Luck!" Jane yell, worry.

[ **Ayakane POV** ]

I watch nervously from far away at those two's bravery to stand up against those Shadows and I remain useless, like nothing have change. I couldn't talk back at Jane and now, I remain in the backline hoping for hope for those two. I look to my right to see Jennifer even worse of a state than me as she looks petrified by the look of it and I need to do something.

 _I-I need to awaken to my Persona, no matter what!...if you are listen, which I know you do. Please give me the power to protect my friend…to protect Luck._

I look back at the battle to see something horrible, Luck on the floor and Jane screaming worry about his safety. I gasp with horror at the sight of the Shadow approaching him and I need to speak up, for his sake. Suddenly, I felt my body becoming hot and I began to huff at something speaking inside of me.

" **You truly wish to save Luck? Even if you sold your soul, body, and judgment to me in exchange for your happy ending?"**

 _"Yes! I will do anything to protect him like he did to me so give me that power that I desire so!"_

I struggle to stand up as my legs began to shake at the power coursing inside my body and I slowly walk toward Luck as I extend my right arm to him. I felt a chain around my neck and I began to grab something in front of it as I desperately reach out to Luck.

 **"Then so be it, I will do the same thing in return. I am thou, and thou art I, men have given you their judgment solely on our body alone and stain our judgment with their lies. Speak up your truly feeling, and making him looks at you and you alone!"**

" **Siren** , protect Luck!"

[ **Jennifer POV** ]

I look at Luck on the floor and Jane trying to help him while I remain afraid to speak up, just like before.

 _Speak up! Scream, do something me! They will get hurt…Persona…_

I grab my hand together to pray to have the courage to speak up and stand up to anything so I can protect mine new friends from the Shadows.

" **Come on, don't get sad. Cheer up!"**

I widen my eyes as I could hear a voice speaking up inside of my head and I wonder if this voice can help me.

 _I need to help my friends from danger! But I don't have the courage to speak up.._

 _"_ **Are you sure? You are hiding away from people's judgment because you believe they may hurt your feelings. You need to accept that kind of hardship before I can help you out…"**

I felt my body growing hotter as I breathe heavily as I began to think but I look at Luck which causes me to have enough to answer and remember his words

 _"Sure, welcome to the Paranormal Club and I hope we can get along." Luck replies, smiling._

 _I will accept that hardship, so please help me, I beg of you!_

" **Good, now I can finally help you out with your adventure and protect you from that hardship other people's judgment has given you, so in return, I want you to say my name, pretty please?"**

I smile at my Persona's gullible personality and I notice a silver bracelet materializing on my left wrist with A milky white opal in the shape of a quartz. I raise my left arm as I use two finger to touch the quartz and I happily call out my Persona's name.

"This is my power, come **Lyra**!"

[ **Chapter 14 End** ]


	16. The Heroine Descend

[ **Chapter 15** ]

The Heroine Descend

[ **Kae POV]**

August 22

Monday

 **Early Morning**

I woke up as I stare at the ceiling of my room and I turn to my right to see twin sister, Erin still asleep and sounding very healthy as far as I can tell. I felt happy to see her sleeping safe and peaceful from her sickness. I got up from my bed as I gently pat her head as she smile at my presence and I became more determine to stay back her side, always.

 _Hang in there Erin, I will come back._

I change into my uniform so I can walk outside of room, I look at the kitchen to see my father gone already and I sigh as I see this scenery. I look at the gloom in kitchen with no mother, no food, no happiness, I ignore my hunger as I push forward to the outside world. I walk into the busy streets of New York as I smell food and memorize this place layout, which made me confident on walking outside alone. I follow my usual route to the Morning Star High and arrive there with no problem like always.

 _Finally, I made it here.._

I walk at this gray world of life as every meaningless choice people make will only backfire at the end, but I have to continues to live for the sake of my sister's life. Everywhere I look, I can only see gray and I bottle up my emotions inside to keep check of my personality. I began to walk into the main hallways to see a young boy standing in the hallways and looking around. I narrow my eyes at the boy as I felt something coming from him and it made me angry about his presence. I notice his mischievous smile appearing on his face and he took this blazer to put it behind him. Unlike the others, this boy is shining brightly white and I became annoy at his brightness as he slowly walk away.

 _Too bright for my taste._

I look at my right palm as I notice my body cover in deep black and I continue forward without hesitation. I arrive to the 2nd floor to my homeroon as i knew my homeroon before school started, I sat in a random seat and my boring life begin once more.

 _August 22_

Monday

 ** _Lunchtime_**

Lunchtime came pretty fast which is a relief to hear the bell and I manage to slip by the group of students without standing out. I reach the bathroom in the 2nd floor to use my secret entrance I found a while back to reach the 1st floor but something felt wrong. I pause as I felt a bit dizzy as I use the nearby sinks as a support and I look at my reflection grinning at me.

"So, Anyway the guys are totally in to me."

I turn around to see two flashy girl coming in bathroom and looking at me with questions on their mind

"What are you doing here?" The girl ask.

I remain silent for a second before I push my hair away as I bring my fake smile.

"Just trying to look good, I can't look ugly in front of people." I spoke, smiling.

"Ah, I totally understand that feeling girl. Don't be ashame with your looks, you look great." The other girl spoke, smiling.

I nod to her respond as I walk away from the bathroom with a smile on my face and while they continue to do their business. I reach the exit of the bathroom as my smile disappear with a sigh and I began to walk the stair alone.

 _Experience, act, and adapt. This are key factors for me to adapt to their lifestyle and while I remain out of their attention as I don't seek it._

 _August 22_

Monday

 ** _After School_**

I survive yet another day of school as I remain hidden from people's attention and I quickly left the school with a hurry to see my twin sister at home. I rush from the busy street as arrive home to see her still bed ridden in my room and she smile while she wave at me.

"Hello sis, how was your first day of school?" Erin ask, curious and happily.

I smile at my sister's eagerness of my day as I approach her side and sit in her bed to tell her the whole day.

"Well, your sister had a good in school so don't expect any event occurring in the fi-"

At that moment, the boy from earlier came in to my head which made me pause and stare off into spacd. I blink as I try to regain my composure from that weird train of thoughts and I look at my sister smiling at my pause as I was trying to hide something.

"You did meet someone after all." Erin smile.

"No, of course not," I sigh.

"To tell you the truth, I was slightly worry about you, sis. I began to wonder if I was a problem to you with my sickness and all. "Erin cough, but smile. "But I am glad you meet a friend in school." Erin happily spoke.

I couldn't deny her as I stare at my sick twin sister and her smile made me smile knowing that I make her like that.

"Don't worry, you aren't a problem to me but rather, you are my hope and what make me keep going in life." I happily reply.

I couldn't hold my feelings as I hug my sweet sister with a gentle embrace and she smile sweetly at my action. I remain in that room the whole day with her and speaking about my first day of school without the boy from earlier being the subject.

 _August 22_

Monday

 ** _Evening_**

I notice the darkness slowly coming up from the windows as I began to prepare myself for bed but I hear the door openings from the front door. I see my father very tire from work and coming a bit late as usual from his harsh work. He look exhausted at first but smile as he notice me making me dinner for him.

"Hey princess, sorry I always put you through this kind of thing." Dad happily spoke, despite being fatigue.

I sigh at this man ignorant of his health and he walk to the chair as I began to prepare his food for today. He let a long sigh as he relax on the chair and look behind me toward our room which made me think that dad is worry about Erin. I serve his plate with a juicy steak and others small course of appetite, dad eyes gleam with excitement and hunger at the sight of the food.

"You outdone yourself this time, thank you for the food as always." Dad smile.

"Yeah." I respond.

Dad began to eat as he took his napkins and I brought his favorite soda for him to drink. Strangely, dad doesn't like alcohol which made me happy to hear and it will only cause problem rather than solutions to our situation. I watch him eat as I took my seat in front of him and dad notice my thinking as he stop.

"What's the matter princess? Did Erin had another bad day today as well.." Dad spoke, worry.

"Oh no, it isn't that, it is just..." I reply, but trail off hesitating.

I pause as I look down at the table to have the courage to ask him about mom and he probably doesn't want to know about her. I look up to him as he tilt his head in confusion but smile as he chuckles.

"Oh, you found a lucky boy, didn't you?" Dad chuckle, proudly.

"No." I coldly denied, with my arms making an X.

Dad sigh at my answer and he sounded bit disappointed at my cold respond but he kept smiling nervously trying to hide his embarrassement.

"R-Right, I knew that princess." Dad cough, trying to act serious.

I shake my head at my embarrass dad I got and he remind me of others people seeking attention which I hate. Although, I respect him not as his daughter but the strong will to continue working for Erin's medical bill and also, not quitting like I did. I took a deep breath as I ask him my question I had in my mind the whole day while my dad began to drink his drink room the table

"Anyways dad, I wanted to ask you something..." I pause, but I bite my lips. "Relating to mom and how it didn't work with the two of you." I spoke.

Dad stop his drink and slowly put his cup in the table while showing a serious expression on his face.

"I was afraid of this day, you know. You always were the one that seek answers and you are a young woman now, so I don't need to hide it any longer." Dad sigh.

I became a bit surprise at my father's sudden seriousness as he remain happy and uncaring about most thing, but now he look worrying and serious after I mention my mom. I remain silence as I watch my father explaining the situation from his perspective and I couldn't look away this time.

"Where do I even beginning?" Dad nervously chuckle as he scratch his head.

"How did you two break up in the first place?" I ask, curious.

"We weren't very compatible with one another." Dad reply.

I became silence for a second at his quick reply which made think a bit of his reply but continue questioning for answers.

"So basically you two got a divorce because of it, correct? If that's the case, why have childrens in the first place if you two didn't love each other?" I ask, coldly.

Dad became ashame of something relating to his past asked he chug the cup of soda with one gulp before answering my question. He look tire from work and now with me, but I need to find answers to my existence and my sister.

"We thought..." He sigh. "We thought if we had kids in our life, we could feel something from each other again, but in the end, that didn't change at all." Dad respond.

I became silent at his answer and I slowly try to understand his situation as I look at a desperate man trying to regain what little happyness he can gain from that marriages. I look away for a second to think for my respond and I turn back to see my father bowing his head down. Dad is standing up with his head on the table asking for forgiveness from his daughter and I couldn't understand.

"I am sorry for bringing this problems for you and Erin, but I-I was desperate! I try...I really try to bring you two to a happy family and a happy life, but I fail you." Dad explain, struggling.

I felt nothing from his speech as I look at the cause of our problem and the reason I was born into this unfair world, but I felt a tug in my heart as I listen to him. I wanted to say something but I just walk away from the kitchen and into my room as my dad remain in that pose. I notice the room in darkness and I slowly enter my bed without waking up my sister. I close my eyes to sleep and forget this experience from ever happening.

 _August 23_

Tuesday

 ** _After School_**

" **Wake up...hear my call...our judgment.**."

I open my eyes I hear a strange voice inside of my head but I ignore it as I quickly change myself into my uniform and start my dad. I took a look at Erin struggling a bit which made me worry and so, I head toward the kitchen to get some water for her. I enter the kitchen to become stun at the sight of my father still in that position and I slowly approach him.

"Dad?.." I mutter.

I slowly approach the quiet man on the table, fearing the worst scenario possible until I hear the loud sound of his snore. I felt relief to see him sleeping and a bit worry from his own foolishness. I smile regardless at my father's choice as I quickly grab a cover and cover his body from the coldness. I nod to myself after I see father smiling and I get back to my room with water on my hand. I notice Erin breathing heavily and I immediately knew she had a fever from her symptoms. I stay by my sister side the entire Tuesday without going to school as I became worry for her health. Father join me as he became worry about Erin, but after a long explanation and reasoning, I manage to calm him down and made him sleep in his room without worry.

* * *

 _August 23_

Tuesday

* * *

 _August 24_

Wednesday

* * *

 _August 25_

Thursday

 ** _Early Morning_**

I stay by my lonesome in my room as I keep a watch at my sister for two days and she manage to pull through this time with my hard work. Dad constantly came from work to my room with medicine and getting worry for Erin, which remind me of his kindness and respect I have of him. This time, Erin became healthy as she open her eyes and welcome me with her smile.

"Hello." Erin smile.

"Wake up sleepy beauty, it is Thursday morning." I reply, smiling.

Erin chuckle at my respond as she close her eyes and thinking about something as I see her left eye opening to me.

"I need a kiss from a prince to wake up this sleeping beauty." Erin mutters.

I sigh as I got up from her bed and slowly leaving the room as Erin became shock at my action.

"That's mean! I was only joking!" Erin protest.

"I know, if you have the time to make jokes, then that only mean you are healthy enough for today." I spoke.

I smile at my sweet twin sister of mine and I notice a silent which made me think she is smiling at my job. I left my house with at slight worry about my sister's health but I have faith in her to call me if that problem arise and I head to my school. As I arrive to the streets of Morning Star High School, rain began to pour in rather hard and out of nowhere.

 _Rain? I didn't expect the 20% chance of rain happening.._

I began to run toward the school to gather shelter from the rain, but I notice Ayakane running toward the same boy and she quickly vanish from her spot. I became froze as I slowly pause at the strange event that just occur and I stare at the spot she disappear.

 _What just happen..._

[ **Chapter 15 End** ]


	17. When Opposite Attract

[ **Chapter 16** ]

When Opposite Attract

I blink many times to see if what I just saw was a mere illusion or a sign of fatigue due to me staying awaken last night. I notice the rain piling up on me and I notice the boy grabbing something from the floor before leaving. I didn't stay outside for too long as I went inside the building to get to safety from the rain because thinking right now won't help. I went to the right wall to dry my hair and when my eyes move across the main hallway, my eyes spotted the same boy and the student council president.

 _Since when did those two get along? He looks brighter than I remember it seems._

My eyes remain on them as I did my things and I notice their lips moving as the boy looks sadden about something. After a while, Luke went away and I could hear the big new spreading around the entire school building as they call for Ayakane in the office. Everyone became frantic about Ayakane's whereabouts and I remain in my spot, silence and watching the whole thing unfold before me. I watch the boy became impatient and I narrow my eyes as he knows something or he witness Ayakane weird disappearance like I did.

 _What are you hiding stranger, what sort of thing you have witness that I haven't._

I kept watching as another student approach the boy, I became slightly surprise to see Jane of all people talking to him and it made me more curious to see the end result of this. Their conversation escalate to the point where the boy rush out into the hard rain after knowing something and more surprisingly, Jane follow his lead. I remain in place as I became dumbfound by their drama but I turn to the main hallway to find Ayakane on my own. I walk in the gloomy hallways as my footsteps echoes across and I look around with determine eyes.

 _I don't know much about Ayakane but if she brings joy for my little sis, then she is something I will protect as well._

August 25

Thursday

 **After School**

I became irritate by my findings coming out short and I explore the entire school building from top to bottom. I even use my secret passage that nobody has access and yet I am unable to find her. I sigh as I tap my forehead to ease my anger until I hear the PA speaking up.

"To all students, Ayakane Koifumi has been found. I repeat, Ayakane Koifumi has been found. All students must leave school building immediately for your safety."

"I can't believe it…" I mutter, disappointed.

I shook my head as I cover my eyes with my right hand at my slow pace and somehow, I know that boy is the person that found her. I didn't bother to gather information as I quickly left the school building and with the thought of me being defeating still in my mind all the way home.

 _I just need to take this loss and improve next time._

I quickly recover from my loss as I need to improve and I began to walk in the busy street as the rain has finally stop. I arrive to my home at long last and I immediately head toward my room to see my little sister on her bed.

"Erin, are you-"

"Pew!"

I hear the sound of my sister shouting excitedly and while feeling something stuck in my forehead, I grab it to reveal a small rubber dart is the culprit while my sister had a dart gun on her hand. She giggles innocently with excitement which made me happy even if I am the innocent one here and I am glad she got back to normal.

"Who gave you that toy gun?" I smile.

"I am not telling." Erin mischievously smiles.

"Was it dad?" I spoke, sighing.

"H-How did you know!" Erin gasp, shockingly.

I cross my arm at my shock sister and I became rather angry for my father to give a bed ridden girl a toy gun, but in the end, I am happy with the result of it. I approach her side as always and sat on her bed as she calm herself from her excitement.

"So, how was school today, sis?" Erin ask, curious.

I began to think on what to say since a lot of thing happen that day and most importantly, that boy seems to be everywhere which puzzle me. I remain silent as I began to think on the strange day for too long that Erin catch up to my longing.

"Did something happen?" Erin ask, worry.

"No! I mean, Ayakane did went missing when I came to schoo-"

"Ayakane went missing!" Erin scream, worry.

I sigh as I knew she will get worry for her idol and I see Erin become worry for nothing since she was found already.

"Calm down sis, she was already found after school by someone, you don't have to worry." I explain.

"I-I see, what a relief." Erin sighs.

I smile at my foolish little sister of mine and I decide to sleep with my sister for today as she became happy with my choice. We began to talk the day while we lay on the bed and staying until night where we sleep together in peace.

* * *

August 26

Friday

 **Early Morning**

The next day, I quickly left home after I check to see if Erin is still safe which she is and head toward the school. I arrive at the class without trouble today and lectures continue as usual.

August 26

Friday

 **After School**

School has come to an end as we all hear the sound of the bell and I am glad since it is a Friday as I will spend my time with Erin a lot more. I pack my stuff in my backpack to head back home, I went into the 1st floor to expect nothing ordinary but I saw him yet again with a group following after him rather serious. I became shock to see Ayakane following very closely behind him which made me a bit angry and how they seem rather angry or serious about something.

The president Luke, follow by Jane, and now you have the famous Ayakane with you. Who are you…

I began to think on how he manages to gather such a odd group under his palm and with rather short time as well. Meanwhile, as I think, A petite girl nervously follow the same group and hiding behind obstacle to keep her presence hiding. I now became curious as to his ability to bring people together and the little girl ran into the bush and I slowly walk to see more. I reach the bushes to expect then gather but when I enter the bushes, I didn't find them here. I can only see the statue of the school the only thing here and I look around for any secret passage but alas, I find none.

"I was sure they headed this way, there couldn't be another passage and with little time to escape from the thick bushes with that group" I mutter, thinking.

I wall around thinking on any possible route they could take and nothing came to mind. I stumble at the statue as I look at my reflection to see anything odd and suddenly, my whole surrounding slowly became dark.

What in the world!

I turn around to find myself looking at a dark forest with thick shadow peering back at me. I became stun at the whole atmosphere as I slowly look around to see the whole area making a 360 change.

"Where.." I mutter, pausing as I see the building.

I see the school becoming abandon and sickening to see, my eyes widen at this weird situation happening to me.

"Am I?" I ask.

Suddenly, I hear the sound of trouble coming inside the building and immediately, I hear a voice inside my head.

 ** _Are you going to ignore me this time?_**

I grunt with pain as my body move by itself toward the building and I struggle to take command of my own body as the voice in my head continues talking.

 ** _It's time for you you meet him, the boy that shine bright and together.._**

 _The boy..._

I forcibly open the door as I try to gasp for air and I notice two familiar people looking at me with a shocking expression. Jane and the girl following them are standing still from my appearance. I look up to see a strange woman floating right behind them and my instincts tell me this is my enemy.

 ** _And together, you will stop your true enemy hiding within their judgments! If you can't trust anyone else, trust me when I say, to scream my name!_**

I narrow my eyes at the woman floating as I reach for my left ear to grasp something and I look with pain at them.

"C-Come! Toyotama-hime!" I scream, loudly.

[ **Luck POV** ]

I felt a strong pressure and light coming from behind me as I struggle to get up from their attack. I notice the Shadow watching from behind me at the new threat and I turn around with widen eyes at the source of the light. Ayakane's uniform change into a black bodycon dress with a slit on her left leg and a fluffy neck chocker with a dark-blue circle pearl. I see two pair of black leather gloves reaching her elbows and black high heels with two fluffy chocker above her feets. I became amaze at Ayakane new changes as she look beautiful and strong with her Persona above her guiding her way. I smile as I realize she wasn't a weak girl like before and I need to watch myself.

 _You finally realize your place in this world Ayakane….but what will you do about your feelings for me?_

I smile sadly at the thought as I glance up to see a beautiful woman with an iridescent fish's tail looking at me and only at me with a worry expression. She has long dark-hair and inhuman blue eyes, she has decorative, lacy, and expensive looking top which is decorated with jewelry and silver. Her ears are pointed and her fingers webbed, and gill mark to her sides.

"Luck! It is my turn to save you and save the day so.." Ayakane spoke. "Let's fight together against the Shadow!" Ayakane boldly said.

"Yeah, I will always follow your lead when you are like this." I smile.

I turn to Ayakane's right to see another member awakening to her power as she became fluster from my gaze. She seems embarrass for me seeing her Persona and I smile at her cuteness.

"D-Don't look at me like that Luck! I am not sure i-if I can handle your gaze! I-I will do my best to help you, even though I w-will mess up.." Jennifer spoke, fluster.

"It's fine; we can protect one another so let's win this battle, together as one!" I happily respond.

Ayakane and Jennifer finally join our side as they rush to our side to join the battle that was once impossible to win but now, it became beatable with this two. I became at ease with their help and Ayakane became worry about my damage from earlier.

"Are you okay? Don't push yourself just because you are the leader." Ayakane scold me.

I became taken back by Ayakane's word and I nervously laugh her scolding as she gain courage to speak up her judgment to me.

"I am all right, I want you to stay by side and I will teach you something, okay?" I ask.

"Always and sure." Ayakane blush, as she smile.

I ran toward one of the Shadow as I raise my right claw to slash her which only makes her flinch at my weak damage but we manage to slip pass by her. I smile at my plan becoming a successful one and I turn to Jane as I ran deeper into the school.

"Jane, I will leave the other to you! Don't lose!" I scream.

A dark attack interrupt me from speaking any further and gotten the attention of the Shadow that I attack which she follow me. I couldn't hear Jane's reply as we sprint away from the others to fight her somewhere away for now. We sprint in the right hallways as we pass through the many doors and I notice a double door near us. I grab Ayakane's right hand as I made a quick right turn to the door as we evade another dark attack from her and I use my body to shield Ayakane from the floor.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah." Ayakane nod.

We stand up as I look around to find ourselves inside the big gym as I see a big basketball court in the middle of the huge room and a wide space for us to battle safety while nearby to them just in case everything went south. I could hear the Shadow quickly approaching as she realizes her attack miss and we enter the gym to dodge her attack. I pull Ayakane further in to the court as I need to quickly explain our power and I took out my gem to show it to her.

"Ayakane, I need you to shatter your gem." I spoke.

Ayakane flinch as I mention such action and I understand it sound ridiculous at first.

"Why? Don't I need my gem to summon my Persona?" Ayakane reply, worry.

I notice Ayakane clenching her gems from her neck with care as I sigh to her hesitation and I smile as I raise my gem to her. Ayakane look at my gem's light as it felt warmth and giving light to this room, she felt protection from it. Immediately, I shatter the gem as I snuff out the light and embrace the darkness within me to show them my true power. I felt my personality change as I became confident and serious at my very move I make or will make from this point on. I look at a startle and scare Ayakane as she notice my changes but I smile as I felt kindness from my heart still.

" **Don't worry, I am still me so there no need to get scare. You should accept your other self and listen to her call.** " I explain.

"R-Right!" Ayakane reply, stuttering.

Ayakane took a deep breath while closing her eyes as she grabs her little gem around her neck and began to listen to her inner voice. I notice the Shadow appearing from the door from behind Ayakane and I remain calm as I patiently wait for my childhood friend to answer her call.

 _"You are wasting your time by this meaningless chase, why don't you give up already?_ " The shadow spoke, grinning as she raises her arm to reveal a fire orb above her hand.

I remain silence as I gaze her with determination and not a single fear from my eyes which cause her to become very cautious of me. The Shadow didn't take her time as she throws a fire orb toward us and I suddenly, I hear a bullet nearby.

 _"Ugh! You bitch!" She snare._

I notice Ayakane's firing her rifle without looking back and she look at me with lustful eyes.

" **Did I worry you? I won't let anyone touch you, so rely on me from now on, okay?** " Ayakane wink, as she smile.

" **Always, now let's finish this battle fast so we can regroup with the others…** " I trail off as I took my sword. " **Since, we can go all out at this place and without hurting our friends.** " I coldly explain.

We made a strong gaze upon the Shadow which made her unease by our presence and we finally change our fate by our sheer will. I took action as I dash toward her and I turn to sword to my left and swing it hard to the right as I slash her. She felt the pain of my blade as she grunt and didn't hesitate to counterattack as she raise her open left palm to my face. I remain unmoving as I waited for her so I can follow up, the witch began to attack but is interrupted by Ayakane's shot coming from behind me.

" **Too slow."** S. Ayakane grin.

" **And..** " I mutter.

I sidestep toward her as I open my right claw to bring forth a green sphere into my hand and quickly slam it down her jaw.

" **Too weak to handle Zan!** " I finish.

I send the supposed to be powerful Shadow up in the air and disperse into dust as she hit the ceiling with great force. I move my right claw as green particle left my claw and Ayakane is happy with the outcome.

" **Amazing as usual Luck, we are the best dou out there."** S. Ayakane smile.

I put my sword down as I use my left elbow to make me balance on it and while I give a small smile to her as that possibility could be true.

" **You may be right."** I agree, as I look above. " **I do feel nostalgic and a bit lucky to have you all by my side.** " I spoke, seriously.

Ayakane became silent as I mention this and I turn to her gaze I see her a bit overwhelm by my feelings.

" **Y-Yeah, I am lucky to have you too in my life so, don't level me.."** S. Ayakane sadly mutters.

I felt my power fading away as I give my true smile on her and grab my sword to put it on my right shoulder to prepare for our departure.

"Leave? I think you should be more worry about me staying too long." I chuckle.

Ayakane felt better after hearing me reassuring her once more about me leaving her and I turn toward the door as she felt the same way I did.

"Now, let's protect our dear friend! They are also part of this joy." I command.

"Right!" Ayakane reply, truly.

We quickly make haste toward our friends as we dash through the dark hallways and thankfully we have the moonlight illuminating our way back to them. We reach the main hallway to see an unexpected person standing in the back and while the door's light shine this person silhouette. My eyes widen with shock to see a Person firmly standing above her and suddenly, she collapse on the floor with a great thud. I notice Jane and Jennifer looking confuse by her appearance as well and the Shadow was nowhere to be found.

"What happen!" I ask.

"I don't know, she suddenly burst in and quickly destroy the Shadow." Jane spoke.

"Y-Yeah, she was yelling something and bam! T-The Shadow was gone or something.." Jennifer reply.

I look back at the young girl sleeping peacefully on the cold floor and I look back at the gate near the stair. The temptation to find the key to that lock became desirable but I shook of that plan for today as we need to take her back to safety.

"I understand, let's head back to the real world and get her to a better place to rest." I instruct.

Everyone nod to my plan while Jane became a bit sad too hear our plan had took be change due to the girl but she follow through like us. Jane gladly helps her by carrying her in her arms and we escape the school building safely.

August 26

Friday

 **Evening**

We made it out safely and we notice that outside was already night time which worries me about me staying too long there. I notice some very dark cloud above the entire sky and I could see some shining as if a bad storm is coming any minute.

"Huh? Who is that?"

We all turn to see Luke standing near the statue while holding three umbrellas with him and looking confuse by the unconscious girl in Jane's arms.

"We don't know, she just came into Hotspot on her own and we are trying to find her a safe place to rest." Jane explains.

Luke nod to Jane's explanation and turn to see our new member which made her nervous as she flinches.

"H-Hello, I am Jennifer Kunikida...umm, nice to meet you." Jennifer spoke, nervously.

"Likewise." Luke smile.

As we began to talk about the time, I felt a sprinkle of rain slowly coming down on us and I raise my right hand to feel the frequency building up by the second. A powerful light illuminate the entire dark corner as we can clearly see the lighting in the sky follow by a powerful thunder shaking the ground. Jennifer felt shaken up by year sudden sound that she quickly hides behind Ayakane as she comfort her.

"Everyone, here." Luke spoke.

Luke began to pass the two umbrellas to me and Ayakane to cover us from the heavy rain already showing up. Luke cover Jane as she carry our maiden, Ayakane took the umbrella to pair up with the shaken up Jennifer while I use it for myself and we began to follow Luke. We entire the school building and out in the back to enter our new home and we manage to find a good rest for everyone. I felt a bit fatigue for entering Hotspot and the rest felt the same or even worse. I look at our side window to see the rain non-stopping and only getting worse as I sigh.

"How do I return back home with the weather like this.." I spoke, sadly.

"Maybe, you can stay here if you prefer."

I turn to see Luke giving each a strange option to stay here and not return back to Amy with the bad weather.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well, while everyone was gone, I discover that the rooms above us are actually dorm for us to stay the night. I talk to the school about using the dorm since night was coming and I heard about the weather, which they agree for us to use since we own this place." Luke explain, smiling.

"Not bad Luke, the title of student council president is fitting you nicely the more I get to know you." Jane spoke.

"Thank you Luke, I appreciate your hard work." Ayakane smiles.

"T-Thank you..." Jennifer spoke.

"Truly a main character like I predicted." I spoke, excitedly.

I smile as we all turn to gaze at the 10 door above us and I had a plan for such occasion such as this. Although, the girl should be the main focus and I nod to my plan.

"If we are going to stay, then make the new girl take the farthest back to our right and while I have the next room to her." I explain.

"Huh? Why is that?" Jane asks.

"So I can hear if she wakes up tomorrow or hear her when she pass us by which be impossible for her to evade us." I smile.

"That's a rather sketchy plan, even for you Luck." Luke spoke.

"Ummm, can I get the room next to s-senpai!" Jennifer spoke.

"I will get the next room after Jennifer then." Ayakane smile.

Jane and Luke became stun at those two quickness to choice their room while I smile at them for their slowness. Jane turns to Luke whether he will have the last room to our right or choice to stay on the front left side.

"It's fine, I will take the room to our left, I really don't mind." Luke said, smiling.

Jane nods and with that, we make haste to our room to discover anything that may get our interest. I enter my room as everyone else had to call their family for their absence and while I became amaze by our club house. I see a bed and a small table with a lamp on top of it as the room size is spacy. I notice a window cover by the blinders and I could hear the weather roaring outside.

"I am rather lucky to have this room and I never expect to experience such adventure here…it sound too good to be true.." I mutter, thinking.

I became disbelief at this good fortune of mine and the loud of thunder brought me back to reality. I sigh as I should rest right away and think about this in a better time. I quickly took my shoes of and began to sleep as I turn off the lamp so I can sleep well from the rain.

August 26

Friday

 **Midnight**

My eyes slowly open as I yawn and I felt a presence in my room while I could hear the weather really picking up. I hear strong wind hitting my window and the loud thunder really going. A flash of lighting illuminate my room to see Jennifer standing in the room shaking.

"Jennifer!" I spoke, shock.

"S-Senpai…" Jennifer sobs.

Jennifer quickly ran toward my bed and hide in the cover as the loud thunder made her scare so easily. I rub my head as I figure out why she came here and how scare she is to loud thunder.

"Are you okay? Why didn't you went to Ayakane room or Jane?" I ask, curious.

There is a silent as her head pop from the cover and looking a bit shaking up.

"A-Ayakane's room is lock…and J-Jane is a pretty scare girl.." Jennifer mutters.

I smile as the poor girl has suffered quite a lot and I am last choice which made sorry for her.

"Jennifer, are you scared of thunder?" I ask, curious.

Jennifer became shame of her fear and she slowly hide her embarrass face from me as she lift the cover. I quietly chuckle at her cuteness and I really want to know from her.

"Y-Yes, I am rather bad at handling this kind of weather…sorry.." Jennifer mutters.

"Don't apologize, you don't have to apologize for something that isn't your fault and everyone has fear." I spoke.

"R-Really?" Jennifer asks.

Jennifer slowly peeks from the cover as she felt a bit comfortable to speak up and look rather shaken up for something.

"E-Everyone always tell me, that I am weird a-and awkward to talk to since I don't h-have the courage to speak up like you, senpai.." Jennifer sadly explains.

I notice Jennifer tears rolling from her cheeks as she suffer a lot from people around her bad stuff. I became angry at them for telling something they don't understand and Jennifer is a very interesting person to talk to, they just lack awareness.

"They're wrong!" I spoke, a slight loud tone.

Jennifer became shock at my raise voice and I also became shock as I nervously laugh at my bad manners. She looks at me with curious eyes as her eyes glitter from her tears and her cheeks are red from her blushing.

"Y-You think so! I-I-I..I mean I g-guess…" Jennifer spoke, fluster.

"You are a very interesting person Jennifer and I think.." I trail off, as I shook my head at my previous sentence. "No, I believe that everyone else would agree that you are far interesting than anyone that once told you bad things. To my eyes, you are a heroine worthy of such title than any strangers out there." I explains, bold and confident.

I nod at my own words as that's how I truly feel about for her problems and I glance at Jennifer which made me widen my eyes. I see Jennifer crying with joy as a thunder illuminate her bright, big smile of her and I felt happy to see something like this from her.

"T-Thank you, senpai. Nobody has ever told me something so sweet before, s-so…ummm…thank you again!" Jennifer bow.

I nervous laugh as Jennifer try to bow while she lay down and awkwardly blush for her bow while lying down. She recovers from her fear slightly and I return back to my slumber as I close my eyes. A few second pass as I could hear the thunder roaring and the shaking next to me didn't stop.

"S-Senpai…a-are you awake?" Jennifer ask, scare.

"Hm?..." I hum, drowsy.

There is a long pause as I felt like it was nothing and then I feel movement near my left arm.

"C-Can we hold h-h-h-hands!" Jennifer shouts, nervously.

I quickly open my eyes at Jennifer's questions and I turn around with a drowsy face to see her still scare of the weather. I close my eyes to think for a bit and I didn't have a problem with it since she is a friend to me.

"Sure, I don't mind." I nod.

I return to my sleep as Jennifer fluster at my answer and I could feel a cold hand touching me. She lean closer to me to feel safer and I feel another arm hugging me.

"T-Thank you…"

 _Thou art I… And I am Thou…_

 _Thou hast established a new Judgment_

 _Thou shalt further expand his horizon_

 _And develop his own cause to judge._

 _With the aid of the_ _ **Star**_ _Persona,_

 _I have the power to change your fate from salvation and save thee from Death._

I pause my breathing as I hear Jennifer whispering in my left ear which is rather cute and made me smile because of it. We return to sleep as I could hear Jennifer soft and quiet breathing at long last while she clings into me for safety.

[ **Chapter 16 End** ]

[ **Persona** ] _New_

Luck Arclight

 **Agnostos Theos** _(Fool)_

 _Physical –_ _ **Resist**_ _(Shadow Form Only)_

 _Gun –_

 _Fire –_

 _Ice –_

 _Electric –_

 _Wind –_

 _Psychokinesis –_

 _Nuclear –_ **Wks**

 _Force –_ **Str**

 _Water –_

 _Earth –_

 _Bless –_

 _Curse –_ **Null**

 **Ailments Immunity** _(Shadow Form Only)_

Charm (Special Ailment)

Fear (Non-special Ailment)

 **Skills**

Eiha

Cleave

Zan

 **?**

Jane Hanamura

 **Bahamut (** _Fortune_ **)**

 _Physical –_

 _Gun –_

 _Fire –_ **Null**

 _Ice –_ **Wks**

 _Electric –_

 _Wind –_ **Str**

 _Psychokinesis –_

 _Nuclear –_

 _Force –_

 _Water –_

 _Earth –_

 _Bless –_

 _Curse –_

 **Skills**

 **Agi**

 **Dia**

Luke Autumn

 **Herne, the Hunter (Emperor)**

 _Physical –_

 _Gun –_

 _Fire –_ **Wks**

 _Ice –_

 _Electric –_

 _Wind –_ **Str**

 _Psychokinesis –_

 _Nuclear –_

 _Force –_

 _Water –_

 _Earth –_

 _Bless –_

 _Curse –_

 **Skills**

 **Garu**

 **?**

Ayakane Koifumi

 **Siren** _(Lover)_

 _Physical –_ _ **Resist**_

 _Gun –_ _ **Resist**_ _(Shadow Form Only)_

 _Fire –_

 _Ice –_

 _Electric –_ _ **Wks**_

 _Wind –_

 _Psychokinesis –_

 _Nuclear –_

 _Force –_

 _Water –_ **Null**

 _Earth –_

 _Bless –_

 _Curse –_

 **Ailments Immunity** _(Shadow Form Only)_

Despair (Special Ailment)

Silence (Non-special Ailment)

 **Skills**

?

Jennifer Kunikida

 **Lyra** _(Star)_

 _Physical –_

 _Gun –_

 _Fire –_ **Wks**

 _Ice –_

 _Electric –_

 _Wind –_ **Resist**

 _Psychokinesis –_

 _Nuclear –_ **Null**

 _Force –_

 _Water –_

 _Earth –_

 _Bless –_

 _Curse –_

 **Skills**

?

[New]

Kae Sakagami

 **Toyotama-hime** _(Fool)_

?

 **Compendium** _New_

Lv. 3

 **Tam Lin** _(Sun)_

 _Physical –_ **Resist**

 _Gun –_

 _Fire –_

 _Ice –_ **Wks**

 _Electric –_ **Resist**

 _Wind –_

 _Psychokinesis –_

 _Nuclear –_

 _Force –_

 _Water –_

 _Earth –_

 _Bless –_ **Null**

 _Curse –_ **Wks**

 **Skills**

Zio

Cleave

 **?**

[ **Team** ]

Name: **Luck Arclight**

 **Gender: Male**

Age: 17

Grade: Junior

Persona: Agnostos Theos

Shadow Mode: Luck's Shadow form will take any scenario seriously and with a cold-hearted attitude if such action is necessary. He will become unfazed by anything as his will is strong and the worst opponent to face, but he still has his kindness for his teammates.

Persona's clothing: Luck Persona's clothing consists of a large white, long sleeved cloak reaching down his legs and barely covering his dark boots and a dark scarf with two trails leaving behind. Luck's body change as he has a pair of dark, feather wings, horns, and a slim dark tail.

Weapon(s): (Right) Claw & (Left) Thin blade

Gun: Revolver

Crystal/Gem: Pink Star Diamond

Gem/Crystal Location: Thin blade's Socket

Name: **Jane Hanamura**

 **Gender: Female**

Age: 17

Grade: Junior

Persona: Bahamut

Shadow Mode: ?

Persona's clothing: Jane ends up wearing a black cloak with leather training clothes, dragon rider gear. A shoulder guard on one shoulder, gauntlets, hips and shin guards. Dragon wings are printed on the cloak she wears.

Weapon(s): Two-handed Sword

Gun: Glock 9

Crystal/Gem: Diamond

Gem/Crystal Location: Necklace

Name: **Luke Autumn**

 **Gender: Male**

Age: 17

Grade: Junior

Persona: Herne, the Hunter

Shadow Mode: ?

Persona's clothing: A tight white turtleneck sleeveless shirt, a open light grey high collar jacket with only one left long sleeve. The collar of the jacket has black diamond's shape pattern. Dark blue loose pants and the legs are tuck are in a pair of black leather knee high silver tips boots with white belts around the legs. One black long right glove with neon blue and green vines pattern on it. He has a white deer mask that covers the top half of his face and has a pair of white antlers at the top of his head.

Weapon(s): A pair of tonfas

Gun: Dan Wesson DW RZ-10

Crystal/Gem: Green Fluorite

Gem/Crystal Location: Left earring, a vine covering his left ear cuff with the jewel dangling.

Name: **Ayakane Koifumi**

 **Gender: Female**

Age: 17

Grade: Senior

Persona: Siren

Shadow Mode: Ayakane's Shadow form will act childish to lower the guard of her opponents and friends; she is flirty toward people as she understands people's desire well and weaknesses while occasionally act very clinging toward Luck. She hates backstabbers and Luck trying to leave her side as she believes he may disappear again.

Persona's clothing: ?

Weapon(s): Bow

Gun: Rifle

Crystal/Gem: bright blue cavansite crystal

Gem/Crystal Location: A chain around neck holding a bright blue cavansite crystal shaped like a small orb.

Name: **Jennifer Kunikida**

 **Gender: Female**

Age: 15

Grade: Freshman

Persona: Lyra

Shadow Mode: ?

Persona's clothing: ?

Weapon(s): ?

Gun: ?

Crystal/Gem: A milky white opal in the shape of a quartz.

Gem/Crystal Location: Silver bracelet on her left wrist.

[ **Pact** ]

The Fool – ( **Rank 1** )

Philemon trusts Luck at avoid his unavoidable fate and will lend a helping hand for his unknown reason as of now.

 **Philemon**

A strange man wearing a mask and he seems to be watching Luck's progress from afar for unknown purpose.

The Magician – ( **Rank 1** )

Luck has gotten the attention of the overlord, Zach during his usual routine and manages to strike a deal involving his shadow self-training.

 **Zach Vermillion**

A self-proclaim evil genius that wish to rule the world with his intelligent and rather big ego. He became outcast by his other peers and wishes befriend someone despite his own feelings of others.

The Priestess -

The Empress -

The Emperor – ( **Rank 1** )

Luke realizes his judgment wasn't at fault nor he was weak after realizing this from Luck. He decides to join Luck's cause in order to find the truth in that case, three years ago.

 **Luke Autumn**

A student council president of Morning Star High. He has kindness and care for other as he will do anything to protect anyone from harm.

The Hierophant – ( **Rank 1** )

Robert began to trust Luck as he will success on something he once fail to do and wishes the best for him on his club.

 **Robert Kennedy**

Hard-working teachers that want what is best for his student and teach them the value of life. He seems to be hiding something from his past and relating to the original Paranormal Team.

The Lover – ( **Rank 1** )

Ayakane realize the boy from her past was indeed Luck and wanted to stay by his side to repay the kindness he once show him.

 **Ayakane Koifumi**

A rising artist that gotten the attention of many people with her skills with the paintbrush and while she is an introvert person, she can speak with others freely and without hesitation. She has a crush on Luck and afraid to speak up her feelings to him.

The Chariot -

The Justice -

The Hermit -

The Fortune – ( **Rank 1** )

Jane wanted to help and get praise by Luck for gaining his trust but doing so, he felt trust for him which made herself change slightly.

 **Jane Hanamura**

A calm composure girl that want to be perfect on any subject and dislike relying on other and wishes to be rely on. She secretly hates hospital and dislike being tease by Luck.

The Strength -

The Hanged Man -

The Death – ( **Rank 1** )

Shin realizes the similarity between him and Luck as they wish to safe other from the bad guy. He wants to teach him the things he learns so he can accomplish such task on his own.

 **Shin**

A nihilist young man that works for the government as an agent but later realizes that life is a big game of just numbers. He lost interest on life and his own personality as a whole because of his realization.

The Temperance -

The Devil – ( **Rank 1** )

Aihime wanted to keep her secret away from people's ear and strike a dark deal with Luck while gaining her respect from his courage.

 **Aihime Arashi**

A teacher that acts likeable, kind and willing to help others to hide her true personalities from others, as she is prideful, ruthless and very planning of her every action. She is the leader of the dangerous gang known as The Dark King's.

The Tower -

[ **New** ] The Star - ( **Rank 1** )

Jennifer spoke with Luck about her dilemma with her other peers and took it hard, but Luck confidently prove her wrongs as she has more potential that she realizes.

 **Jennifer Kunikida**

A freshmen student that has trouble speaking with others as she has trouble with her shyness and prefer to safely play video games, read manga and talk about anime than normal conversations.

The Moon -

The Sun -

The Judgment –

[ **Stats** ]

Comprehension – Ignorant (+ **4** )

Determination – Timid ( **+5** )

Adept – Clumsy ( **+2** )

Affection – Blunt ( **+2** )

Beauty – Invisible (+ **2** )


	18. The Growth

[ **Chapter 17** ]

The Growth

August 27

Saturday

 **Early Morning**

I could hear birds chirping coming from outside and I began to move around my bed as I felt Jennifer near me as before. I felt a bit better as my fatigue was gone and I can move like my usual self. I open my eyes to the noises coming from the room where our sleeping beauty is sleeping and I need to speak with her about many things as she may be confuse by her new profound powers. I try to get up but I felt Jennifer tightly hugging my left arm as she smile and she seems to be having a dream.

"Jennifer, could you please let me go?" I ask, softly.

"I don't want to Mr. Bikachu, you are so adorable and warm…." Jennifer mutters, as she smile.

"I am not a Bokemon…" I sigh.

I didn't want to wake up Jennifer but I didn't have any choice left since I need to speak with our guest. I move Jennifer to wake her up and she slowly opens her eyes as she sees me smiling at her.

"Good morning." I spoke.

Jennifer rubs her eyes as she yawn and she probably doesn't wake up so early in a Saturday morning.

"Gud..Vorning.." Jennifer mutter, sleepy.

I see Jennifer try her best to stay awake as she look at me with her sleepy face and I smile at her.

"Could you release me from your grasp?" I ask.

I point down for her to see she is holding my left hand and she didn't become flustered due to her state at the moment.

"Sowy senpai." She yawns. "I want to sleep mor." Jennifer spoke before returning to sleep.

Jennifer quickly tightens her grasp and she began to sleep once more as I try to best to move her body to wake her up.

"Jennifer! Please wake up! I don't want to slee-"

Suddenly, a door click which made me stop talking and making Jennifer wake up as she realize our guest sleeping next to my room.

"R-Right! The girl.." Jennifer shyly spoke.

"Let's go." I nod.

We quickly left the bed to open the door to see the girl from before standing outside my room. I took a better look at her since last time, I didn't have the chance to peek at her appearance and Jane was carrying her since she is rather strong. I see her black straight and neatly shoulder length hair with dyed streaks of hair in various different shade of blue. I notice two piercing on both of her ears and the left one look rather different from the other. She strangely has a jumper rather the blazer with the shirt untucked and black skirt. She also has blue leggings and black shoes. She narrows her eyes at me as Jennifer came out from my room and looking a bit shy.

"I never picture to be a player, I guess you really can't judge a person based on their appearance." She spoke.

"N-No! It isn't anything like that, I can assure you." I reply.

The girl remains silent as she didn't trust my words and my situation look worse from her perspective. Jennifer who is hiding behind me stay silent but strangely, she approach her to speak her mind about it.

"S-Senpai isn't a bad person nor a…ummm..p-player like you say." Jennifer protest. "He is a very kind person that accept me in to his group a-and for that, I will d-defend him no matter what." Jennifer smile.

The girl remains silent as she didn't had any counter argument against Jennifer who is protecting me which made me happy. She looks at me with still distrustful eyes and I became curious as to why that is.

"My apologies then. Let's move on into the most important thing that happen yesterday, should we?" She spoke.

I felt unease at this girl rather calm composure even after finding her Personal and the Hotspot which made me slight scare of it. Jennifer returns to my side and I need to explain her some stuff before I can ask her to join the club.

"Are you referring to Hotspot and how you manage to awaken your Persona?" I ask, seriously.

I notice her eyes twitch as I mention those two keyword that didn't make sense for her but she still remain focus on the matter regardless of her knowledge about it.

"Most likely if I say so, tell me what you know about this Hotspot and Persona. By the looks of it, I can say it ties around the recent activity involving you and your group of friends." She explains.

I began to sweat as she quickly find out on our activities and involvement in Hotspot with such few exchanges of words. I remain cool as I am excited to meet a girl with such potential that equal mine, or perhaps even more.

"I will be glad to but, can we bring the others into this conversation. It will benefit all of us to hear each other opinions and I like for to talk you about something." I respond.

The girl began to think about my proposition before she nod to it which made relief to hear.

"Jennifer, could you please wake everyone up while I take our guest downstairs to prepare with our talk." I smile.

"Y-Yes." Jennifer said.

Jennifer quickly began her job as she began to knock door and waking everyone while I escort our guest to the 1st floor to begin our talk. Jennifer brought our friend together and notices that the girl is awake. She looks at each one with seriousness on her eyes and sigh at something on her mind.

"So, my guesses were correct after all.." She spoke, disappointed.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I ask, confuse.

"It matter not, tell me everything I need to know and how you manage to gather such odd group." She asks, aggressive.

I remain silent at this girl aggressive side against me for some strange reason and I notice Jane becoming impatient for this girl lack of respect. It made me happy to see her try to protect me just like Jennifer did, and I am confident they all will do the same way, in their own unique way. I turn to her as I took this matter seriously and sigh before I speak further.

"Let's me say this, everyone involve in the Paranormal Club, everyone present at this very moment, is a Persona-user." I spoke.

The girl looks at everyone once more to see their true power hidden away from normal students and felt a bit overwhelm.

"Persona-user? Are you talking about the thing talking inside of my head…" She mutters.

"Yeah, you most likely hear them when you went inside of Hotspot." Luke spoke.

She turns to Luke as he smile at her and tell her his respond which made her nod.

"You must be Luke Autumn, the student council president. I never would have guessed you were a Persona-user." She spoke, as she gently out her right hand on her chin.

"It seems you are well informing, and that's correct. My name is Luke Autumn like you say; my Persona is Herne the Hunter. What's your name?" Luke answer.

The girl remains silent for a second to think about Luke's question but she quickly reply with the answer.

"The name is Kae Sakagami…" She replies, thinking. "My Persona is…Toyotama-hime." Kae finish.

I smile as I found our fair maiden name and Kae narrow her eyes at my smile.

"That's true; I can confirm that is her Persona."

I glance toward Jane who suddenly speak and Kae turn to Jane who watches at her with cold eyes.

"I am Jane Hanamura; I wield the Persona known as Bahamut." Jane coldly, said.

Kae didn't have any remark or word to Jane's cold attitude as she doesn't get along with stranger, unless she trusts them enough like us. Ayakane quickly step in between those with a gentle smile to ease the tension.

"There is no need to fight, let's try to get along, okay?" Ayakane ask, smiling.

Kae and Jane look away from one another while Kae look at Ayakane with deep respect. Ayakane notice this as well as she smile and turn her attention to her.

"You must be Ayakane Koifumi..." Kae mutters.

"Yes, my Persona is the Siren. Do you by any chance know me from my job or in here?" Ayakane ask.

"Not really, my sister is a huge fan of yours so I have some knowledge about your things." Kae smile.

Ayakane smile after finding out her sister enjoy her like any fan and I became curious about this person. Kae turn to our latest member which cause her to hide behind Ayakane and she look scare of her more than Jane.

"Don't worry Jennifer, tell her your name. We are here for you if you need it or you want me to tell her your name for you?" I ask, smiling.

"N-No, I will do it.." Jennifer mutters.

I nod to her brave respond as she came out from hiding and nervous look at Kae.

"M-My name is J-Jennifer Kunikida…I have Lyra with me..." Jennifer nervously said.

Kae nod at the girl's courage to speak and turn to me with yet again, distrustful eyes on her. I am rather clueless at those eyes and she seems more difficult to handle than anyone I know.

"I guess I am the last one." I smile.

I adjust my glasses with a grin as my introduction finally came at long last and Kae became caution at my grin. I push away my cape blazer as I extend my left arm and turn to her with confident.

"I am the protagonist, the leader of the team and creator of the Paranormal Club, Luck Arclight!" I happily announce.

Kae felt my raw emotion when I spoke about myself which made me hope she will understand but it seems it made the opposite effect.

"Protagonist, huh? That title does suit you best." Kae reply.

I couldn't hold my opinion as I hold my excitement long enough and I spoke once more.

"Kae! In my opinion, you have the quality of protagonist just like me and you should definitely join our cause." I spoke, excitedly.

Kae remain silent as she hides her expression from me and it made me a bit nervous since I can't tell her next action. I hear a small chuckle coming from Kae and she look with a shaking head.

"Me? Protagonist like you? Nonsense, I don't seek attention, I don't seek the spotlight like you. I don't need friend, the only thing I care for a little to none. Base on your question, I don't want to join your club and I am leaving now." Kae spoke, coldly.

Kae quickly left the club as she had something important waiting for her and Jane didn't like her attitude toward me.

"Kae, you-"

"Let her go Jane." I interrupt Jane.

Jane look shock at my command and only glare Kae from afar as she left the club. I sigh at her answer but I need to keep moving forward with or without her.

"Luck! Why did you stop me?" Jane asks.

"I don't want to force her to join the Paranormal Club, and I know you, you will probably lash at her just you do me and Luke." I smile.

"…."

Jane became silent as I know her and she will protect her friends from anyone that hurt her dear friends.

"What do we do next? Are we heading back to Hotspot?" Luke asks.

"No, not really." I chuckle.

Everyone gasp at my respond as I knew they will react like this and I needed to tell them all about my plan of action.

"Why not Luck? We will get expel if we don't meet our deadline by September 9…" Ayakane spoke, worry.

I turn around to see their worry expression on our problem and I cross my arm as I began to ease their worry.

"I know we are in a deadline guys, but we can't force our self on going to Hotspot all day. We need to relax, enjoy our youth and spend our normal life as well." I smile.

Everyone began to think on my plan and I sight as it wasn't enough to convince them all. I smile regardless as I want to enjoy my free time with each and everyone here in this room. I want to know everyone here so we can bond and grow together as a team. It is a job only fit for a protagonist like myself which made me more confident with this idea.

"Listen, we can go to Hotspots when our time is slim, but I want you all to have some fun. Enjoy this free time like your usual self and get to know each other, think of it as training our friendship." I explain.

I notice smile on everyone face now as I spoke my feelings into them and soon, everyone worry disappear with my speech.

"When you say it like that, it is hard to disagree. Especially when you get friendship involve which we do lack. " Luke smile.

"I agree with Luke, we do lack knowledge about each other…It is a weak subject for me but I will try to prove my worth." Jane spoke.

"I will do my best to get to know all of you, so let try to get to know each other a bit more before we can take on Hotspot once more." Ayakane happily agree.

"G-Get to know each other!? Ahhh….i don't know where to s-start a conversation…I am going to screw up.." Jennifer nervously said.

"It is fine, you will do fine. Anyways, let's share each other number and get this relax day started!" I smile.

Everyone went their separate way after we all got each other phone number as they began to decide on what do to with their assign partner and I went outside for a bit to call Amy as I realize I didn't warn her about my absence. I felt nervous to call Amy and began to find the courage to speak as she pick up.

 _"So, what are your excuses after you made me worry sick about you?"_

"I can explain!" I answer, loudly than I wanted to be.

 _"Do tell, I am all ears.."_

I can feel like I need to choose my word very carefully since I don't want to reveal Hotspot to Amy.

"I stay in my club for the night yesterday, I spend my time with my friends in the club and I didn't realize time pass me by so quickly. The weather came and I decide to sleep in the club's dorm for the night." I explain.

 _"Club? Friends?"_

There is a long pause as she mentions those two words and I began to imagine the worst as I bite my lips for her respond.

 _"I see, I am glad you have some friends and I was worry about you since you didn't have friend you could hang out. I will forgive you this one time, but do please call me when you decide to sleep there."_

"Right! I will do, I promise and thank you." I reply, smiling.

 _"Yeah, later._ "

I sigh as I dodge a bullet with Amy for the moment and I can resume my free time as I wanted from the very beginning. I check my phone to see who I will choose to be my first partner to get to know. I hesitate to choose one as all of them look very interesting to talk to and I couldn't choose.

"S-Senpai…"

I turn around to see Jennifer hiding at the club's door and shaking nervously.

"What's the matter, you don't look so good." I ask, worry.

"I try to talk to J-Jane since I am rather afraid of her, b-but I couldn't do it…I knew I w-was useless after all.." Jennifer spoke.

I look at Jennifer with disbelief as she does have the courage to speak up, it only require patience and some experience. I smile as I have my partner for today, and I point at Jennifer while I adjust my glasses.

"Jennifer, why don't we bond? I am the protagonist and it is only natural to increase our friendship, don't you agree?" I ask.

"H-Huh? M-Me? But I am-"

"But nothing young lady, we will get to know each other and while i will fix your shyness." I confidently spoke.

Jennifer became fluster at my bold plan and remain shock at my attempt to solver her problem. I grab her right arm and make my plan work as we dash together toward the school building. We reach the main hallways with great timing as I notice two male students talking and I turn around to see Jennifer exhausted.

"Sorry! I was so excitedly to fix your problem…that I forgot to take a break from all that running.." I spoke, nervously.

"I-Its fine…senpai…" Jennifer spoke, struggling.

I scratch my head at my mistake and I glance back at the main hallways to see the boys gone from here. It seems I need to change my plan and start with the basic before we can move on into the hard stuff. I snap my finger at an idea to start and Jennifer recovers from her exhaustion as her heavy breathing cease.

"Jennifer, why don't you talk to me? I can make a great start since you didn't have trouble to speak with me, and you recently went into my room as well." I explain.

"I-I think I can handle that. I feel comfortable with you already, senpai. I do lack t-topic to talk with others…I am rather awkward as well.." Jennifer chuckles, weakly.

"Then think as me as another stranger and we will see." I said.

Jennifer became nervous as she does look at me like a stranger and I began to do my job, as a leader to talk to her and understand her. Suddenly, Jennifer giggles weakly and I didn't have the chance to speak.

"I-It really is hopeless for me….i can't do anything right, I always try my best and in the end, it is meaningless.." Jennifer smile, weakly.

"Jennifer…" I mutter, sadly.

I look at Jennifer trying so hard not to cry about her failure and trying to keep a smile in front of me but I knew she is feeling sadness. I could feel my heart weighing me down as she smile at me like that and she began to blush.

"Remember when I told you last night, about people calling me awkward and weird to talk to. I actually didn't mind being call that since I don't want anyone to…to call you weird because of me. If you stay with me, they will hate you too.." Jennifer spoke.

I bite my lips as I had many possibilities to respond her explanation and how much she endures to make this far, alone without some to call a friend. I began to feel anger at those responsible for making Jennifer feel weak and useless, she could of made it and smile brightly without trouble.

"I disagree, my mind wont chance even if they do hate me. I won't leave your side and neither will they!" I spoke, angrily.

Jennifer face became blank as she looks rather shock at my respond and I manage to get myself involve with her hidden problem. It seems I found something I shouldn't know and yet, I am still here and standing to find a solution.

"Thank Luck." She spoke, strangely normally.

The sensation appears once more as I felt her word hitting me very deeply and the stuttering Jennifer wasn't here with us.

"Thanks for talking to me, I never manage to talk to someone this…this long in a very, very long time. You made me feel…happy?..." Jennifer spoke, with the last word sounded unsure.

"Why are you saying? It sounds like you are giving up…" I spoke, sadly.

Jennifer looks down as she walks past me and I remain dumbfounded by her strange behavior. She stop right behind me as I wait for her respond to agree with me and not fall into despair, since she will only hurt herself by doing so.

"I like to think that, a way to escape this pain, but.." She trails off. "I want you to stay away from me. I learn so much from you with our little time together, you were the first boy I ever slept with and that is enough me to keep on living for a couple of years or so." Jennifer spoke.

For the first time, I became silent at someone's word and I couldn't do anything to comfort her. I couldn't say, it will be okay or how I can solver that with my abilities. I just remain silent and hesitate to speak to someone so tiny, I felt powerless once more and my mouth began to feel nervous.

"B-But!.." I spoke, but pause.

"You don't have an obligation to talk me. You know far too much and…and I let my guard down.." Jennifer spoke, sadly.

I move my head to the side as I became confuse and no idea pop inside of my head to show her wrong. I just couldn't do anything and I hate myself to such length that I grip my hand very tightly that it hurt, but not enough to meet my pain.

"Thank you Luck, I will cherish what you told me and keep on living for the group. I do have my video game, and other stuff, I will be okay." Jennifer reassures me.

I turn around to stop this nonsense and keep her safe like I try to do from the start.

"Wait! You do-"

"Bye Luck!"

Jennifer cut me off as I look at her with shock at her fake smile and fake feeling showing on her face. She sprints as I weakly raise my right hand toward her and I didn't have the will power to follow the lonely girl.

"Jennifer, why are you trying so hard to keep me away…" I mutter, sadly.

I couldn't figure out a motive for her action and I just get more question than answers. I shook my head at this negative vibe as I won't give up so easily but, I do feel like I could of done better or make her feel happy. I silently walk around the school to pass the time and figure out something to solver her problem.

[ **Star** ] Lv. 2 _Rank Up!'_

[ **Chapter 17 End** ]

 _...and it begins.._

[ **Persona** ]

Luck Arclight

 **Agnostos Theos** _(Fool)_

 _Physical –_ ** _Resist_** _(Shadow Form Only)_

 _Gun –_

 _Fire –_

 _Ice –_

 _Electric –_

 _Wind –_

 _Psychokinesis –_

 _Nuclear –_ **Wks**

 _Force –_ **Str**

 _Water –_

 _Earth –_

 _Bless –_

 _Curse –_ **Null**

 **Ailments Immunity** _(Shadow Form Only)_

Charm (Special Ailment)

Fear (Non-special Ailment)

 **Skills**

Eiha

Cleave

Zan

 **?**

Jane Hanamura

 **Bahamut (** _Fortune_ **)**

 _Physical –_

 _Gun –_

 _Fire –_ **Null**

 _Ice –_ **Wks**

 _Electric –_

 _Wind –_ **Str**

 _Psychokinesis –_

 _Nuclear –_

 _Force –_

 _Water –_

 _Earth –_

 _Bless –_

 _Curse –_

 **Skills**

 **Agi**

 **Dia**

Luke Autumn

 **Herne, the Hunter (Emperor)**

 _Physical –_

 _Gun –_

 _Fire –_ **Wks**

 _Ice –_

 _Electric –_

 _Wind –_ **Str**

 _Psychokinesis –_

 _Nuclear –_

 _Force –_

 _Water –_

 _Earth –_

 _Bless –_

 _Curse –_

 **Skills**

 **Garu**

 **?**

Ayakane Koifumi

 **Siren** _(Lover)_

 _Physical –_ ** _Resist_**

 _Gun –_ ** _Resist_** _(Shadow Form Only)_

 _Fire –_

 _Ice –_

 _Electric –_ ** _Wks_**

 _Wind –_

 _Psychokinesis –_

 _Nuclear –_

 _Force –_

 _Water –_ **Null**

 _Earth –_

 _Bless –_

 _Curse –_

 **Ailments Immunity** _(Shadow Form Only)_

Despair (Special Ailment)

Silence (Non-special Ailment)

 **Skills**

?

Jennifer Kunikida

 **Lyra** _(Star)_

 _Physical –_

 _Gun –_

 _Fire –_ **Wks**

 _Ice –_

 _Electric –_

 _Wind –_ **Resist**

 _Psychokinesis –_

 _Nuclear –_ **Null**

 _Force –_

 _Water –_

 _Earth –_

 _Bless –_

 _Curse –_

 **Skills**

?

Kae Sakagami

 **Toyotama-hime** _(Fool)_

?

 **Compendium**

Lv. 3

 **Tam Lin** _(Sun)_

 _Physical –_ **Resist**

 _Gun –_

 _Fire –_

 _Ice –_ **Wks**

 _Electric –_ **Resist**

 _Wind –_

 _Psychokinesis –_

 _Nuclear –_

 _Force –_

 _Water –_

 _Earth –_

 _Bless –_ **Null**

 _Curse –_ **Wks**

 **Skills**

Zio

Cleave

 **?**

[ **Team** ]

Name: **Luck Arclight**

 **Gender: Male**

Age: 17

Grade: Junior

Persona: Agnostos Theos

Shadow Mode: Luck's Shadow form will take any scenario seriously and with a cold-hearted attitude if such action is necessary. He will become unfazed by anything as his will is strong and the worst opponent to face, but he still has his kindness for his teammates.

Persona's clothing: Luck Persona's clothing consists of a large white, long sleeved cloak reaching down his legs and barely covering his dark boots and a dark scarf with two trails leaving behind. Luck's body change as he has a pair of dark, feather wings, horns, and a slim dark tail.

Weapon(s): (Right) Claw & (Left) Thin blade

Gun: Revolver

Crystal/Gem: Pink Star Diamond

Gem/Crystal Location: Thin blade's Socket

Name: **Jane Hanamura**

 **Gender: Female**

Age: 17

Grade: Junior

Persona: Bahamut

Shadow Mode: ?

Persona's clothing: Jane ends up wearing a black cloak with leather training clothes, dragon rider gear. A shoulder guard on one shoulder, gauntlets, hips and shin guards. Dragon wings are printed on the cloak she wears.

Weapon(s): Two-handed Sword

Gun: Glock 9

Crystal/Gem: Diamond

Gem/Crystal Location: Necklace

Name: **Luke Autumn**

 **Gender: Male**

Age: 17

Grade: Junior

Persona: Herne, the Hunter

Shadow Mode: ?

Persona's clothing: A tight white turtleneck sleeveless shirt, a open light grey high collar jacket with only one left long sleeve. The collar of the jacket has black diamond's shape pattern. Dark blue loose pants and the legs are tuck are in a pair of black leather knee high silver tips boots with white belts around the legs. One black long right glove with neon blue and green vines pattern on it. He has a white deer mask that covers the top half of his face and has a pair of white antlers at the top of his head.

Weapon(s): A pair of tonfas

Gun: Dan Wesson DW RZ-10

Crystal/Gem: Green Fluorite

Gem/Crystal Location: Left earring, a vine covering his left ear cuff with the jewel dangling.

Name: **Ayakane Koifumi**

 **Gender: Female**

Age: 17

Grade: Senior

Persona: Siren

Shadow Mode: Ayakane's Shadow form will act childish to lower the guard of her opponents and friends; she is flirty toward people as she understands people's desire well and weaknesses while occasionally act very clinging toward Luck. She hates backstabbers and Luck trying to leave her side as she believes he may disappear again.

Persona's clothing: ?

Weapon(s): Bow

Gun: Rifle

Crystal/Gem: bright blue cavansite crystal

Gem/Crystal Location: A chain around neck holding a bright blue cavansite crystal shaped like a small orb.

Name: **Jennifer Kunikida**

 **Gender: Female**

Age: 15

Grade: Freshman

Persona: Lyra

Shadow Mode: ?

Persona's clothing: ?

Weapon(s): ?

Gun: ?

Crystal/Gem: A milky white opal in the shape of a quartz.

Gem/Crystal Location: Silver bracelet on her left wrist.

[ **Pact** ] _New!_

The Fool – ( **Rank 1** )

Philemon trusts Luck at avoid his unavoidable fate and will lend a helping hand for his unknown reason as of now.

 **Philemon**

A strange man wearing a mask and he seems to be watching Luck's progress from afar for unknown purpose.

The Magician – ( **Rank 1** )

Luck has gotten the attention of the overlord, Zach during his usual routine and manages to strike a deal involving his shadow self-training.

 **Zach Vermillion**

A self-proclaim evil genius that wish to rule the world with his intelligent and rather big ego. He became outcast by his other peers and wishes befriend someone despite his own feelings of others.

The Priestess -

The Empress -

The Emperor – ( **Rank 1** )

Luke realizes his judgment wasn't at fault nor he was weak after realizing this from Luck. He decides to join Luck's cause in order to find the truth in that case, three years ago.

 **Luke Autumn**

A student council president of Morning Star High. He has kindness and care for other as he will do anything to protect anyone from harm.

The Hierophant – ( **Rank 1** )

Robert began to trust Luck as he will success on something he once fail to do and wishes the best for him on his club.

 **Robert Kennedy**

Hard-working teachers that want what is best for his student and teach them the value of life. He seems to be hiding something from his past and relating to the original Paranormal Team.

The Lover – ( **Rank 1** )

Ayakane realize the boy from her past was indeed Luck and wanted to stay by his side to repay the kindness he once show him.

 **Ayakane Koifumi**

A rising artist that gotten the attention of many people with her skills with the paintbrush and while she is an introvert person, she can speak with others freely and without hesitation. She has a crush on Luck and afraid to speak up her feelings to him.

The Chariot -

The Justice -

The Hermit -

The Fortune – ( **Rank 1** )

Jane wanted to help and get praise by Luck for gaining his trust but doing so, he felt trust for him which made herself change slightly.

 **Jane Hanamura**

A calm composure girl that want to be perfect on any subject and dislike relying on other and wishes to be rely on. She secretly hates hospital and dislike being tease by Luck.

The Strength -

The Hanged Man -

The Death – ( **Rank 1** )

Shin realizes the similarity between him and Luck as they wish to safe other from the bad guy. He wants to teach him the things he learns so he can accomplish such task on his own.

 **Shin**

A nihilist young man that works for the government as an agent but later realizes that life is a big game of just numbers. He lost interest on life and his own personality as a whole because of his realization.

The Temperance -

The Devil – ( **Rank 1** )

Aihime wanted to keep her secret away from people's ear and strike a dark deal with Luck while gaining her respect from his courage.

 **Aihime Arashi**

A teacher that acts likeable, kind and willing to help others to hide her true personalities from others, as she is prideful, ruthless and very planning of her every action. She is the leader of the dangerous gang known as The Dark King's.

The Tower -

[ **New** ] The Star - ( **Rank 1** )

Jennifer spoke with Luck about her dilemma with her other peers and took it hard, but Luck confidently prove her wrongs as she has more potential that she realizes.

\- ( **Rank 2** )

After Luck find Jennifer's main problem, Jennifer reject Luck's help and no longer seek his companionship since she will hurt him if he stay with her.

 **Jennifer Kunikida**

A freshmen student that has trouble speaking with others as she has trouble with her shyness and prefer to safely play video games, read manga and talk about anime than normal conversations.

The Moon -

The Sun -

The Judgment –

[ **Stats** ]

Comprehension – Ignorant (+ **4** )

Determination – Timid ( **+5** )

Adept – Clumsy ( **+2** )

Affection – Blunt ( **+2** )

Beauty – Invisible (+ **2** )


	19. The Celebration (I)

[ **Chapter 18** ]

The Celebration

( _Part I_ )

I arrive to the club and I notice everyone has left for today while I remain alone. I sigh as I couldn't do much without them and I am still thinking on Jennifer. I decide to sleep early for today and focus on something else for tomorrow.

 _Sound like a good plan._

I reach my room as I notice a pile of books in my beds and I tilt my head at those books. I don't remember using those books nor books ever residing in this place. I lock the door as I organize the book in the corner until one book caught my eye, a deep dark book with red letters. My curiosity overcome me and began reading the book as I lay down on the bed while the light are off. It seems to be a book about the world's mystery and paranormal. I became intrigue by the subject that I began reading it and I reach a specific topic.

"In Japan, a strange group know as the Phantom Thieves has caused an uproar both inside and out. They are well known for changing people's "heart" which turn bad people into good ones. After a couple of months, they remain silent and no further action has taken involving the change of heart." I read.

I scratch my head at this passage since I can faintly remembering something like this during my childhood, but I shook it off. I continue reading the book throughout the night and finish it as I felt into deep slumber.

* * *

August 28

Sunday

 **Early Morning**

I open my eyes at the feel of the sunlight hitting my eyes and turn to the clock to see that it is morning. I yawn long and tiresome as I spend too much time reading that book last night and that major project, I quickly clean myself to spend this free time with someone. This time, I want to speak with Ayakane about herself and catch up from our departure during our childhood.

"Time to call Ayakane." I smile.

I grab my phone to dial Ayakane's number and hoping she is awake, she answer the phone after a couple of rings.

"Hello Luck, what's the matter?"

"I want to hang out with my childhood friend, could we meet somewhere?" I reply.

There is a silent after my respond and I tilt my head with a smile as she didn't expect my choice.

"Sure and I got the place where we could spend the time together. Ever heard of a place call Hyakuman-koku Bento?"

I felt like that place sound familiar to me and then I remember when the students began to talk about it during my walk. It evolve around a strange challenge as well and it sound interesting to me.

"I heard it from some students passing by, is that where we are going?" I ask.

"Indeed, Are you in the club house by any chance?"

"I am, are you going to come here?" I wonder.

"Of course, you don't know the way to that place and I don't want to see you getting lost in the busy streets of New York."

I felt a bit embarrass by that possibility and hearing Ayakane's chuckles made me feel like I really need the guidance.

"Alright I will wait for you in the main entrance of the school and we can go to that place from there." I agree.

"Ok, I will arrive there shortly."

We agree to this plan to meet in the main entrance and I head toward the destination so we can start our friendly meet up. I wait a couples of minutes to see Ayakane wearing some high-quality clothing and looking good. I, on the other hand is still wearing my school's uniform as I didn't expect Ayakane to take this meeting seriously and making me look bad.

"Wow, you really look good on those clothes. You didn't have to go all the way, you know." I nervously laugh.

Ayakane shook her head. "Nonsense, a girl must always dress well and properly when going with a boy." Ayakane smile.

I scratch my head at her respond which isn't wrong per say and I hope she understand my situation. I discard my feelings as I want to know about Ayakane and build a strong bond with her.

"Got it, should we get started?" I smile. "It is time for protagonist and heroine to travel to their destination together! Think of the fun we will have, together!" I spoke excited.

Ayakane nod. "I agree, let's go then." Ayakane smile.

We walk together to Hyakuman-koku Bento as Ayakane took the lead and guiding me to this rather complex streets. I manage to memorize our route just in case I want to come back here and invite people when I have the free time. I grin at the thought and I spend our long walk talking about each other. We arrive to our destination without any trouble and took our seat by ourselves as we waited for our food.

"Hey Luck."

I turn to see Ayakane a bit worry and sad about something bothering her which made me feel worry about her.

"What's wrong? Are you feeling alright? Maybe we shouldn't have come here after all.." I spoke, worry.

"I am okay, I am just worry about what happen when we first meet in school. It always bothering me that I couldn't remember you and I just felt bad about it ever since." Ayakane spoke.

I gently think on that moment and I remember very feel the details of it since it is a bad first encounter with a popular artist.

"You shouldn't blame yourself fully, I am also the one to blame." I reply.

Ayakane gasp with shock at my respond and began to defend me like she always does.

"What! No, it was me that push you away and made you feel like a bad person. I know that feeling very well and yet…" Ayakane pause. "I made you feel something that I hate.."Ayakane mutter.

I see Ayakane's eyes becoming watery as she can't handle strong emotions very well and I need to stop her from blaming herself.

"I know you suffer a lot in the past, but I am as guilty as you Ayakane! I…we couldn't remember each other, so let's start from the beginning. A fresh start." I recommend.

I put my left hand on my cheek with my elbow on the table and extending my right arm to her while giving her a calming smile.

"Hello, my name is Luck Arclight, was your name miss?" I ask, smiling.

Ayakane slowly gasp at my recommendation and smile as she wipe her tears away from her eyes.

"Ok, hello Luck. I am Ayakane Koifumi and…"

Ayakane look down as she try her best to say the rest and I became curious as what her next words will be. Ayakane nod to herself and look with me with strong confidence.

"I want to make new memory with you, with everyone in the club. I want to make up for our loss and try to make some good memories so we will never forget." Ayakane explains.

I see Ayakane giggling and smiling at the thought of all of us making new memories together. I really enjoy that plan and I smile at her courage to speak up.

"You have change quite a lot, I don't see that scare and helpless little girl from before." I scuff with a smile. "In fact, you should feel proud with your result and find someone that can make you happy with that result." I spoke.

"Come now, I am still a bit the same." Ayakane smile. "Did you know? That I don't really like to talk to people and prefer to stay in a quiet and lonesome place just like before." Ayakane said.

"Really? I would of never guess that still remain in you since you handle your fans, interviews, and the camera constantly focusing on you pretty well." I spoke amaze.

Ayakane blush at my compliment and she began to rub her hand underneath the table to hide her embarrassment from me. It is nostalgic to see her acting like her old self and making me feel joyous about those memories from long ago. I knew I made the right choice to speak about with her and fix our distance.

"Thanks, and I am an average girl that like to paint, that's all really." Ayakane smile, blushing.

"If you say so, I still think you made it far from my expectations and I hope you can be my side to help the others." I smile.

"Of course! Always and forever." Ayakane smile.

[Lovers] Lv. 2 Rank up!

We happily regain our old self and we continue chatting like we used to back then which made us happy. We spend the time eating and talking the whole day while the time pass us by rather quickly from this fun. I felt a bit sad at the time flying by until I gasp at the idea of our celebration. I have a plan to celebrate the grand opening of the Paranormal Club and I chuckle at the plan of mines.

"What's wrong Luck? What's so funny? " Ayakane ask.

"I-It's nothing, I need a favor from you. I want you to gather our friends and tell them to meet at our club." I reply.

Ayakane chuckle as she figure me out so easily since she understand me already and I couldn't hide anything from her.

"Another plan huh? Okay, I will tell the rest." Ayakane smile.

"Thanks, I will be right there as soon as I order some take out from here." I happily spoke.

Ayakane took out her phone as she left the room and I order some food for the celebration. Meanwhile, I notice a girl taking orders from people and she look like a high school student from the look of it. I didn't have much time to greet her as my time is running short and I quickly walk to my club.

August 28

Sunday

 **Evening**

I became quite tire from carrying large stacks of food from here to the school, but I need it for them. I push myself toward the club room and I arrive to the club with tiresome leg shaking. I put the plates on the table and making the other worry.

"Wow! Are you okay? Why did you carry all of this by yourself? You should really ask me for help, you know?" Jane sigh.

"Too busy…too tire.." I mutter, struggling.

I took a seat as I felt my body burn with pain and Luke giving me a bottle of water to cool myself down from the sweat.

"Here you buddy, one mustn't do everything alone. Especially when you have friends that can help you." Luke smile.

I chuckle weakly at his explanation and happily drink the water bottle that I really need. I turn to see Jennifer worry about me as I sigh at my struggle and finally making it out. I notice a cute decorative box in her hand and she nervous hand it to me.

"S-Senpai! I made some cookies for e-everyone, so I want you to take the first t-taste. I will apologize if they taste bad….and the weird shape…" Jennifer spoke, nervously.

"Oh! Cookies!" I exclaim.

I open the box to reveal well-crafted cookies of us, I pick a cookie of my head smiling and I became rather stun at the high-quality of this cookies. I couldn't eat such things despite the quality and the delicious smell coming from such delicious cookie. Everyone pick their cookies and their expression is the same as mine.

"Wow….I never thought such little girl could make such quality cookies..I am rather jealous.." Jane mutter, shock and stun.

"Ummm..thank you?" Jennifer reply, unsure.

Jane look petrified at Jennifer's superb cooking skills and she only stare at her self smiling back at her which is quite funny.

"Amazing, you sure are something Jennifer. You could definitely sell well with this, perhaps we could make a plan on selling this at school." Luke smile.

"No, no, no! I-I can do that! It is too embarrassing..I will probably faint from the attention and not playing my games!" Jennifer shyly denies.

Luke smile as he gently pat Jennifer which made her nervous at the proposal and Luke is always think about school and students just like his tittle suggest it.

"You should teach me how to make this, they're cute and they smell delicious." Ayakane smile.

"M-Me!? Teach Ms. Ayakane my cooking!? Uwah! I-I don't know, if you want t-then I could do it." Jennifer smile, while blushing.

Jennifer shyly smile at everyone praise at her cooking while she poke both of her index together constantly due to her nervous. I eat the cookies to immediately craving another but I manage to resist the temptation and close the box very tightly. I remain silent at this dangerous weapon and everyone turn to me.

"This cookies…are dangerous.." I spoke, seriously.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Jane ask.

I grab the box to hide it within my clothing so no mortal should ever pick such dangerous weapon crafted by her tiny hands.

"Everyone…don't panic when you eat those.." I mutter.

Everyone look confuse by my statement and warning but they began to eat the cookie.

"You sound silly Luck." Jane spoke, while biting the cookie. "I mean, a cookie dangerous…hahah…ha…"

Suddenly, Jane tackle me as she search my clothing to look for the box but couldn't and grab my collar as she glare.

"Cookies! Where are those delicious cookies, you cookie thief!" Jane yell.

"Why are you yelling!?" I yell, as I cover my ears.

"I want my cookies!" Jane reply.

As I struggle with Jane, Luke became curious to the effect of the cookie and stare at his cookie.

"I can't believe one cookie can change a person." Luke chuckle jokingly, as he took a bite. "I mean, I have strong wil-"

Luke pause for a mere second and began to laugh while he put his right hand on his forehead at something we couldn't understand.

"We could sell this and conquer the whole school with the power of the cookie! Bow down to the might of our lord." Luke grin.

I stare disbelief at he raise a piece of cookies like he worship it and I knew this will occur from the very beginning. Ayakane became confuse from Jane's rage and Luke's hunger, which made her look at her cookie.

"…."

Ayakane took a bite at the cookie and smile as she enjoy the taste of it like us. She quickly hug Ayakane rather intimidating and Jennifer became flustered by it.

"Teach me how to bake this delicious cookies Jennifer, I will really appreciate if you do." Ayakane playfully ask.

"H-Huh!? A-Ayakane! Don't touch me there!" Jennifer plead.

I became stun at the sight of two little girl doing stuff and I had to get rid of this delicious treats once and for all. I manage to slip past by Jane's bind and rescue Jennifer from Ayakane's lust. I handed back the box of cookies and told her we weren't worthy to eat such godly treats. Jennifer agree to the plan and we return to calm everyone down from this effect.

August 28

Sunday

 **Night**

After lots and lots of screaming, I manage to get everyone back together and focus on the plan as night came. I notice the nigh coming and I quickly turn off the light to begin.

"I can't believe…that happen…" Jane grunt.

"We are forgetting that ever happen." I spoke, sighing.

I took a candle from my floor and light it with a match so we can began our fun for tonight. Everyone is confuse by the weird celebration I am throwing up and we all sat around in a circle as the candle is the only light source in this room. I grin as the celebration will begin and we will enjoy our story.

[Chapter 18 End?]

[ **Persona** ]

Luck Arclight

 **Agnostos Theos** _(Fool)_

 _Physical –_ ** _Resist_** _(Shadow Form Only)_

 _Gun –_

 _Fire –_

 _Ice –_

 _Electric –_

 _Wind –_

 _Psychokinesis –_

 _Nuclear –_ **Wks**

 _Force –_ **Str**

 _Water –_

 _Earth –_

 _Bless –_

 _Curse –_ **Null**

 **Ailments Immunity** _(Shadow Form Only)_

Charm (Special Ailment)

Fear (Non-special Ailment)

 **Skills**

Eiha

Cleave

Zan

 **?**

Jane Hanamura

 **Bahamut (** _Fortune_ **)**

 _Physical –_

 _Gun –_

 _Fire –_ **Null**

 _Ice –_ **Wks**

 _Electric –_

 _Wind –_ **Str**

 _Psychokinesis –_

 _Nuclear –_

 _Force –_

 _Water –_

 _Earth –_

 _Bless –_

 _Curse –_

 **Skills**

 **Agi**

 **Dia**

Luke Autumn

 **Herne, the Hunter (Emperor)**

 _Physical –_

 _Gun –_

 _Fire –_ **Wks**

 _Ice –_

 _Electric –_

 _Wind –_ **Str**

 _Psychokinesis –_

 _Nuclear –_

 _Force –_

 _Water –_

 _Earth –_

 _Bless –_

 _Curse –_

 **Skills**

 **Garu**

 **?**

Ayakane Koifumi

 **Siren** _(Lover)_

 _Physical –_ ** _Resist_**

 _Gun –_ ** _Resist_** _(Shadow Form Only)_

 _Fire –_

 _Ice –_

 _Electric –_ ** _Wks_**

 _Wind –_

 _Psychokinesis –_

 _Nuclear –_

 _Force –_

 _Water –_ **Null**

 _Earth –_

 _Bless –_

 _Curse –_

 **Ailments Immunity** _(Shadow Form Only)_

Despair (Special Ailment)

Silence (Non-special Ailment)

 **Skills**

?

Jennifer Kunikida

 **Lyra** _(Star)_

 _Physical –_

 _Gun –_

 _Fire –_ **Wks**

 _Ice –_

 _Electric –_

 _Wind –_ **Resist**

 _Psychokinesis –_

 _Nuclear –_ **Null**

 _Force –_

 _Water –_

 _Earth –_

 _Bless –_

 _Curse –_

 **Skills**

?

Kae Sakagami

 **Toyotama-hime** _(Fool)_

?

 **Compendium**

Lv. 3

 **Tam Lin** _(Sun)_

 _Physical –_ **Resist**

 _Gun –_

 _Fire –_

 _Ice –_ **Wks**

 _Electric –_ **Resist**

 _Wind –_

 _Psychokinesis –_

 _Nuclear –_

 _Force –_

 _Water –_

 _Earth –_

 _Bless –_ **Null**

 _Curse –_ **Wks**

 **Skills**

Zio

Cleave

 **?**

[ **Team** ]

Name: **Luck Arclight**

 **Gender: Male**

Age: 17

Grade: Junior

Persona: Agnostos Theos

Shadow Mode: Luck's Shadow form will take any scenario seriously and with a cold-hearted attitude if such action is necessary. He will become unfazed by anything as his will is strong and the worst opponent to face, but he still has his kindness for his teammates.

Persona's clothing: Luck Persona's clothing consists of a large white, long sleeved cloak reaching down his legs and barely covering his dark boots and a dark scarf with two trails leaving behind. Luck's body change as he has a pair of dark, feather wings, horns, and a slim dark tail.

Weapon(s): (Right) Claw & (Left) Thin blade

Gun: Revolver

Crystal/Gem: Pink Star Diamond

Gem/Crystal Location: Thin blade's Socket

Name: **Jane Hanamura**

 **Gender: Female**

Age: 17

Grade: Junior

Persona: Bahamut

Shadow Mode: ?

Persona's clothing: Jane ends up wearing a black cloak with leather training clothes, dragon rider gear. A shoulder guard on one shoulder, gauntlets, hips and shin guards. Dragon wings are printed on the cloak she wears.

Weapon(s): Two-handed Sword

Gun: Glock 9

Crystal/Gem: Diamond

Gem/Crystal Location: Necklace

Name: **Luke Autumn**

 **Gender: Male**

Age: 17

Grade: Junior

Persona: Herne, the Hunter

Shadow Mode: ?

Persona's clothing: A tight white turtleneck sleeveless shirt, a open light grey high collar jacket with only one left long sleeve. The collar of the jacket has black diamond's shape pattern. Dark blue loose pants and the legs are tuck are in a pair of black leather knee high silver tips boots with white belts around the legs. One black long right glove with neon blue and green vines pattern on it. He has a white deer mask that covers the top half of his face and has a pair of white antlers at the top of his head.

Weapon(s): A pair of tonfas

Gun: Dan Wesson DW RZ-10

Crystal/Gem: Green Fluorite

Gem/Crystal Location: Left earring, a vine covering his left ear cuff with the jewel dangling.

Name: **Ayakane Koifumi**

 **Gender: Female**

Age: 17

Grade: Senior

Persona: Siren

Shadow Mode: Ayakane's Shadow form will act childish to lower the guard of her opponents and friends; she is flirty toward people as she understands people's desire well and weaknesses while occasionally act very clinging toward Luck. She hates backstabbers and Luck trying to leave her side as she believes he may disappear again.

Persona's clothing: ?

Weapon(s): Bow

Gun: Rifle

Crystal/Gem: bright blue cavansite crystal

Gem/Crystal Location: A chain around neck holding a bright blue cavansite crystal shaped like a small orb.

Name: **Jennifer Kunikida**

 **Gender: Female**

Age: 15

Grade: Freshman

Persona: Lyra

Shadow Mode: ?

Persona's clothing: ?

Weapon(s): ?

Gun: ?

Crystal/Gem: A milky white opal in the shape of a quartz.

Gem/Crystal Location: Silver bracelet on her left wrist.

[ **Pact** ] _New!_

The Fool – ( **Rank 1** )

Philemon trusts Luck at avoid his unavoidable fate and will lend a helping hand for his unknown reason as of now.

 **Philemon**

A strange man wearing a mask and he seems to be watching Luck's progress from afar for unknown purpose.

The Magician – ( **Rank 1** )

Luck has gotten the attention of the overlord, Zach during his usual routine and manages to strike a deal involving his shadow self-training.

 **Zach Vermillion**

A self-proclaim evil genius that wish to rule the world with his intelligent and rather big ego. He became outcast by his other peers and wishes befriend someone despite his own feelings of others.

The Priestess -

The Empress -

The Emperor – ( **Rank 1** )

Luke realizes his judgment wasn't at fault nor he was weak after realizing this from Luck. He decides to join Luck's cause in order to find the truth in that case, three years ago.

 **Luke Autumn**

A student council president of Morning Star High. He has kindness and care for other as he will do anything to protect anyone from harm.

The Hierophant – ( **Rank 1** )

Robert began to trust Luck as he will success on something he once fail to do and wishes the best for him on his club.

 **Robert Kennedy**

Hard-working teachers that want what is best for his student and teach them the value of life. He seems to be hiding something from his past and relating to the original Paranormal Team.

[ **New** ] The Lover – ( **Rank 1** )

Ayakane realize the boy from her past was indeed Luck and wanted to stay by his side to repay the kindness he once show him.

\- ( **Rank 2** )

Ayakane has learn that she manages to change slightly and impressing Luck with her progress. They manage to get their friendship back.

 **Ayakane Koifumi**

A rising artist that gotten the attention of many people with her skills with the paintbrush and while she is an introvert person, she can speak with others freely and without hesitation. She has a crush on Luck and afraid to speak up her feelings to him.

The Chariot -

The Justice -

The Hermit -

The Fortune – ( **Rank 1** )

Jane wanted to help and get praise by Luck for gaining his trust but doing so, he felt trust for him which made herself change slightly.

 **Jane Hanamura**

A calm composure girl that want to be perfect on any subject and dislike relying on other and wishes to be rely on. She secretly hates hospital and dislike being tease by Luck.

The Strength -

The Hanged Man -

The Death – ( **Rank 1** )

Shin realizes the similarity between him and Luck as they wish to safe other from the bad guy. He wants to teach him the things he learns so he can accomplish such task on his own.

 **Shin**

A nihilist young man that works for the government as an agent but later realizes that life is a big game of just numbers. He lost interest on life and his own personality as a whole because of his realization.

The Temperance -

The Devil – ( **Rank 1** )

Aihime wanted to keep her secret away from people's ear and strike a dark deal with Luck while gaining her respect from his courage.

 **Aihime Arashi**

A teacher that acts likeable, kind and willing to help others to hide her true personalities from others, as she is prideful, ruthless and very planning of her every action. She is the leader of the dangerous gang known as The Dark King's.

The Tower -

The Star - ( **Rank 1** )

Jennifer spoke with Luck about her dilemma with her other peers and took it hard, but Luck confidently prove her wrongs as she has more potential that she realizes.

\- ( **Rank 2** )

After Luck find Jennifer's main problem, Jennifer reject Luck's help and no longer seek his companionship since she will hurt him if he stay with her.

 **Jennifer Kunikida**

A freshmen student that has trouble speaking with others as she has trouble with her shyness and prefer to safely play video games, read manga and talk about anime than normal conversations.

The Moon -

The Sun -

The Judgment –

[ **Stats** ]

Comprehension – Ignorant (+ **4** )

Determination – Timid ( **+5** )

Adept – Clumsy ( **+2** )

Affection – Blunt ( **+2** )

Beauty – Invisible (+ **2** )


	20. The Celebration (II)

[ **Chapter 19** ]

The Celebration

( _Part II_ )

Everyone became curious as to the celebration I will make and I brought the one item that will let everyone in the room know. Hidden away, I pull out a special board and quickly put it down so everyone can see. They all look at the board with surprise expressions.

"H-Hey, isn't that…" Jennifer whisper.

"Yeah, a Ouija board." Jane finish.

I grin as I readjust my glasses at the excitement we will have from this activity and it will be a good bonding experience for the entire group.

"Correct, we will play the Ouija board for our big celebration and we will play it using my own special version." I explain.

"Your version?" Luke ask, curious.

I spread my arm to let my jacket dance in the wind and began to explain my game to everyone.

"Is simple! I will bring a cup and put it on the board-"

"Isn't that the same thing." Jane sigh.

"I was getting there." I sigh, but continue with my flow. "I will ask each one of you to write your worst fear in a piece of paper, provide by me of course." I explain.

I look at them very closely as the candle lightly illuminates the room and I could barely see past my extend arm. They look afraid to reveal such information and a bit worry about this game. Jane and Luke seem very compose about the idea while Jennifer look afraid as I expected. I pass them a piece of paper, and then put the cup in the middle of the board.

"Luck, did you try this game by yourself?" Ayakane ask, curious.

"Oh? I did, it was quite something I have to tell." I reply, surprise.

"W-What happen? Did a scary ghost appear.." Jennifer ask, afraid.

"Nothing happen…" I spoke, disappointed.

Jennifer felt relieve at my response and the anticlimactic results of my solo game, but I know now that this game requires a group in order to have a better chance of summoning ghosts or worst demons. Everyone began to write their fear in a single piece of paper and making sure no one was looking as they wrote it down when they finish everyone put their piece of paper in the cup. I nod at their strong will to write such dangerous thing inside of this cup and flip it upside down while I lay my right hand on top of it. I smile at the game or celebration coming, but Luke became confuse by something.

"Why didn't you put your paper in?" Luke ask.

"I did it was the first one inside of the cup since I had the free time to write it for myself." I smile.

Luke smile at my reassurance and nodded at my choice of being the first one to write my fear. Everyone gather around the table and gently put our hands on top of each other.

"What do we do now?" Ayakane ask.

"I think we will ask some questions to the entity in the room." Jane suggest.

"O-Oh, really? W-What do we ask the ghost about?" Jennifer wonder.

I look at the board as I began to think on my question and chose the luckiest person in the room. I grin as the person came to mind so quickly and I adjust my glasses to see Jane.

"Tell me, what's Jane's worst fear?" I ask, grinning.

Jane jump at my question but she quickly regain her composure as she began to laugh at the question.

"Silly Luck you don't know my fear let alone a simple board game." Jane chuckles.

A smile appear in my face as I felt pity for her since this "simple" board game isn't so predictable like she initially thinks. I could see Jane's confident face, and suddenly the cup began to slowly move around the board. Everyone gasp at the sight of the cup moving, but worst of all Jane became frozen at the cup moving and glare at me.

"Y-You are doing that on purpose! Stop joking around and play the game right." Jane angrily said.

"I'm not moving the cup I swear. I did want to move the cup to frighten you but even I'm quite surprise at this development" I spoke, stun.

Jane's face became a bit pale thinking a ghost is moving the cup and she turn to everyone hoping that one of them confesses that they are the one moving the cup.

"It isn't me Jane, I wouldn't lie about this." Ayakane spoke.

"Y-Yeah, I am too scare to even move the cup.." Jennifer nervously laugh.

"I prefer to stay truthful even in situations like this since we need trust among each other." Luke said.

Jane felt uncomfortable at the cup moving without our control and I paid attention to the cup this entire time while everyone spoke their mind. My eyes widen as a word came out from the board and everyone notice my gasp as the cup stop at the last letter. I glance at Jane looking a bit afraid and fragile as she look at me with her puppy eyes that I couldn't resist.

"Do you want me to tell them, Jane?" I ask, seriously.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Jane ask, ignoring the truth.

I sigh at her cold personality that pushes away people from her and yet, she's afraid of being all alone despite her fake personality trying to do the opposite. I couldn't let her fake shield be a bother to herself and the rest of them team, especially Jennifer who is afraid of her. I look at her with a serious expression and made her look away from my strong gaze while everyone became confuse.

"You are afraid of being alone, aren't you?" I ask.

I could see Jane frighten face slowly appear around her face as her true feelings are slowly opening up to everyone and she quickly took away her hand from the cup which is a bad thing to do.

"No! You're wrong I am not afraid to be alone. I can show you..I" Jane shouts angrily and terrify.

Suddenly, the whole room began to shake violently causing everyone to release the cup from our grasp, except for me. Everyone disappear from thin air and made me panic at their sudden disappearance. My clothing from the Hotspot appear suddenly and I become confuse by this. I gasp as the entire building became worn out and abandon just like the school at the Hotspot.

 _Impossible, how?_

I turn to Jane to see her on the floor unconscious from overwhelming panic. I felt sad about her situation as I don't understand her quite yet and guilty for pushing her too hard. I let go of the cup to rescue Jane but a presence got my attention which made me stop at my tracks. I turn around to see Jane's shadow looking at me with a cocky smirk on her face and I knew I had to fight her.

"You must be Jane's Shadow, correct?" I ask, seriously.

" **Correct, I will reward you with a short death. It will be painful though.** " S. Jane reply, grinning.

She brought her long sword from her back and taking her battle stance to fight against me.

"Is fighting the only answer here? Couldn't we talk it out and fix your problem." I ask.

" **Talking? Talking is for the weak which clearly isn't me.** " S. Jane chuckles. " **I will enjoy cutting you into pieces and seeing your face in agony.** " Jane spoke, excitedly.

I remain silent at Jane's Shadow proclamation, and surprise that this person was inside of her all of this time. I felt worry for such monster living inside of her and the reason she became like this, I sigh as I decided to take her burden for myself. I materialize my weapon and slam gently down as I use the hilt to support my weight.

"You are in pain, aren't you? Afraid of being alone, afraid of not being needed like you once told me. You are a lonely girl who needs to be love and needed but don't worry, we will accept your true self." I explain, calmly.

The Shadow pause at my explanation as she slowly began to have a face of contemplation before shaking her head and continue walking. She charge at me with her sword winding up from her side and slashes towards me which made me block her dangerous swing. My hands felt the force of her strong swing and pushed my entire body into the air and I hit the ceiling. I grunt from the pain coming from my back as I came down I position myself to handle the fall better. When I land I quickly took my stance to see her ready for her next swing.

 _Good thing I have Tam Lin or else this pain would have been worse for me._

" **Stop thinking and fight!** "

Jane interrupts my thoughts with her vertical slash that slam the floor as I dodge the incoming threat and she began to laugh hysterically.

" **Don't you find this battle fun! A fake leader and his teammate fighting to get the role of true leader. I always thought I should of taken the role instead of you.** " S. Jane spoke.

I took a step forward and thrust my blade toward her which manage to cut her cheek slightly as she try to dodge at close range. She became angry at her fail attempt to dodge my slash and glares at me.

"Don't take me so lightly, you should know by now about my strength to fight for what's right and how I am willing to stop you from hurting yourself." I reply.

Jane's Shadow chuckle at my response and quickly rotates her body while extending her blade to turn herself into a spinning top. I gasp as I didn't know such move could be possible and I try to block her attack but I only block the first rotation. She easily pushes my thin blade away forcing me to take the rest of the damage. The damage wasn't so bad but the pain slowly escalates to become a threat enough to summon my Persona.

"Come Persona!" I command.

Tam Lin rotates his spear to cleave away Jane's spinning and taking away some of he pressure of me. I took some deep breaths to recover from the damage and I hear Jane's crazy laughter. She began to feel the thrill from the battle and she quickly jump towards me with her blade following behind her.

" **Let's go!** " Jane screams excitedly.

I grunt as I raise my illuminating weapon in the air. "Tam Lin, let me your strength!" I scream.

Tam Lin reappear above me to slam his spear down to bring down a small lighting orb to damage and try to stop Jane's rampage. A small smoke appear from the attack until suddenly Jane burst out from the smoke, and I continue with my magical assault. Tam Lin became quite shock at Jane's persistent to fight off the damage and I am also feeling the same way as him. I greet my teeth as I see her getting close to me and with her sword ready to slash me. I block her attack to ease the pain and she slash me away from my spot once more.

 _So…strong.._

I felt my entire body slamming hard into the wall behind me and I manage to remain standing up shaken from the pain. I glance up to see Jane scrapping the floor with her sword, as the spark jump from the blade's trails.

" **People are all the same.** " S. Jane spoke.

I narrow my eyes as I sense Jane's Shadow becoming a bit calmer and slightly worry.

" **You trick us into thinking your nice and then you stab me in the back! Why should I trust someone who will betray me?! You're all like Jackson!** " S. Jane finish.

Jane's Shadow stops at her track and looks at me with some kind of answer to her question. I became curious as to this person she is talking about, but I have something else to worry about. I began to think about her questions and something came to mind as I realize that I am handling Jane, and not Ayakane. I grin as I adjust my glasses realizing that I shouldn't treat those two the same.

"I understand now, you are afraid of being betray?" I ask, as I shook my head at the idea.

I chuckle as I immediately pull the crystal from my weapon and shatter it as fast as humanly possible. My shadow enter my mind and my personality change to his command as he took control of our body. I look at Jane's Shadow with a cold-stare and she seem very, very thrill to see me taking this battle seriously. She jump in joy about this and laughs at my power changing into this form.

" **Finally! Oh God, finally.** " Jane excitedly said, as she took her battle stance.

I see her taking her stance and waiting for my first move, I walk towards her while I slash my blade away. Jane became confuse by the obvious attack, but I quickly blitz toward her side and slash her vertically to her surprise. She became frozen at my speed and I look at her with a serious look.

" **I'll…return the favor.** " I spoke, coldly.

[ **Luke POV** ]

I slowly regain my consciousness as I stare at the pitch black of this strange place. I grab my head from the pain and I gasp from the realization of the game. I quickly jump to figure out my sudden change of environment and I couldn't see anything or anyone.

"Luck! Jane! Ayakane! Jennifer!" I call out.

Silent, I became rather nervous at the sight of unavoidable darkness surrounding me and not a single breathing person visible to me. I began to panic as my eyes turn from one direction to the next and I felt my fear coming through.

"Calm down…" I took a deep breath. "Calm do-"

The room began to shake wildly and I began to hear laughter all around which made me panic. I ran toward the abyss with no hope of finding the exit and I began to breath heavily from my running. Suddenly, I stop my running to see another me standing there and watching me. I could hear claps coming from him and looking a bit smug, he like has total control or even power.

" **Look at you, how the strong has fallen. It is rather embarrassing to see myself running away from nothing."** He spoke, disappointed.

"W-What!? Who are you? Where am i?" I ask, slightly scare.

The fake chuckle with power coming from his aura and remaining composure with his overconfident attitude.

" **I will reveal that in due time, just you wait until I take that body of your and finally show those peasants how a king will rule with an iron fist.** " He confidently explain, as he turn his right hand into a fist.

I notch a door opening behind him and I could see the light overtaking this entire room which made me fluster by it.

[ **Ayakane POV** ]

I open my eyes to find myself in a dark room and I could see someone with their back turn to me. I rub my eyes to get a better look of this persons and I became surprise to see Luck strangely acting weird. I notice a door opening up in front of him as the light illuminating the room and he turn to me with a sad expression.

"I don't like you, so stop following me around and just keep your feeling to your self." Luck spoke.

I felt my stomach becoming heavy and disturb by Luck's mean words. My mouth began to shake as I extend my right hand toward him to stop him but, he began to move toward the door and leaving me here in his dark room. He left the room with my heart and my feeling destroy with one sentence alone.

 ** _You shouldn't fall for such easy trick._**

As I am about to cry, I hear my Shadow talk inside of my head and made me stop with my water work.

"What do you mean…he…told me what I was afraid.." I mutters, sadly.

 ** _Exactly, this is just an illusion play by someone. Don't you realize your clothing?_**

I look at my clothing to find myself wearing my clothing from Hotspot and I felt relief to hear this or that Luck is an illusion. I notice the same door opening up and I watch the harsh light as I cover it with my right hand.

 ** _Now, let's get back to Luck, right?_**

[ **Jennifer POV** ]

"Ugh…my head.." I mutter.

The headache became annoying to me as I open my eyes and to find myself in a strange place. I could feel wind passing through and very narrow road going straight to nowhere with this night sky hanging above me. I glance down to see bottomless which shook my very soul and made me hang in the road with my dear life.

"W-W-What! W-Why am I here of all places?" I spoke, scared.

My breathing became hard and fast as imagine the worst possible outcome from this which made me feel worse. As I look at the road, I could hear footsteps approaching me and I couldn't look away from the ground because of my fear of height.

" **You look…pathetic.** "

I became speechless at my voice speaking so mean and directly at me since we are the only two people in here. It made me curious enough to look up to see me standing bravely and with a cold stare looking me down.

"W-Who are you?" I ask, shock.

" **Nothing you need to…worry about. You should give up and…stop trying to fight the unavoidable.** " She reply, coldly.

I felt sad at my weakness and me rely on my friend to help me from any bind. I look behind her to see a door opening and causing the light to turn harsh for my eyes which made me blind.

[ **Luck POV** ]

I jump back as we clash our sword clash and we took our distance from our pressure. I look at Jane becoming more and more excited about this battle, a lot different from Ayakane's Shadow acted.

" **Come on! Don't die right away, Let me enjoy this!** " S. Jane spoke, happily.

Jane leap from that spot to take her shot at hitting me and expecting for me to take that force, but I dodge it by just moving to my right so casually. Jane grunt as her blade got stuck on the ground as she use her every ounce of strength to hit me and miss.

" **You should stop, you only make this difficult on myself and your.** " I said, crossing my arm.

Jane glare at my unmoving expression as I take all situations seriously and this won't be any different. Jane smirk as she quickly raise her right arm to open her palm to summon a fire orb, but I quickly grab her wrist. Jane fluster from my action and began to move pull her arm away from me.

" **Let me go! I don't want to rely on someone else and people touching me."** S. Jane spoke.

I narrow my eyes angrily at this Shadow stubbornness to see our friend trying their best to help in their own unique way. I didn't hesitate to throw Jane into the air to began my attack by shooting with Eiha and to make her understand of our feeling. Jane's body drop into the floor and I approach her to see if she understand. She look unconscious by the look at it as I check her body, but she quickly grab my head and raise her head with a grin.

" **I'll return the favor.** " S. Jane smirk.

I remain silent at Jane's respond and she is learning from me, like a master teaching his student. Jane quickly get up to push me toward her blade which she pick up on our way and slam me on the wall.

" **You should know by now, that physical attack won't work on me so easily.** " I said.

" **But it wouldn't hurt to try.** " S. Jane cocky respond.

I slap her right arm away and kick her away from me to get some distance. Jane bite her lips from my kick to her stomach and began to charge at me again. I sigh at her arrogance to keep fighting and her bloodlust to see me in pain. We clash, as our sword began to spark with each and every blow we made to attack or defend. Despite my thin blade, I had the power to match her huge sword as equal and making her enjoy this even more. We stop this barrage as our sword stop, side by side while we look at each other and struggling to keep it like this.

" **Why do you fight? For your own selfish motive?"** I ask.

S. Jane smirk. " **Not really, I don't want to be weak and rely on others, since they will betray me somewhere down the road!"** S. Jane calmly spoke, until the last word fill with anger.

I could see Jane's eyes fill with hatred and anger from being betray or perhaps, afraid of being betray by a good friend. I felt a bit of pity for her and I am only the person who can help her at the moment.

" **We won't.** " I spoke, seriously.

Shadow Jane gasp at my respond and didn't expect my confidence respond to her harsh questions. A small smile appear in my face at her expression which only made her feel awkward about this situation and blushing as she look down to hide her embarrassment.

" **You should believe in us, like we do to you Jane. Now, stand up and accept us in your heart.** " I explain.

I remove my blade from hers and she look at me with a sad expression as she understand this battle has come to an end. I raise my right hand to hear and she began to hesitate to take it.

" **Working together isn't weak but rather, a difficult thing to do. Or maybe Ms. Jane can't accomplish something this difficult?** " I taunt.

I look away from Jane as my right eye peek at her reaction and I see anger in her eyes but also, calm and wise. She shook my hand for a bit, until she grip it tightly and grin at me which made me face her.

" **Aren't you afraid of me? Why if I betray you? I am strong and capable of taking anyone down."** S. Jane ask, grinning.

" **If I can't handle one girl, then I am no leader. I will do everything in my power and their to see you understand again."** I explain, seriously.

I notice Jane glowing at my explanation and release me from our hand shake. She look a bit calmer and smile at me with purity this time.

" **I see, you are a weird guy. Talking to Shadow like they can understand, majority will rather take us down…thank you.."** S. Jane reply.

Jane's Shadow disappear from this room and return to her original body. The atmosphere from Hotspot quickly disappear as soon as the Shadow left the area and I lost my power, clothing, and personality because of it. I bite my lips while taking a seat nearby as I felt the pain from the battle and the fatigue for entering Hotspot so suddenly. Immediately, I hear doors opening above me and people running down the stairs behind the wall. I see Luke, Ayakane, and Jennifer in shock with my health and Jane unconscious. I raise my right hand to wave at them and with a painful expression.

"H-Hey, you just miss the fighting..hahaha.." I laugh, painfully.

"What happen Luck? Why did Hotspot suddenly appear and transport us to a weird room." Luke ask.

"Well, the reason to that is because of Jane's Shadow." I sigh.

Ayakane became worry for Jane's well-being since she understand the pain of seeing your true self and the trouble of controlling such dangerous power.

"Is Jane okay? I hope she hasn't done anything too dangerous for her and you." Ayakane ask, worry.

"Don't worry, I made sure she won't do something she would of regret later. Anyways, how was everyone? Any trouble at all coming from your end?" I reply, and ask wondering.

They look a bit shaken up about something and I tilt my head in curiosity as to their reaction.

"D-Don't worry about it senpai, it isn't something you need to worry about." Jennifer smile, nervously.

"I agree, we handle our problem to some degree." Luke spoke, but sigh at the end.

"Oh, I see.." I said, somewhat disappointed.

I could sense some trouble happen to them but I didn't want to bother with their affairs or cause trouble if I bring the subject up. Jane suddenly grunt as she woke up and stand up to face us. She look a bit trouble but she turn rather happy as she look at us and look very proud of something.

"Finally.." Jane whisper.

"Huh? What do you say Jane? Are you okay?" Luke asks.

"I have finally have my Shadow! I was desperate for this power for so long and now, I have it." Jane proudly explain.

"Congratulations Jane, I am happy to see you control your Shadow like me and Luck." Ayakane smile.

"Wow, I kind of want one…" Jennifer spoke, wondering.

Jane look very happy with her new profound power being unlock and turn to me with confident look on her face.

"Luck! I want to say this to you and everyone else. I hope you can rely on me now, I will use this power to become useful." Jane explain, seriously.

Everyone smile at Jane's seriousness and willing to sacrifice her need to get our attention which is cute in her own way. I raise myself as I became excite to see the big growth of one of my friend and more importantly, a heroine.

"Excellent! Your growth will make us achieve victory and make me, the protagonist, proud of your growth." I said, excited.

"Luck, you are drooling." Luke smile.

"Oh, sorry." I smile.

We spend the night talking to Jane and she manage to open her heart to us which will make us work as a team a bit better than before. We sleep the night at the club since midnight came unexpected and everyone sleep in their own room for today. Today is a special day as I am summon into the Velvet Room during my sleep and I open my eyes to see only Philemon sitting in the room. I blink to adjust the scenery and region my conscious back from that weird transgression.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room Luck, sorry for the rude meeting but it is require to further evolve your unique gift." Philemon said.

"My gift?" I ask, curious.

Philemon nod as he brought card into the table with the simple snap of a finger and I could see one card in particular surrounded by others. The number zero, the fool surrounded by other tarot card with some reveal to me and some not reveal to me.

"A very rare gift you have indeed, to make the negative side of human, Shadow and the positive side of human, Persona to coexist inside a single body. That is a miracle beyond any human is capable of doing which bring me to my attention and to enhance this gift of yours." Philemon calmly explain.

I began to think on what he meant by my ability and began to theorize on this gift. I gasp at the realization of this gift coming through from Ayakane's Shadow and Jane's Shadow interactions. I couldn't believe this gift wasn't common like I though it was and it make me take this ability very seriously, but also excite to be this unique.

"Really! As a protagonist, I approve of this gift and I hope I can impress you with the development." I smile.

"I am sure you will." Philemon chuckles. "Now, I will share my power with you and see how this gift will further avoid your death." Philemon spoke.

[ **Fool** ] _Lv. 2 Rank Up!_

I became a bit sad to hear about the future of mine but I discard the idea of me dying from something since I have other to rely on. Philemon raise his hand toward me and I see blue butterflies surrounding me as I felt light.

"Thank you." I smile.

"No need, and until next time." Philemon reply.

I slowly lost consciousness as I will return to the real world and continue with our adventure inside of Hotspot. Although, this time I will have some advantage in battle with my improve gift, our bond as a group, and Jane's Shadow. I felt confidence with our success on clearing the 1st floor and deal with that lock.

[ **Chapter** **19 End** ]


	21. My Best Friend

[ **Chapter 20** ]

My Best Friend

August 29

Monday

 **Early Morning**

I open my eyes to the sound of birds chirping outside my window and I quickly dress myself to my uniform. I became focus on one thing and one thing only, our investigation of this School's Hotspot to figure out who's Zoey's killer. I grip my right hand in determination to find the killer and put him behind bars, while we manage to work with that to our favor during the meeting. I open my door to see the others waiting for me downstairs and they seem eager for our adventure. I went downstairs to check their behavior and to say good morning to my teammates. I see them all happy and waving to my arrival with a smile on their faces.

"Good morning leader." Jane spoke, commanding-like.

I am taken back with Jane's military greeting and smiling while doing that which causes the other to feel the same way.

"You can still call me Luck, Jane." I nervously laugh, as I smile. "I may be the leader of this group, but I want you to call me by my name since I don't obligate anyone to call me leader." I explain.

"Okay, I will call you both if that's fine, Luck." Jane reply.

"Sure, if that's what you want." I smile, chuckling.

I couldn't fight against Jane's already set mind and so I agree to her claims and move to my chair just as everyone took their seat.

"So are we finally doing this?" Luke asks, impatient.

"Of course, we won't delay our investigation and no more interruption will make us stop." I reply, serious and narrowing my eyes at our goal.

"That's good; this will be the perfect time to test my new power." Jane smirks.

"W-We shouldn't rush this, you know? I am new to this s-so, please take it slow and study our surrounding like any character from my video would do." Jennifer giggles.

"We must prepare ourselves both physically and mentally guys." Ayakane advice. "Let's make do with this investigation and make it out alive, together. "Ayakane smile.

A smile forms in my face and I began to feel more confident with their words of encouragement.

"Then it is settled, everyone will meet to the usual investigation spot after school. I wish everyone good luck on this investigation and with this our meeting is done, dismiss." I command.

"Right!" Everyone reply, in harmony.

Everyone quickly left the club and I began to gather my things from the table while thinking on the investigation.

"Luck."

I pause myself from my concentration and look up to see Luke still in the room, thinking. I felt unsure on his stay since we discuss every important detail and ease their worry with this meeting.

"Luke? What's wrong?" I ask, confused.

"I was thinking on Kae and your plan on what to do with her since she knows about Hotspots." Luke mention.

I began to ponder on that little detail since we don't get along very well and in all honesty; I haven't thought of a plan for her just yet. I look away as I use both of my index finger to rotate around my head and sticking my tongue while I concentrate.

"Hmmmm, well…" I mutter, thinking. "I have something to deal with Kae, so don't worry about her revealing Hotspot to the other student." I reply.

Luke looks unsatisfied with my plan since he is focus on the safety of his students and it is his job to worry about it.

"What makes you so sure about that? I know Kae slightly from her record and it will be difficult to persuade her line of thinking." Luke reveals.

I remain silent as I know of Kae's personality and how she doesn't enjoy my view of the world, but even so I had to try.

"Kae wouldn't tell random people about it since it will be a waste of time and I am confident I can change her heart about joining our team." I smile.

Luke looks at the explanation and nod with certain about since he knows Kae best.

"True, I would see that happening. I am sorry for not believe in you Luck, I will do my best in the investigation." Luke smile.

"No worry, should we go?" I ask, smiling.

Me and Luke left the club while we began to chat about the next lecture with Mr. Robert. We reach our class with Jane sitting down on her seat and class resume just as normal. Mr. Robert began his lecture about math and all of us paid attention to his lecture throughout the day. When Lunchtime was close, Mr. Robert change the subject to history and began to discuss about a certain topic that got my interest.

"People living in America believe on the existence of aliens, cover ups, and secret societies while other places in the world hardly believe such things. The government has strange decisions on shaping history, don't you think so Luck?" Mr. Robert explains.

"Hm?" I spoke.

Mr. Robert smile to see me paying attention to the lecture and his question since it is a very interesting thing to ask.

"Tell me, what sort of events in the world make you think of such things. There is no wrong answer here so give it a try." Mr. Robert reassures.

Finally, something I am confident about and I was able to read that strange book from before so I have this in the bag.

I grin at my success rate on answering this question and I look at him with confidence as I answer.

"The first thing that comes to mind is the Battle of Los Angeles." I answer.

"Ah, also known as The Great Los Angeles Air Raid. A good start for the extraterrestrial theory." Mr. Robert agrees. "In February 24 1942, anti-craft artillery began to bombard the sky of Los Angeles and shooting a strange aircraft coming from the radar which didn't end until the next morning." Mr. Robert explains.

Jane raises her hand to ask a question to the teacher and shock many students, including myself.

"Yes, Jane?" Mr. Robert smile.

"What make it a strange event and furthermore, why does it relate the paranormal?" Jane asks, curious.

Mr. Robert smile at Jane's curiosity and happy to see one of her shy students to speak up her mind. He lean to his chair and began to explain the reason why this particular event was special.

"It relates to the paranormal after the war, the America suspects the Japan on the attack but they didn't send any airplane during that time. Which lead to many to theorizes on the event and you should believe what you want to believe. Don't let anyone force their opinions on you." Mr. Robert explain and advices.

Jane seems please about it and I became a bit smart from this lecture, we continue the study like any other day without any questions.

August 29

Monday

 **After School**

The class end when the bell began to ring and causing Mr. Robert to stop his lecture to give us the time to leave. I look at Luke and Jane for any hesitation but I didn't see anything like that, only determination to find the answer.

"Come on, let's go." Jane spoke.

Luke quickly follows Jane outside and I follow behind toward the glass statue hiding away from the student. Everyone has gather at the statue and Jane pass a flashlight to Jennifer as she is a new member who lacks vision of the darkness. I took my last chance to prepare myself and the other for Hotspot, before we go in.

"Is everyone ready?" I ask.

"Yes!" They answer, together.

With that answer, we all enter Hotspot using the reflection of the statue and began to take our ground in there. We all gather outside of the abandon school as Jane want to talk about something relating to the number of people.

"Luck, I want to tell you something before we depart." Jane spoke.

"What is it?" I ask, curious.

"Since you know, we have a total of five people now in this group and we need to talk about who is going in the front line. We don't want all of us to be in the front since it will be a big mess to fight together and is better if the rest follow the main group." Jane explains.

I wander of that scene as we will have some trouble fighting an enemy with everyone standing too close for comfort. I didn't felt safe with that small distance and I don't want to hurt the others.

"I understand, so who is going?" I respond.

"I am sure that choice will be on you, Luck." Luke smile.

"M-Me?" I gasp.

"Of course! A-A leader has always make the choice to organize their party." Jennifer spoke, happily.

I began to understand my job and with that explanation, I became happy and able to understand it better. I look at my friends to choose among them to join me in the front line and I began to hesitate to pick. I scratch my head as I look nervous to pick even one of my friends until Jennifer nervously spoke up.

"S-Senpai! I-I know this may be selfish to ask b-but I want to stay behind…" Jennifer request. "If that's okay with you…" Jennifer smile shyly.

"Oh, sure I don't mind at all." I spoke, shock.

I felt relief to hear that from someone and letting me not choice the group of people.

"Then Jane, Luke, Ayakane, and myself will depart for today's investigation while Jennifer follow behind" I spoke, seriously.

"Alright, I won't drag anyone down." Jane reply, confident.

"I hope this investigation will be a swift and successful one." Luke smile.

"Jennifer, please take care of yourself out there. We don't want you to push yourself too hard." Ayakane smile, worrying.

Jennifer giggles. "I won't, I will do my best to support you all from behind." Jennifer smile.

I took my camera out to check the surrounding again and we all enter the main hallways of this school. We enter carefully as the door creek which made us feel tense from the tension and we peek with the camera to see nothing out of the ordinary. We enter the main hallways while hiding from the Shadow passing by and going through the left and right hallway. I look at the lock hanging from the gate at the stairs and I want to talk about it with the others.

"I wonder if there's a key for that lock?" I wonder.

"Yeah, I was wondering that too during class and it will be difficult to find a key in this whole floor." Jane sighs.

"Wait, I think I remember seeing a key somewhere.." Jennifer mutter, thinking back.

"You do? Can you remember where exactly you remember seeing that key?" Luke asks.

We all turn to the thinking Ayakane as she had trouble at first until she snap her finger at her finding with a gentle smile.

"Now I remember! The key is in the right hallways where we ran away from the big Shadow, remember Luck?" Ayakane ask, smiling.

"I do remember the chase from the Shadow, but I didn't see the key since I was too focus on the Shadow's attack." I reply, embarrass.

"Right hall? G-Guys, could you tell me what on this 1st floor…I am kind of new here a-and I wish to know." Jennifer blush.

"Sure thing, I don't mind explaining the whole floor to you." Luke reply, excited.

I laugh at Luke's excitement for helping a friend and enjoying his job despite the eerie place we are currently in.

"The main hallway consists of the main office, council offices, attendance office and security office." Luke responds. "The right hallway has the nurse office, the gym, band, and choir. The left halfway has no other unique room with the exception of the auditorium." Luke explains, as he think.

"Wow, I should definitely go explore my school.." I mutter, shock.

"T-Thank you Luke, I understand the layout now." Jennifer smile.

"Let's go to that room where Ayakane saw the key, should we?" Luke happily suggests.

Everyone slowly turn to the corner of the hallways to spot Shadow taking patrol of this place which is new and shocking to see. It seems Zoey has made us a threat to this place since we come over and over to disturb her plan. We pass through the first door to see a respond from Ayakane as she point at the window and we look to see the key hanging by a thread. We quickly enter the room to find the key right there and unguarded by anyone, it felt too easy.

"It could be a trap." Jane mutters.

"But we have to keep moving forward, we can't stay in this floor forever." Luke quietly and angrily replies.

Luke immediately grab the key with a smile on his face, until four shadow appear from above and ready to fight us.

"Everyone, get ready for battle!" I command.

The shadows change from into a familiar pumpkin-headed ghost shadows and they growl at our sight. I materialize my weapon as everyone began to do the same thing to prepare our battle.

"You shouldn't come here, he-ho." He said

Jane took his stance in front of everyone and grin as she grip her pendant.

"Now….let's begin!" Jane smirks.

A powerful wave appears in the battlefield as Jane summons her Shadow and laugh hysterically at her new power. The enemy began to attack Jane with their fire attack and she wasn't so impress by their strength. The fire did absolutely nothing to her and they began to realize how weak they are to her. Jane began to massacre the three scare Shadow until one remain corner by her.

" **Ah, what a tiny, weak thing you are compare to me now. It is shame to see you all like this now.** " Jane said, look with her bloodlust eyes.

I see Jane about to end that Shadow's life but I interrupt her merciless attack by grabbing her left arm, which cause her bloodlust to be focus on me.

" **What are you doing Luck? I am doing well by killing them all and out of our sight.** " Jane reply.

"I agree with you there but sometime, you need to talk some sense into them before we can kill them." I spoke, seriously.

Jane look disappointed by my choice and I approach the shaken Shadow with a smile to calm him down a bit.

"Hello there, want to join me?" I ask, smiling.

" _Hell no! He-ho!_ " The Shadow protest, angrily.

"That's a shame, I really wanted to save you from her but if I most.." I trail off as I turn away. "You can take over from her Jane." I smile.

Jane smile with joy to have the opportunity once more to destroy the last Shadow and slowly approach him with her blade on hand.

" **With pleasure!** " Jane happily responds.

" _Ah! Okay, okay, I will join you guys! Stop her from killing me, he-ho._ " the Shadow scare, agree.

I raise my left hand toward the Shadow and he turn into a gem so I can acquire his power. I immediately put the crystal with mine and gaining a new Persona for me to wield, I am excited for this ability.

"You are scary when you want to, you know that?" Luke asks.

I chuckle evilly as I look at them with a grin and adjusting my glasses at my easy way of conquering a Shadow using Jane. After my accomplishment and Jane's massacre, we headed out to unlock the gate that kept us here for far too long while Jane gains her sanity back. We watch as Luke unlocks the gate and it disappears after the key was turn.

"T-That is rather spooky.." Jennifer spoke.

"Yeah, but we manage to move forward despite the scary things around us." Ayakane smile.

Those two became happy at our progress which made this team's morale rise.

"Let's go, we won't stop just yet." I command.

We all quickly ascend in the stairs while holding excitement and joy after seeing our work rise to victory. Our celebration didn't last long, Luke stop on top of the stair and we arrive after him to see the big problem. I could see Luke's Shadow standing with his back turn in front another gate blocking the stair and behind him is a horde of Shadow of different form. Luke turns to face us with a confident smile on his face and the Shadow twitch to his movement, ready to fight against us.

" **Well, well, look who made it through the 2nd floor.** " S. Luke smirks. " **As the king, I will decide your fate since you are just peasant to my sight.** " S. Luke said.

"Impossible…" Luke mutter, confuse and angry.

"Everyone! In formation, we mustn't fall after making this far." I command.

Luke's Shadow shrug at our will to fight him and he look more focus on Luke than the entire team.

" **You can't do anything without me so don't get too cocky, I will make you see how hopeless you truly are without my guidance of this school. Useless Shadow attack for my pleasure!** " S. Luke grins.

The horde of Shadow began to move toward us and everyone began to summon their Persona as the 2nd floor illuminate brightly because of us.

"Tam Lin!"

"Bahamut!"

"Siren!"

"L-Lyra!"

I pause as I didn't hear Luke calling out his Persona and I turn to see him looking down with shame. Meanwhile, the rest began to attack the Shadow and we got separate from the rest of the team. I click my tongue at our separation and I turn my attention toward Luke's safety since that what he is aiming for. I could hear a fierce battle coming from my teammates and I confront Luke's Shadow as I stand between his target.

" **What do you think you are doing? You are worthless compare to my greatness; I stand above the law and watch high at my supreme guidance.** " S. Luke mockingly spoke.

I look at him with sadness about his hidden self and he is my friend I could count on. I bite my lips while I look away with my eyes close to discard my feeling for him and I need to face him like an enemy. I face him with confidence to make him an ally like Jane and Ayakane shadow and I smile at him.

"You maybe be right, I am just a transfer student here and I couldn't do much here without your help. Thank, bud." I smile.

Jane's Shadow looks stun at my feeling and look away disgust until he dash toward me. I scream with power as my sword clash with one of his tonfas and use my right claw to control the other one. We push each other and I finally pull my revolver to take his battle more seriously. The sound of a bullet can be hear follow by Luke grunt of pain and I continue my shoots, but he manage to dodge them all. We stood in one place as we breathe heavily from such intense start and we knew each other better than anyone else.

" **Tsk! I guess I underestimate you, to think you have the right to lead this group, I really envy you!** " S. Luke exclaim.

Luke's began to glow green as he roar to the world to hear and immediately follow it by throwing one of his tonfa. I react fast enough to dodge it but Luke's Shadow stand before me within second with his other tonfa ready to hit my stomach. I gasp at his quickness which cause me to slowly try to block his quick jab but I fail as I felt his entire strength coming from that blow.

" **Take this!** " S. Luke screams.

I grit my teeth as I am blow up into the sky and I almost faint from the pain coming from my stomach. I slam into the hard floor below and causing even more pain to add to the already wounded me. I could hear Jane's Shadow causing a ruckus in the background and slaughtering the Shadow with ease this time. Ayakane began to call my name at my wounded state and I could hear a power shockwave. I chuckle at their worry and their will to fight the impossible. I felt something shocking my neck as I see Luke's Shadow grabbing my neck and laughing.

" **You see this! This is what I mean by useless, you never understand the risk of leading and the pressure of having their believes shove inside my throat.** " S. Luke comment, as I struggle to breath. " **Hahaha, but now I can finally set my score with you after all.** " S. Luke chuckle evilly.

He slams into the floor as it made it impossible for me to escape and I look at his joyful look of seeing me die. I wanted to say my last word to him before it does come true, but I could say harsh noises as I struggle to even speak.

"Yfu…BVest…Fryrnd..fureber" I struggle, smiling.

I took my last breath from this body before I slowly close my eyes and I could hear a sobbing.

[ **Ayakane POV** ]

I watch with horror at the sight of Luke dying before my own eyes and I struggle to keep myself calm. I began to sob as my arm cover my eyes to hide the truth and began to scream at the lies.

 _This is a lie! A….A dream of….of my worst nightmare…No…_

Anger slowly build up inside me as the strong heat within my hear burn with vengeance and I look at Luke's Shadow with glaring eyes.

 _You will pay… **with your life!**_

I felt my Shadow taken over as I ran toward him as I pull my bow's string and then, a Shadow block my path.

" _You won't pass-"_

My arrow pierce through this useless thing and I didn't slow down, not even a mere second. My head hurt so much from this anger inside of me and my eyes remain lock on him as I pull out my rifle. I raise it up and I slam it down while I pause to take a good shot from here. I quickly pull the trigger as I watch the bullet pass through the fools Shadow that dare stand in my way. I could see the bullet reaching the target and I became excite to see him suffer. Suddenly, Luck's right claw stop my bullet and I gasp both with joy and shock.

 ** _H-He_** _…is alive…_

[ **Luck POV** ]

I remain frozen with a breath been hold by me and I slowly reach for my diamond. I could hear Ayakane which made me more worry as she notice me and I quickly shatter the crystal. I immediately hear the shot and I open my right eye to stop her bullet from killing Luke's Shadow. Luke's Shadow remains frozen and terrified from my death and last word. I grab his head with my claw as I look at him with cold-stare and making him understand his position.

" **You are a friend and a dear one at that, but even so I won't let you do as you please. I will accept your inner self and we need you…as a team, you hear?** " I explain, coldly.

Luke's Shadow regain his composure as he smile at my request and snap his finger to discard the Shadow on the area. It seems my gift is finally showing up and I got what I wanted from the beginning.

" **Hehehee….you are a foolish…no, you are a good friend. Too good for me in fact, I really do envy your leadership and making the team enjoy each other company..** " S. Luke smile.

[ **Chapter 20 End** ]

 **[** **Persona** ] _New!_

Luck Arclight

 **Agnostos Theos** _(Fool)_

 _Physical – **Resist** (Shadow Form Only)_

 _Gun –_

 _Fire –_

 _Ice –_

 _Electric –_

 _Wind –_

 _Psychokinesis –_

 _Nuclear –_ **Wks**

 _Force –_ **Str**

 _Water –_

 _Earth –_

 _Bless –_

 _Curse –_ **Null**

 **Ailments Immunity** _(Shadow Form Only)_

Charm (Special Ailment)

Fear (Non-special Ailment)

 **Skills**

Eiha

Cleave

Zan

 **?**

 _New!_

Jane Hanamura

 **Bahamut (** _Fortune_ **)**

 _Physical –_

 _Gun –_

 _Fire –_ **Null**

 _Ice –_ **Wks**

 _Electric –_

 _Wind –_ **Str**

 _Psychokinesis –_

 _Nuclear –_

 _Force –_

 _Water –_

 _Earth –_

 _Bless –_

 _Curse –_ **Str** ( _Shadow Form Only_ )

 **Ailments Immunity ** ( _Shadow Form Only_ )

Sleep

Brainwashed

 **Skills**

 **Agi**

 **Dia**

Luke Autumn

 **Herne, the Hunter (Emperor)**

 _Physical –_

 _Gun –_

 _Fire –_ **Wks**

 _Ice –_

 _Electric –_

 _Wind –_ **Str**

 _Psychokinesis –_

 _Nuclear –_

 _Force –_

 _Water –_

 _Earth –_

 _Bless –_

 _Curse –_

 **Skills**

 **Garu**

 **?**

Ayakane Koifumi

 **Siren** _(Lover)_

 _Physical – **Resist**_

 _Gun – **Resist** (Shadow Form Only)_

 _Fire –_

 _Ice –_

 _Electric – **Wks**_

 _Wind –_

 _Psychokinesis –_

 _Nuclear –_

 _Force –_

 _Water –_ **Null**

 _Earth –_

 _Bless –_

 _Curse –_

 **Ailments Immunity** _(Shadow Form Only)_

Despair (Special Ailment)

Silence (Non-special Ailment)

 **Skills**

?

Jennifer Kunikida

 **Lyra** _(Star)_

 _Physical –_

 _Gun –_

 _Fire –_ **Wks**

 _Ice –_

 _Electric –_

 _Wind –_ **Resist**

 _Psychokinesis –_

 _Nuclear –_ **Null**

 _Force –_

 _Water –_

 _Earth –_

 _Bless –_

 _Curse –_

 **Skills**

?

Kae Sakagami

 **Toyotama-hime** _(Fool)_

?

 **Compendium** **_New!_**

Lv. 3

 **Tam Lin** _(Sun)_

 _Physical –_ **Resist**

 _Gun –_

 _Fire –_

 _Ice –_ **Wks**

 _Electric –_ **Resist**

 _Wind –_

 _Psychokinesis –_

 _Nuclear –_

 _Force –_

 _Water –_

 _Earth –_

 _Bless –_ **Null**

 _Curse –_ **Wks**

 **Skills**

Zio

Cleave

 **?**

Lv. 1

 **Pyro Jack** _(Magician)_

 _Physical –_

 _Gun –_

 _Fire – **Null**_

 _Ice –_ **Wks**

 _Electric –_

 _Wind –_

 _Psychokinesis –_

 _Nuclear –_

 _Force –_

 _Water – **Wks**_

 _Earth –_

 _Bless –_

 _Curse –_

 **Skills**

Agi

?

[ **Team** ] _New!_

Name: **Luck Arclight**

 **Gender: Male**

Age: 17

Grade: Junior

Persona: Agnostos Theos

Shadow Mode: Luck's Shadow form will take any scenario seriously and with a cold-hearted attitude if such action is necessary. He will become unfazed by anything as his will is strong and the worst opponent to face, but he still has his kindness for his teammates.

Persona's clothing: Luck Persona's clothing consists of a large white, long sleeved cloak reaching down his legs and barely covering his dark boots and a dark scarf with two trails leaving behind. Luck's body change as he has a pair of dark, feather wings, horns, and a slim dark tail.

Weapon(s): (Right) Claw & (Left) Thin blade

Gun: Revolver

Crystal/Gem: Pink Star Diamond

Gem/Crystal Location: Thin blade's Socket

Name: **Jane Hanamura**

 **Gender: Female**

Age: 17

Grade: Junior

Persona: Bahamut

Shadow Mode: Jane's Shadow is distrusting, sadistic, sarcastic and psychotic when her shadow takes over. She had little to no mercy and often mocks others if they try to bring her down. She is known to tear her victims apart and she loves shedding blood.

Persona's clothing: Jane ends up wearing a black cloak with leather training clothes, dragon rider gear. A shoulder guard on one shoulder, gauntlets, hips and shin guards. Dragon wings are printed on the cloak she wears.

Weapon(s): Two-handed Sword

Gun: Glock 9

Crystal/Gem: Diamond

Gem/Crystal Location: Necklace

Name: **Luke Autumn**

 **Gender: Male**

Age: 17

Grade: Junior

Persona: Herne, the Hunter

Shadow Mode:

Persona's clothing: A tight white turtleneck sleeveless shirt, a open light grey high collar jacket with only one left long sleeve. The collar of the jacket has black diamond's shape pattern. Dark blue loose pants and the legs are tuck are in a pair of black leather knee high silver tips boots with white belts around the legs. One black long right glove with neon blue and green vines pattern on it. He has a white deer mask that covers the top half of his face and has a pair of white antlers at the top of his head.

Weapon(s): A pair of tonfas

Gun: Dan Wesson DW RZ-10

Crystal/Gem: Green Fluorite

Gem/Crystal Location: Left earring, a vine covering his left ear cuff with the jewel dangling.

Name: **Ayakane Koifumi**

 **Gender: Female**

Age: 17

Grade: Senior

Persona: Siren

Shadow Mode: Ayakane's Shadow form will act childish to lower the guard of her opponents and friends; she is flirty toward people as she understands people's desire well and weaknesses while occasionally act very clinging toward Luck. She hates backstabbers and Luck trying to leave her side as she believes he may disappear again.

Persona's clothing: She wears black bodycon dress with a slit on her left leg and a fluffy neck chocker with a dark-blue circle pearl. Two pair of black leather gloves reaching her elbows and black high heels with two fluffy chocker above her feets.

Weapon(s): Bow

Gun: Rifle

Crystal/Gem: bright blue cavansite crystal

Gem/Crystal Location: A chain around neck holding a bright blue cavansite crystal shaped like a small orb.

Name: **Jennifer Kunikida**

 **Gender: Female**

Age: 15

Grade: Freshman

Persona: Lyra

Shadow Mode: ?

Persona's clothing: ?

Weapon(s): ?

Gun: ?

Crystal/Gem: A milky white opal in the shape of a quartz.

Gem/Crystal Location: Silver bracelet on her left wrist.

[ **Pact** ]

The Fool – ( **Rank 1** )

Philemon trusts Luck at avoid his unavoidable fate and will lend a helping hand for his unknown reason as of now.

\- ( **Rank 2** )

Philemon began to lend a helping hand to further develop his gift and hoping he doesn't die from his unavoidable future.

 **Philemon**

A strange man wearing a mask and he seems to be watching Luck's progress from afar for unknown purpose.

The Magician – ( **Rank 1** )

Luck has gotten the attention of the overlord, Zach during his usual routine and manages to strike a deal involving his shadow self-training.

 **Zach Vermillion**

A self-proclaim evil genius that wish to rule the world with his intelligent and rather big ego. He became outcast by his other peers and wishes befriend someone despite his own feelings of others.

The Priestess -

The Empress -

The Emperor – ( **Rank 1** )

Luke realizes his judgment wasn't at fault nor he was weak after realizing this from Luck. He decides to join Luck's cause in order to find the truth in that case, three years ago.

 **Luke Autumn**

A student council president of Morning Star High. He has kindness and care for other as he will do anything to protect anyone from harm.

The Hierophant – ( **Rank 1** )

Robert began to trust Luck as he will success on something he once fail to do and wishes the best for him on his club.

 **Robert Kennedy**

Hard-working teachers that want what is best for his student and teach them the value of life. He seems to be hiding something from his past and relating to the original Paranormal Team.

The Lover – ( **Rank 1** )

Ayakane realize the boy from her past was indeed Luck and wanted to stay by his side to repay the kindness he once show him.

\- ( **Rank 2** )

Ayakane has learn that she manages to change slightly and impressing Luck with her progress. They manage to get their friendship back.

 **Ayakane Koifumi**

A rising artist that gotten the attention of many people with her skills with the paintbrush and while she is an introvert person, she can speak with others freely and without hesitation. She has a crush on Luck and afraid to speak up her feelings to him.

The Chariot -

The Justice -

The Hermit -

The Fortune – ( **Rank 1** )

Jane wanted to help and get praise by Luck for gaining his trust but doing so, he felt trust for him which made herself change slightly.

 **Jane Hanamura**

A calm composure girl that want to be perfect on any subject and dislike relying on other and wishes to be rely on. She secretly hates hospital and dislike being tease by Luck.

The Strength -

The Hanged Man -

The Death – ( **Rank 1** )

Shin realizes the similarity between him and Luck as they wish to safe other from the bad guy. He wants to teach him the things he learns so he can accomplish such task on his own.

 **Shin**

A nihilist young man that works for the government as an agent but later realizes that life is a big game of just numbers. He lost interest on life and his own personality as a whole because of his realization.

The Temperance -

The Devil – ( **Rank 1** )

Aihime wanted to keep her secret away from people's ear and strike a dark deal with Luck while gaining her respect from his courage.

 **Aihime Arashi**

A teacher that acts likeable, kind and willing to help others to hide her true personalities from others, as she is prideful, ruthless and very planning of her every action. She is the leader of the dangerous gang known as The Dark King's.

The Tower -

The Star - ( **Rank 1** )

Jennifer spoke with Luck about her dilemma with her other peers and took it hard, but Luck confidently prove her wrongs as she has more potential that she realizes.

\- ( **Rank 2** )

After Luck find Jennifer's main problem, Jennifer reject Luck's help and no longer seek his companionship since she will hurt him if he stay with her.

 **Jennifer Kunikida**

A freshmen student that has trouble speaking with others as she has trouble with her shyness and prefer to safely play video games, read manga and talk about anime than normal conversations.

The Moon -

The Sun -

The Judgment –

[ **Stats** ] _New!_

Comprehension – Ignorant (+ **6** )

Determination – Timid ( **+5** )

Adept – Clumsy ( **+2** )

Affection – Blunt ( **+2** )

Beauty – Invisible (+ **2** )


	22. The One That Walk Through Time

[ **Chapter 21** ]

The One That Walk Through Time

I lower my claw from his face and his shadow look happy with his defeat as everyone made it out alive from this unexpected event. Luke's Shadow smile as he began to glow and disappear so he can safely return to his owner. I sigh as I adjust my scarf from his aggressive approach and suddenly, I felt a tackle which made me shock. I manage to stop Ayakane and she hug me very tightly due to my previous performance which was rather risky to say the least.

 ** _I make her worry about me…._**

I glance down to see Ayakane sobbing and not looking at me in the eyes which made me realize my mistake. I gently pat her head as I could easily do this due to our height and I comfort her to reassure her about me.

" **You shouldn't worry about me, I can handle anything and I won't leave you alone.** " I spoke.

Ayakane look up with watery eyes and smile with joy she has left within her. She resume her hugging as she bury her head into my chest and a small smile appear as I see her happy, despite her unable to handle emotional stuff. I look at Luke regain consciousness as he gasp and look around with anger which is quickly replace with confusion to the situation. Jane and Jennifer rush to our side as Jane became angry at Luke's pause during battle.

" **What were you doing during a battle! You could have done something about the pesky Shadow.** " Jane snare.

Jane glares as she put her hand on her hips and Luke look at his right open palm. He smiles, I knew of his Shadow side joining him and he became happy but also worry for making everyone worry.

"I am sorry but I can't stop smiling. I feel so different and more powerful?" Luke spoke joyous.

Jane became speechless at Luke's smile but glares at him quietly and while Jennifer became confuse by what he meant.

"Feel different? I don't know what y-you are talking about, besides the feeling of fear from enemy ambush…" Jennifer asks, sighing.

Luke looks at everyone with a powerful determination and shatters his left earring's green fluorite. I strong wave appear in the area as Luke laugh quite confidence and causing a ruckus in the building. Luke smirks as he raise both of his hand and shrugging with confidence, or perhaps too confidence.

" **This, this feeling of total control of any situations that may come across. This power is very suite for someone like me.** " Luke confidently reply.

Jennifer became happy for him as she smile and Jane became quite excite to see another opponent to mess around. Ayakane finally manage to regain her composure and distant herself from me. Everyone notice Ayakane's health and quickly join me to see her.

"A-A-Are you okay Ayakane!? Are you hurt anywhere?" Jennifer worry asks.

" **You need to take care of yourself, we don't want to lose a good ally..** " Jane sighs, with a sad smile.

" **Indeed, I can easily push any Shadow for your desire, so just say the word.** " Luke smile.

Ayakane laugh cheerfully at everyone trying to comfort her and smile while she rubs her eyes.

"I am okay, it was just a panic." Ayakane smile.

Ayakane slap her cheeks and smile brightly which made shock us to see. I scan the area as I narrow my eyes at the Shadow slowly approaching from both hallways and I turn toward downstairs.

" **Everyone, let's call it a day and leave.** " I command.

I glance behind to see them nod to the idea of retreating and we all dash toward the exit on the 1st floor. We reach the 1st floor safely; I could see the door from my camera until Shadow began to appear in the right hallway. Everyone shine at the Shadow which they respond by taking up a different form and I grunt with anger at our luck.

" **Grrr, everyone into battle formation.** " I command.

Everyone quickly took formation, side by side as Jennifer remains hidden and I push my scarf away while I began to scan the enemy. My eyes widen at the familiar Shadow from before, four fairies took their stand and began to hover with their glaring eyes.

" _Intruders! We must get rid of any intruders from here._ " The fairy calls out.

Everyone took an opponent for themselves and we disperse while remaining close by for safety. I remain still due to me gotten the attention of the fairy Shadow, and she began to chant which made me ready to attack as I open my claw.

" _Take this!_ " She yells.

I small orb of lighting appear and I remain unfazed as I took the damage from such weak magic. I became unimpressed by this Shadow's capabilities and magic element she has against me. I dust off the smoke and look at her with a cold-stare which made her shock at her attack.

" _W-What! That isn't fair, you have resistance to electricity!_ " The Shadow cutely protests.

" **Then give up.** " I reply, as I cross my arm. " **I already know your weakness and I have an advantage to you magic attacks.** " I explain.

The fairy became reluctant to cooperate with my demand and began to throw another electric magic attack which fail miserable as the first attempt. I snap my finger to open a dark hole beneath the Shadow and surround her with curse energy which causes her to feel dangerous level of pain from her weakness being exposed. The fairy fell into the floor as she grunt with pain and I approach her with my revolve aiming at her head.

" _W-Wait! You look like a reasonable man, right? Why don't you let me go?"_ She nervously asks, nicely.

I began to think of her demand and I understand this power of mine which let me take control of this Persona who is misguided. I will gladly show her my judgment and guide her to the righteous path.

" **I don't think so; I have a better plan instead. Why don't you join me, I can make you powerful.** " I instruct.

" _R-Really!? You can really do that._ " The Shadow pause as she think but smile. " _You got yourself a deal young man!_ "

She gasps as she realize something which cause me to look confuse by her expression and smile warmly at me.

" _Yes, I am_ _ **Pixie**_ _, I am existence that wanders through this strange enigma but I was born originally from the people's consciousness. Nice to meet you._ " Pixie explains cheerfully.

" **I see.** " I mutter.

Pixie began to glow and went inside of my gem residing in my weapon which made me think of the two other Personas. I could feel their power inside my of head and I could mentally switch when I please.

" **I see, so that's how you manage to beat me last time.** "

I glance forward to see Jane grinning and the rest regrouping as they easily took care of those Shadows on their own.

" **Yes, I did mention you of my power, did I not? I can gather multiple Personas within me.** " I respond.

" **Sound unfair to me, but someone like me doesn't need that power since I have my authority to rule.** " Luke smirks confidently.

"Wow! Senpai is so cool! I wish I had that power, don't you think so too Ayakane?" Jennifer smile.

"Yeah, it is amazing to see and he is really cool." Ayakane giggles.

Everyone has gather safely from our combat and I look around to see no more Shadow which made feel relief. I began to look toward the door with my camera and every took their flashlight out.

" **Let's get out of here; you all deserve a good rest.** " I smile.

The group began excite to finally take a rest from this and we reach the exit of the Hotspot.

August 29

Monday

 **Afternoon**

We arrive to our reality and while our clothing return to our uniform as normal.

"Finally…" Luke mutter, tired.

I look at Luke looking exhausted from the battle since he was effect by his Shadow all and fatigue of entering Hotspot. I couldn't blame him and the rest look the same but a bit better than him.

"Relax, we can finally rest for today and we manage to make some progress in there." Jane smile.

Luke smile at Jane. "Yeah, I do feel proud at our accomplishment." Luke happily replies.

"We won't stop here; I will do m-my best to reach the top." Jennifer spoke confident.

We all became silent at Jennifer looking confident as she sticks her chest with pride, and we turn to each other which she made us laugh. Jennifer look embarrass at her little speech and began to look laugh as well.

"Yes! We won't stop here, we will success on finding the truth and find something to stop our expulsion." I excitedly said.

I stick my hand in front of them with a smile and excitement of our achievement as a team. I notice a smile or grin from my friends as they join my excitement and began to pile up their hand above mine.

"For those who have lost, I won't lose anymore" Jane spoke, fierce.

"I won't become useless to me my students, I promise to do my job well with this power." Luke said, seriously.

"I will help you since I am the reason for our expulsion but I won't let that hinder me any longer." Ayakane smile.

"I-I may cause you all trouble in the future, b-but I realize I need to stand up and fight for my true friends." Jennifer smile.

"To the Paranormal Team!" I cheer.

"To the Paranormal Team!" Everyone follow.

We cheer and raise our hand to the future of the Paranormal Team as our future look bright. We gather our things and chat among each other before everyone depart toward their own home. I remain in front of the main entrance as I think on my friend and how I am lucky to have them all here.

 _I am a lucky protagonist to have such wonderful cast of friends by my side._

I began to wonder on the thought of love and if I should look for a route on the girls. I became unsure at the moment since all of them have the potential to become a good wife and they all have unique quality. As I think on the matter, someone interrupt my deep thinking.

"Oh, what are you doing here?"

I turn around to see Ms. Aihime coming out from the school's door and looking confuse at me since all of the students left already.

"Ms. Aihime?" I said. "Well, I was just thinking…" I mutter, half-heartedly

"Thinking? Do you want to talk about it? I may be not the greatest person to talk to, but I am still a teacher you know." Ms. Aihime explain, coldly.

"R-Right.." I reply, as I scratch my head.

I can hardly believe her nice and likeable personality was a fake, which made me deal with this deal we made to each other.

"It's nothing important Ms. Aihime." I spoke.

"Hm? I didn't quite catch that, what I hear from you is please Ms. Aihime, punch me for lying to my favorites teacher." Ms. Aihime smile.

I became nervous at Ms. Aihime smile as I feel hidden anger and hatred toward me specifically.

"Love, it was about love." I reply, seriously.

She became shock at my reveal and blush as she looks away for revealing such information.

"I never picture you as a player; well I do see you around a group of girls." The teacher said, angrily.

Suddenly, Ms. Aihime receives a call and looks very serious as she answer the call.

"Hello, what do you want?...uh-huh, and? You what!"

I narrow my eyes as I see Ms. Aihime looking angry at the caller and quickly hang him up. She look infuriating about her call and quickly went away toward somewhere without glancing once at me. I tilt my head in confusion and I decide to return home for today.

[ **Kae POV** ]

As I arrive home from school, I decided to take a quick nap since Erin was asleep when I arrive home and sleep in dad's room. I didn't want to bother my sick sis; I woke up during the night which is a surprise for me to sleep so long and I felt tire from that long nap. I got up from the bed and open the door to see something is off in here. I glance to our door open already and I became nervous as I run toward it. I became scare as I see Erin gone and she couldn't leave here without me or dad. I turn toward the exit to see it open as well and I grunt with anger as I see people walking away.

"You bastard!" I angrily mutter.

I chase after the kidnappers to rescue Erin and I took one step out of the door to see a man grinning with a bat on his hands. I react poorly as I block his swing with my right arm and punch him with my left. The man didn't react to my strike and quickly fall into the floor unconscious. I bite my lips as I felt the pain coming from my right arm, but I ignore such thing and continue with my chase during the night in the streets. My breathing became heavy from the chase and I could hardly feel my right arm, my chase leads me to a back alley near the time square. I slowly and carefully analyze the area as I felt like this could be a trap for me.

 _…_ _._

I began to slowly my breathing so I can hear anything, even the smallest of sound to prepare for a countermeasure. I arrive to a sharp corner to see a trash bin and on top of the lid is a wooden stick. I turn to see from the light a gun shining brightly at my arrival which causes me to jump back into the alley side and I could hear a gunshot. I felt pain coming from my left leg and while I grab the stick to throw it to the person shooting. I land safely on the other side of the wall and hearing a man chuckling happily.

"Nice reaction timing you have there, expected from the one that defeat her. I guess I underestimate the one call, Kae Sakagami."

I became startle by the information coming from this strange man and it sounded like he knows me from somewhere.

 _Ugh…no time to think about the past.._

I try to stand up but my left leg isn't in good shape to lift my body or run away which made me panic a bit. I held my pain as I drag myself away from the man and I could hear him coming closer. I grit my teeth as I felt helpless and unable to get some distance from him. I turn around to see a well-suited man smiling and covering his face with a dark fedora as he aims his gun at me. I became paralyze with fear at the outcome and how I wasn't able to save Erin alone like I thought. In that moment, the image of Luck and the others appear, I gasp as I notice a shining light appearing behind the man and for the first time I felt longing for him.

[ **Luck POV]**

I took my usual route as I took my first step in the 7th Avenue; I notice Shin hanging in the alley as usual but he act different today. I became curious enough to ask him for his behavior and approach him to ask just that. Shin looks like he is thinking on something very heavily and I interrupt his thinking as I arrive.

"Luck? What are you doing here close to night, are you here for the goods?" Shin asks.

"Not really, I am curious is to why you look trouble by something?" I ask.

Shin remains silent while he thinks and slowly turns to the other alley behind this one. I turn to it and I didn't understand the reason that alley looks any special or different from this one, except for the hidden shop at the end.

"I saw a particular person a walking in there with a young girl in his arms and he strangely wave at me." Shin mutters, still thinking.

"Young girl? Was he a kidnapper!" I gasp.

Shin look confuse by this man as he scratch his head and sigh to his answer.

"Maybe, although why would he wave at a potential witness and make his act know. It bothers me and there was something odd about him, like he knows me or I hope I was imagine it…" Shin spoke, unsure.

"I see…" I mutter, as I look at the alley.

I became determine to find the man myself and figure out the mystery of this strange individual as that's a job for the Paranormal Team. I smile and became excite to see my next agenda which involve a mystery with no answer on sight.

"I will check it out myself, I kind of want to see this odd person myself and that young girl part does worry me." I smile, worry.

"All right, I also want to figure that myself and ease my doubts as well. I will accompany you." Shin nod.

I enter that strange alley with the company of Shin and try to carefully look around while taking precautions. The alley felt like a Hotspot as the night devour any light coming from the busy streets and I had to use my camera to navigate this terrain. We wonder together for a couple of second to lead us to a crossroad, before I made a complete stop as I look dumbfound at my finding and Shin look at the camera to see the same reaction. From me camera, I stare at a young girl sleeping above a pile of black trash bag and look unharmed by the look of it from the camera.

"At least, that one mystery solves. We can rest ease knowing that the girl look unharmed by that man that took her here." Shin said relief.

I look at the camera to check on her body to see no sign of struggle or any damage done to her which lead me to suspect she was drug or something. I scratch my head at the man's whereabouts and why he left this girl here.

"I wonder where he left-"

My throat became dry as I found a bloody note near the girl's body and written on the note say, " _Follow the sound of the first change or forever be guilty for her_ _ **death**_." I became scare and confuse by this warning given by that man which made me more curious about his origin. Suddenly, I hear the sound of a gun shoot coming to the left hallway of this crossroad and made worry sick as the note gave me the warning of the first sound of change. I panic as my camera could barely catch up to my mind of patience and my body bumps into random things getting in my way.

 _Please, make it in time! Please!_

My eyes widen as a figure slowly appear in my camera and a light source finally appear from the lamp above. I could see a man hiding his upper face and smiling as he aim his gun at something to my left. My tempo didn't slow down but rather speed up as I put my camera away and I took a hop with my elbow aiming for his face. I hit my target or so I thought, the men dodge my attack so precise it is inhuman as my elbows barely touch him. I became surprise from his godly precise and he took this opportunity to push me away from him. I land on the floor as my body scrapes the floor and I felt my status as protagonist shatter away by him.

"Luck!"

I slowly raise my head to see Kae staring at me back and I became surprise by her appearance. The happy reunion I had a moment ago quickly disappear as the man chuckle with joy about this meeting. I narrow my eyes to see him secretly hiding his face and he seems to be enjoying our reaction to it.

"Well, well, we have the protagonist, Luck Arclight and Kae Sakagami joining the fight. Although, it wasn't much of a surprise to me though." The man chuckles.

"Who are you? Who do you know our names? What's your goal here?" I ask, angrily.

I turn my right hand into a fist and prepare myself to fight him once more but he seems not interested on seeking another fight. He began to dust off his clothing while keeping his identity a secret and smile at me for protecting Kae as I stood between him.

"My identity will come but not here I will assure you, perhaps in a later and faraway place. My goal? My goal is already accomplish and with this, I say farewell and big sis will always keep an eye on you." The man explains, smiling.

I try to budge some answer from him and I try to tackle him but he disappears from sight and vanishes like an illusion. I stop as I became confuse at this situation and I began to wander if I am starting to lose it. I lift both of my shaken hands while I remain confuse and scare of such strong opponent out there in the world. I began to have doubts of my own ability to lead and power to stop whoever this threat is.

"Luck…"

I snap out from that depression as I had an important matter I need to attend to and I turn around to see Kae on the floor still. I scratch my head at her still lying down and I notice a gun wound near her left leg and it made me worry.

"Kae!? Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" I ask, panic.

"Luck." Kae sigh. "Calm down, I am fine as you can see and I just can't walk very well with the wound.." Kae mutter.

I long sigh of relief left my mouth as Shin arrive at the scene and became shock at our small dilemma.

"What happen here?" Shin asks.

"A man shot her and…" I sigh, feeling guilty. "Got away.." I answer, sadly.

Shin looks a bit sad to hear about the news but kept his cool and check on Kae's condition. He began to examine it while I try to remain calm and then he scratches his head.

"It look like the bullet went through which is good and it miss the bone as well. " Shin mutter.

"But?.." I ask, not wanting to ask.

"But, she will have a long recovery. Which isn't anything to worry about since we had this little guy helping her out." Shin smile.

"M-Me!?" I ask, startle.

I became quite shock to see Shin smiling and having the responsibility of taking care of her. Kae remains silent and I became surprise of not hearing any objection to that idea. I smile as I have the chance to talk and change her mind about the Paranormal Team. I felt so happy of this outcome and maybe, we could get along.

[ **? POV** ]

August 29

Monday

 **Afternoon**

I grin as I see the young protagonist and the fallen heroine going along with the plan. I couldn't believe such little ripple in the time line would have a major effect, I felt joy or something inside of me. I chuckle at the smooth progress and I disappear into my own time, to stop his progress somewhere else.

[ **Aihime POV** ]

August 29

Monday

 **Afternoon**

I remain quiet as I right feet began to tap impatiently and I open my eyes to see a young man standing there nervous at my wrath. I glare at my grunt and he flinch with fear at my anger.

"P-Please leader, I was just following orders. I-I swear!" the grunt reply.

I remain silent as my anger didn't cease and it only grew as his action cost me some problem with the rival gang. I smash the wall and he flinch at my strength as I didn't have the luxury to spend time with a nobody.

"You are telling me, some guy show up and told you stuff about the next heist so easily, without my permission? Your absurd lie won't go unpunished, you understand?" I ask, glaring.

"…."

"You understand!" I yell, angrily.

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" He shout, scare.

[ **Chapter 21 End** ]

 **[Persona** ] **_New!_**

Luck Arclight

 **Agnostos Theos** _(Fool)_

 _Physical –_ ** _Resist_** _(Shadow Form Only)_

 _Gun –_

 _Fire –_

 _Ice –_

 _Electric –_

 _Wind –_

 _Psychokinesis –_

 _Nuclear –_ **Wks**

 _Force –_ **Str**

 _Water –_

 _Earth –_

 _Bless –_

 _Curse –_ **Null**

 **Ailments Immunity** _(Shadow Form Only)_

Charm (Special Ailment)

Fear (Non-special Ailment)

 **Skills**

Eiha

Cleave

Zan

 **?**

Jane Hanamura

 **Bahamut (** _Fortune_ **)**

 _Physical –_

 _Gun –_

 _Fire –_ **Null**

 _Ice –_ **Wks**

 _Electric –_

 _Wind –_ **Str**

 _Psychokinesis –_

 _Nuclear –_

 _Force –_

 _Water –_

 _Earth –_

 _Bless –_

 _Curse –_ **Str** ( _Shadow Form Only_ )

 **Ailments Immunity** ( _Shadow Form Only_ )

Sleep

Brainwashed

 **Skills**

 **Agi**

 **Dia**

 ** _New!_**

Luke Autumn

 **Herne, the Hunter (Emperor)**

 _Physical –_

 _Gun –_

 _Fire –_ **Wks**

 _Ice –_ _ **Str**_ _(_ _Shadow Form Only_ _)_

 _Electric –_

 _Wind –_ **Str**

 _Psychokinesis –_

 _Nuclear –_

 _Force –_

 _Water –_

 _Earth –_

 _Bless –_

 _Curse –_

 **Ailments Immunity** _(Shadow Form Only)_

Sleep

Brainwashed

 **Skills**

 **Garu**

 **?**

Ayakane Koifumi

 **Siren** _(Lover)_

 _Physical –_ ** _Resist_**

 _Gun –_ ** _Resist_** _(Shadow Form Only)_

 _Fire –_

 _Ice –_

 _Electric –_ ** _Wks_**

 _Wind –_

 _Psychokinesis –_

 _Nuclear –_

 _Force –_

 _Water –_ **Null**

 _Earth –_

 _Bless –_

 _Curse –_

 **Ailments Immunity** _(Shadow Form Only)_

Despair (Special Ailment)

Silence (Non-special Ailment)

 **Skills**

?

Jennifer Kunikida

 **Lyra** _(Star)_

 _Physical –_

 _Gun –_

 _Fire –_ **Wks**

 _Ice –_

 _Electric –_

 _Wind –_ **Resist**

 _Psychokinesis –_

 _Nuclear –_ **Null**

 _Force –_

 _Water –_

 _Earth –_

 _Bless –_

 _Curse –_

 **Skills**

?

Kae Sakagami

 **Toyotama-hime** _(Fool)_

?

 **Compendium** _**New!**_

Lv. 3

 **Tam Lin** _(Sun)_

 _Physical –_ **Resist**

 _Gun –_

 _Fire –_

 _Ice –_ **Wks**

 _Electric –_ **Resist**

 _Wind –_

 _Psychokinesis –_

 _Nuclear –_

 _Force –_

 _Water –_

 _Earth –_

 _Bless –_ **Null**

 _Curse –_ **Wks**

 **Skills**

Zio

Cleave

 **?**

Lv. 1

 **Pyro Jack** _(Magician)_

 _Physical –_

 _Gun –_

 _Fire –_ ** _Null_**

 _Ice –_ **Wks**

 _Electric –_

 _Wind –_

 _Psychokinesis –_

 _Nuclear –_

 _Force –_

 _Water –_ ** _Wks_**

 _Earth –_

 _Bless –_

 _Curse –_

 **Skills**

Agi

?

 _New!_

Lv. 2

 **Pixie** _(Lover)_

 _Physical –_

 _Gun –_ _ **Wks**_

 _Fire –_

 _Ice –_ _ **Str**_

 _Electric –_ _ **Str**_

 _Wind –_

 _Psychokinesis –_

 _Nuclear –_

 _Force –_

 _Water –_

 _Earth –_ _ **Wks**_

 _Bless –_

 _Curse –_ _ **Wks**_

 **Skills**

Zio

Dia

?

[ **Team** ]

Name: **Luck Arclight**

 **Gender: Male**

Age: 17

Grade: Junior

Persona: Agnostos Theos

Shadow Mode: Luck's Shadow form will take any scenario seriously and with a cold-hearted attitude if such action is necessary. He will become unfazed by anything as his will is strong and the worst opponent to face, but he still has his kindness for his teammates.

Persona's clothing: Luck Persona's clothing consists of a large white, long sleeved cloak reaching down his legs and barely covering his dark boots and a dark scarf with two trails leaving behind. Luck's body change as he has a pair of dark, feather wings, horns, and a slim dark tail.

Weapon(s): (Right) Claw & (Left) Thin blade

Gun: Revolver

Crystal/Gem: Pink Star Diamond

Gem/Crystal Location: Thin blade's Socket

Name: **Jane Hanamura**

 **Gender: Female**

Age: 17

Grade: Junior

Persona: Bahamut

Shadow Mode: Jane's Shadow is distrusting, sadistic, sarcastic and psychotic when her shadow takes over. She had little to no mercy and often mocks others if they try to bring her down. She is known to tear her victims apart and she loves shedding blood.

Persona's clothing: Jane ends up wearing a black cloak with leather training clothes, dragon rider gear. A shoulder guard on one shoulder, gauntlets, hips and shin guards. Dragon wings are printed on the cloak she wears.

Weapon(s): Two-handed Sword

Gun: Glock 9

Crystal/Gem: Diamond

Gem/Crystal Location: Necklace

Name: **Luke Autumn**

 **Gender: Male**

Age: 17

Grade: Junior

Persona: Herne, the Hunter

Shadow Mode:

Persona's clothing: A tight white turtleneck sleeveless shirt, a open light grey high collar jacket with only one left long sleeve. The collar of the jacket has black diamond's shape pattern. Dark blue loose pants and the legs are tuck are in a pair of black leather knee high silver tips boots with white belts around the legs. One black long right glove with neon blue and green vines pattern on it. He has a white deer mask that covers the top half of his face and has a pair of white antlers at the top of his head.

Weapon(s): A pair of tonfas

Gun: Dan Wesson DW RZ-10

Crystal/Gem: Green Fluorite

Gem/Crystal Location: Left earring, a vine covering his left ear cuff with the jewel dangling.

Name: **Ayakane Koifumi**

 **Gender: Female**

Age: 17

Grade: Senior

Persona: Siren

Shadow Mode: Ayakane's Shadow form will act childish to lower the guard of her opponents and friends; she is flirty toward people as she understands people's desire well and weaknesses while occasionally act very clinging toward Luck. She hates backstabbers and Luck trying to leave her side as she believes he may disappear again.

Persona's clothing: She wears black bodycon dress with a slit on her left leg and a fluffy neck chocker with a dark-blue circle pearl. Two pair of black leather gloves reaching her elbows and black high heels with two fluffy chocker above her feets.

Weapon(s): Bow

Gun: Rifle

Crystal/Gem: bright blue cavansite crystal

Gem/Crystal Location: A chain around neck holding a bright blue cavansite crystal shaped like a small orb.

Name: **Jennifer Kunikida**

 **Gender: Female**

Age: 15

Grade: Freshman

Persona: Lyra

Shadow Mode: ?

Persona's clothing: ?

Weapon(s): ?

Gun: ?

Crystal/Gem: A milky white opal in the shape of a quartz.

Gem/Crystal Location: Silver bracelet on her left wrist.

[ **Pact** ]

The Fool – ( **Rank 1** )

Philemon trusts Luck at avoid his unavoidable fate and will lend a helping hand for his unknown reason as of now.

\- ( **Rank 2** )

Philemon began to lend a helping hand to further develop his gift and hoping he doesn't die from his unavoidable future.

 **Philemon**

A strange man wearing a mask and he seems to be watching Luck's progress from afar for unknown purpose.

The Magician – ( **Rank 1** )

Luck has gotten the attention of the overlord, Zach during his usual routine and manages to strike a deal involving his shadow self-training.

 **Zach Vermillion**

A self-proclaim evil genius that wish to rule the world with his intelligent and rather big ego. He became outcast by his other peers and wishes befriend someone despite his own feelings of others.

The Priestess -

The Empress -

The Emperor – ( **Rank 1** )

Luke realizes his judgment wasn't at fault nor he was weak after realizing this from Luck. He decides to join Luck's cause in order to find the truth in that case, three years ago.

 **Luke Autumn**

A student council president of Morning Star High. He has kindness and care for other as he will do anything to protect anyone from harm.

The Hierophant – ( **Rank 1** )

Robert began to trust Luck as he will success on something he once fail to do and wishes the best for him on his club.

 **Robert Kennedy**

Hard-working teachers that want what is best for his student and teach them the value of life. He seems to be hiding something from his past and relating to the original Paranormal Team.

The Lover – ( **Rank 1** )

Ayakane realize the boy from her past was indeed Luck and wanted to stay by his side to repay the kindness he once show him.

\- ( **Rank 2** )

Ayakane has learn that she manages to change slightly and impressing Luck with her progress. They manage to get their friendship back.

 **Ayakane Koifumi**

A rising artist that gotten the attention of many people with her skills with the paintbrush and while she is an introvert person, she can speak with others freely and without hesitation. She has a crush on Luck and afraid to speak up her feelings to him.

The Chariot -

The Justice -

The Hermit -

The Fortune – ( **Rank 1** )

Jane wanted to help and get praise by Luck for gaining his trust but doing so, he felt trust for him which made herself change slightly.

 **Jane Hanamura**

A calm composure girl that want to be perfect on any subject and dislike relying on other and wishes to be rely on. She secretly hates hospital and dislike being tease by Luck.

The Strength -

The Hanged Man -

The Death – ( **Rank 1** )

Shin realizes the similarity between him and Luck as they wish to safe other from the bad guy. He wants to teach him the things he learns so he can accomplish such task on his own.

 **Shin**

A nihilist young man that works for the government as an agent but later realizes that life is a big game of just numbers. He lost interest on life and his own personality as a whole because of his realization.

The Temperance -

The Devil – ( **Rank 1** )

Aihime wanted to keep her secret away from people's ear and strike a dark deal with Luck while gaining her respect from his courage.

 **Aihime Arashi**

A teacher that acts likeable, kind and willing to help others to hide her true personalities from others, as she is prideful, ruthless and very planning of her every action. She is the leader of the dangerous gang known as The Dark King's.

The Tower -

The Star - ( **Rank 1** )

Jennifer spoke with Luck about her dilemma with her other peers and took it hard, but Luck confidently prove her wrongs as she has more potential that she realizes.

\- ( **Rank 2** )

After Luck find Jennifer's main problem, Jennifer reject Luck's help and no longer seek his companionship since she will hurt him if he stay with her.

 **Jennifer Kunikida**

A freshmen student that has trouble speaking with others as she has trouble with her shyness and prefer to safely play video games, read manga and talk about anime than normal conversations.

The Moon -

The Sun -

The Judgment –

[ **Stats** ] _New!_

Comprehension – Ignorant (+ **6** )

Determination – Timid ( **+5** )

Adept – Clumsy ( **+2** )

Affection – Blunt ( **+2** )

Beauty – Invisible (+ **2** )


	23. Reunion

[ **Chapter 22** ]

Reunion

[ **Luck POV** ]

"So Kae, where do you live?" I ask, smiling.

Kae glare at me as I wanted to know where she live and I couldn't hide my joy to know more about her. She look at me and then she look down with a sigh.

"6th Avenue." Kae reply.

"It isn't far from here; we could take you and the other girl to your house." Shin suggests.

Kae suddenly became worry about the girl and she desperately try to stand up but couldn't with her injury. I became flabbergasted with her reaction as she looks worry about this other girl.

"Where is she!? Is Erin safe!?" Kae ask, panicking.

 _Erin?_

I became interested in the girl as she may be someone dear to and having to go though this ordeal just to keep her safe is making me more happy to see her good nature.

"She is okay Kae, we found her above a pile of trash bag sleeping, is she important to you?" I ask, seriously.

"Yes, she is my little sister, Erin and she was kidnap by that man that shot me. I am thankful for keeping Erin save." Kae bow.

I felt a bit embarrass to see Kae bowing down to me and Shin nod with respect to Kae's attitudes.

"No problem…errr…please raise your head Kae, that look don't suit you and you should instead act like yourself." I smile.

Kae raise her head with a confuse expression from my comments and she smile for once at me. I felt thrill to see our bond slowly building up to the point I may consider her a dear friend like the others, Shin glance at the back alley to the plan he has in mind and began explaining it to us.

"Okay, I will carry Erin to her home, meanwhile Luck will piggyback you back to your home as well. Walking in that condition won't do and it only makes your recovery worst." Shin explains.

Kae look down at her left leg and Shin began to leave to do his part of the plan. As Shin left the area, we remain silent at each other company since we didn't have a lot of things to talk about and she clearly hate me above all else which made me curious to find out why.

"Kae.." I spoke.

Kae remain silent which made me tire of this same reaction and I need to talk about my feelings before we can have a normal conversation. I muster all of my strength and courage to speak with her about everything that's going on.

"Kae, why do you hate me?" I ask, sadly.

Kae's eyes twitch to my question and she seems a bit angry for me asking such question from her. Still, Kae remain compose about the deal and began to answer the question for the first time.

"I hate you.." Kae pause thinking. "I hate you because you seek attention and thinking you are a protagonist. You are the opposite of me, you are the light that shines through the bleak of darkness and it made me feel…inferior." Kae explains.

Our eyes meet, I remain silent as Kae still has more in her mind and I want to her more about me from her point of view.

"You seem to be looking in the positive way in life, gathering friends so quickly and even managing to awake your Personal before I did. I hate you, I hate you so much that I…" Kae sigh. "I believe in myself, believing such unnecessary things isn't worth chasing and I didn't have the time to chase it. Quite frankly, I am the opposite of you, the one that look at the negative of life, doesn't want friends, and ignore my Persona." Kae smile weakly, as she explains.

I felt pity for her as my face look sad about hearing her situation and how I didn't take her way of life into account. I look at her with a serious expression so I wouldn't make her feel uncomfortable or get any pity from me.

"I see, I am glad you are telling me this." I spoke, calm.

"Glad?" Kae ask shock, but chuckles. "You are so weird, you accept someone that hate you and despite your view, why? Why accept someone like me into your life?" Kae ask, sounding angry.

I look at Kae looking angry at accepting me, accepting her true happiness by allowing other into her life so they can change her view of this world. She is a lonely girl weeping at this unfair world we live, I actually look at it differently because of others and perhaps, I would of view the world like that too. I could cry for her and tell her it will be alright but I could do better.

"Because you are interesting." I smile.

"Interesting?" Kae coldly repeat.

Kae chuckles at the simple and not so satisfying answer coming from her mortal enemy of her views. She lunge toward me as our body fall into the floor and Kae look at me down as she still had the strength to defy me.

"I am not someone to be toy around, you are holding back something and I am not interesting. I adapt, I learn, and I survive." Kae protest.

"Exactly.." I mutter.

Kae's eyes widen at my respond and remain frozen at my unexpected answer as I lay down still. I close my eyes as I sigh and I could hear the sound of life everywhere, something Kae isn't paying attention.

"You are the opposite of me; don't you think we could learn something about each other? We can live, we can celebrate, we can enjoy." I explain.

I smile as I felt this could change her mind and in that very moment, I felt a tug in my shirt. I open my eyes for that reason and I gasp with shock to see Kae smiling. She look confuse and happy to hear my compliment which made me happy for her while she release her tight grasp.

"So? Kae, shouldn't we head back to your house; we don't want to worry your little sister." I ask, coughing.

"Right…" Kae mutters.

She move aside so I can lift myself and dust off the dirt from my clothing; While Kae look silent and a bit nervous as she stare at me dusting off. I notice her expression as I raise an eyebrow to her nervousness behavior which made me curious.

"What's wrong? You don't look so good.." I ask.

"Well, this is actually my first time I touch a boy. Also, letting a boy carrying me, it is so strange and at the same time, quite nerve wrecking to experience." Kae reply.

I didn't understand her statement at first until I realize her feelings which made me tap my head at the obvious behavior. I notice Kae looking a bit cold and I became impress by Kae's will. I remove my jacket from my shoulder as I untie the string keeping it and gently cover Kae's body with it. Kae look confuse by my act and smile while I move my glasses to think of something clever to say.

"You need it, it is a bit cold today so please bear it for a little while before we arrive to your place." I explain.

I immediately lower myself and turn around so I can wait for her to be mentally ready while I avoid her face to see the answer. She took a while as she remain silent at the idea of her riding on top of me, but she follow the idea. I felt her body on top of me and wearing my jacket which surprise me.

"You should get a move on.." Kae spoke.

"R-Right.." I respond.

I began walking in the street and feeling her head resting behind me which made me a bit ease at her understanding. I felt like I comprehend this hard decision, became brave to stand up to Kae, skillfully talk my way out of her, emotionally understand her situation, and looking quite awesome by making her agree to me. Suddenly, I felt my strong will becoming strong and I grin as I felt more confident from my every move from now on.

[ **Determination Level Up** ]

Timid – **Daring**

At the same time, I felt a few girl looking at my direction as I became more noticeable and looking handsome.

[ **Beauty Level Up** ]

Invisible – **Engaging**

I push my hair with such confidence at my courage and beauty clearly showing while I smirk. Kae in the other hand, look at me with confusion at my change and I felt surprise as well at my development.

"You look….different." Kae comments, confuse.

"Of course I look different; the job of a protagonist is to change to become the perfect leader." I happily announce.

Kae remain quiet at my reply as she return to her nap and not answering back with cold-hearted answers. I nod at this experience I gain from our interaction and I wonder if Kae's heart will soon heal so she can understand the bond of friendship. I smile all the way to her house and became thrill to have her as a friend. I couldn't bring the subject of joining the Paranormal Team as she look tire and was worry about Erin so I had to take my leave.

August 29

Monday

 **Midnight**

I arrive at Amy's house and I open the door to find some people inside the joint. I could see some people sitting down and drinking while Amy is on the counter cleaning the dishes.

"Could you excuse me young man?"

I turn around to see more people outside of the door and I quickly move away so I could let the costumers in. I scratch my head at the scenery which did confuse since I never stay up this late of the night. I see Amy noticing me standing near the door as I remain shock by this and she quickly wave at me to come closer which I did.

"You are late Luck, why did you keep coming here so late?" Amy wonders.

I laugh nervously as I have the Hotspot and Luke's dilemma to keep me worry for a while now, but I couldn't tell her that since it will only worry her more. I decide to keep some information off limits for her sake and tell her the good thing.

"I actually made some friends in school and I made a club so we can hang out during after school." I reply.

Amy looks please at the knowledge of me having friends by my side and not wandering alone in the streets.

"That's good to hear, just head up stairs so you can rest for the day, kid." Amy smile.

Amy returns to her cleaning and speaking with her customers about trivial things around the place. I had enough courage to speak about me helping her with her job and so I finally speak my mind.

"Amy, can I talk to you in private? It is something very important." I ask, seriously.

"Oh? You look different from the first time you came here and sure, let's talk in the kitchen." Amy agrees.

We head into the kitchen as I felt like I need to help Amy with her job and make myself useful to her in a way.

"Amy, I want to help you in your bar." I spoke.

Amy looks very serious as she narrow her eyes at me and becoming quiet while she began to look at me from top to bottom.

"You do looks like you can handle yourself out there, but I am curious to know to the reason of you doing this?" Amy ask.

"I want to help you and repay you for everything you have done to me from this point." I respond, seriously.

I stare at her intensely and pleading for her to understand that I am here to help her. Amy sighs at my behavior and walk back and forth about her decision.

"Luck, do you know why I took you here?" Amy asks.

"Huh? Well, if I have to be honest with you, my parents never told me the reason for that. Why did you take me in?" I ask, curious.

Amy turn to me with a sad smile on face and looking beyond my comprehension which made me curious.

"I never meet my parent.."Amy spoke.

I almost choke after Amy reveals such private information about herself and she look like she is telling the truth. She look a bit depress about her past and I wanted to help her even more.

"How? Did you lost your parents or did they.." I pause.

I didn't finish that sentence as it was too cruel for a parent to do to their child so I refuse to ask more. Amy smile slightly at my worry expression and seriousness.

"I don't know, I was raise in an orphan my entire youth. My foster parents and the children were really nice to me during my stay." Amy chuckles.

I smile as I see Amy laughing joyfully and remembering nostalgically of her stay in that orphanage which made me ease. Amy regain her normal smile and confident as she turn to me with respect.

"I became truly happy and also a bit frighten to meet my foster family; can you guess who were those two kind parents that took me in?" Amy smile.

Amy warmly smiles at me as I knew the answer to that question which I didn't it and I look at her puzzle for me to know. Amy laughs at my expression and I nervously laugh with her at her joy from our interaction.

"That would be your parents." Amy happily answers.

"W-What!?" I ask, shock.

I couldn't hold my voice down as I glance at Amy and I became very sweaty from my palms of my hand. An idea occurs to me, my eyes widen as the possibility of Amy being my step-sister came to my head.

"If that's true, wouldn't you be my-"

"Your step-sister? That's is true and the reason I took you under my wings from that incident that happen back in Texas." Amy interrupts.

I became confuse by this new and I couldn't believe Amy was part of my family. Amy look sad to see me like this and tilt her head with a sad smile on her face.

"Or, you don't like me being part of your family?" Amy asks, sadly with a smile.

"No! Of course not, I am actually very happy to hear that but also very confuse as to why my parent hide you away." I reply, confuse.

Amy smile at my reply and very happy to hear her step-brother liking her, but she look serious as I mention my parent keeping her as a secret from me.

"Your parent aren't the person to be blame for that, it was me that made them promise me to keep my identity a secret. They understand my situation and I decided to live in New York as they paid for my expensive." Amy seriously explains.

I tilt my head while I scratch my head at the reason for keeping herself a secret from her brother and sister. I felt anger as I see Amy smiling sadly and living by herself, without any companionship or love of her family. I clench my right hand to a fist and I glare at Amy which made her startle by my change of attitude.

"You think me and my sister will be happy to see one of family suffer?" I spoke, coldly.

Amy look sad at my cold questions and look down like I am scolding her for such foolish decision making. I didn't enjoy this but if I must, I will make her understand the pain of not knowing her.

"Raise your head and close your eyes Amy, you must take responsibility for your action and now it is the time to do so." I command, coldly.

Amy listens to order and she began to shake with a slight of fear from my aggressive personality. I approach her and she began to wonder of my plan or the reason for making her to this. I immediately gave her a hug which she flinch at our body closeness and I smile to find out the truth.

"I am happy to finally meet my step-sis." I smile.

Amy gasp at my kind respond and smile as she hug me tightly at our bonding finally starting.

 _Thou art I… And I am Thou…_

 _Thou hast established a new Judgment_

 _Thou shalt further expand his horizon_

 _And develop his own cause to judge._

 _With the aid of the_ _ **Hermit**_ _Persona,_

 _I have the power to change your fate from salvation and save thee from Death_

We release each other and Amy finally notices the job we supposed to be doing is going a bit slow.

"As I want to spend time with my little brother, we must do our job first. Luck, try putting the white apron and began cleaning the dish for now while I take order of the customers." Amy commands, smiling.

"Got it, boss." I happily reply.

I began to clean the dishes while Amy began taking order and looking very happy of our conversation since she finally reveal her hidden problem. I smile at her since she is very overprotective of herself and I need to do my best here. As I clean my dishes and few customers are left in the bar, I notice one particular person near me and sitting next to the long counter. I turn toward the white-haired man wearing a red long, two-tailed robe and speak with him since it will be a available experience to speak with the customers. The man glances at my gaze and look away with smile on his face as he scuffs happily.

"What's wrong kid? You look like someone that has questions and not doing their job." The man asks, chuckling.

"Sorry, I didn't want to bother you with my stare and I am doing my job, by talking with the customer about their comfort in Midnight." I reply.

The man laughs as he slams the counter softly and point at me for my confidence response.

"A bold respond coming from the kid, I like you kid." The man smiles. "Why were you staring at me for? I know you are new here since the lady over there never mentions you." He point.

"That's true..I am new here and such.." I laugh. "And about me staring, you look strange for some reason and I just stare at you?" I reply, unsure.

"Heh, is that so? Sound likes a line someone would use to pick up chick and I have experience with that." He mentions.

I cross my arm to form an X and shake my head furiously so I can disagree at his claims since I am not that type of person. The man laughs at my reaction and smile as he rub his chin at some idea he has on his head.

"You know what? I will teach you my techniques on pick up girls so we can turn you into a man." The man smirk.

"Please don't, I don't think I can-"

"Nonsense kid, I believe you have what it take to make girl fall in love." He smile, then extend his right hand to me. "The name is Dante, what's your kid?" Dante ask.

I shook his hand and smile at his kindness to help me but I do not require that skill.

"Luck Arclight." I smile.

"Luck, huh?" Dante wonder, as he left the counter. "Not a bad name." Dante mutters.

I title my head at Dante smiling as he left a tip in the counter and leaving the bar. I scratch my head at this strange feeling of him and I feel like I learn something from him. The rest of the night I spend cleaning the table and floor as Amy decide to close the bar.

* * *

August 30

Tuesday

 **Early Morning**

The next morning, I left Midnight as I say my farewell to Amy and walk in the 7th like normal. I notice Kae laying back on the wall and waiting for someone which peek my interest. I approach her so I can ask her for her movie and she turn to me.

"Hey Luck, you came a bit early than I expected." Kae spoke.

"Early than expected?" I ask, until I gasp. "Wait! Were you waiting for me?" I ask, shock.

"Yeah, we do live close to each other and since we are going to be hanging together, we may as well walk together to get to know each other." Kae respond.

I became shock at Kae big change as she usually snare at my presence and won't hesitate to push me away, but now she look like she can be reason. I smile at Kae and probably want to learn something from me as I do from her.

"A perfect plan, protagonist with another protagonist fighting together!" I excitedly said.

Kae became embarrass as I attract attention of the people passing by and became annoy at my excitement of her becoming my friend.

"I wish you could not attach more attention as you already are.." Kae sigh.

Suddenly, Kae pull out my jacket from behind her and I never notice her hiding my jacket. I smile as I recover my jacket and I quickly return my jacket to it's place. Strangely, the jacket looks nicer than before and it smell really good.

"Thanks, it does smell great." I compliment.

"I am glad you like it, I wash it last night since I didn't want to return it dirty and all." Kae smile.

I laugh nervously at Kae cleaning my jacket and not taking responsibility of doing it myself. I glance below her to see bandages covering her left leg and not wearing any sock with the exception of her right leg. I became worry about her health and she look at my gaze.

"Tsk, don't worry about it Luck. My dad scold me for it and took me to the hospital to get it fix, it isn't a major problem." Kae reassures.

"If you say so, I am glad you didn't get hurt from it." I smile.

Kae and I began talking about last night and other things involving Persona. As we board the train toward the school station, our conversation took a change of subjects involving my reason of entering Hotspot and the creation of The Paranormal Team.

"Why are you guys entering Hotspot in the first place?" Kae ask.

I lay back in my seat as I sigh left my mouth and remind me of the big problem hanging over me.

"We didn't have much of a choice, at first my plan was supposed to be a friendly investigation of Hotspot and now…" I explain, but pause at the end.

Kae look serious and impatient as I left her hanging and I never did mention her about our expulsion during our first encounter. Kae narrow her eyes and probably want answer to the remainder of the explanation.

"So? Now you have a different motive of going into that place, tell me." Kae demand.

"Long story short, we made Lucas angry and by doing that; He is trying to expel us from Morning Star High by using his father's connection and power." I explain, as I scratch my head.

Kae remain silent and angry at something, I didn't ask since right now isn't the good time to ask her about it. The remind of the travel, we remain silent and Kae spend her time thinking on something. We finally reach the station and I could see the stair leading up to the streets of Morning Star High.

 _Well, another try at Hotspot._

"Luck."

I turn around to hear Kae calling out my name and I see her determine eyes which made me feel puzzle by them.

"What's wrong? Do you have something you need to say?" I ask, puzzle.

Kae remain silent and I could see her hands tightly clench as if holding back her anger. She sigh while releasing her fist and look at me calmly this time.

"I want to join the Paranormal Team."

"What?.." I ask, shock.

Kae smile confidently at her decision and slowly raise her right hand to me as of sign of asking my approval. I look disbelief at her extend hand and for her to join us was unbelievable but I smile at this course of action taking place. I happily accept her into the team and I am very excite to see how this will turn out in the end.

 _Thou art I… And I am Thou…_

 _Thou hast established a new Judgment_

 _Thou shalt further expand his horizon_

 _And develop his own cause to judge._

 _With the aid of the_ _ **Jester** P_ _ersona,_

 _I have the power to change your fate from salvation and save thee from Death_

 **[** **Chapter 22 End** **]**

 ** _We have come a long way to reach this point and we have reach 8k vies with 100+ review which is something is be happy about. The poll is already open and I want to find your answers based on the question._**

 **[Persona** ] _**New!**_

Luck Arclight

 **Agnostos Theos** _(Fool)_

 _Physical –_ _ **Resist**_ _(Shadow Form Only)_

 _Gun –_

 _Fire –_

 _Ice –_

 _Electric –_

 _Wind –_

 _Psychokinesis –_

 _Nuclear –_ **Wks**

 _Force –_ **Str**

 _Water –_

 _Earth –_

 _Bless –_

 _Curse –_ **Null**

 **Ailments Immunity** _(Shadow Form Only)_

Charm (Special Ailment)

Fear (Non-special Ailment)

 **Skills**

Eiha

Cleave

Zan

 **?**

Jane Hanamura

 **Bahamut (** _Fortune_ **)**

 _Physical –_

 _Gun –_

 _Fire –_ **Null**

 _Ice –_ **Wks**

 _Electric –_

 _Wind –_ **Str**

 _Psychokinesis –_

 _Nuclear –_

 _Force –_

 _Water –_

 _Earth –_

 _Bless –_

 _Curse –_ **Str** ( _Shadow Form Only_ )

 **Ailments Immunity** ( _Shadow Form Only_ )

Sleep

Brainwashed

 **Skills**

 **Agi**

 **Dia**

Luke Autumn

 **Herne, the Hunter (Emperor)**

 _Physical –_

 _Gun –_

 _Fire –_ **Wks**

 _Ice –_ ** _Str_** _(Shadow Form Only)_

 _Electric –_

 _Wind –_ **Str**

 _Psychokinesis –_

 _Nuclear –_

 _Force –_

 _Water –_

 _Earth –_

 _Bless –_

 _Curse –_

 **Ailments Immunity** _(Shadow Form Only)_

Sleep

Brainwashed

 **Skills**

 **Garu**

 **?**

Ayakane Koifumi

 **Siren** _(Lover)_

 _Physical –_ _ **Resist**_

 _Gun –_ _ **Resist**_ _(Shadow Form Only)_

 _Fire –_

 _Ice –_

 _Electric –_ _ **Wks**_

 _Wind –_

 _Psychokinesis –_

 _Nuclear –_

 _Force –_

 _Water –_ **Null**

 _Earth –_

 _Bless –_

 _Curse –_

 **Ailments Immunity** _(Shadow Form Only)_

Despair (Special Ailment)

Silence (Non-special Ailment)

 **Skills**

?

Jennifer Kunikida

 **Lyra** _(Star)_

 _Physical –_

 _Gun –_

 _Fire –_ **Wks**

 _Ice –_

 _Electric –_

 _Wind –_ _ **Str**_

 _Psychokinesis –_

 _Nuclear –_ **Null**

 _Force –_

 _Water –_

 _Earth –_

 _Bless –_

 _Curse –_

 **Skills**

?

 ** _New!_**

Kae Sakagami

 **Toyotama-hime** _(Fool)_

 _Physical –_

 _Gun –_

 _Fire –_

 _Ice –_ _ **Wks**_

 _Electric –_ _ **Str**_

 _Wind –_

 _Psychokinesis –_

 _Nuclear –_

 _Force –_

 _Water –_ **Null**

 _Earth –_ _ **Null**_

 _Bless –_

 _Curse_

 **Skills**

 **Aqua**

 **Magna**

 **Stocks** **_Rename_**

Lv. 3

 **Tam Lin** _(Sun)_

 _Physical –_ **Resist**

 _Gun –_

 _Fire –_

 _Ice –_ **Wks**

 _Electric –_ **Resist**

 _Wind –_

 _Psychokinesis –_

 _Nuclear –_

 _Force –_

 _Water –_

 _Earth –_

 _Bless –_ **Null**

 _Curse –_ **Wks**

 **Skills**

Zio

Cleave

 **?**

Lv. 1

 **Pyro Jack** _(Magician)_

 _Physical –_

 _Gun –_

 _Fire –_ _ **Null**_

 _Ice –_ **Wks**

 _Electric –_

 _Wind –_

 _Psychokinesis –_

 _Nuclear –_

 _Force –_

 _Water –_ _ **Wks**_

 _Earth –_

 _Bless –_

 _Curse –_

 **Skills**

Agi

?

 _New!_

Lv. 2

 **Pixie** _(Lover)_

 _Physical –_

 _Gun –_ ** _Wks_**

 _Fire –_

 _Ice –_ ** _Str_**

 _Electric –_ ** _Str_**

 _Wind –_

 _Psychokinesis –_

 _Nuclear –_

 _Force –_

 _Water –_

 _Earth –_ ** _Wks_**

 _Bless –_

 _Curse –_ ** _Wks_**

 **Skills**

Zio

Dia

?

[ **Team** ]

Name: **Luck Arclight**

 **Gender: Male**

Age: 17

Grade: Junior

Persona: Agnostos Theos

Shadow Mode: Luck's Shadow form will take any scenario seriously and with a cold-hearted attitude if such action is necessary. He will become unfazed by anything as his will is strong and the worst opponent to face, but he still has his kindness for his teammates.

Persona's clothing: Luck Persona's clothing consists of a large white, long sleeved cloak reaching down his legs and barely covering his dark boots and a dark scarf with two trails leaving behind. Luck's body change as he has a pair of dark, feather wings, horns, and a slim dark tail.

Weapon(s): (Right) Claw & (Left) Thin blade

Gun: Revolver

Crystal/Gem: Pink Star Diamond

Gem/Crystal Location: Thin blade's Socket

Name: **Jane Hanamura**

 **Gender: Female**

Age: 17

Grade: Junior

Persona: Bahamut

Shadow Mode: Jane's Shadow is distrusting, sadistic, sarcastic and psychotic when her shadow takes over. She had little to no mercy and often mocks others if they try to bring her down. She is known to tear her victims apart and she loves shedding blood.

Persona's clothing: Jane ends up wearing a black cloak with leather training clothes, dragon rider gear. A shoulder guard on one shoulder, gauntlets, hips and shin guards. Dragon wings are printed on the cloak she wears.

Weapon(s): Two-handed Sword

Gun: Glock 9

Crystal/Gem: Diamond

Gem/Crystal Location: Necklace

Name: **Luke Autumn**

 **Gender: Male**

Age: 17

Grade: Junior

Persona: Herne, the Hunter

Shadow Mode:

Persona's clothing: A tight white turtleneck sleeveless shirt, a open light grey high collar jacket with only one left long sleeve. The collar of the jacket has black diamond's shape pattern. Dark blue loose pants and the legs are tuck are in a pair of black leather knee high silver tips boots with white belts around the legs. One black long right glove with neon blue and green vines pattern on it. He has a white deer mask that covers the top half of his face and has a pair of white antlers at the top of his head.

Weapon(s): A pair of tonfas

Gun: Dan Wesson DW RZ-10

Crystal/Gem: Green Fluorite

Gem/Crystal Location: Left earring, a vine covering his left ear cuff with the jewel dangling.

Name: **Ayakane Koifumi**

 **Gender: Female**

Age: 17

Grade: Senior

Persona: Siren

Shadow Mode: Ayakane's Shadow form will act childish to lower the guard of her opponents and friends; she is flirty toward people as she understands people's desire well and weaknesses while occasionally act very clinging toward Luck. She hates backstabbers and Luck trying to leave her side as she believes he may disappear again.

Persona's clothing: She wears black bodycon dress with a slit on her left leg and a fluffy neck chocker with a dark-blue circle pearl. Two pair of black leather gloves reaching her elbows and black high heels with two fluffy chocker above her feets.

Weapon(s): Bow

Gun: Rifle

Crystal/Gem: bright blue cavansite crystal

Gem/Crystal Location: A chain around neck holding a bright blue cavansite crystal shaped like a small orb.

Name: **Jennifer Kunikida**

 **Gender: Female**

Age: 15

Grade: Freshman

Persona: Lyra

Shadow Mode: ?

Persona's clothing: ?

Weapon(s): ?

Gun: ?

Crystal/Gem: A milky white opal in the shape of a quartz.

Gem/Crystal Location: Silver bracelet on her left wrist.

Name: Kae Sakagami

 **Gender: Female**

Age: 16

Grade: Sophomore

Persona: Toyotama-hime

Shadow Mode: ?

Persona's clothing: ?

Weapon(s): ?

Gun: ?

Crystal/Gem: ?

Gem/Crystal Location: ?

[ **Pact** ]

The Jester – ( **Rank 1** ) **_New!_**

After a big predicament, Kae has finally see the light of Luck and wishes to repay him back, but she still hate him of his attractions.

 **Kae Sakagami**

A adapts girl that survive the harsh way of life on her own and can do anything if she put her mind into it. Prefer to follow her three rule above all else.

The Fool – ( **Rank 1** )

Philemon trusts Luck at avoid his unavoidable fate and will lend a helping hand for his unknown reason as of now.

\- ( **Rank 2** )

Philemon began to lend a helping hand to further develop his gift and hoping he doesn't die from his unavoidable future.

 **Philemon**

A strange man wearing a mask and he seems to be watching Luck's progress from afar for unknown purpose.

The Magician – ( **Rank 1** )

Luck has gotten the attention of the overlord, Zach during his usual routine and manages to strike a deal involving his shadow self-training.

 **Zach Vermillion**

A self-proclaim evil genius that wish to rule the world with his intelligent and rather big ego. He became outcast by his other peers and wishes befriend someone despite his own feelings of others.

The Priestess -

The Empress -

The Emperor – ( **Rank 1** )

Luke realizes his judgment wasn't at fault nor he was weak after realizing this from Luck. He decides to join Luck's cause in order to find the truth in that case, three years ago.

 **Luke Autumn**

A student council president of Morning Star High. He has kindness and care for other as he will do anything to protect anyone from harm.

The Hierophant – ( **Rank 1** )

Robert began to trust Luck as he will success on something he once fail to do and wishes the best for him on his club.

 **Robert Kennedy**

Hard-working teachers that want what is best for his student and teach them the value of life. He seems to be hiding something from his past and relating to the original Paranormal Team.

The Lover – ( **Rank 1** )

Ayakane realize the boy from her past was indeed Luck and wanted to stay by his side to repay the kindness he once show him.

\- ( **Rank 2** )

Ayakane has learn that she manages to change slightly and impressing Luck with her progress. They manage to get their friendship back.

 **Ayakane Koifumi**

A rising artist that gotten the attention of many people with her skills with the paintbrush and while she is an introvert person, she can speak with others freely and without hesitation. She has a crush on Luck and afraid to speak up her feelings to him.

The Chariot -

The Justice -

The Hermit – ( **Rank 1** ) **_New!_**

Amy finally spoke the truth between Luck's relationship and her reason to look after him. She finally regain calm and no doubts are found within.

 **Amy Smith**

A mature girl looking out after her little brother and want to find out the truth of her parent's whereabouts.

The Fortune – ( **Rank 1** )

Jane wanted to help and get praise by Luck for gaining his trust but doing so, he felt trust for him which made herself change slightly.

 **Jane Hanamura**

A calm composure girl that want to be perfect on any subject and dislike relying on other and wishes to be rely on. She secretly hates hospital and dislike being tease by Luck.

The Strength -

The Hanged Man -

The Death – ( **Rank 1** )

Shin realizes the similarity between him and Luck as they wish to safe other from the bad guy. He wants to teach him the things he learns so he can accomplish such task on his own.

 **Shin**

A nihilist young man that works for the government as an agent but later realizes that life is a big game of just numbers. He lost interest on life and his own personality as a whole because of his realization.

The Temperance -

The Devil – ( **Rank 1** )

Aihime wanted to keep her secret away from people's ear and strike a dark deal with Luck while gaining her respect from his courage.

 **Aihime Arashi**

A teacher that acts likeable, kind and willing to help others to hide her true personalities from others, as she is prideful, ruthless and very planning of her every action. She is the leader of the dangerous gang known as The Dark King's.

The Tower -

The Star - ( **Rank 1** )

Jennifer spoke with Luck about her dilemma with her other peers and took it hard, but Luck confidently prove her wrongs as she has more potential that she realizes.

\- ( **Rank 2** )

After Luck find Jennifer's main problem, Jennifer reject Luck's help and no longer seek his companionship since she will hurt him if he stay with her.

 **Jennifer Kunikida**

A freshmen student that has trouble speaking with others as she has trouble with her shyness and prefer to safely play video games, read manga and talk about anime than normal conversations.

The Moon -

The Sun -

The Judgment –

[ **Stats** ] _New!_

Comprehension – Ignorant (+ **9** )

Determination – Daring ( **+8** ) **Lv. 2** _Level Up!_

Adept – Clumsy ( **+5** )

Affection – Blunt ( **+5** )

Beauty – Engaging ( **+9** ) **Lv. 2** _Level Up!_


	24. New Family

[ **Chapter 23** ]

New Family

"I don't know if I will be useful to you guys but I will do my best." Kae said.

"Nonsense! You are great here so I am confident you will do fine there as well." I happily reply.

Kae smile at my compliment and she became easier to talk than our first encounter which is a good thing. We walk in the stairs to arrive at the upper level where the school is beginning and the students are constantly walking by the streets.

"Kae, I want you to come to our table during lunchtime so I can introduce you the others." I spoke.

"I don't know, I made a bad impression on our first meeting and I think some of them have a grudge against me, especially that Jane girl." Kae reply, sighing.

I laugh nervously as Jane will get overprotective of her friends and hiding her true feelings like she did with us. I didn't blame Kae or Jane about this awkward problem we will have but I am confident we will fix this together, as a team. I turn to Kae with a smile on my face to ease her worry and to trust me just a bit.

"We will manage to fix that together, you are part of the team now so don't think like that, okay?" I ask.

Kae sigh as she looks at the main entrance and thinking on my plan and the meeting.

"I will think about it, I had never been with others in a very long time so let me think about it." Kae respond.

"Yeah.." I mutter, sadly.

We walk together to the 1st floor and reach the 2nd floor you using the stairs. Kae stop in her track as I became confuse by her sudden stop and she turn to me as she point at a specific classroom nearby.

"This is my stop, I will see you later Luck and thanks..for everything." Kae explain, smiling.

"O-Oh, sure and don't worry, you are a friend of mine so I will most likely do it again." I smile.

I wave Kae goodbye as I return to my classroom where Jane and Luke are waiting for me. I spend my free time talking with theme about our next investigation and about others thing about each others which was fun. Class resume as normal as the bell rang and time pass us by as we work on assignment made by Mr. Robert.

August 30

Tuesday

 **Lunchtime**

Lunchtime came as the bell rang and causing the student sighing with exhaustion at the work piling on us.

"Today's work was fun; don't you think Luck and Luke?" Jane asks, smiling.

"Y-You think so?" I ask, sighing. "It was hard to keep up lately and I know it will only get harder as the exam will come later." I sigh.

"I manage but I do need to work on my weak subjects in order to improve my performance when the test does come." Luke answers, smiling.

I felt exhaust lately and I became impress by this two's handling schoolwork and Hotspot investigation. I lay my face on the desk as I felt hungry and hard to keep with schoolwork. I felt a poke on my right cheeks which made me turn to see Jane standing up and ready to leave the classroom.

"Come on leader, you must get up and try your best to keep up with schoolwork or else you will fail if you don't shape up." Jane advice.

"Yeah, you are right." I smile

I quickly get up as I slap my cheeks to get myself pup up with energy and focus on the meeting I had plan with the others. I turn to Luke still sitting on his desk and he seems to be waiting for something.

"Luke? What's wrong? Aren't you coming with us?" I ask, puzzle.

"Sorry, I have made a promise to a friend of mine to eat with him in our room as usual so I have to pass on that. I will still come along for the investigation." Luke apologizes, smiling.

"If you say so, come on Luck, we need to go to the cafeteria for us to sit on our spot." Jane reply.

"Yeah." I agree.

We left the homeroom class and leaving Luke waiting for his friend to show. We arrive to the cafeteria as we manage to do our small tasks and arriving to our usual table first. I wait for the others and smiling as I couldn't wait for everyone's reaction to the appearance of Kae. Ayakane and Jennifer arrive to the table with joy to eat with each other and talking about many things with one another. As we talk about our school, I gasp as I see Kae shyly approach our table and made me get up with a smile on my face. The other look at me confuse with my behavior and turn toward the direction if my gaze to see Kae. I notice Ayakane confuse, Jennifer scare, and Jane becoming silently angry of her sight. Kae took a seat next to me since she felt uncomfortable sitting with the others and possibly from their stare.

"You came after all, thank you for coming." I happily spoke

"I guess.." Kae sigh.

Suddenly, Jane angrily pounds the table as her force shook our food and causing some people from the nearby table to turn toward us. I see Jane becoming protective of her friends and using her false personality to push away any potential friend.

"Why is she here, Luck!? Isn't she the one that interrupted our previous investigation and didn't want to join us in the first place from the very beginning." Jane asks, coldly.

"Some stuff happens during after school and then we realize that we both needed the help to fight against our common enemy, the Shadow." I answer.

Jane didn't felt so thrill to have Kae joining our team like I am and it made everyone so uneasy about this meeting. I sat down on my chair while I slam my hand softly into the table and look at Jane with seriousness about this topic.

"You must understand our predicament, Jane. You know Kae has the potential to make it on the team and you also know the more people we have on the team, the better chance of us finding a way out of Lucas's expulsion." I explain, seriously.

I look Jane becoming hesitated about her decision as she glances at her into me which made her look away shyly.

"M-Maybe you have a point, and I did know she could help us a lot better." Jane mutters, sadly. "I didn't want to admit to her power and how useful she could be." Jane whisper.

I scratch my head as I didn't know of Jane's true feeling and everyone began to comfort her.

"C-Cheer up Jane! You are strong and very useful." Jennifer said.

"I agree with Jennifer, you should give yourself some credit for your ability and line of thinking." Ayakane smile.

I felt relief and happy to see friends helping each other from the bad times. I turn to see Kae looking a bit confuse and lonely after witnessing Jane's closeness with the rest of the team.

"In any case, Kae will join the team from now on so please get along with each other so we can stop the Shadow and Luke's plan." I explain, smiling.

"My name is Kae Sakagami; I hope we can work together." Kae spoke, while bowing gracefully.

I laugh nervously to Kae's unnecessary bow and everyone became speechless at Kae's bow. She remains like that which made everyone worry and a bit sorry for trying to push her away or disliking the idea of working together with her.

"You don't have to bow Kae, it is immature of us for not realize your feeling so, I apologize of behalf of the team." Ayakane bow.

"O-Oh! You don't have to bow to us, if senpai agree with you joining us, t-then I will accept you to our party!" Jennifer bow.

"I guess I have to apologize for my rudeness so I am sorry for causing you trouble and I hope we can get along." Jane bow.

I became slightly nervous as everyone began to stare at me and the rest bowing to each other. I felt a bit uneasy but I am happy to see each other slowly getting alone with Kae. After the strange event, everyone began to talk with Kae and Kae slowly adapting to her new environment. I notice our group, our family slowly growing from the past few days and I just felt happy to see my family becoming happy.

 _I will protect this, this scenery from anything until the very end._

As I join the conversation, a sudden turn of event happen as Jennifer brought a certain topic to the group. The girl began to chat among each others while eating their desire food and I began eating as I listen to their conversation.

"Senpai, do you know where baby come from?" Jennifer asks, curious.

Kae and Jane suddenly cough at the question which made me curious as to their reaction. I grab a napkin to clean my mouth so I can answer the easy questions and while those two recover from their choking.

"Of course, it is a rather easy question to answer so I don't mind if I teach you the steps." I answer, smiling.

Suddenly, I felt a familiar tug of my shirt's and Jane glaring at me from something I haven't done wrong. I could see Kae shaking her head with disappointment which made me feel a shame of my self, for some reason.

"I never imagine Luck teaching little girl about that kind of subject, I lost some respect for you." Kae spoke.

"I agree, I believe in you and this is how the leader should act in front of the girls." Jane angrily asks.

"I don't understand why you two are so riled up? What did I do?" I ask, fluster.

"You know what I mean, talking about…about that stuff!" Jane angrily responds, blushing.

I couldn't understand what she meant by that since I see her blushing and not looking at me. Luckily, Ayakane step up to join the conversation and clear up this misunderstanding.

"Jane, I think you should listen to Luck and tell her the answer to where baby coming from. It is what an adult should do when the time come." Ayakane calmly explain

Jane became silent as she release me from her grasp and I felt more confuse from bringing that up. Jennifer looks confuse as well from Kae and Jane's strange behavior toward the answer to the baby question.

"In fact, we role-played that and he told me I was very good despite my first-"

Ayakane words became interrupted as Jane angrily and tightly grab my shirt once more.

"Here we go again!" I said.

"You did what!" Jane screams.

I am drag around in the air like a doll by Jane's strength and making me more worry about myself. I couldn't understand why Jane is so angry at me from answering the question.

"So, that's a no.." Jennifer mutters, scare.

I felt light-headed from the shaking but I felt like I need to answer this question for a friend so I muster my strength to speak up.

"Baby comes from-"

"Don't you dare!" Jane angrily commands.

Her shaking became wild and hard as I felt like I could pass out from the lack of oxygen.

"Bird." I whizz.

Suddenly, Jane's shaking stop as I spoke my answer and I felt relief as she releases me from her trap. My body lay on the table, lifeless from that dangerous girl looking confuse from my answer and I pray for the heaven for such reaction.

"Bird?" Kae wonder.

I raise my head as I smirk while I adjust my glasses at Kae's lack of understanding of such topic unlike me. I had this knowledge for a very long time so I know about maturity more than anyone here.

"Yeah, Luck told me if two person love each other enough by hugging, then a bird will approach the couple with their baby." Ayakane happily explain.

I nod to the explanation told by Ayakane and those two became speechless of my superior intellect.

"Wow, really!? I never knew that, thank you for sharing that, senpai." Jennifer smile.

"No problem, I will be here to share my knowledge to anyone who need it." I reply, proudly.

"I envy your innocent.." Jane mutters, tired.

"Me too." Kae sigh.

Our lunchtime came to a close as the bell rang and making us say our farewell to each before leaving the cafeteria. Me and Jane reunite with Luke as we resume our study in the homeroom.

August 30

Tuesday

 **After School**

School end which made me us leave quickly from the school building to resume our investigation and quickly enter the Hotspot as we all gather together. The eerie atmospheres welcome us and the faint of the moonlight barely illuminate our entrance as usual.

"So, what's the plan? Are we going to head out for the 2nd floor with four people?" Luke asks, curious.

I began thinking on the plan since we have a total of six people in the team and this could change a bit. As I look around while I think, I notice a strange blue automatic door with the door "Velvet room" flashing very brightly and I could see a young girl staring at me.

"What the.." I mutters, confuse,

"What's wrong? Do you see something?" Jane asks.

I slowly raise my right hand to point at the obvious door flashing at us and try to explain the girl.

"Can you guys see the door and Martha standing next to it?" I answer.

Everyone turns toward the direction of the door and they seem confuse as if they didn't notice the door itself. Except for Kae, she looks like she could see it but she look like she is hesitating to make out the door.

"I see it but.." Kae mutters. "At the same time, I can't make the shape of it." Kae sigh.

"Wow! A mystery door that could lead you to the other side-Oh! Is like Narnia!" Jennifer spoke, excitedly.

"But we can't see it, I wonder why?" Ayakane wander.

I approach Martha to gather some answer and an explanation to this door which she look like she wanted to talk to me.

"Ah, hello Luck, I was waiting patiently for your arrival." Martha spoke.

"Waiting? For what exactly?" I wander.

I tilt my head in confusion and I see her taking out a blue glowing key from behind her back. I use my hand to block the shining blue light from my eyes and I became shock to see something like this appearing to me.

"This is the key to the velvet room; you may take it and use it to enter the velvet room on your own accord. I came to give you the key since you will need it for the journey ahead." Martha explains.

I slowly grab the key which vanish from my hand and I began to feel something within my palm. I check my right hand as I stretch it near the door to see it open to me and I gasp with excitement at the possibility of entering that place on my own. Martha smiles at my excitement and enter the velvet room.

"I hope we can help you escape your unavoidable fate.." Martha echoes.

Martha disappear from this realm while the door close on its own and leaving me to my own thoughts.

"Hey Luck!"

My eyes widens as I realize I forgot about my friends and my current environment. I turn around to see them all confuse by me and I quickly bring my hand back as I try to explain to them what I know.

"Guys, can't you see the velvet room's door?" I ask, seriously.

There is a slight pause to my question as they look behind me and I expect to hear the obvious answer from the door standing behind me.

"What door? Are you pulling my leg again.." Jane sighs.

"I don't see it, are you feeling alright? We don't have to explore Hotspot if you aren't feeling into it." Luke said, slightly worry.

I became speechless to hear their answer relating to the door and I turn to the door feeling a bit unsure of it. Everyone approach me as they began to worry about my question and perhaps my health.

"Luck, why don't we take a break here? I could help you walk home if you like." Ayakane smile.

"Y-Yeah, we don't want the leader of the party to lose due to bad status a-and stuff.." Jennifer agrees, worrying.

"But I am not sick; I can truly see the door right in front of me!" I answer, confidently.

I clench my right hand as I am very confident of the velvet room existence but I couldn't explain why they couldn't see. Suddenly, Mae began to walk next to me and while looking at the door which made me think of something.

"I think I can see it…" Kae mumbles.

"You can?" I ask.

"Faintly, but I can see it if I concentrate hard enough. In any case, we should focus on the task involving this "investigation" run you guys mention." Kae spoke.

I nod as I agree with her plan and I could explain the velvet room in another time if possible. I turn around to face my friends and comrades with a strong confidence.

"The plan of today will be a two-man team, due to Kae joining our team; we will split up in the 2nd floor to search the key of that lock. I, Kae, and Jennifer will take the right; meanwhile Jane, Luke, and Ayakane will handle the left." I instruct.

Everyone understood their position and we didn't have the luxury to spend on planning since we really needed to make some progress in here. We ran across the 1st floor with our eyes set on finding the key and strong confidence with our skill on handling the Shadow now. As we reach the 2nd floor, we all split into to two team taking over the 2nd floor with Jane, Luke, and Ayakane tracing the left hall and Kae, Jennifer, and myself going to the right hall. As I wander here, I remember that time that Shadow follow us through here and smile as I awoken my Personal in this very hallway. We battle through many Shadows lurking around to prevent them from ganging us with numbers and secure a safe route along the way. I quickly notice something odd about Jennifer's Persona, Lyra; she look transparent from the look of it and I also notice Jennifer still having the school's uniform which was odd since she should of have a new wardrobe upon awakening.

 _…_ _._

I didn't make a big deal of it because as we made progress on arriving to the end of the hallway, I could hear muffle music getting louder and louder. We made a quick break as we took shelter in the classroom closest to the last room of this halfway and I could hear muffle music playing next door very loudly which very comfortable to hear it.

"D-Did you guys heart that!? T-That creepy music playing next door…waa! I don't like creepy stuff.." Jennifer spoke, frighten.

"Wait, if you don't like creepy stuff, then why join the paranormal team in the first place since they are about the weirdness of the world." Kae ask, curious.

Jennifer looks flustered by Kae's questions and slowly turn to me while thinking as she hesitate.

"I-I want to protect my f-friends." Jennifer stutters. "E-Even if I face the s-scary stuff out here, I w-will stay brave…or at least try to be.." Jennifer shyly answers.

"Don't worry, you don't have to be brave for us. We can support each other weakness and you can rely on me for some help, both here and outside too." I explain.

Jennifer smile at my comfort answer and she look a bit calmer despite the music still lingering. Meanwhile, Kae began to hear the music through the wall by putting her right ear in the wall and began listening.

"I see…" Kae mutters.

We look at each other puzzle by her action and we follow her lead as we join her. I could hear the music very clearly and it sound familiar to me but I have no grasp of it. It sound like someone is playing the piano of a soothing song but the thing that make it uncomfortable is the distort sound.

"The song follows the same rhythm as "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star." Although, that doesn't explain on whom or what thing can produce those sound." Kae explain.

"She's r-right! It does sound like that song." Jennifer gasp, surprise.

"As expected from the main heroine to quickly find the song's origin." I smile.

Kae blush a bit from our compliment and look very uncomfortable for being treated kindly from her new friends.

"It wasn't a bid deal.." Kae mutters.

"In any case, that room there is the only rooms we haven't check so, let's head in there to probably find the key for that lock." I spoke.

"D-Do we have to?".." Jennifer ask, slightly frighten.

"We must, we need to find something in here in order to help us with the expulsion. Come on." I happily instruct.

I left the eerie room follow by the obedient Kae and the scare Jennifer to find the answer of that sound. We pass through Shadow walking around the hallways and manage to enter the room. As we enter the dark room, we notice nothing in this with the exception of a worn-out piano strangely making those sounds from before. I became dumbfound to see the piano playing by itself without a person playing it and the other have somewhat same reaction. My eyes widen as the moonlight reflect on the key handing above the piano is visible and I couldn't believe my luck.

"Look, the key." I point.

"You are right, but somehow I get the feeling it won't be easy as it looks. We need to be careful with this thing and be preparing for anything." Kae advices.

"Y-Yeah! We can do it. We can do it." Jennifer repeats, as she whisper.

We all materialize our weapon as we slowly approach and I aim my camera toward the piano still playing for vision. I immediately stop as my camera show me something I didn't paid attention and it was too late to retreat. My eyes widens with shock to see a giant spider looking back at me from the gaping hole above the piano, holding the key with her web.

"What is that.." I mumble.

"W-W-We can't do it!" Jennifer yells.

[ **Chapter 23 End** ]


	25. Hear My Pain

[ **Chapter 24** ]

Hear My Pain

The spider began to make movement as her legs twitch from our reaction and quickly descend down to make work of us. Kae and I try to dodge the heavy thing coming down but I notice Jennifer becoming frightening by the glare of this beast. I manage to grab her arm to pull her to us and safely dodging the beast's weight. Jennifer returns back to her normal self while the spider destroys the piano in the process.

"Tsk, to think this thing was waiting for the opportunity to counterattack in the shadow." Kae spoke.

"That doesn't sound like the Shadow we face…" I trail off, thinking. "In fact, I never see a Shadow using tactics nor intelligence. She is on her own level compare to the others." I reveal.

"W-Wait! T-That's a she?" Jennifer asks.

"Maybe…" I smile, as I scratch my head.

I analyze the giant spider to reveal some new information relating to her appearance. The spider's body has black coloring with red highlights on her tail and with her many red eyes glaring at us. She has metallic red armor in her eight legs and wearing a strange crown mask above her head. I wasn't so sure if this thing is a Shadow since it attack without taking another form like the others but then an answer hit me as I gasp.

"What's wrong? Did you figure some out about this thing or Shadow?" Kae ask.

"Sort of, I remember coming here on my first time and encountering a similar monster like this one; a monster that was way too strong and not changing form to fight us." I explain.

I remember the white robe monster with the chain and how we barely manage to live through that but even so, it was a frighten experience that I will use for this. I pull my left arm with my blade on hand and open my right claw above my gem to take this battle seriously from the very beginning. I glance toward Kae to see her with her weapon, a small curved blade with a handle shape like a fish-tail and taking an offensive position like boxing. I turn to Jennifer looking a bit shaken up but easy to battle as I finally see her katana already drawn from the scabbard. I look at the spider Shadow smiling at us if she already won this battle and I glare as we will show her otherwise. The spider began to crawl toward us and I lift my thin blade up as the light illuminate the room.

" **Tam Lin**!" I command.

Tam Lin appears as slam his spears down to cause it to stop and block the attack with ease. I clench my teethes as I remember the overpower strength just like the last one and I see Kae jumping above me as she use me to leap above her.

"I see, so that's how you summon your Persona, then allow me to contribute to this fight!" Kae spoke.

She touches her left blue sapphire ear stud and narrows her eyes at the beast eyes glancing above her head.

"Come, **Toyotama-hime**!" Kae yell.

Kae's Persona has appeared above her and I look at this new partner of ours. A tall, pale-skinned young lady with long dark hair left undone with an elaborate blue and white jewel headdress looking at the beast with confidence stare and I smile as we have a chance win this battle. She wears a short sleeves kimono as the gowns are light bluish-green with white curly patterns like ocean wave on them and while the sash is light-orange with a red cord. I see Kae raising her open palm toward the beast and while her Persona began to charge.

" **Magna**.." Kae mutters.

Kae closer her hand as the land above the spider raises up and smash the monster like the bug it truly is. I became impress by her power as I could see the spider's leg twitching from a top of the rock column and Kae land on the floor. Suddenly, Kae's clothing change into a whole new as the sudden light appear and disappear leaving us to a surprise Kae. Kae has a short kimono that is very blue with abstract swirly silvery patterns at the end of the sleeves and at the hemline, with a sky blue obi tied with an indigo cord. I could also see beneath her kimono black leggings that are slightly shinier and a pair of sky blue knee-high lace-up boots. I notice Kae embarrassing trying to bring her hemline down to hide more her skin from my stare.

"H-Hey! What were you are staring at…" Kae glare.

"Oh, sorry." I laugh nervously.

I scratch my head at the sudden scene and Jennifer became happy to see the bad spider being take care of.

"Wow! We won already?" Jennifer cheers.

"No, not yet." Kae reply.

Jennifer pause as she look at the unmoving spider but suddenly, the spider burst out from the rock and hiss loudly at our attempt to stop it. I didn't lose hope yet as I have this two to help me with this monster and so I dash while I spin my blade to change Persona.

" **Pyro Jack**!" I summon.

I raise my right claw to it and while Pyro Jack appear to shake his lantern to summon a small combustible fire to her face. The spider snare at the sight of the fire and taking the damage is crucial for her to be afraid. I turn to Jennifer as I want her to join the fight and while my Persona kept the beast busy.

"Jennifer, we need your help so don't hesitate to attack this thing. I believe in you, we all do!" I yell.

Jennifer gasp at my bold statement and stare at me with disbelief at first but it quickly change into a smile. She felt so happy to hear such words from someone and began to look intimidating for a small girl.

"Y-You are right, I don't want to be a burden to you all.." Jennifer mutters.

I notice the pressure near Jennifer has slowly becoming sharper as she closed her eyes and gently put her right hand on her left bracelet.

"I don't want to hesitate any longer nor ignore my judgment.." Jennifer mutters.

My eyes widens as I see glowing brightly like Kae did and I smile as I know what will happen next to her. As the light dim, I could see a chest plate and metal short which consists of the color gray with golden borders. She has a red cape with a black rose design and her shoes are fancy leather boots while wearing a black musketeer mask with a white musketeer hat with a red feather. At that moment, Lyra shown up and finally revealing her true form to all of us, a woman wearing gray roman dress with black roses on bottom appear. She has a strange feeling to her as she wear a dark veil in her face and carrying a golden harp with her. She has a pair of wings behind her but the left one is a black one and the right one is a white wing.

"Now, use **Frei Lyra**!"

Lyra began to play the harp and cause a strange blue explosion behind me which easily shock me to hear. I felt a strong pressure as I put my blade down and use it to hold me from the strong explosion.

 _What strong power.._

The spider hiss from the sudden explosion of her attack and began to throw web at us. Kae and Jennifer manage to dodge the attack but I am caught by the attack. I felt my body being drag by this beast and I could see her opening her mouth.

"Grr…no way.." I spoke, struggling.

I began to struggle for a way out but this thread is too strong for my lonesome.

" **Magna**!"

" **Frei**!"

An familiar explosion hit the spider as I felt the wind pushing me away from the monster and while the rock pillar smash her above the ceiling once more. I felt someone grabbing me and I turn to see Jennifer giggling at my shock.

"Hey, your princess in shining armor has come to the rescue." Jennifer smile, blushing.

I chuckles. "Yeah, it seem that way." I smile.

Jennifer began to remove the spider web from my body and I became free from any danger. The spider has begun to lose stamina as it struggle to escape from that rock pillar and perhaps nearing her limits. I took this opportunity to finish it off while we had fee chance to prepare ourselves.

"What's the plan now? Do we finish it off or what?" Kae ask.

"Yes, I want you two to give me all of your power and I will do the rest myself." I answer, as I grip my claw.

I took some step toward the rock pillar and I took a deep breath as I release it. Jennifer approaches me to my left as she smiles more confidently and Kae approaching to my right looking at me with trustworthy eyes. I raise my blade in the air as I look at the beast and taking out the gem with my right claw.

" **Sukukaja**." I said.

I felt my body lighter as a power course throughout my body and I can easily move like the wind. I lower my blade down as I felt the time around me move a bit slower and I could react fast enough to almost anything.

" **Tarukaja**." Kae spoke.

A new power is add to my fast pace and I could feel my body stronger as I could slash through anything. I wait patiently for Jennifer command and slowly clench my gem.

" **Rakunda**." Jennifer spoke.

A weird aura manifest around the spider as she hiss painfully and it is good to know it did something to it. I shatter the gem with my claw to bring forth my other self and I need to finish with one blow. I concentrate hard as I slash my sword in front of me and making an "X" with Zan and Eiha combine.

" **Disappear, Zaneiha X!** " I yell.

I push the cross slash in the middle and send the buff attack toward the beast and it land very easily due to the restrictions. The attack made the rock pillar explode and making a pile of dust of both of them. I slash my sword away to sigh and regain my usual composure. I look at the room to see nothing here and we won this battle fairly easy this time which made me relief to see.

"Nice job everyone, we made some good process today." I smile.

"Yeah! It was time to m-me to step up my game and join the battle." Jennifer happily agrees.

"I got to say, I am rather surprised to see this and I want to improve this Persona thing a lot more now." Kae mumbles, smiling.

Those two became happy you see the result of our teamwork and I notice something shining in the floor.

 _Ah, the key!_

I quickly rush toward the key as I pick it up with a smile but I see the key in half which shock me to see.

"N-No way…" I gasp.

I see the other approaching me curious at my frozen state to see the key being show to me.

"A half key? Now we need to find the other half in order to process into the next floor…what a bothersome." Kae sigh.

"Well, why don't we regroup with the others? M-Maybe they found the other key." Jennifer explains[1] .

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea to start with. Alright, let's head back." I smile.

We decided to regroup with the other as we try to avoid any battle with the loose Shadow moving around and we arrive to the 2nd floor stairs safely. As we arrive there, the other group was already there and greets us from our departure.

"Oh hey, did you found something in the hallway?" Jane asks, curious.

"Yeah, we did find something but it was just a half key." I sigh.

I took the key as I dangle it by my hand disappointed since I want to keep going but I see Luke smiling to my gaze.

"That's fine; in fact, we actually found the other half of that key you are holding on. I was also a bit disappointed with the finding but now I am happy to find the whole key after all." Luke smile.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Jennifer smile.

The others turn to the cheerful Jennifer as they notice her outfit change and then look at Kae's clothing also change. Kae became uncomfortable you their stare as she know their reason of those stare.

"Ugh, yes, we just got ourselves a new wardrobe. Nothing to see here people." Kae said, annoy and blushing.

"Really? I think that kimono suit you, it makes you look pretty and elegant. Jennifer little armor is cute and very confidence like from the looks of it" Ayakane smile.

"Yes, yes, I have to agree with Ayakane, you two look pretty good with your new outfits. Nice job." Luke smile, with a thump up.

Kae became very uncomfortable to hear compliment from others and Jennifer became very happy to see her friend smiling at her. Jane approaches me with the other half of the key and I merge the two fragments into a complete key.

"It seems we making some quick progress today, I hope it goes well in the next floor." Jane spoke.

"Of course, we are the best team and you are guys are so powerful that it will happen." I boldly announce.

Everyone felt happy to hear me announcing such thing and I smile as I see them feeling confidence. I grab the padlock to use the key on it and with that the gate disappears from thin air leaving us free to go up. I remember to speak with them regarding the Shadow waiting for me up ahead and I turn to them to explain them.

"Everyone listen, there will be a Shadow up ahead and it will most likely try to take over either Jennifer or Kae. I want everyone to stay here and let me handle it alone. I explain.

"Are you talking about the look alike that try to fight you in the 2nd floor? How come you are so sure about that and why fighting alone?" Luke ask, slightly worry.

"I agree with Luke here, fighting such dangerous thing alone is very dangerous and you understand very well how our other self will behave." Jane adds.

"Yeah, I don't want to get hurt again because you try to face our dark self…" Ayakane mutters, sadly.

I sigh as I smile at their caring and honest since they are very worry about my safety above all. I kind like this feeling inside of me right now but I have to do this since I am the only person capable of bringing that person's true power from talking to that Shadow of theirs.

"I know and I do understand the consequences.." I trail off.

"T-Then! Why senpai!?" Jennifer ask, worry.

"Yes, explain to us why? I would like to hear your thoughts and reason of it" Kae spoke, coldly.

I nervous chuckles as I have no other reason than to help others and me having a unique gift like Philemon told me.

"W-Well, the reason is that I am the only one that can do it! I don't want to hear buts about it!" I nervously answer.

I notice the group hurdle together and whispering as they look at me with unsatisfied expression from my answer.

"I don't know guys, he acting childish like always.." Jane whisper, loudly.

"Yes, he doesn't want to trust his friend and allies during the time of needs." Luke whispers, smiling.

"I thought he say we were his friend and we could depend on him…" Ayakane sob.

"S-Senpai..is very mean today" Jennifer sadly whisper.

"I guess Luck isn't showing a good example of a good leader like he told me." Kae smile.

"W-Wait!" I yell.

They all turn to me as I flinch from their stare and looks around for anything that can help me in this situation. My eyes open as I notice a small mirror right next to the stair and I proudly show them something. I dash as I smile proudly and began to tap the mirror to them which they look confuse.

"You guys don't understand what I am talking about, just like this mirror here." I tap. "Although it look simple and to the point, it can hold many secret within everyone and stuff you don't want to show like so."

I look at the mirror as an example but suddenly I felt a bit dizzy and in a blink of an eye, my environment and place change. I looks around confuse as I appear to be outside of the school and next to the exit of Hotspot.

"Wow." I said.

I turn around to see the little mirror hanging by a little rope and I scratch my head as I try to remember this mirror being here at the beginning. Suddenly, the other appears from thin air right next to the mirror and look happy to see me alive.

"Sheesh! Why didn't you told about the shortcut. You almost gave me a heart attack." Jane angrily exclaims.

"Sorry, that wasn't my intention and I didn't know that could happen.." I apologize.

I apologize for making Jane worry and I didn't want that to happen, meanwhile the rest began to examine the little mirror.

"Hm, I don't remember this little mirror being here when we came here. I wonder who manage to put this while we were gone and also into the 2nd floor." Kae said.

"Indeed, this is my first time seeing this as well but it will be beneficial for all so us to use his as a transportation throughout the Hotspot." Luke explains.

"Like a shortcut or a portal! Yes! I always want to move from place to place like that. Now I know the feeling of it just like playing a video game." Jennifer excitedly spoke.

"It is a bit dizzy and I hope we can adjust ourselves to it someday." Ayakane wander.

I felt a bit joyous to find something useful to our adventure like transportation and I turn to the Velvet Room door since I have the time to go there. I approach Martha by the door and look at me upon my arrival.

"Oh, are you going to enter the Velvet Room?" Martha ask.

"Yeah, I need something from there so could you take me there, please." I nod.

"Very well, I shalt take you there and help you with your journey." Martha reply.

I open the door as we walk together, side by side toward the Velvet Room.

* * *

I quickly find myself inside of the Velvet Room and I see Igor, Philemon, and Martha are here present.

"Ah, welcome back. It seems you came here on your own free will and I hope we can assist you." Igor greets.

"Of course, and I need a favor from you regarding about my Persona, Agnostos Theos." I answer.

"It looks like it is my turn to assist you, Luck." Martha spoke.

I turn to Martha as I tilt my head in confusion by her statement and Martha brings her book into the table. She opens her books as she flips through the many pages inside of that book and I watch amaze by her little performance. Suddenly, she stops in a page and nod to herself which she turns to look up to me.

"Agnostos Theos of the fool arcana, I do have him. Do you want him to be back inside of your sea of consciousness?" Martha ask.

"Yes." I answer.

"Very well, that will be 400 dollars please." Martha asks.

I froze as the young girl look at me with her golden eyes and ask me for money of all things. I became hesitate to ask why I need money to bring my Persona back and I could remember them telling me they can help me.

"And…why do I need to pay to bring back my Persona?" I ask, fluster.

Martha narrow her eyes as she didn't like my question and look a bit annoy.

"You should know nothing is free in this world and I need some sort of payment to bring your Persona back." Martha explain, annoy.

"O-Of course, everyone know that.." I answer, exhausted.

I took out the money she requires and she began to mutters an enchantment under her breath while the book began to float above her hand. Out of nowhere, Agnostos Theos appear above the book and a familiar gem appears in the table.

" _It has being a while..I hope I can help you in our journey."_ Agnostos Theos spoke.

"Welcome back old friend." I smile.

I grab the gem as it merges with my gem which now hold four Personas within.

"There you go, it looks like we are done here and with that, I say fare well to you and until next time." Martha said.

My vision began to become clouded and I slowly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Luck, Luck, hey Luck!"

 _Huh?_

I turn to toward the voice to see Jane confuse by my puzzle expression and I shake my head trying to adjust myself.

"Are you okay? You were staring off into space for a minute there and I was trying to tell you that we can trust your words." Jane reply.

"O-Oh! Errr-I mean." I cough in my hand. "That is a very wise decision and you don't need to be worry about me since I can handle myself. You know that already, don't you?" I spoke, maturity.

Jane sighs. "Yea, I do.." Jane mutters.

I turn around to see everyone staring at me and worry about me fighting a look alike. I smile to have such nice friends with me and I approach the little mirror. Within a second, I appear in the 2nd floor alone and I look at the stair with anticipation of the incoming fight. I put my blade's hilt upon my forehead as the gem touch my skin and I close my eyes to concentrate within myself. I found four Personas within my sea of consciousness and I turn to my Persona in particular.

"Are you ready?" I ask.

 _"_ _Yeah, let's go."_ Agnostos Theos nod.

I open my eyes as I have the image of Agnostos Theos in my mind and I pick him to fight my friend's Shadow self. I walk up the stair very lowly and arrive to the eerie 3rd floor. As expected, a person was indeed waiting for my arrival and I see Jennifer's Shadow is next. Jennifer looks at me with an angry glare and clicks her tongue at my presence.

" **Tsk! You really did come.** " S. Jennifer spoke, annoy.

"Of course, you look like someone that wants to talk about their hidden feeling with. Why don't we talk about them with me?" I spoke softly.

Jennifer's Shadow glares at me as she materialized her katana and points her blade at me which is a surprise to see Jennifer acting like this.

" **Do you want to waste time with me!?** " S. Jennifer yells. " **I am not interesting…** " She whispers.

She grip her katana as she remember something painful and I walk a bit with my arm slowly reaching to her but she notice this.

" **Stay away from me!** " S. Jennifer yells, angrily.

I became startle by Jennifer hatred that she began to charge at me with so much anger and I block her blade with mines.

"Why? Why do you belittle yourself? You are special if you only-"

" **Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!** " S. Jennifer interrupts.

Jennifer suddenly began to slash away at my blade and I struggle to keep my guard up with her constant barrages.

" **I will always be alone and be an outcast by my peers! Don't you dare try to educate on such nonsense!** " S. Jennifer exclaim.

One of her slashes made pass through my block and cut my sleeve as she left a cut which made me bleed. I walk away from her as I try to gain some distance but she follow me so eagerly and didn't let up with her attacks.

 _I have no choice…I have to use my Shadow for this as always._

I began to struggle to keep up with Jennifer's Shadow tempo and I need to use my other self in order to keep up. I roar as I try to slash like her and I slowly manage to keep up with her so I can easily push her away with a kick. Jennifer grunt as she land on the floor and I took my gem out as I began to grip it with my claw.

" **You little bitch!** " S. Jennifer snare.

My eyes widen to hear Jennifer spout such thing from her mouth and I quickly shatter my diamond to release my Shadow. I narrow my eyes as I felt confidence and I remove my glasses.

" **A young girl like you shouldn't curse; it is a bad quirk to have.** " I reply.

Jennifer's Shadow pound the floor and quickly get up to dash at me with her blade at hand.

" **Sukukaja…** " I whisper.

Jennifer's Shadow made mad and predictable attack as I use my blade to easily block all of her attacks with my left hand. With Sukukaja, it made this even easier for me to predict her other attacks and it made her even angrier. She began to hit harder and made even faster slash with her katana but even so, I still manage to block her attacks. Jennifer's Shadow became exhaust from using all of her energy to attack me and she glare as she breath heavily.

" **Why…Why don't you attack me!.." She breathes. "I know..I know you could of attack from all of that…** " S. Jennifer angrily states.

I remain silent at her statement and it made her angry as she extends her right hand to point at me with her index finger.

" **I really hate you the most, you and your attitude to save someone by merely talking. I don't need that weakness! Frei!** " S. Jennifer spoke.

My eyes shine as her palm has open and I became engulf inside of a blue explosion from nowhere. I grunt painfully as this attack was far more severe than I would of imagine and I felt really exhaust from that move. I fell into my knees as that attack was something else and I realize something very important.

 ** _Ah, I see…so that's my weakness._**

I glace at Jennifer slashing at my body with a clean thrust and I couldn't dodge the attack. I felt the blade swiftly moving inside of my boy and through my back.

" **Ha! Not so might now, aren't ya?** " S. Jennifer smirks.

I could hear Jennifer's Shadow chuckling at her stab and I grip her blade like it didn't affect me at all. I glare at Jennifer as physical attack won't work on me very well like it should and she gasp at the result.

" **See, you can do it if you try hard enough.** " I said.

She quickly pulls away from me as her blade slides away and I get up without any damage beside the Frei attack from earlier. I notice my breathing becoming heavy as that attack could be dangerous for me at the moment.

" **Why?...** "

I turn to Jennifer's Shadow as she look confuse by something and I notice shaking in her hand while she hold her blade at me.

" **Why! Why! Why! Why! Why! Why! Why! Why!"** S. Jennifer repeat, confuse. " **Why do you risk your life to prove me wrong!? W-Why…please…tell me why..** " S. Jennifer begs.

" **Because, I hate seeing you suffer through it alone..** " I reply.

I felt a tears sliding down my cheeks as I could feel it and Jennifer's Shadow gasp at my true feelings. It seems my tears made her really shaken up and she looks defeat it. She fell into the floor as she looks at the floor for some answer but no answer is lurking in there. I felt like my usual personality return and I wipe my teats away as I approach the confuse Shadow. I kneel down as I pat her head to ease her confusion and she began to speak.

" **I am so confuse, I-I..** " She pauses, and sighs. " **I thought I was-they were right all along, about me being a useless and small dainty child..** " S. Jennifer whimpers.

"No, they are all wrong. You are truly are something and you did stood up your ground against me." I reply, softly.

She lifts her upper body to face me as I smile softly to her and she looks so misguided from her experience. I couldn't good my temptation to hold her by hugging her and patting her head.

"It's okay, we are all here for you so please rely on us more, you know? We can protect you from the bad guys and you can show them how strong you truly are. You can cry, it will make you feel a lot better." I explain.

Jennifer's Shadow hesitates to hug me but soon I felt her hands wrap around me as she began to cry at long last. The pain that was hidden in her is slowly showing to me and I pat her as I am here for. I close my eyes as I hear her scream and moan of her cry. After a while, she stops her crying and she pulls herself back to look at me.

" **Fine..** " S. Jennifer mutters.

I gasp as I hear her Shadow finally accepting my proposal and I smile to hear words which she glares.

" **J-Just don't expect me to get along with you! This was the first and last time, okay!** " S. Jennifer exclaim.

"Sure." I happily agree.

I couldn't hold my excitement as I smile and Jennifer's Shadow becoming angry at me for being happy of our bond.

[ **Chapter 24 End** ]

I decide that I will move the long list into the 1st chapter since it will be a let down for the reader to see and difficult to focus on. Now, I will only show the valuable information of our protagonist and you can **[** Pause **]** to check anything new in the 1st chapter.

Luck [ **Lv. 6** ]

Jane [ **Lv. 5** ]

Luke [ **Lv.4** ]

Ayakane [ **Lv. 5** ]

Jennifer [ **Lv. 6** ]

Kae [ **Lv. 6** ]

 **Stocks** [4]

Lv.6

 **(Equip)** [Fool] **Agnostos Theos**

 _Physical –_ ** _Resist_** _(Shadow Form Only)_

 _Gun –_

 _Fire –_

 _Ice –_

 _Electric –_

 _Wind –_

 _Psychokinesis –_

 _Nuclear –_ **Wks**

 _Force –_ **Str**

 _Water –_

 _Earth –_

 _Bless –_

 _Curse –_ **Null**

 **Ailments Immunity** _(Shadow Form Only)_

Charm (Special Ailment)

Fear (Non-special Ailment)

 **Skills**

Eiha

Cleave

Zan

 **Sukukaja**

 **?**

Lv. 4

[Sun] **Tam Lin**

 _Physical –_ **Resist**

 _Gun –_

 _Fire –_

 _Ice –_ **Wks**

 _Electric –_ **Resist**

 _Wind –_

 _Psychokinesis –_

 _Nuclear –_

 _Force –_

 _Water –_

 _Earth –_

 _Bless –_ **Null**

 _Curse –_ **Wks**

 **Skills**

Zio

Cleave

 **?**

Lv. 2

[Magician] **Pyro Jack**

 _Physical –_

 _Gun –_

 _Fire –_ ** _Null_**

 _Ice –_ **Wks**

 _Electric –_

 _Wind –_

 _Psychokinesis –_

 _Nuclear –_

 _Force –_

 _Water –_ ** _Wks_**

 _Earth –_

 _Bless –_

 _Curse –_

 **Skills**

Agi

?

Lv. 3

[Lover] **Pixie**

 _Physical –_

 _Gun –_ _ **Wks**_

 _Fire –_

 _Ice –_ _ **Str**_

 _Electric –_ _ **Str**_

 _Wind –_

 _Psychokinesis –_

 _Nuclear –_

 _Force –_

 _Water –_

 _Earth –_ _ **Wks**_

 _Bless –_

 _Curse –_ _ **Wks**_

 **Skills**

Zio

Dia

?

[ **Stats** ]

[ **Lv. 1** ] Comprehension – Ignorant (+ **9** )

[ **Lv. 2** ] Determination – Daring ( **+8** )

[ **Lv. 1** ] Adept – Clumsy ( **+5** )

[ **Lv. 1** ] Affection – Blunt ( **+5** )

[ **Lv. 2** ] Beauty – Engaging ( **+9** )


	26. The Ins and Outs of Shadows

[ **Chapter 25** ]

The Ins and Outs of Shadows

I see Jennifer's Shadow returning back to its owner's body and hopefully gaining another ally into our group. I get up from the floor as I dust off my clothing and get back to the others so I can tell them the good news.

"Senpai…"

I turn around to see Jennifer standing in the staircase and looking like she's about to cry.

"Jennifer? What's wrong?" I ask.

"…t-thank you, for accepting someone like me into the group..I o-owe you a lot." Jennifer smile, blushing.

"It's nothing; you don't have to repay me back. I just did what I thought was right and I did." I answer.

I smile as I became certain about my reason to help my friend and I approach her so we can leave this place for today.

"Let's go Jennifer; the other must be sorry sick about me and now you too." I said.

"Yeah! I will follow senpai anywhere and everywhere he goes." Jennifer happily said.

We march down the stairs as we regroup with the others and hear some relief sighs coming from them.

"Thank god you two came back.." Jane sighs.

"H-Huh! Of course I came back, I wouldn't go there alone if I wasn't so sure about it.." I reply, puzzle.

"We know, we did send Jennifer to check up on you and I am glad it turns out all right from the looks of it." Luke smile.

"Yeah…what did you do and what is this Shadow self you speak of?" Kae ask, curious.

"That's a bit hard to explain right now.." Ayakane look around, worry.

Everyone looks around and realize their environment and the Shadows lurking around in every corner. We didn't have the luxury to explain such thing out in the open and also I feel worn out from that Shadow interaction. I notice Jennifer feeling a bit more confident of herself ever since her Persona and Shadow came together.

"Don't worry Ayakane; I will protect you and everyone here with my Shadow." Jennifer proudly announces.

"Awwww, how sweet. I hope I can rely on you more if a threat does show up." Ayakane smile.

"Even so, we still have to leave from here. We don't want any unnecessary fighting when our stamina is low. I propose to leave for today and try again tomorrow." I mutter, tired.

"I strongly agree with that plan since I need to return home and do other important stuff there." Kae spoke.

We nod to the plan and quickly left the 2nd floor through the little mirror by warping to the outside of the school. We exit the Hotspot through the usual exit and say our farewell to each other before parting ways. I return home as I talk with Amy and before long, I return to sleep as early as I can due to the fatigue from entering Hotspot.

* * *

August 31

Wednesday

 **Early Morning**

I woke up like usual so I can go to school as early as I can since I have Kae waiting for me by the 7th Street close to the train station. Me and Kae went through train station together while riding the train, I notice the sky cover by thick cloud everywhere the eyes can see

"Don't you watch the news? Today is going to rain in a couple of hours and also, I am carrying an umbrella…" Kae spoke.

"Well…" I scratch my head, smiling nervously.

As Kae gave me a disappointed look, I became serious and unnerve at the discovering of rain.

 _This isn't good….if it rains now, then today's investigation will be troublesome. We need to be very caution with those Shadows now._

I spend the rest of my free time thinking about the upcoming battle inside the Hotspot the rain will most likely make the Shadows even more dangerous. We arrive to the school and we depart ways at her floor and I meet up with Luke and Jane.

August 31

Wednesday

 **After School**

School and lunchtime came and went as I gather the whole team since we need a meet up to explain about the rain and other things worth mentioning to them all. Everyone in the team is present at the Paranormal Team's building and seat at the table with confuse looks at the sudden meet up.

"You all probably are wandering at the sudden meeting, right?" I ask.

"We are, are you going to cancel the investigation?" Luke asks.

"I don't think so." Jane reply. "I am confident he's going to tell you about the rain and how it will affect the Hotspot." Jane explains.

"What about the rain? W-Wait! Does it make the Shadows…s-scary!?" Jennifer asks, nervously.

I see Jennifer becoming a bit nervous at the bigger threat coming and she should be since those Shadows in the rain are something to worry about. I could see the team shaking as they began to look at me for some explanation and my decision on whether we go in like usual or bail out for today.

"During the rain, the Shadow will become agitated by the heavy rain going on at the Hotspot so we need to be very careful on dealing with the Shadows for today only." I explain, seriously.

"I was worry you were going to say that if those Shadows are going to become a threat to us, then we must stick together the whole time so we can prevent any major casualties." Ayakane answer.

"Ah, I understand your view Ayakane. It's the best solution to deal with those enhance Shadows and as expected from an older member of the team." Kae nods.

"Okay, we know now about the enhance Shadows lurking around and the danger we will face today. Is there anything worth mentioning before we go inside." Luke wanders.

"I-I do! Should we call those "enhance Shadows" with a more precise name l-like "Buff Shadow!" Yeah, that sound more likes it to me." Jennifer cheerfully said.

Everyone laugh nervously at Jennifer's suggestions as she smiles proudly at the idea, but I had to make the decision and I sigh at the obvious choice for the name for those Shadows.

"We have a winner! Buff Shadow it is!" I happily announce.

I dash at Jennifer on my knees while I move my fans at her and gladly accepting such name for those Shadows. Jane quickly became angry at my performance and approaches me as she grab my collar.

"Luck, you are making a scene….again." Jane angrily mutters.

"I wonder if you need some sort of courage to do something like that for attention…." Kae wander.

"I think you guys are missing the most important thing here.." Luke launch nervously, as he smile. "You know, the fact that he pulls out two fans from nowhere." Luke reveals.

Everyone looks at me as I distance myself from Jane, cough in my hand and adjust my glasses to get back on topic while I use the fan to cool off.

"In any case, the Buff Shadow will not be the only problem there's the issue involving a unique Shadow my team encounter during yesterday's investigation." I spoke, seriously.

"Yeah, totally ignoring the fan thing…" Luke sighs.

"Are you referring to the spider Shadow? What about it?" Kae ask wondering.

"Spider Shadow? We haven't encountered such thing during our run through the 2nd floor." Ayakane wander.

"You should have been there Ayakane! I-It was big, very big and with its icky legs moving around-ugh! S-Scary.." Jennifer explains, imagining the spider.

I nod to Jennifer and Kae statement about the Shadow spider from yesterday and I close the fans as I explain even further with Luke.

"Luke, remember the Shadow we first encounter and almost kill us in the Hotspot. The first time we met actually." I smile.

"Yeah? I don't know what you're getting a-Oh! You don't mean…" Luke trails off, thinking.

I smile mischievously as Luke understands more than anyone here about that unique Shadow wielding chain.

"How could I forget that…that thing was so eager to finish us off no matter what. Now that you mention, that Shadow did attacks us while not changing unlike the other we had see." Luke finish.

"Exactly! Compare to the normal Shadows, this particular Shadow can engage combat with us without the need of changing into a lost Persona. I don't want anyone to be discouraged if I say that they are a serious threat without our Shadow self involve." I said, calmly.

"But now with the rain, they will be even more stronger.." Jane mutters, worry.

Everyone fell into complete silent after learning more about this unique Shadow and grasping the situation of our investigation even more. The higher we go in the building, the more we risk our lives to prove something but without any hard evidence to back up our goal, it is hard to keep hoping. The thunder roars above us as if intimidating us into not venturing the Hotspot today but I am confident enough to take the challenge with my power. I look at them to see them bit discourage on their own way since this will put our lives at the edge so I wasn't surprise to see this reaction.

"You don't have to come, you know? You could dodge this investigation and try again later so you don't have to face those Shadows." I said, smiling.

There is a brief silence as everyone look at each other and having their own opinion on the matter.

" **Pantodýnamos** **Unorthodox Enigma**." Kae mutters.

"Huh? What is that?" I ask, puzzle.

I see Kae thinking on something as everyone look at her and they also want to know what those strange words means.

"That's the name of that particular Shadow you mention before, since Jennifer name one of them, I decide to name one myself." Kae reply, thinking.

"Unorthodox and enigma does fit the bill for those Shadows Luck mention but I don't understand what Pantodýnamos mean." Jane spoke.

"It mean all powerful or almighty in Greek." Luke reply.

Kae nods to Luke's answer which made him feel proud to know such fact and I felt like I need to study more so I can understand their knowledge.

"Pantohdyno-ugh! What Kae say is a very difficult word to say and also memorizing it as well." Jennifer smile, nervously as she pokes her head.

"How about **P.U.E**? It is an abbreviation of Pantodýnamos Unorthodox Enigma and it is easy to remember than the longer one." Ayakane smile.

I became impressing by how quickly Ayakane memorize that word and I felt even sadder at my lack of progress.

"Amazing! My childhood friend is making me proud; I know you were very special from the very beginning." I spoke, excitedly.

"S-Special!?" Ayakane stutter, blushing.

"C-Childhood friend!? Jennifer ask, surprise.

"I see, now I understand on how you manage to recruit the most idolize girl at this school so easily. I would have never guessed this." Kae smile, thinly.

"Shouldn't we get going? It is going to be late if we don't hurry up." Jane spoke.

I glance at the clock to notice I had kept the group for a while now but I have to explain a lot more so I decide to explain my power in another time.

"You are right; this meeting is done at the moment so we can start the investigation. Now, let's go to the Hotspot and reach the fourth floor today!" I announce.

Everyone became excite to start the investigation and no longer having any doubts about the buff Shadow or the P.U.E. We share a umbrella buddy as Luke pair up with Jane, Ayakane with Jennifer and me with Kae. We ran across the yard as the slippery floor made it difficult to move and reaching the Hotspot didn't made it any better. We step in the muddy floor and the rain kept going even here as I remember.

"It rain even here…" Kae sigh.

"No need to worry, we must use the little mirror to warp up to the 3rd floor where we left off." I answer.

Everyone walk slowly through the muddy ground as we notice another mirror next to the already mirror outside. It has the label "3" on it and we immediately look at it due to the constant rain going on outside. We teleport to the 3rd floor as we all sigh at the safety of the school and we put the umbrellas next to the little mirror. I look around to feel the heavy atmosphere going on around the 3rd floor and I can sense a lot of Shadows nearby.

"So, what's the plan Luck?" Jane asks.

"We will stay together like I mention and I will nominate Ayakane, Luke, and Kae to be with me on the frontline. Meanwhile, you and Jennifer must stay hiding and helping us to locate any unwanted Shadows." I explain.

"Deal, I will do my best to meet your expectations and hope we can get through this together." Luke happily agrees.

"If you want me then I will do my best as always." Kae spoke.

"Let's go Luck." Ayakane smile.

We head to the left hallways as the chosen people follow my lead and we quickly found a group of three Shadows hurdle together near a door. The Shadow quickly spots us and changes into a Persona, but they seem off since the very beginning. The Personas had dark coloring with red glaring eyes and strange looking aura around them. One of the Persona is a snake with wings, the next one is a star with an eyes in the center and the last one is weird looking hog as it has scale, a horn on top of his head, and a gaping mouth.

"It looks like the rain did have some weird effect on the Shadow like you spoke of." Kae mutters.

"Everyone should be careful, they are coming!" Luke spoke.

The Shadow roars violently and wildly like some kind of animals that rely on instincts. They rush at us with the intention to kill and we all dash toward them with our weapon out to fight against them. I try to make the first move but the snake Shadow interrupt me as he lunge with his mouth which I block. The Persona forcefully pushes me away from the others and I had to finish him quickly or talk my way out this.

"Hey, why don't we-"

I try to speak with him but he keep on attacking and not talking at all to me which confuse me. He sends a strong wind at me which stop me from talking and It was strong from your regular attacks.

"Fine, we can go with plan B!" I said.

I took my stance as lunge with my blade which connects as he did not try to evade my attack. He growl at me which cause me to back away quickly so I could avoid any retaliations but I felt something behind me pushing me toward the angry buff Shadow. I clench my teeth from the sudden pain from my back and I glance behind me to see the hog buff Shadow from before making an aggressive charge from my blind spot.

 _They aren't the thing I must take likely or else._

I look in front of me to see the snake buff Shadow with his large gaping mouth open to eat me whole and I pull my revolver to shoot the hog to forcefully stop his charge. The sound of the bullet firing fill the whole room but the charge didn't stop not even slow down which made me think of their strong defense while taking this form. I look at the mouth as I have no other escape in mind and I couldn't do anything beside waiting for my defeat.

"Out of the way!"

Suddenly, the snake was push away by an arrow coming from my left and hearing Ayakane yelling with anger. I quickly follow up as I push myself from the hog to escape from his charge which cause it to hit the buff Shadow.

I smile at the result of her my childhood friend quick thinking and deep down, I felt a bit relief to see I fix the [ **Broken World** ] that was causing a lot of problems.

"Luck, are you okay!" Ayakane ask.

I am fine, just keep focus on the battlefield and I will do my best to keep myself well protected." I smile.

Ayakane felt relief to see me alright and I glance at the two buff Shadows look a bit weak while the star one is dealing with Luke and Kae. I look at my claw as I extend it toward them and I look at Ayakane.

"Come on, let's finish this together." I smile. "I need help to finish this battle." I laugh nervously.

"Sure, let's finish this." Ayakane smile.

Ayakane extend her left hand close to mine and I felt more proud of this moment as friend and friend are fighting together as one.

" **Zan**!"

" **Aqua**!"

Our Persona emerges from our sea of consciousness and began attacking the buff Shadows with their own elemental magic power. Like last time, they didn't think twice of dodging and they gladly took the damage as the force and water made then disappear front thin air. I nod to the victory and Ayakane felt proud at her power of crushing the Shadows. I turn to the others to see them already finish handling the last threat and regroup with us.

"I underestimate them, I would never imagine they could be this aggressive and not flinching from the pain." Luke mumbles, thinking.

"That's what makes them so unique compare to their normal counterparts. We should probably avoid fighting this buff Shadow if possible to avoid any fatal casualties to the team." Kae propose.

As we defeat the Shadow, money appears from their spot and I smile at the green paper flying around.

"Wow! That's a lot of money!" I yell, excited.

I jump around wildly as I catch the money flying around and the reward for our hard work as usual but the amount of green paper is over my expectations of any previous battles.

"And you are ignoring what I just told you.." Kae sigh.

"Imagine! We could be rich by fighting this buff Shadow and we could buy our need like this." I propose. "In fact, I would probably make a living out of this." I smile, mischievously.

"I think you should focus on the task in hand, Luck. We don't want to lose a friend from constantly battling this dangerous beast." Luke smile.

I pause as I felt some dangerous aura coming from Luke's smile and I laugh nervously while I scratch my head at my silliness.

"In any case, we should keep moving and check the room to find the key since those Shadows was keeping an eye on it." Ayakane spoke.

"A wise decision, let's check it out." Kae agree.

They decide to head to the room while I quickly grab the money and follow their lead to the room in question. We stumble upon an empty room as they use the light to illuminate the room and I use my camera to spot any irregularity. From my analysis, this room looks very empty with the exception of a glowing key lying in the middle of the room and everyone felt sketchy about this scenery.

"Something feel odd about this.." Luke mumbles.

"Well, we need to grab the key regardless so let's approach it with caution in mind." Kae advice.

We slowly walk toward the key as our eyes look at our surrounding and expecting something to pop off from the darkness. Strangely, nothing out of the ordinary happen as we reach the key and I pick up the glowing key from the ground.

"Okay..." I spoke, unsure. "I think we found the key to the 4th floor." I said, confuse.

"I feel like this key was too easy to be found and how this investigation is going so smoothly." Ayakane said, slightly worry.

"I didn't want to say this but I kind of agree with you there. I am happy to finally reach the top floor but.." Luke trails off.

"But you expected something big to halt out process, right? It is shocking but it looks like this is it." Kae reply.

Everyone became silence by this easy task and our celebration felt bittersweet due to this situation. I step up in front of them as I held my key and improve the atmosphere of our group.

"It's fine guys, it only means we gotten stronger that we may forgotten to relax and enjoy the easy solution once in a while. I am rather happy to see this so congratulation." I calmly explain.

I turn to their eyes as they felt more at ease from my little speech and resume our regular composure as I gave them a confident smile from within the darkness.

"Seeking the attention as usual, I could always see you even through this thick darkness.." Kae mutters, smiling thinly.

"It has being a tough journey from this past days so maybe this could be a great leap of power from this investigations after all. I could enjoy this power to protect my friends and figure out something." Luke smile, proudly.

"Wow, it is hard to believe I became so strong and I was just painting not too long ago…" Ayakane think. "It kind of scary if you think about it but I know we need to get stronger in order to find something here in the first place." Ayakane spoke, confident.

I nod at their [ **Realization** ] of their true power and growth which made me feel very happy to see that.

"Now, we must move forward so we can fix our major problem outside and find some clue at the final floor!" I spoke, excited.

"Yeah!" They agree.

We carefully move around the dark hallways as we use my camera to walk around so we can reach the staircase to the senior floor. I call out the others so we can have a familiar serious talk about the thing that awaits me in the last floor and I could easily guess from the orders.

"What's up? Are you going to have a meeting here?" Jane asks, wandering.

"L-Let's not, those buff Shadow have super armor and it is hard to hit them like that.." Jennifer spoke, worry.

"Super armor?" Kae wander.

Luke chuckles. "Don't you know about super armor from video game, Miss Kae?" Luke tease.

Kae felt a bit embarrass as she nod and remain quiet which cause Jennifer ready to answer such easy question to a friend.

"It is a property that prevents someone from flinching when hit by an opponent attack!" Jennifer excitedly explains. "Although, they still do feel damage from the attack and this feature is always included in fighting game, arcad-"

"Okay, slow down.." Kae sigh.

"Jennifer looks so happy when someone mentions about video game, I am happy to see her smiling and talking with her friends." Ayakane smile.

"Indeed, I am proud to see our bond growing and we will grow even close from this like a family. Don't you think so too, Luck?" Luke asks, smiling.

"Family…" I smile, hopelessly.

I look down as something I wanted to forget came to mind and I notice the others slowly realize my strange behavior. I quick pull out my regular smile, even if it was a fake smile, to ease their worry about me and I bring my hand in my chest.

"Of course, it will happen someday! But for now, I wanted to talk about the Shadow waiting for me upstairs." I cheerfully spoke.

Everyone became silent and still worry about my well-being as they realize my sole job from this point on.

"Okay, but please do call us out if anything bad happen.." Jane spoke, worry.

"No worry." I smile. "I always manage to get the job done and feel happy about it." I said, jokingly.

I gave them a thumb up with a smile and I quickly turn the lock gate near the stair. I took out the glowing key to insert in the padlock which cause it to disappear and making way to the true path. I look down as I adjust my glasses and hiding my emotions from anyone while I pray for my safety.

[ **Chapter 25 End** ]

Luck [ **Lv. 8** ]

Jane [ **Lv. 7** ]

Luke [ **Lv.7** ]

Ayakane [ **Lv. 8** ]

Jennifer [ **Lv. 7** ]

Kae [ **Lv. 8** ]

 **Stocks** [4]

Lv.6

 **(Equip)** [Fool] **Agnostos Theos**

 _Physical – **Resist** (Shadow Form Only)_

 _Gun –_

 _Fire –_

 _Ice –_

 _Electric –_

 _Wind –_

 _Psychokinesis –_

 _Nuclear –_ **Wks**

 _Force –_ **Str**

 _Water –_

 _Earth –_

 _Bless –_

 _Curse –_ **Null**

 **Ailments Immunity** _(Shadow Form Only)_

Charm (Special Ailment)

Fear (Non-special Ailment)

 **Skills**

Eiha

Cleave

Zan

 **Sukukaja**

 **?**

Lv. 4

[Sun] **Tam Lin**

 _Physical –_ **Resist**

 _Gun –_

 _Fire –_

 _Ice –_ **Wks**

 _Electric –_ **Resist**

 _Wind –_

 _Psychokinesis –_

 _Nuclear –_

 _Force –_

 _Water –_

 _Earth –_

 _Bless –_ **Null**

 _Curse –_ **Wks**

 **Skills**

Zio

Cleave

 **?**

Lv. 2

[Magician] **Pyro Jack**

 _Physical –_

 _Gun –_

 _Fire – **Null**_

 _Ice –_ **Wks**

 _Electric –_

 _Wind –_

 _Psychokinesis –_

 _Nuclear –_

 _Force –_

 _Water – **Wks**_

 _Earth –_

 _Bless –_

 _Curse –_

 **Skills**

Agi

?

Lv. 3

[Lover] **Pixie**

 _Physical –_

 _Gun –_ ** _Wks_**

 _Fire –_

 _Ice –_ ** _Str_**

 _Electric –_ ** _Str_**

 _Wind –_

 _Psychokinesis –_

 _Nuclear –_

 _Force –_

 _Water –_

 _Earth –_ ** _Wks_**

 _Bless –_

 _Curse –_ ** _Wks_**

 **Skills**

Zio

Dia

?

[ **Stats** ]

[ **Lv. 1** ] Comprehension – Ignorant (+ **9** )

[ **Lv. 2** ] Determination – Daring ( **+8** )

[ **Lv. 1** ] Adept – Clumsy ( **+5** )

[ **Lv. 1** ] Affection – Blunt ( **+5** )

[ **Lv. 2** ] Beauty – Engaging ( **+9** )


	27. Kae's Resolution

[ **Chapter 26** ]

Kae's Resolution

I ascend the gloomy staircase as I reach the peak of the school building and my eyes widen from the surprise of this unique floor. From the eyes can see, I could see the entire floor lacking any rooms and it looks so empty of anything with the exception of a person standing in the middle of the floor. Kae's Shadow, she looks somewhat unease from my presence and I did become confuse by her strange behaviors. I only took a small step forward for her to take a step back and making some glare for my attempt.

 _This is new, I never seeing a Shadow react like this before…_

I try to walk to her so we can discuss but she reluctantly avoid me as she took the opposite direction and this humongous room made this chase more difficult. Even so, my walk became a running sprint toward her as I use all of my stamina to reach her but she began to mirror my action as well. After a long running across the colossus room, we began to breath very heavily and coughing from our exhaustion of running like children through the lonesome room. I look up as my lung desperately try to grab some air and give them to my body so I can have the energy to move, or even talk at all.

"Why.." I gasp for air. "Are you running away from me!..." I ask, struggling.

I grab my chest as I felt my lung in pain and I felt like I could throw up any second from the long running which is a mistake to me now. Kae's Shadow looks at me from afar and began to speak at long last.

"…."

I could see Kae's Shadow trying to speak as she try move her lips but no words came from her mouth since she is also breathing more heavily than me. I couldn't hold my laughter after witnessing such a cute behavior coming from Kae and I began to laugh at her. I glance while I laugh to see Kae's Shadow pouting at me from making her talk despite the marathon we pull off and suddenly, I felt into the floor as I couldn't breathe from my laughter. The pain, the joy all of the same time hit me as I laugh and struggle to breathe.

" **You…deserved that..** " S. Kae spoke, softly.

"C-Come on.." I sigh, breathing. "It was funny…" I reply, tired.

I slowly get up as my head felt dizzy from the sudden usage of my stamina and I turn to Kae's Shadow to find some answer for her strange behavior. We took some deep breath so we can relax and regain our energy back.

"Kae, why do you run from me? It is hatred you feel?" I ask, curious.

" **Yes, I hate you Luck. You want all of the attention; you have many friends by your side and me? What about me? Why am I alone? Why this world is so unfair to me**." S. Kae answers, and wanders.

Kae's Shadow looks gloom and looks down with sorrow at the unfairness of the world on how they treated her. I am shock to see Kae longing for companionship from others but she is a human being like anyone else and a young girl as well. I adjust my glasses as I could slowly understand Kae's situation and maybe, I could help her fix such thing if we talk it out.

"I see, so that's your true feeling bury inside of you, huh?" I ask.

" **You wouldn't understand me, my pain of having to see the world in black and white. The pain to live this world with the constant reminds of me being alone and needed to survive for my dear sister.** " S. Kae said.

Kae's Shadow began to tremble at the thought of being alone and I look at her with tiny bits of pity of enduring such hardship on her own. In reality, I have only respect for the main heroine to live for such desire and still giving her all during her lonesome.

"You are right; I wouldn't understand your situation and probably won't be." I answer.

I notice for a split second that her eyes show surprise but then quickly nod at her rightness of me not understanding her problem.

" **Yeah, not even a protagonist would fully understand my life so don't bother me with your nonsense talk.** " S. Kae said.

"But.." I spoke.

" **But?** " S. Kae repeat, confuse.

"It won't stop me from trying to understand you, so make me understand you. Scream, yell, attack, or even cry, do whatever it take for you to fully explain your situation and I will listen to you." I confidently explain.

Kae's Shadow looks hesitate to take my words as she glance at me and the opposite the direction as if she trying to avoid such option. I slowly walk to her with a confident look and Kae's Shadow struggle to walk away as she lacks the strength with her ideal.

"I will ask again, why are you running away from your friend? You mention you want companionship, here I am." I ask.

" **I do…but I also don't want it..** " S. Kae replies.

She stop from running as I stop from my walking since I didn't want her to run away and our distance shorten to 10 feet apart.

"Sorry, but you know I won't stop just because you say so. I am the type of guy that would look for his friend's problem and help them with my power alone." I corrected.

" **I know..** " S. Kae sigh. " **I hate that part about you, why don't you just give up? I did.** " S. Kae said.

I remain silent at her comments since she strangely knows me and I always thought she didn't took interest me but, she actually does. I also felt sad to hear Kae giving up in life and I want to see her grow since she truly has the potential to become something greater, even greater than me.

"Because you are dear to me, just like my friends in the Paranormal Club and now, you are also a person I can truly call a friend." I respond.

I approach Kae as she felt a bit uncomfortable at the distance between and I stop at 5 feet so we can resume our conversation before I could scare her away by my initiation.

" **Friend? Why do people want to know me? I want friend, truly I do but…** " S. Kae trails off, glancing down. " **I don't want to feel pain of losing a friend by my personality or worse, letting them die because of my failure.** " S. Kae explains, softly.

"You won't feel pain since we have your back and we know you have ours. There's no need for you to feel sorry about your abilities since we all trust your skills here and outside." I smile, warmly.

As paranoid as Kae's Shadow is from the very beginning, she look a bit more relax and yet, still very untrustworthy of me regardless of my approaches,

" **Jane hates me for my rude introduction and I know she does because she ignores me.** " S. Kae spoke, worry.

"Jane is...well.." I laugh nervously. "Hard to get along since I also had trouble to interact with her at the beginning and I don't think she hate you. She is just like you in a way, she doesn't want to feel pain of being betrayed by a friend and so she pushes them away." I explain.

" **Really? I never knew..** " S. Kae sighs, sadly.

"Yeah, I had to talk to her about it and soon enough, she shows me her true feeling and trusts me very deeply. I was surprise to see her girlish personality come out more frequently and we are good friend now." I happily add.

" **Even if she does grab you by your collar every time you speak? Is that what you call friendship?** " S. Kae asks, curious.

I scratch my head as I felt embarrass for Kae to see such "display" of our unique friendship and I laugh at the reminder of teasing her.

"Yeah! She does that because she knows I can fully take it! She doesn't hesitate to do such thing and because I am the only person she can do that thing with. I don't really mind." I happily agree.

" **Friendship is so strange, no matter what I learn from a book, I won't never understand the concept of friendship..** " S. Kae mutters.

"You will, just experience it with us." I propose.

I finally reach Kae's Shadow side as she felt very uncomfortable by standing close to her and I slowly open my arm to her. I look at Kae's Shadow to see her trembling with fear and I could see a child in that fear.

" **I don't want to get hurt..** " S. Kae mutters.

Her words pierce my heart as she mutter those words and I felt really depress on how much pain she felt during her life time. I gently hug Kae's Shadow as I pat her head with my left hand and hug her with my right claw.

"Its fine, I won't hurt you emotionally. I am your friend and we won't ever think of hurting you. Trust us Kae." I softly said.

I slowly rub her head as I see her struggling to hug me with her hands shaking next to my sides. It took a while of petting for her to fully hug me and accept my words at long last. I became happy to see Kae's Shadow accepting me and finally having all of my friend's Shadow to my side. I felt proud with my achievement and also experience their hidden turmoil with my own eyes. She slowly let's go of me as I took my distance from her so I could she her a lot calmer with my presence around.

" **Thank you.** " S. Kae spoke.

I am taken back by her sudden words that I became startle and I blush at my embarrassment.

"No problem, although, I should be thanking you." I shook my head.

I notice Kae's Shadow slowly disappearing as she is going to return to her owner and she tilts her head in confusion at my comment.

" **Why be thankful of me?** " S. Kae asks, curious.

"Because you accept me and with your own strength, gain a will on your own by accepting others into your life. Just like the others and so I am thankful for your cooperation from now on." I explain.

She wanders for a bit of my reply but as she began to fade away, I catch a glimpse of her smiling at me before disappearing. I small smile develop in my face to see something like that. I notice another staircase with a golden lock on it which confuses me to see at first until I realize there is a roof.

 _Wait, does this mean we need to go to the roof to find something in there? If so, then what?_

My mind wander off thinking on the subject until I slowly turn around to see the long path ahead of me which made me feel exhaust.

"Oh no, not this again.." I spoke, frightening.

I sigh as I walk back to the others as I took the long and only path available to me. I descend the staircase as I am welcome by my teammates and with a slight worry of my exhaustion.

"Are you okay? You look terrible.." Jane asks.

"Nope…" I answer, sighing.

"What happen up there?" Luke think.

"Well, I had to chase Kae's Shadow around to have the…" I pause, taking deep breaths. "Chance to talk and I became really, really tired of running…" I explain, struggling.

I walk to the wall as I lay down and I felt so glad I am not using my legs which made me really tired. I notice Kae remain silent which is a sign that her Shadow appear inside of her and unable to make some small talk of it.

"We should probably leave Hotspot, if we encounter a buff Shadow while Luck is in his state. It will lead to trouble." Ayakane advices.

"Yeah, I-I don't want to fight the buff Shadow if it mean hurting Luck.." Jennifer agrees, worrying.

Everyone agree to leave the Hotspot and Luke help me as I use his back to carry me out of this place. I felt so weak and tire from that little chase and battling that occur tonight. We safely retreat Hotspot as I didn't have the chance to analyze the 4th floor of the building which left me with doubts.

"Man…I really let myself go.." I sigh, deeply.

Luke chuckles. "Perhaps." Luke smile.

"Hey! I could run an entire 40 mile if I wanted to…" I spoke, lying.

I try to move around to make him lose balance but I lack the energy to even play around with him. Luke only laughs at my weak state which made me feel so powerless and childish.

"In any case, we should call it a day and return home for today so we can have a nice rest." Jane spoke.

"Wait!" I interrupt, as I raise my hand.

Everyone turn their eyes on me as I had something plan for tomorrow morning and we could use this day to do something special for the team.

"Tomorrow I have something plan for everyone and also, I want everyone to share their phone number with each other. We are a team now and I want everyone to keep in touch with one another." I explain.

"I don't mind give away my phone and I do want to know more about this plan of yours. Could we talk about it tonight through the phone?" Luke asks, curious.

"Oh, this could be our first meeting outside of the X-building and we could chat among each other whenever we want." Ayakane happily said.

"Oh yeah! It will be lots of fun when we text each other in a group. We could p-plan lots of different thing or even hang out." Jennifer smile.

"Then it is decide, we will all share our phone number and text tonight about this plan while chatting about other thing if time allow it." Jane recommends.

Everyone began taking out their phone and gather the others phone numbers so we could talk more with one another. It seems some are really excited to have the number of their friend while some aren't so happy. I try to walk on my own but my legs felt very sore from the long running and I quickly grab Luke's should as a support.

"No good…" I chuckle weakly.

"Can you reach home like this?" Luke ask, slightly worry.

"Maybe." I wander, as I scratch my head.

"Don't worry, I will take him home."

Everyone quickly turn to the quiet Kae and I became surprise at her generous offer.

"Please, take good care of him and watch yourself on your way back." Ayakane said, worry.

"Yeah, we don't want him to cause you more trouble as it is." Jane sighs.

"H-Hey!" I protest.

I grunt as I accidentally move my right leg and I grab Luke's shoulder once more while Jane chuckles at my weakness.

 _That girl! She will pay!_

Everyone left one by one as I quickly move to Kae's side and use her body to keep balance. She grabs my right arm and put it around her neck to give me a help with my walking. We slowly walking in silent as I couldn't talk to her since it is difficult to interact with her and she is acting a bit off today. As we reach the 7th Avenue, the place where we usually part way and also where we always meet during the morning.

"Luck." Kae spoke.

"Hm?" I hum.

I turn to the quiet Kae as she has something on her mind and I know the subject will be around her Shadow since she is looking down thinking.

"I want you to know that I am really thankful for everything you have done for me and my family. Our first encounter was a bad start and I want to apologize to you and Jane about my be-"

"Don't say any more Kae." I interrupt, as I smile.

Kae became startle by my interrupt and look at me with confusion of my action.

"You don't have to apologize, I don't hate you. Quite the opposite really, you are quite an interesting girl and I hope you can work with the others for my sake." I smile.

Kae smile thinly at my compliments and somehow, she knew I was going to say such thing since I hold no grudge with people.

"Right, I could guess you were going to say that since you were always the type of guy that helps others. The opposite of me who push them away and yet…I want their companionship." Kae chuckles, weakly. "You probably know this already, right? After all, my Shadow mentions this and how we accepted you to our life." Kae explain, softly.

"Yeah, it is time for you to accept them into your life just as we accept you into ours. We could also apologize to Jane, together." I happily recommend.

Kae chuckles as I mention the plan of apologize together to Jane and she shook her head at such plan.

"There no need, I want to do this alone since I want to grow and experience this friendship you brought upon my dark life. For that, I am happy to be alive and cherish my moment outside of spending time with Erin." Kae smile.

I smile at Kae's will to grow and understand my view for once which made me so happy to hear. We reach Midnight's door as I give the direction to Kae and she look very curious to see the inside of this place.

"Do you want to go in?" I ask.

"Huh? N-Not really.." Kae denied, awkwardly

I stare at the lying Kae as she looks away since I know her lies and she nod at my question which made me open the door for the two of us. As we enter, Amy already began preparing stuff for the costumers and I couldn't help her with my current state. Amy stops as she saw me in this state and I wave at her as I chuckles.

"Luck!" Amy calls out.

Amy quickly approaches me as she began to look at me and examine my body for any injury which isn't the problem here. She looks very worry and then her worry turn into a glare.

"What did you do to yourself?" Amy asks, with a slight anger tone.

"M-Me? Well..I.." I stutter.

I couldn't lie at Amy since she knew from my nervous tone and I need to lie to avoid explaining Hotspot. I glance at her glare as I understand she is mostly worry about me and my mind drift away at her glare which made me laugh nervously.

"The reason Luck turns out like this is because he was training very hard of the upcoming soccer tryout and he call me to help him." Kae explain.

I became speechless after Kae lie for my sake and Amy remain quiet at the explanation which made me tense.

"Is that truth Luck?" Amy calmly asks.

"Yeah, I didn't want you to be worry since I knew you will act like this so.." I trail off, glancing down. "I am sorry.." I sadly finish.

 _Thank Kae.._

Amy is silent for a moment but smiles sweetly as she pats my head and turn to Kae with curious eyes.

"And you must be Luck's friend, correct? I hope my little brother isn't causing too much trouble to you." Amy bow.

"Brother?.." Kae mutters, as she looks at me. "Please, lift your head. Luck isn't causing trouble for me and…umm..I am glad to actually made the guy.." Kae spoke, uncomfortable.

Amy lift her head as she smile at Kae's fluster and kindness but also with me bringing a friend to the house.

"Anyways, now that I am here I can help you wi-"

As I took my first step without Kae's support, I fell down on the floor as I could hardly feel my legs and I struggle to lift myself up from the floor. Kae and Amy grab my arms so they could bring me up which made me feel not ready to help her.

"Oh no, you are very sore mister. You need to rest tonight well and I need to do something about that sore problem later tonight." Amy refuses.

"B-But, what about your job?" I ask, biting my lips.

"I can do it alone Luck, I always did and always can so don't worry about me." Amy smile.

I felt obligate to help my big sis with her job as I gave her a confident eyes and I slowly try to stand up. Strangely, I felt Kae's hand stopping my body easily and I turn to her with a confuse look at her action.

"Don't push yourself too hard, you have other thing to do, remember? In any case, I want to help you with your things Luck mention." Kae spoke.

"Kae.." I slowly said.

Amy smile. "Very well, grab an apron and follow me to the kitchen behind the counter. I will explain the stuff we do here in Midnight." Amy explains.

Kae nod to Amy's instructions as she left me on one of the chairs near the encounter and follow Amy into the kitchen. I became bored of waiting for those two as I lay down in the counter and sighing at my weak state. The sound of the bell suddenly can be heard and I quickly turn to the main door to see a customer but I became shock to see Shin entering the building. Shin glance at me and look a bit surprise to see me here as well.

"What are you doing here?" Shin asks, curious.

"This is where I live.." I spoke.

"Is that so?" Shin hum.

"Wait! Why are you doing here? Are you a frequent customer?" I ask.

Suddenly, Kae and Amy came from the kitchen's door talking about some task Kae need to do for the customer. Amy turns to see us together and look at Shin with some relief on her face.

"Oh good thing you came back, I have a shortage of food today so I may need your help once more. Also, I have the ingredients already set for you in the kitchen." Amy instructs.

"Alright." Shin said.

I look stun as Shin grab an apron and a chef hat as he venture through the kitchen. I turn to Amy with a shock expression and she looks confuse by him reaction of this since I want to know more of this.

"What's wrong?" Amy ask, confuse.

"S-Since when was Shin a chef of Midnight!" I ask, shockingly.

"For a while now, why do you ask? Do you know Shin already?" Amy asks, curious.

I look disbelief at seeing Shin cooking for people since I have witness his training and it is difficult to see him cooking. I became quiet as they began to work and Amy carries me to my room so I can sleep peacefully and early to recover from my fatigue.

[ **Kae POV** ]

I made a call to my sister Erin about my situation and she sounded very happy despite me not joining her for tonight. I smile as Erin became really excited of me to have friends for the first time and she sounded relief to hear the news which I never mention to her. In the end, the job giving by Amy was difficult at first until I manage to keep up with the orders and small talk of the customer entering Midnight. It is a new experience for me since I would never do this kind of thing if I was alone like before and would think this as a waste of time. During this time, I mange to get to know Amy and Shin a little more as we work together like a team. A unique way of working together, different then the stuff we do in Hotspot and I could see a glimpse of something good from this experience. My shift ended as me and Amy began to clean the dishes while Shin, the cook of Midnight, brought some leftover food for us.

"Here you go you two, I manage to scrap something good for today." Shin spoke.

"Thanks, and good work as always Shin. I really appreciate your help." Amy smile.

Shin nod at Amy's word and left the building while he left his things behind. He left us a bag fill with food so we can eat but I had to skip it since I need to go home.

"Thank you for helping me Kae, and I apologize if Luck was forcing you to do this for his sake." Amy said, smiling.

"Nonsense, I actually wanted to see from my perspective what he mean by experiencing something new outside of my comfort zone." I answer.

Amy smiles as she began on concentrating on the dishes and while also thinking about something else on her mind.

"Is that so? To tell you the truth, I actually never knew Luck very well since we aren't even blood relate to each other and I only knew of him through some photos given by my parents." Amy explains.

My eyes widen as my hand stop from cleaning and I was taken back by such information since those two look like really family. I turn to Amy to see her smiling sadly and I panicking continue with the job.

"Really? From my view of you two, you look like a true brother and sister. It reminds me a bit of me and my little sister, Erin in a way." I answer.

"Thank, I am glad you say such wonderful thing to ease my doubts. You are a kind friend to Luck and you make a good wife someday." Amy smile, warmly.

I suddenly drop a plastic cup from my hand due to my panic and the weird compliment from Amy. I began to blush from embarrassment of me dropping the cup because of Amy and I gently pick up the cup as I silently do my job. Amy chuckles at my embarrassment and we silently continue with the dishes. We say our good bye as I grab the leftover food give by Shin and return home for today.

[ **Luck POV** ]

August 31

Wednesday

 **Midnight**

I pretended to be asleep so Amy could peacefully leave the room and quickly took out my phone so we can began our unique meeting.

* * *

Luck – Is anyone awake?

Jane – About time, you do know what time is it right? -_-

Luke – It's okay Luck, I am sure Jane is just excite to talk with everyone through her phone. ^^

Jennifer – I'm soooo excite to talk w/ everyone tonight! I could hardly wait 4 ur txt. =3

Ayakane – Wow, this is Jennifer texting, right?

Jennifer – Of course! I'm the maiden knight that pierces the light of the Shadow, Jennifer Kunikida! =(ゝω･)/

Luke – You can't judge a book by its cover truly fit this situation, I am glad you are excited as well.

Jane – I am not excited! I want to hear more about the plan Luck has propose. -_-

Ayakane – what about Kae, Luck? She hasn't join the group text.. \3

Luck – Well….stuff happen and she is busy helping my big sister with her job…

Jane – What!?

Luke – Oh.

Ayakane – Oh my.

Jennifer – Σ(ﾟДﾟ)

Luck – did I forget to mention that?

Ayakane – Yes! You never mention this to me…

Jane – Even to his childhood friend, huh? -_-

Jennifer – U are a big meanie Luck. (`A´)

Luck – Hey! I didn't know either, I just found that not so long ago that Amy is my step sister…*Sigh*

Luke – I see, you must be really happy when you found out. =)

Jane – Where do you live? I was curious to find your home address so we can all meet up. -_-

Ayakane – Why are you using that emoticon?

Jane – I don't know…. -_-

Luck – I live at 7th Avenue in a little place call Midnight which is open only during the night.

Luke – Ah, I remember that place, I once visited to check up on some of the student going there and I was surprise to see the calm establishment since this place had bad rumors in the past.

Jennifer – rly? What kind of rumors r u talking about? (ﾟｰﾟ;

Ayakane – I remember, apparently Midnight was a bad place where bad people hang out and stuff. So, some students would go to Midnight to check up on the rumors…I, of course didn't went..

Luck – …

Jane – Don't let it get to you, it was all in the past now so let's discuss your plan of tomorrow? -_-

Luck – You are right. ^^ Anyways, I want everyone to come to school and use your Shadow for the entire class time.

Jennifer – our Shadow… (ﾟｰﾟ;

Luke – But that's…

Jane – Revealing our true hidden secrets… -_-

Ayakane – To random strangers and to our dear friends..

Luck – You can ignore the people if you wish, but you need to express your hidden desire to your friends at least. I have seeing everyone and I am sure everyone won't judge you. =)

Jane – I'll think about it…night. -_-

Luke – This is something worth thinking about, good night everyone.

Ayakane – …. Night.

Jennifer – Night (￣□￣)

[ **Chapter 26 End** ]

Luck [ **Lv. 8** ]

Jane [ **Lv. 7** ]

Luke [ **Lv.7** ]

Ayakane [ **Lv. 8** ]

Jennifer [ **Lv. 7** ]

Kae [ **Lv. 8** ]

 **Stocks** [4]

Lv.6

 **(Equip)** [Fool] **Agnostos Theos**

 _Physical – **Resist** (Shadow Form Only)_

 _Gun –_

 _Fire –_

 _Ice –_

 _Electric –_

 _Wind –_

 _Psychokinesis –_

 _Nuclear –_ **Wks**

 _Force –_ **Str**

 _Water –_

 _Earth –_

 _Bless –_

 _Curse –_ **Null**

 **Ailments Immunity** _(Shadow Form Only)_

Charm (Special Ailment)

Fear (Non-special Ailment)

 **Skills**

Eiha

Cleave

Zan

 **Sukukaja**

 **?**

Lv. 4

[Sun] **Tam Lin**

 _Physical –_ **Resist**

 _Gun –_

 _Fire –_

 _Ice –_ **Wks**

 _Electric –_ **Resist**

 _Wind –_

 _Psychokinesis –_

 _Nuclear –_

 _Force –_

 _Water –_

 _Earth –_

 _Bless –_ **Null**

 _Curse –_ **Wks**

 **Skills**

Zio

Cleave

 **?**

Lv. 2

[Magician] **Pyro Jack**

 _Physical –_

 _Gun –_

 _Fire – **Null**_

 _Ice –_ **Wks**

 _Electric –_

 _Wind –_

 _Psychokinesis –_

 _Nuclear –_

 _Force –_

 _Water – **Wks**_

 _Earth –_

 _Bless –_

 _Curse –_

 **Skills**

Agi

?

Lv. 3

[Lover] **Pixie**

 _Physical –_

 _Gun –_ ** _Wks_**

 _Fire –_

 _Ice –_ ** _Str_**

 _Electric –_ ** _Str_**

 _Wind –_

 _Psychokinesis –_

 _Nuclear –_

 _Force –_

 _Water –_

 _Earth –_ ** _Wks_**

 _Bless –_

 _Curse –_ ** _Wks_**

 **Skills**

Zio

Dia

?

[ **Stats** ]

[ **Lv. 1** ] Comprehension – Ignorant (+ **9** )

[ **Lv. 2** ] Determination – Daring ( **+8** )

[ **Lv. 1** ] Adept – Clumsy ( **+5** )

[ **Lv. 1** ] Affection – Blunt ( **+5** )

[ **Lv. 2** ] Beauty – Engaging ( **+9** )


	28. Shadow Boxing (I)

[ **Chapter 27** ]

Shadow Boxing

(Part I)

September 1

Wednesday

 **Early morning**

I woke up a bit better as I finally stand up by myself but I could still feel the sore from last night running which made me feel out of shape. I sigh at the big mistake and began on changing into my school uniform and go to sleep expecting some excitement for everyone today. The thought of my friend unleashing their other self is rather excite and I drool at the awesome time we will have. I quickly made some work toward school as I meet with Kae at our usual spot and a thought occur to me.

"Hey, are you feeling a bit better now?" Kae ask.

"A bit better now." I laugh nervously. "Anyways! I told everyone to use their Shadow form on school time so we can understand each other a bit better and I remember that you weren't there so…now you know." I explain, as I scratch my head.

Kae narrow her eyes at me as I speak about my plan but sight since everyone has already being told by me.

"And that includes me, right?" Kae sigh.

"Yup, but don't worry, I will also use my other self too so you don't have to be left out." I smile.

"If you say so, I don't mind this little activity of yours since I am kind of new with this new power and curious to see it for myself. How do you summon your other self again, shattering our gem?" Kae answer.

I began on explain the process of Shadow mode and others thing she needed to watch out for while we began walking to school. As we wait patiently in the train, my Shadow and Persona began chatting inside of my head. I close my eyes as I began to focus on their voices so I could join in and hear their voices.

 ** _"_** ** _I think you made a grave mistake."_**

 _Huh? What do you mean a mistake? Are you referring to the little Shadow exercise?_

 _"_ _Yes, Shadow are a very delicate thing that you can't easily mess with and it will only lead to trouble."_

 _But the Shadow has already being control by their owners and beside, they already fought with each other side by side before._

 ** _"_** ** _That's would make sense in theory.."_**

 _"_ _He is right, Shadow are no different from your enemy. They had a common enemy back in the Hotspot but, what would happen if such common enemy wasn't present during their awakening?"_

 _…_ _._

I quickly open my eyes as I slowly turn to Kae with a nervous smile in my face and she quickly notice something is off.

"You don't have to tell me, I could tell from your expression this little activity was no good from the gecko." Kae spoke.

"Yeah…" I nod.

"So, what's the plan now? You do have a plan B, right?" Kae ask, seriously.

I notice Kae's serious gaze glaring at me and causing me to panicking to have an idea. I smile as I stroke up an idea and this could fix the problem with the other's Shadow running loss among the school.

"Got it, we could use our Shadow to calm down the other if they are in bind. Although, I don't know if you have full control of your Shadow yet like I am.." I instruct.

"Did you just come up with that plan now?" Kae sigh, as she grabs her head.

I laugh at Kae trying to not make her mad and we left the subway as we climb the stair so we can reach the upper floor where the school entrance is. I look around to see no panic happening nor people running away screaming which is a good sign.

"It looks like nothing major has happen to the outside, we must check on the others just in case." I said.

I cross my arm as I ponder at the possible location of my friends but it is difficult with their Shadow taking control.

"Oh, isn't that Ayakane?" Kae spoke.

I see Kae pointing her right hand toward the main entrance to see Ayakane happily waiting for someone and I felt tense since Ayakane doesn't act like this. She seems so cheerful about something and I knew her Shadow is active which will bring problem to ourselves by her affections toward me.

"What's wrong?" Kae ask.

"If we go there, she will start clinging into me and cause uproar with the others boys." I explain.

Kae tilt her head in confusion and turn to Ayakane as she doesn't believe such thing since she didn't witness her Shadow. In fact, she rarely seeing the other's Shadow and this club's activity could be helpful for some of us like Kae. As I nod to the brilliant plan of mine, Kae turn to me with curiosity on her eyes and questions regarding to everyone's Shadow.

"Since we will have to face the other's Shadow, could you briefly explain their common behavior, quirks, and most importantly their unique reaction to stuff that would make them go rampage." Kae ask, seriously.

"Very well, I am happy to see you curious to know more about your fellow teammates and peers." I smile.

I began to think on each person's Shadow from the little experience I had with them and gather all the information I know for Kae.

"Let's start with Ayakane since she is nearby and the most peaceful one of the bunch. Ayakane's Shadow from I can tell will cling into me since she is very afraid of our separation and will always get very pushy." I explain, as I scratch my head.

"Separation? What do you mean by that? I was curious as to why Ayakane, the idolize artist is in the team and strangely always by your side." Kae question.

I felt proud to announce our relationship to my friend and I also a bit embarrass since I had forgot to mention this to her.

"She's my childhood friend from a very long time and we have being separate for 10 years…" I trail off. "Did I forget to mention this?" I ask, laughing playfully.

"Yes, you did forgot to mention this crucial information to me.." Kae mutters, angrily.

I laugh nervously at my forgetfulness and Kae sight at my laughter since she did understand the difficulty of my time.

"Anyhow, Ayakane is childish and very flirty with me so I don't know if she act like this with others thought. Ah, also…" I pause, thinking. "She also mentions killing me if I try anything funny…" I spoke, tapping my chin.

Kae raise an eye brow to the subject of her killing me and it is rather normal to have such reaction since I am not too sure about that as well. Kae glance at the sweet, innocent Ayakane happily looking around to find me and follow my every step with unsure motive behind her action to others.

"I didn't expect such personality residing inside of her, but I guess I shouldn't be so surprise since all people have secret they don't want to share with others." Kae explain.

"Yeah, and know you know she afraid of being left alone and still hiding some stuff from others, even me." I seriously said.

We turn to Ayakane as I have to interact with her which will bring problem to herself. I sigh as I walk toward Ayakane while Kae follow me with a confuse look at my behavior. Approach the cheerful Shadow waiting for me and she quickly smiles with joy at the sight of me and Kae.

" **Oh, you arrive a bit late, why the hold up?** " Ayakane smile.

I became a bit nervous as she smile so innocently at me and I felt my words caught inside my throat. I gulp at the thought of her truly have the intensions of killing me but I muster the courage to speak up.

"I wanted to explain Kae the situation since she didn't join our text chat last night, remember? So we stay a while talking about that so she can we inform about our club's activity." I answer, calmly. "

"I can agree to that statement." Kae agree.

 _Thank you Kae!_

Ayakane turn her attention to Kae with a lustful smile on her face and Kae becoming uncomfortable by her aura surrounding her.

" **My, my, I don't remember Kae been so cute. In fact, she look so adorable I may just eat her up.** " Ayakane giggles, playfully.

Ayakane began to hug Kae tightly as she play with her and she felt confuse at what to do with the playful girl by her side. Kae look at me with a tiresome expression and I shrug at her since I have no answers for her.

"Could you please stop..I am not good with hug and such.." Kae ask, uncomfortable.

Ayakane ignore such command as she continue with her hug and teasing the silent girl but I have to intervene so I can ask some questions relating to the other's whereabouts.

"Ayakane, have you seeing the other passed by?" I ask.

" **Oh? Are you perhaps jealous for ignoring my little Luck?** " Ayakane happily ask.

"Please stop…" Kae sigh.

I notice Kae reaching her limit of her patience and most importantly, space awareness since she is kind of new with touching other people. I look up thinking as I have to fix this mess and free Kae from Ayakane's hug. I sigh as I have an answer to this problem from the very beginning but I refuse to use it since I don't want to reveal too much of my true self to my dear friends. I concentrate on my other self as I let him slowly take over me and suddenly, I felt a new feeling coursing throughout my body. I slowly open my eyes to see look at Ayakane with a confident gaze which she giggles at my attempt to frighten her.

" **Kya! You look very scawy right now, Luck."** Ayakane sarcastically said, smiling playfully. " **I would be if I didn't have my secret weapon with me.** " Ayakane mention.

 ** _Secret weapon?_**

I narrow my eyes as I didn't have the slightest idea of what she is referring to since she couldn't do much her in the real world beside some few things. She release Kae from her grasp and turn to me with strong confidence as she put her finger on her lips. She smooch at me as I suddenly felt something happening to my body and I look down trying to feel something.

" **You being charm, Luck. With this power I can make anyone fall head over heels with me and obey my every command."** Ayakane confidently explain.

" **I see..** " I sigh.

I could sense Ayakane becoming a bit worry as I look at her uncharm by her ability and slightly angry by her attempt to pull such trick over me. I cross my arm while I tap my shoulder as I try to disciple my childhood friend and she knows her error.

" **You need to obey. Plain and simple.** " I spoke, coldly.

" **Why? I want to be free but at the same time, close to you while I am having fun! Don't you want me to be happy?** " Ayakane ask.

I look at the tantrum of a little girl trying to sound correct but I know better for her since this will affect her image of what other people think of her or us. I sigh at the thought of telling the truth since I am not very good at that and I look at Ayakane.

" **I want you to be protected; I am just worry about you.** " I answer.

Ayakane felt silent as she thinks a bit more of what I am trying to do for her and she looks a bit sad to hear the truth. I adjust my glasses as I want to avoid making eyes contact with her so I wouldn't see her expression.

"Just listen to the fool."

My eyes widen as both of us turn to Kae as she trying to do something nice for someone else sake. I never expected for Kae to do something like this for Ayakane but maybe, she has some respect for her due to what she mentions before.

"He may be childish and a bit annoying seeking the spotlight. Also, a bit weird, can't even wear his school properly and try to-"

" **Are you trying to make me look bad or helping me?** " I ask, coldly.

I cut Kae's word as I felt insulted by her poor example and she look away slightly angry at my interruption.

"I was joking, you know, the stuff I never do." Kae remark.

Ayakane quickly laugh at the both of us fighting each other and I look away unpleased by this conversation, but It did make her happy about it so I am not complaining about it.

"You two really do act so differently, so this is the Shadow of our inner self? Now I understand what Luck say when I will experience this better than the others." Kae explain.

" **But of course, it wouldn't be fair if we acted like our normal self and not enjoy what I judge**." Ayakane smile.

Kae became interest by the subject of judging and I could tell Ayakane is going to tell her reason to be alive in the first place.

 ** _…_** ** _._**

"Judge? What does that mean?" Kae ask, curious.

Ayakane smile mischievously as she glance at me to which I respond with a silent respond and turn away from her gaze. She twirls around as she began to walk away and humming to a tone.

" **Well, do you realize how sometime people love don't come true or, how unfair it is to watch someone you love so much ask someone else instead. Majority will give up on their love partner.** " Ayakane spoke sadly.

"I guess?..I don't quite follow the correlation of this and with your judgment." Kae reply, puzzle.

She took a deep breath before turning around to face us and reveal her true purpose, something no normal Shadow would even think of saying to others.

" **I think otherwise! I want people to have an opportunity to be with their love one and it will be based on their love alone. I believe…** " Ayakane pause. " **No, I judge Love in all in its entirety and I will not bend to it! I, like many other will choose who they truly want to have in their future!** " Ayakane spoke, loud and proud.

Ayakane sigh as it took everything out of her to say her hidden ideal and she became surprise by her own actions to reveal such classify information to others.

" **Wow, I never knew telling people what I truly want would feel good. This could become addicted.** " Ayakane smile.

" **Good job**." I smile thinly.

"I think I can understand your point with love but what I don't get why are you so surprise and very emotion around the subject of judgment." Kae wander.

It looks like people don't quite understand our feeling and difficulty we, Shadow have to endure. I sigh as I have to explain this to her and hopefully she could understand us better, like Luck was told me.

" **Shadow are very complex people to handle, you can easily make them agitate or even make them lose interest.** " I explain.

Kae think for a bit of my explanation as if she needed more information to go for her to fully understand the situation. Ayakane step in to continue with the subject and filling out the rest herself.

" **It means we don't want to talk with others so often or even worse, never. People always fight against us and misjudge our true purpose for our other selves. This cycle of violate is what make us so vicious and unable to trust another person, not even another fellow Shadow.** " Ayakane states.

"I see.." Kae mutters.

Kae look like she comprehend Ayakane's speech and look at both of us a bit clearer.

"This Shadow stuff is more complicate than I thought; I am guessing that telling me your judgement is your way of saying you trust me, correct?" Kae ask.

" **Ding-Ding, you are a smart little cookie, aren't you? That's correct, I have trust on you.** " Ayakane playfully answer.

I could sense some malice from that smile of Ayakane and she raises her hand towards Kae's throat. Ayakane smile as she slowly descends down her throat with her index finger and intimidating Kae's choices from now on.

" **So, don't try anything that go against my judgment or else, okay?** " Ayakane giggles, playfully.

Ayakane quickly move her hand away and Kae gulp at the feeling Luck had when thinking on the possibility of dealing with Ayakane's Shadow.

"I will keep that in mind." Kae answer.

" **Okay, allow me to show you two the others, Luke is the closest one around here so I will take you to him. Follow me.** " Ayakane instruct.

[ **Kae POV** ]

 _Shadow are so strange, especially when involve with familiar people and acting so differently than prior to their original behavior._

I sigh as I have to think before I say anything that could provoke this Shadow and find out more to prevent such scenario from ever happening.

" **There no need, I know where Luke is located. I can sense him.** " Luck spoke.

" **Is that so? Then take the lead, sweetie.** " Ayakane smile.

Luck walk to the school building as the both of us follow his lead and I could easily sense his strong presence. The air around him oozes danger and caution as my body felt such thing coming from him. Suddenly, as we follow Luck, Ayakane giggles at my stare and slight nervous around Luck.

"What?" I ask.

" **Oh, it is nothing. It is just that you just barely notice his aura and how he act different than his normal self.** " Ayakane said.

I glance at Luck from behind as his Shadow does greatly change his behavior and posture. He looks so different from his goofy self and screaming attention seeker like before, but this is quite the opposite. I a curious to find out why is his judgment and the cause of this Shadow.

"Of course, I was expecting the childish Luck and always jumping for attention from everyone. To see him acting quiet for once, it is soothing yes but also very…" I trial off, thinking on the word."

" **Strange? Dangerous? Unsettling? Mysterious?** " Ayakane recommend.

All of those four words fit his description; I began to wander of his cause and judgment like Ayakane.

"Yeah, but doesn't he have a reason to be like this and a judgment he believe like you?" I ask, curious.

" **Well…** " S. Ayakane struggle.

I notice Ayakane's Shadow feeling a bit hesitating to speak about Luck or anything relating to him at some point. It peek my interest to find out more as to why she act so differently, as if she is afraid of him.

"Are you afraid of him?" I spoke.

The Shadow became startle by my question and she quickly laugh at such possibility.

"Of course not!" S. Ayakane disagrees.

"Then why are you so quiet when I ask for his judgment and cause?" I demand.

Ayakane sigh as she put her right hand on her forehead and looking a bit sad of something involving Luck's Shadow.

" **I am not afraid of him, I am just sad of that guy not telling that himself. I thought if I share mine to begin with, he could of also share his and granting my wish.** " Ayakane reply.

 _Wish?_

I became stuck on that keyword since it look very important to me and further involve her feelings toward Luck. Out of nowhere, Ayakane's Shadow began to sob and cry from her statement which causes a lot of students to look at Ayakane. I suddenly lost hope for the male as all of them quickly pamper and became worry of Ayakane. They all ask questions of her state and becoming angry as to the person responsible for her tears. I could see for a split second a mischievous smile follow her pointing at Luck and which quickly anger all of the boys in the hallway. I felt a bit sorry for those boys since they clearly don't know who they are messing with right now.

 _At least, I could find out something from him._

Luck's Shadow stop to look behind him to see a group of boy glaring at him but he seems unfazed by their gaze and only looking at us.

"You little-Ugh!"

One of the boy try to tackle Luck but fail as he punch him directly into his face and pushing him back to the group. They all catch the wounded boy as Luck glare at their action and I could sense his malice aura from a far.

" **Leave, or else I will make you regret you had.** " S. Luck said, coldly.

The boys stare at his cold eyes and quickly left the hallways as soon as Luck became angry. I became very curious as to who made Luck's Shadow appear and I could sense so much hatred to someone.

[ **Chapter 27 End** ]

Luck [ **Lv. 8** ]

Jane [ **Lv. 7** ]

Luke [ **Lv.7** ]

Ayakane [ **Lv. 8** ]

Jennifer [ **Lv. 7** ]

Kae [ **Lv. 8** ]

 **Stocks** [4]

Lv.6

 **(Equip)** [Fool] **Agnostos Theos**

 _Physical – **Resist** (Shadow Form Only)_

 _Gun –_

 _Fire –_

 _Ice –_

 _Electric –_

 _Wind –_

 _Psychokinesis –_

 _Nuclear –_ **Wks**

 _Force –_ **Str**

 _Water –_

 _Earth –_

 _Bless –_

 _Curse –_ **Null**

 **Ailments Immunity** _(Shadow Form Only)_

Charm (Special Ailment)

Fear (Non-special Ailment)

 **Skills**

Eiha

Cleave

Zan

 **Sukukaja**

 **?**

Lv. 4

[Sun] **Tam Lin**

 _Physical –_ **Resist**

 _Gun –_

 _Fire –_

 _Ice –_ **Wks**

 _Electric –_ **Resist**

 _Wind –_

 _Psychokinesis –_

 _Nuclear –_

 _Force –_

 _Water –_

 _Earth –_

 _Bless –_ **Null**

 _Curse –_ **Wks**

 **Skills**

Zio

Cleave

 **?**

Lv. 2

[Magician] **Pyro Jack**

 _Physical –_

 _Gun –_

 _Fire – **Null**_

 _Ice –_ **Wks**

 _Electric –_

 _Wind –_

 _Psychokinesis –_

 _Nuclear –_

 _Force –_

 _Water – **Wks**_

 _Earth –_

 _Bless –_

 _Curse –_

 **Skills**

Agi

?

Lv. 3

[Lover] **Pixie**

 _Physical –_

 _Gun –_ ** _Wks_**

 _Fire –_

 _Ice –_ ** _Str_**

 _Electric –_ ** _Str_**

 _Wind –_

 _Psychokinesis –_

 _Nuclear –_

 _Force –_

 _Water –_

 _Earth –_ ** _Wks_**

 _Bless –_

 _Curse –_ ** _Wks_**

 **Skills**

Zio

Dia

?

[ **Stats** ]

[ **Lv. 1** ] Comprehension – Ignorant (+ **9** )

[ **Lv. 2** ] Determination – Daring ( **+8** )

[ **Lv. 1** ] Adept – Clumsy ( **+5** )

[ **Lv. 1** ] Affection – Blunt ( **+5** )

[ **Lv. 2** ] Beauty – Engaging ( **+9** )


	29. Shadow Boxing (II)

[ **Chapter 28** ]

Shadow Boxing

(Part II)

I notice Luck wobbling and breathing heavily as he suddenly fell to his knees. It was so suddenly that it made us worry for his sudden fatigue showing from nowhere and we approach him.

"Hey, are you okay?" I ask.

S. Luck continues breathing heavily and struggling to even respond my question.

" **Luck, don't push yourself with this form. Even I can tell you can't handle the power of your true self."** S. Ayakane spoke, serious.

S. Luck closed his eyes as he listens to S. Ayakane recommendation and his sharp aura slowly vanish from the area which made my breathing more at ease.

Luck chuckles weakly, "I guess so, I wanted to stay a bit longer to show Kae the potential we have," Luck sigh, depress. "I didn't expect for my form to last a mere minute." Luck smile sadly.

"I was good with Ayakane; you didn't have to go that far for me. You always push yourself too hard, you know?" I spoke.

Luck smile a bit happier as he gets up and cleans himself from any dirt.

"If you say so." Luck smile.

"Now, we need to find the best route to gather each and every member before they cause an uproar in school," I explain.

" **Alright, I could give you a hand this time."** S. Ayakane giggles.

"Really? I thought you were still been very seclude." Luck asks a bit shock.

S. Ayakane giggles at Luck reaction since she was indeed very less informative toward given out their location previously. Which question her motive for helping us now rather than staying quiet about it since _Shadow are on a completely different set mind from what they told me so far._

"Tell us," I said.

S. Ayakane began walking quietly through the right hallways and Luck tilts his head at her action. Regardless, we silently follow her guidance as we carefully navigate the corridor from anything suspicious coming from her. She strangely stops at the student council room and I could hear some discussion is being made in that room right now.

" **Here it is, Luke or more precisely, Luke's Shadow is currently in that room, in particular, doing something."** S. Ayakane smile.

"I can hear talking coming from the door. Ah, it must be important!" Luck excitedly comments.

Luck didn't hesitate to enter the room as I hesitate slightly but I need to enter so we can find his whereabouts. We enter into a heavy debate between the person we are looking for, Luke and other student parts of the body of the student council.

"But Sir-"

" **Didn't I explain myself, I, Luke Autumn am declaring war on carrots!** " S. Luke smirks as he pounds his table.

"Luke, I don't think that's possible.." A boy nervously answer.

"Indeed, Prez you are acting a bit strange today and as your student council's treasurer. I have to veto this law you ask." A well-compose girl agrees.

We became speechless at this meeting as Luke is having a war against the food system from what I can gather. Luck deeply think on their discussion and nod to himself about something on his mind.

"He does have a point, you have my vote." Luck smile, approvingly.

"My, you want a war to happen? I feel sad for you since I quite enjoy the experience of murdering anyone that stands in my way." S. Ayakane smiles evilly.

I sigh at their opinion on S. Luke's law which I notice those two have some common similar to related and engage happily. Despite that, I didn't become thrilled to see this discussion to go any longer. S. Luke glares at his fellow peer as he didn't like their opinions since they don't agree with his law.

" **I am above the law; I decide what can be done and what can't be done. Which is why-"** S. Luke pause, as he glances at us. " **Oh, I didn't see you there.** " S. Luke spoke.

The entire attention of this room slowly turns to us which I didn't enjoy as I look away from their gaze. Although, Luck was the opposite of my belief and became the center of attention luckily.

"Hey, I hope we didn't bother you or anything. We like to talk to you about something important." Luck explains.

For once, Luck's attention seeking to help me from speaking with them and having all of the attention. The student began mumbling among each other but S. Luke raise from his chair like a throne and turn to his peers.

" **Everyone, dismiss. We can postpone this meeting at a better time.** " S. Luke command.

Everyone was confused by the odd order but they silently follow their prez's order. While they left the room, each and every one began talking about our sudden entrance.

"Well, it looks like we made our self well-know. I can almost feel my popularity raising." Luck spoke, drooling at his goal.

" **Luck, dear, you are drooling again."** S. Ayakane smile.

Luck quickly wipe his drool away from his mouth and focus his attention toward the big threat of this room, Luke's Shadow.

" **I notice your presence coming closer to my throne room, so, why coming here, friend?"** S. Luke command.

" **They want to hear your cause and judgment."** S. Ayakane smile.

I could see shock from his expression before bursting into laughter by her answer and S. Ayakane didn't flinch to his behavior.

" **Y-You asking me, your king for his motive and beliefs?"** S. Luke laughs.

"But, Ayakane did." Luck spoke, confuse.

S. Luke laughter stops as he mentions S. Ayakane reveal and he turns to her as she smiles proudly at her trust on us.

" **You are ridiculous; you aren't even a Shadow no more if you tell them such things."** S. Luke angrily state.

" **Even so, I am happy to trust them with my life now and you should too. You are just holding back your true feeling and being naive."** S. Ayakane reply.

S. Luke angrily looks away as he took his seat and gently resting his head on his right hand. He thinks about what S. Ayakane said and glance at us as he remains in that pose.

He sighs, " **What are you two seeking our help for; we aren't even welcome in this world by no one. What makes you so high and mighty to decide such possible outcome.** " S. Luke spoke, sadly.

Luck felt a bit sad to hear his friend talking bad about him and feeling his pain like he always feels. I decide to stay on the backline as I let Luck do his thing as a leader and he took a step forward to him.

"Because we are your friend, the others will agree to this and we don't care if you are a Shadow. We will still welcome you with open arms and wait patiently for you to accept us." Luck explains, calmly.

" **You are so cool Luck."** S. Ayakane smile.

S. Ayakane became impressed by Luck speech and he smiles to see her childhood friend's shadow agreeing to this ideal. S. Luke became silent through this and looks down to think more about it.

" **I always hate the things the adult's decision..."** S. Luke trails off.

I began thinking about his consciousness since I know Luke has been very busy with a certain case years ago and most responsibilities befall him during his freshman year.

"You are most likely referring to the case of the missing victims and most precisely, the first casualty Zoey who went missing," I explain.

"Wow, you know that much?" Luck spoke amazed, "It took me a while to gather that info myself.." Luck mutter.

S. Luke twitch at my mentioning about Zoey and he weakly pounds the table as I hit something deep.

" **Damn it, if only I had more power like I do now. Then maybe, I could save her..."** S. Luke sadly answer.

" **It is ironic, the person you want to save so bad is now our worst enemy back at Hotspot. It is almost unfair."** S. Ayakane comment.

The atmosphere became gloomy as I became confused by this statement and Zoey is dead for sure.

"What do you mean Zoey is our enemy? Didn't she disappear and the police classified as so." I question.

"No, Zoey is in Hotspot but..." Luck spoke, but struggle to end it.

" **She is dead, she told us so**." S. Luke finish.

 _What? Is this really true?_

I became shocked at the case slowly open itself by the hand of mere students with unknown power and I had my suspicions with that case myself.

" **Which is why I hate their law, their power on a ruling. People can make hasty decisions like that without thinking!"** S. Luke spoke, angrily.

" **It must be hard seeing people pushing around even though you have this supposed power everyone gave you."** S. Ayakane explains.

Luck felt sad for Luke having to go such hardship on his own and feeling bad for not helping his peers with this power. S. Luke jump on top of the table and crossing his arm while looking us down.

" **Therefore! I judge the law; I won't let peasants do whatever they want for their own selfish gain! Only I, I make the ruling and choose what is law and what isn't the law. I am a king; I stand above all and rise above all!"** S. Luke proclaim, confidently.

S. Luke sound like a spokesman just like what his title suggests and I felt secure with Luke on power on that throne he cherish so much. Luck appeared at his speech as he smiles and S. Ayakane enjoys another ally joining our side once more. S. Luke smile proudly as he absorbs all the glory to himself and jumps down to regroup with us.

" **Okay, that's my belief on the whole thing so peasant-** " S. Luke pause, thinking, " **No you knights, Let's find this solution in the name of your king.** " S. Luke smirks.

"Sure, let's find the answer to this perplexing case together like a team." Luck smile.

" **My, it would be fun for all of us to find the person doing this thing so we can punish him deeply**." S. Ayakane giggles.

"That would be nice, but we can't rely on hope and we need to make get moving," I said.

Suddenly, the bell rang across the building and into the room as our time was up for the early morning. I sigh at this predicament since I have none of the members on my grade and I have to wait for lunch to do something about it.

"Luck, what's your plan now?" I ask.

"Return to class, as usual, I have Jane in my class so I can talk to her or calm her down as best possible with the help of Luke now. Meanwhile, you two look out for Jennifer and talk to her if you get the chance." Luck explains.

" **I think I won't meet our poor little Jennifer since she is on the 1st floor and I am all the way on the top floor."** S. Ayakane reminds us.

" **What a pain, I wish school has given us more time to deal with this."** S. Luke sighs.

"Its fine everyone, let's just return to class and meet up at lunchtime like always. Anyways, good luck guys." Luck smile.

Everyone felt a bit at ease hearing from our leader praising us for the job and we all head toward the staircase leading to our designated grade. We reach the 2nd floor together as this is the sophomore floor and my stop.

"Well, this is your stop huh? I am sorry for bothering with this little activity of the Paranormal Club. You are probably bothered by it." Luck nervously chuckles.

I see Luck taking my consideration of the situation which I never meet someone who felt worried about my opinion and feeling. Although it may be true I hate having the attention and walking around to help an individual, I still felt like this could be a good experience like he mention.

"Don't worry about it, I choose to do this on my own free will. I will get used to it at some point." I answer.

Luck smile at my answer sounding a bit more positive and they depart together as they took the stairs. I began thinking deeply about their Shadow of Luck, Ayakane, and Luck.

 _Shadows are a strange individual to have such personality and differ from their original self. Those Shadows represent their dark side of what they believe or maybe something they don't want to show to everyone...quite interesting..._

[ **Luck POV** ]

We reach the junior floor as S. Ayakane became a bit sad for our little departure since she has nobody in her class like us.

" **I guess this is goodbye.."** S. Ayakane mutters, sadly

"More like see ya later, we will meet again so don't feel sad," I reassure her.

I want her Shadow to feel more comfortable being away from me since I know her feeling of loneliness and she is very fragile. S. Ayakane smile at my answer which was a good reaction compare to her grin or giggles as she tries to hide something. She went on her own upstairs to her classroom while I join S. Luke on ours. We arrive at the classroom on time with time to spare as we notice Jane seating in the table.

 _Odd, she was here the entire time?_

We took our seat as Jane notice our presence and she smiles at me which confused by her smile showing on her face.

" **You finally show up, I really want to see you."** S. Jane spoke.

"Why is that..." I mutter, caution.

S. Jane grip her hand tightly as she glare at me, " **I want to fight you.** " S. Jane reply.

" **No can't do."** S. Luke spoke.

S. Jane glare at S. Luke as he shrugs and glances behind to remind her of the people around us and how this will affect her.

" **Be at peace for once, you don't have any idea the law here so obey my order."** S. Luke spoke, seriously.

S. Jane click her tongue while looking away as she became quiet and not looking at us as she wasn't interested in talking anymore. We decide to wait for the others before doing anything too harsh and the class resume as normal.

September 1

Wednesday

 **Lunchtime**

The bell rang as the student began to go to the cafeteria and S. Jane left the area without out us.

I sigh, "Is she mad?" I ask as I scratch my head.

" **Most likely, I did calm her down but it made her mad in the process.** " S. Luke responds.

I became a bit angry at myself for not talking to her about it and I decide to gather Jane and Jennifer Shadow at long last.

"Let's go, Luke, we need to quickly find the other two before the bell rings," I announce.

" **Got it.** " S. Luke nod.

We made our way to the cafeteria to meet with Ayakane and Kae who are probably waiting for us in the cafeteria. We descend down to the 1 st floor to reach the cafeteria and we bump into those two are waiting at the entrance.

" **Luck, Luke, why are you running down so quickly?"** S. Ayakane asks, curious.

"Well, we actually saw Jane in our class and she quickly left the class when the bell rang so I was wondering if you two have to see her around here?" I ask.

"Not really, I haven't seen Jane on this floor." Kae answer.

" **Then she must be elsewhere...** " S. Luke mutters.

As everyone began to think about Jane disappearance I notice some student running away from the exit leading to the back of the school building. The fear mark on their face made me feel uncomfortable as I imagine the worst and I quickly made my mind to charge outside. I burst open the door to find S. Jane fighting with guys outside and she seems very thrilled with her fighting. I became very worried about her consequence of her action as I see the guys having trouble beating her and fearing her as they run away. I couldn't let her do this to herself since we all care about her safety and I need to speak with her about it. I approach her as she smirks at me when she notices my presence and ignoring the others students.

" **About time, I was really hoping to get your attention like this quickly.** " S. Jane proudly announces.

"Well, it works that's for sure.." I mutter, sadly.

I smile poorly at attempting to ease the situation and ignoring what she needed to tell me back then. She glared at my weak smile as I shrug since I am not sure at what to do to make her feel happy.

" **You! I-Grrrr!"** S. Jane growl.

She began charging at me as she kicks me away as I have no chance to fight against her Shadow and I felt the ground scraping my back. I grunt at the pain from my stomach and back while I focus on talking to her. I get up as I felt tired of using my Shadow form and fatigue slowly catching up to me.

" **People are all the same. You trick us into thinking you are nice and then you will one day stab me in the back! Why should I trust someone who will betray me?! You're all like Jackson!"** S. Jane angrily explains.

 _Jackson?_

"I won't betray you...you know that already but it seems you are still stubborn about it..." I answer, struggling.

I place my hand on knees as I catch my breath and feeling her strength from that kick of hers. Despite my answer, S. Jane ignores my warning and began charging at me. I sigh as I close my eyes as I couldn't dodge the attack with my current health.

" **Stop.** "

I gasp at Luke's voice and I open my eyes to see him stopping S. Jane attack with his right hand grabbing her hand. She glares at S. Luke as he was angry at her deed and probably hurting me in the process. In that moment, the student began to whisper and looking at Luke.

"The Prez is here.."

"That girl has done it now. She will be kicked out of this school for sure."

S. Jane glare at the students around here and causing them all to flee from the area as the others arrive just in time. S. Ayakane and Kae came to my side as they reach for my arm to lift myself up.

"Are you okay? That was really dumb of you to approach a Shadow like that." Kae comments.

" **I will hurt her...** " S. Ayakane mutters, angrily.

I smile weakly. "I am alright; it was a typical hello on her own way so this is nothing. I am just tired of using my Shadow form for too long" I explain.

I took a step forward to feel the pain from her kick as made me fall but those two kept me up as I chuckle at the situation. S. Jane became a bit calmer and sad from seeing me like this as if she is already regretting her mistake.

" **What do you guys want? I want to this battle to be one on one."** S. Jane said.

" **Sound unfair to me, Luck is already tired as it is and you want to fight him like that? You are a spineless coward if you continue."** S. Luke chuckles amused.

S. Jane became furious, " **What did you say!? Why don't you come down from your high ego for a bit so I can kick your ass!** " S. Jane angrily answers.

S. Luke smirks as he gladly follows her recommendation and they began to take their stance. I didn't enjoy my dear friend fighting with each other and it pains me so much seeing this outcome. I grunt as I hop toward them to stop them but I fell down on the floor between them and I had no support from the girls. They look at me as they felt sad from my struggle to stop this fight and I chuckles as I turn to them.

"Please stop, I don't want to cause you two more problems and I hate seeing my friend fight each other." I smile.

They both look away from each other as they finally calm down and Kae came to get me which I thank her while S. Ayakane watches S. Jane's movement just in case.

"What's your cause and judgment Jane? You know very well what we can for since you may saw one of this two doing such thing." Kae explain.

S. Jane grunts at Kae quick thinking and I became shocked to find this information coming true as I wouldn't guess.

" **So what if I did? Why do you all want to know my personal stuff? I keep a wall for a reason you know?** " S. Jane answer.

" **It is call trust, my dear Jane, It may do you some good if you trust us with your personal stuff and have faith in us just like we do with them.** " S. Ayakane playfully explains.

" **Of course, trust your king with your little problems and I squash anything that may cause you any slight hesitation.** " S. Luke smirks.

S. Jane became quiet after heating those two Shadows speaking their mind about this ordeal and I felt happy gaining their complete trust. Kae was indeed learning more about us and watching the Shadow growing. Suddenly, S. Jane chuckles amusing at their speech and turn to us with a weak smile.

" **Don't you hate fate? The unavoidable string that binds us all into a specific path and no other person can change such possible outcome. It pains me so much to see myself having to be alone all the time because of this and I really do want to change that.** " S. Jane explains.

Everyone began to listen to S. Jane's explanation and I smile thinly at her cooperation which made me proud of her to finally break the wall herself.

" **I judge fate!** " S. Jane proudly announces as she touches her chest, " **I won't allow fate to do whatever it wants any longer and only I, I alone can change anyone fate for the better and for the friends I truly care for.** " S. Jane smile.

The rest smile at her smile shining as she felt so better at speaking her true feeling with everyone and I instinctively clap at her speech.

"Nice job Jane, I am proud of your progress." I happily said.

" **S-Shut up!** " S. Jane angrily spoke, as she blushes.

" **Awwww, look how cute and innocent you look right now. Don't worry; your big sis will take care of you now.** " S. Ayakane smile.

" **Heh, I supposed fate can be bothersome to you but to a king, it will bow down to me**." S. Jane confidently speaks.

"This is intriguing, at the beginning you hate us but once you tell your true hidden turmoil. You become good to some degree, why is that?" Kae asks, curious.

The Shadow laughed at Kae's question which puzzles her even more and I sigh with relief to have gathered almost everyone but Jennifer.

 _Yeah, where is that little girl hiding?_

"In any case, should we grab something to eat before lunch runs out on us?" I suggest.

" **Ugh! Not me, I cause a ruckus early there so I think I pass on that...** " S. Jane mutters.

" **How about we eat in our club? It will provide comfort and solitude from those pesky peasants lurking around there.** " S. Luke recommends.

" **Here, here, I for once agree to that plan.** " S. Ayakane happily agrees.

"Then let's get moving then, I am rather hungry." Kae sigh, "For once..." Kae whispers.

With the brilliant idea of Luke, we all head toward our club which is close by so we didn't waste any time of reaching that place. As we enter our club, I became shocked to see Jennifer eating by her lonesome in my chair and look at us as she slurps her cup of noodles on her mouth before stopping.

" **Vhat?** " She asks while having food in her mouth.

"You were here the entire time?.." I sigh.

S. Jennifer tilts her head at my sigh and quickly nods to my question which answers my question on finding her being difficult. Despite the strange find, we all began taking our seat and luckily I had foods store for such occasion like this. I pass everyone food as they began to dig in while I approach S. Jennifer sitting on my seat.

"Now miss, are you going to tell us your cause and judgment too?" I ask, smiling.

"Nope.." S. Jennifer glares.

I smile weakly as I knew the answer to that question and I also know she is far the most stubborn one of them all. I gently grab her entire body as she yelled at me for pulling a stun on her and I took my seat while gently put her back on my lap.

" **What are you doing!? Your perv, a bet you enjoy touching a little girl and stuff!** " S. Jennifer snarls.

"No, not really. If you behave like a kid then I will treat you like a kid." I explain.

I could hear S. Jennifer grumbling as she continues to eat with us and I join her taste in food with a cup of noodles as well. This view, it reminds me of the good old time we spend each other and looking for a strange family. Although we lack some people here and there, I still enjoy this reunion with everyone. I smile as I think of this and I couldn't hold back this wonderful feeling.

 _Like a family huh? Yeah, it sounds good to me and I do see them as a family to me...I will risk my life for them…_

[ **Chapter 28 End** ]


End file.
